A Year To Be Remembered EDITED
by Kuroida
Summary: His father's the DADA teacher, his mother's an auror, one of his best friends is a Slytherin. Throw in a teacher that hates his guts and enemies from years past and Teddy Lupin's first year at Hogwarts is going to be a year to be remembered. AU. RLNT live! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_AN: An edited version of my old story from 2 years ago with some fixed up spelling and proper line breaks. At least I don't cringe when reading it anymore._

_This story takes place in an AU where Remus, Tonks, Snape and Sirius survive the Battle. A prequel of this fic plus others in this AU can be found on my profile._

_NOTE: Most names for my OCs are from other series but this is not meant to be a crossover (it just makes writing more fun for me)._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Dear Mr. Lupin_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

There it was, that one line that would essentially start his life. Teddy wasn't sure if he should run around the house screaming in joy or at least wait until his parents woke up.

Sitting on his bed still clad in his pyjamas it took the best of 2 seconds of thinking before he leapt up and ran into his parent's bedroom on the other side of the house, screaming at the top of his lungs.

When Nymphadora Tonks woke up that morning it wasn't to the shrill sound of the alarm clock or to the delicious smell of her husband making breakfast. No, in fact when she heard the screaming and the stomping she sat up instantly, honestly thinking the house was under attack.

"He's been accepted. Relax" her husband mumbled beside her, burying his head under the blankets before Teddy barged in with enough noise to shake the entire house.

"GUESS WHAT?!"

Tonks regarded her son with an amused smile. His bed hair was an adorable shade of orange and his eyes practically glowed.

"What is it Teddy?" Tonks answered, deciding to play along.

"I've been accepted!" Teddy cried gleefully, waiving the letter in the air before running and almost tackling his mother down into a fierce hug.

"That's great Teddy! Oh, I can't wait, we'll go straight to Diagon. We'll need to get books and robes and don't forget choosing a wand! I loved going to Ollivander's, so many choices!" and Tonks would have gone rambling on for hours if Remus Lupin hadn't poked his head out from under the covers.

"You make it sound like you're the one going to Hogwarts" He teased sleepily before retreating once again.

"Well aren't you proud of him? What kind of father are you?" Tonks scolded.

"Of course I'm proud of him. I just don't show it as much as you do at 5 in the morning." Her husband replied, head still buried under the covers.

Tonks rolled her eyes and Teddy laughed.

"Right, well we'll just leave the bed bug here and go shopping ourselves."

"It's 5 in the morning; shops don't open till around 10."

Tonks threw a withering glare at her husband, which Teddy was sure would have been more effective if he was actually looking at her, before getting up off the bed and heading for the door.

"Well fine, come on Teddy, let's have some breakfast, your father was never much of a morning person."

A slight noise was made from the lump in the blankets signalling agreement before it shifted slightly and went still.

Still grinning from ear to ear, Teddy leapt off the bed and ran out the room after his mother.

* * *

OK, first things first: robes. Remus stated as the family walked down Diagon Alley a few hours later. Teddy was ecstatic to say the least and the day passed like a blur.

"Do you want a new broomstick?"

"First years can't own their own broomsticks Dora."

"You're going to need a cauldron."

"Ohhh, want an owl?"

"No cats."

And the day went on until eventually, Teddy was carrying a bag of books under one arm with his wand (13in willow with a dragonheart string core) poking proudly out from his jean's pocket. In the other hand he was happily holding a large strawberry ice cream cone.

His mother had been constantly talking for hours. Switching from topics like "what house should he be in?", "I hope he doesn't feel homesick" and "Think he'll try out for the Quidditch team? What if he makes it!" Finally, an exasperated Remus sighed "He'll be in whatever house he belongs in. I'll be at school with him every day don't you forget and if he wants to try for the Quidditch team then we'll get him a better broom." Remus replied ruffling Teddy's hair.

Teddy laughed and went over to hug his father, unfortunately smearing his shirt with a considerable amount of his ice cream in the process. Remus just rolled his eyes at the sorry state of his shirt.

"Tell you what. No more hugs till you're finished and I promise not to embarrass you in front of your classmates on your first day," Remus said although he couldn't quite hold down the grin on his face.

"Deal!" Teddy yelled over to his father before running off to the next shop.

* * *

A week later and Teddy was standing in the aisle of the Hogwarts Express, suddenly feeling very nervous. Everyone had come to see him off, even his godfather and all the Weasleys but now that he was finally alone he felt that nagging feeling at the back of his head telling him that maybe things wouldn't turn out so great after all. Everyone around him seemed to be having a good time and at least they knew who they were talking to.

Teddy sighed as he made his way down the many aisles looking for someone who seemed out of place like him so maybe they could be friends. He had kept his hair spiky and in his signature turquoise color and now he was having doubts. What if people knew that he was the son of a werewolf and a Metamorphous and they would avoid him? Or worse, what if they knew that he was a teacher's son and they'd judge him for that?

_"Wait. What the hell am I thinking?!" _Teddy mentally slapped himself. He loved his dad and nothing would change that. If he got bullied because of it then so be it. He'd stand up for his father just like his father would to him.

Noticing that his thoughts had kept his feet going until he reached the end of the train, he sighed. Maybe he'd swing back and see if there was anyone he'd missed. And Teddy was about to do just that when suddenly, with a large bang, yelp and a snarl, two boys came hurtling out of one of the compartments and landed in a heap in front of him.

One boy now knelt over another smaller boy and began punching the daylights out of him, yelling things that Teddy's confused mind could not register. In a matter of seconds however, the scene changed when the smaller boy kicked his foot into the other boy's chin causing said boy to tip over backwards, crashing onto the floor. A flurry of arms and legs was all that registered afterwards until finally, the smaller boy pinned the other one down and practically growled at him. There was a short silence as both boys regained their breaths from the struggle and Teddy was half inclined to just run the opposite direction before the larger boy looked up, past his captor and noticed him.

Eyes locked onto each other for what felt like hours but could have only been a few second; scared and confused ones looking back to angry ones that still showed a tint of the adrenaline that had been there before. Teddy was just about to break the awkward silence by apologizing profusely when quite suddenly, the boy grinned.

"Cool hair!" He yelled out, grinning like a Cheshire cat and giving Teddy a thumbs up sign from his position on the floor.

"Sorry about that. Vic's too hyperactive for his own good." The smaller boy said in a clam voice, totally contrasting with his actions from a few minutes ago. Getting up over his opponent he walked up to Teddy and stuck out his hand. "Name's Roy, nice to meet you." He said, smirking slightly.

It took a few moments for Teddy to register what on earth had just happened in the last few minutes and his response was not as calm as Roy's.

"Uhh...huh?...yeah... uhh... nice to meet you too. I'm Teddy...Teddy Lupin." Teddy managed out after a while, shaking the offered hand.

"Lupin? Where've I heard of that name before?" The boy who Teddy assumed was Vic looked up thoughtfully.

"Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Metamorphagus, Auror, fought at the Battle of Hogwarts 11 years ago. Killed one: Bellatrix Lestrange. Remus Lupin, werewolf, current professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Subject: Defense against the Dark Arts. Also fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. Killed one...shall I continue?"

Roy replied monotonously. Smirking as he trailed off for Teddy's mouth was hanging open in surprise and Vic's expression was clearly annoyed.

"Hmpf, show off." Vic grumbled turning his head away from Roy whose smirk only widened. "Just cause you remember everything you read doesn't mean you have to rub it in." Vic went on, sticking his tongue out childishly.

Turning his attention back to Teddy he scrutinized him again. Hmm...metamorphagus and a werewolf eh? Vic said more to himself than to at Teddy who braced himself for ridicule.

Vic suddenly pointed a finger at him from his position on the floor and Teddy bristled, waiting for it, daring for it to come so he'd have some excuse to punch the other boy's nose in.

"Gryffindor!" Vic laughed suddenly and Teddy was again, caught off guard.

"Yeah so anyways, I'm Vic, Victor Sage actually but just call me Vic, how you doing? You looked like you pissed yourself a few minutes ago when we met." The larger boy on the ground laughed.

Teddy blushed, regaining his composure much more quickly than he had before.

"Yeah well, you don't really expect two people to come crashing down in front of you on your first trip around the train." Teddy replied, crossing his arms in defiance.

He watched as Roy smirked again and Vic grinned.

"So I like to fight. Sue me. What was it this time? Who gets the window seat or something?" Vic replied, directing the last part of his sentence to Roy.

Roy in turn shrugged, "Who knows, I gave up trying to figure you out years ago." And Teddy noticed he was smirking again.

Just then the train gave off a whistle, signalling that it was getting ready to leave in a few minutes.

"Time already eh?" Vic asked, finally getting to his feet.

Roy shrugged again before tugging slightly on Teddy's sleeve. "Come on, you can take the window seat. Gives us one less thing to fight over." Roy said, dragging Teddy into the compartment after Vic. "Might want to say bye to your parents, a lot of people tend to do that." Roy continued as Vic rummaged for something in the overhead compartments.

Teddy quickly stuck his head out the window, rather surprised at the awful amount of noise echoing from the platform. His mom was easy enough to find. Who could miss that bubblegum pink hair? His hair must have been easy to find too because after a while Teddy saw his father nudge his mom and wave in his direction. Teddy grinned, waving back frantically as the crowd of people who had come to see him off clapped and waved as well until finally, the Hogwarts Express gave one last piercing whistle before setting off.

Once the platform was out of sight, Teddy gave a content sigh before turning to his new found...friends? Vic was in the seat across from him having found a mini soccer ball from his luggage and started bouncing it on his legs while he was sitting down.

"_A Muggle toy?_" Teddy wondered to himself, before turning over to Roy who sat with his feet drawn up in front of him. Teddy noticed he was fiddling with something in his lap but Roy's legs blocked most of his few.

"So. Where're you're parents?" Teddy asked somewhat nervously when he realized that he had been staring at the soccer ball bouncing up and down for quite some time now.

"They've been working...underground." Roy answered with a smirk and Vic laughed.

That's when Teddy noticed something. Both of the boys had black hair, black eyes and somewhat pale skin and although Vic was noticeably taller and buffer than Roy, when they sat side by side Teddy couldn't help but notice the similarities in facial structure.

_"They have the same eyes" _Teddy noted for himself.

"This your first year?" Teddy found himself asking.

"Yup." Vic answered, "Poor Roy. Hates magic but you only get this chance once you know."

_"Hates magic?"_ Teddy couldn't believe his ears but he felt reassured that at least his new friends would be in the same year as him.

_"Maybe we'll be in the same classes!" _and Teddy couldn't help but feel a slight thrill in his stomach at the thought. True, Vic and Roy weren't your average kids but then again, neither was he and they had accepted him even knowing that he was a teacher's son and had genes from a werewolf to boot. That, Teddy thought to himself, was a pretty good start.

"You guys related then? You're too different for twins but not different enough to just be friends..." Teddy trailed off when he realized that he was probably prying too much. "Sorry, I guess I'm just talking too much." Teddy apologized, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Meh, no biggie. Roy probably knows half of your life already." Vic continued, having settled for passing the soccer ball between his hands as he talked. "Let's see, where to start...well, we're brothers. Roy's older, 11 months apart. I'm November, Roy's January, I like flying and magic is cool. Roy likes science and all that shit. I honestly can't believe he was asked to go to Hogwarts, but then again, I wouldn't want to go if he wasn't coming..." Vic paused a bit to catch his breath before launching into another series of random facts too fast for Teddy to ask him not to but Roy cut him off.

"That's enough Vic, I think Teddy's got an information overload." Roy spoke up, smirking yet again.

Teddy grinned sheepishly in agreement and Vic returned the grin.

"So, what've you got there?" Teddy asked, turning his attention to Roy.

"Rubik's Cube. Built it myself. I programmed it to set itself up for me and go through every single combination possible in a continuous loop. It can change its size too so-"

"That's enough Roy I think Teddy's got an information overload." Vic said mockingly and Teddy laughed as Roy threw Vic a withering glare at his grinning brother but his eyes couldn't contain their amusement.

"Anyways, wanna try?" Roy asked, holding the cube up to Teddy.

"No thanks, I'll probably just break it. I got my mom's clumsy genes," Teddy responded grinning.

"A clumsy Auror, now there's an oxymoron if I ever saw one," Roy said smirking and Teddy laughed.

"You have no idea how many times my dad's said that."

And the compartment filled with laughter.

By the time the witch with the food trolley rolled by, the boys were already engaged in a rather epic game of Keep Up which Teddy found surprisingly difficult as the ball ricocheted everywhere. One time, Vic had kicked the ball so that it bounced off the window and into Roy's face and another fight had broken out with Vic's hollers of "at least I kept it up!" heard over Teddy's laughter.

Roy and Vic didn't appear to have a lot of money and politely refused the many treats that the witch offered so Teddy went ahead and bought them each a Honeydukes chocolate bar. His dad probably wouldn't mind if his change was missing a sickle of two.

"We better get changed." Teddy announced noticing the moon was already high in the sky by the time they had satisfied their sweet teeth.

With a nod the three boys crawled up onto their seats to pull out their dress shirts and robes.

"You should put your tie on." Roy noted to his brother.

"I hate ties. Makes you feel constricted. It's bad enough wearing the robes. They're so gonna slow me down when I run." Vic grumbled. "I'll put it on when we get there."

Roy rolled his eyes but slipped his own tie on loosely around his neck. He didn't seem to be loving uniforms either Teddy noted but at least he wasn't letting his opinions show too much. Vic and Roy might be brothers but they really had nothing in common. Roy was quiet and laid back. He looked like the kind of kid who thought things through while Vic was loud and hot headed and probably wasn't very good at following instructions. Hell, Roy _hated magic_ for crying out loud, (Teddy was still trying to wrap his head around that fact) but Vic seemed ecstatic about it...which wasn't really that surprising since Vic seemed ecstatic about just about **everything**. And Teddy grinned as he remembered an old Muggle phrase that his father had told him. Vic was the Ying to Roy's Yang.

"Heads!"

Teddy had just enough time to dive for cover as Vic's ball sailed by his head and bounced off the wall behind him.

"Sweet reflexes Teddy!" Vic called out before dissolving into laughter.

"Hey, that wasn't fair! You guys could at least tell me we were starting!" Teddy complained, pitching the ball at the still laughing Victor.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Vic grinned after him, having easily caught the ball.

Teddy was trying to come up with a good retort to that before another piercing whistle ripped through the quiet night.

The three boys instantly dropped everything and ran over to the window and there, to Teddy's astonishment, was Hogwarts. The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Teddy felt his breath catch at his first glimpse of the school. Sure, his father worked there. Sure, he had heard thousands of stories about it. Sure, he'd seen pictures of the grounds before but that would never be the same as actually seeing all it for the first time with nothing but a glass window pane separating them as they drove closer and closer to the dazzling lights illuminating the age old castle in all its glory.

"We're here." He breathed. Heart already quickening its pace.

And he turned to a grinning Vic and a smirking Roy and reality slammed into him.

"WE'RE HERE!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure about this? I don't trust this."

"Roy, you don't trust anything that you haven't made with your own two hands now get in the boat! You're slowing everyone down."

Roy stood on the dock looking down at Vic who was in the boat before him.

"What's the matter? The magic? I'm sure it's safe." Teddy pointed out, coming up behind Roy and handing his suitcase to Vic.

"I know that." Roy replied, still looking down distastefully.

"You afraid of water?" Teddy ventured and he watched as Roy bristled next to him. "It's OK if you are! Honestly, I'm afraid of a shitload of things too, like my mom's cooking."

Vic grinned and Roy managed a small smile.

"Now come on. We'll make sure you don't fall. Promise." Vic said, holding out his hand for Roy to grab onto.

Roy sighed before grabbing the offered hand and jumping into the boat with Teddy not too far behind.

As soon as all the boys were in the boat it began to move towards the castle. Teddy held onto the lantern at the front while Roy peered over the side every so often with the same distasteful look on his face.

No one had much to say as they stood transfixed at the sight of the castle before them. Teddy was dying to ask Roy why he hated magic and yet was accepted into Hogwarts but he bit his tongue. He knew better than to pry too much.

After a while, Teddy and co were ushered into a small waiting room just outside what Teddy assumed was the Grand Hall, his father talked about it often. He also noticed that this was the first time he had ever seen all the first years together before. Looking around he noticed that almost everyone was talking in hushed voices and staring at wonderment around them.

"Hey, Roy" Teddy whispered.

Roy looked up from Rubik's Cube which was hanging from his neck and practically glared.

"What's got a stick up your ass?" Vic asked, not bothering to keep his voice down until Teddy shushed him.

"It stopped working." Roy stated simply, holding out his cube which had shrunk considerably in size since Teddy first saw it on the train. Now it hung on a chain around Roy's neck and looked much more portable.

"Yeah, my dad said something about charms that prevent the use of technology in here. It's all magic from here on out I'm afraid." Teddy replied nervously.

Roy sighed in frustration, slipping the Cube under his vest so it wouldn't be seen.

"So, you needed something?" Roy asked, folding his arms.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you think you'd know how many students are supposed to be in first year cause there's really not a lot right now." Teddy pointed out and it was true, he remembered his godfather talking about some 40 kids in total when he had first been to Hogwarts, now there seemed to be less than 20.

"Hardly surprising." Roy stated, turning his attention back to Teddy after he had finished counting the remaining students.

"We are the war generation here after all."

Teddy's eyes widened slightly as he processed the information. Roy was right, everyone standing here was lucky enough to have been born at all since it was this group that had been born right at the peak of the war. Teddy also he realized that a lot of them might be missing parents and winced when his mind went back to when he had asked where Roy and Vic's parents were.

_"They've been working...underground."_

That was just another way of saying they were dead weren't they? And yet, Vic had laughed and Roy had smirked and there were no traces of sadness in them, at least as far as Teddy could remember. Both of his parents were alive and well and Teddy couldn't imagine life without them but he didn't have time to feel happy or sad before Vic nudged him and the huge double doors blocking them from the Great Hall opened right before his eyes.

"Go on then," Hagrid said from behind them, shooing the uncertain kids through the door. Hesitantly, the three boys followed the rest of the first years through the doors and Teddy was almost instantly blinded by the dazzling chandeliers and lights.

"Whoa! Check out the ceiling!" Vic shouted, pointing. Teddy's gaze followed Vic's finger to the magnificent view of the sky magically appearing and shifting before his very eyes.

"Makes you want to fly right through it!" Vic said grinning and almost tripping over his robes in his excitement.

"Don't even think about it," Roy said in mock annoyance and Teddy laughed as they ran over to the rest of the first years gathered at the front of the hall.

Music was playing and as it faded, Professor McGonagall rose from her seat at the teacher's table and the rest of the Hall quickly silenced.

Teddy wasn't really paying much attention to the introductions. Instead, he was craning his head around to see if he could spot his father at the front table.

Vic, being the taller one, suddenly nudged him.

"Second to the right?"

Teddy turned his head and there was his father, leaning casually into his chair and sipping a glass of wine. Their eyes met and Teddy gave a grin and a small wave. His father smiled back proudly and waved a finger in recognition before a teacher beside him leaned over to whisper into his ear.

"Yeah, that's him. How'd you know?" Teddy whispered back to Vic.

Vic shrugged "Lucky guess, everyone else was too old, too young or female," he replied, grinning.

And Teddy flashed him a thumbs up sign before resuming his attention to the Headmistress.

"And without further ado, we shall start the sorting."

Many people clapped politely, including the first years and one of the teachers stood up and unrolled a scroll.

"Please step up when your name is called," she instructed as she began to read off the names.

By the time the first person had been sorted amiss thunderous applause, Teddy was feeling nervous again. It's not that he really hated a certain house. His father was a Gryffindor, his mother a Hufflepuff and his grandmother was a Slytherin. He had three house bloods running through his veins and most of the time he was proud of it. What he was really scared of was what if Vic and Roy were separated from him? They'd only met for a day and already Teddy didn't want to imagine having to find new friends again. Then there was the fear of rejection. Would his parents hate him for placing in a no name house like Ravenclaw? The Weasley's most likely wouldn't be too happy with him if he ended up in Slytherin, regardless of his blood.

"Relax Teddy, you're worrying your dad. You look like you're gonna piss yourself," Roy whispered behind him and Teddy jumped and blushed looking up to the worried and confused gaze of his father.

Teddy grinned at him to try to tell him that he was fine.

"Theodore Lupin."

_"Well, so much for being fine,"_ Teddy thought to himself as he felt his pulse quicken. Vic gave him a little push in the direction of the Sorting Hat and flashed him another thumbs up sign.

"It'll be fine Teddy," Roy said to him "Now go on, don't make everyone wait. We'll still be friends no matter which house we're in right?"

Teddy grinned, "You bet!"

And, feeling a bit better than before, Teddy leaped up onto the landing and sat in the chair facing the rest of the Hall.

The witch delicately placed the Sorting Hat on his head and it instantly started talking.

"Lupin eh. My, time flies, I remember sorting your parents not too long ago." The Hat proclaimed loudly causing Teddy to grin.

"Hmm, son of a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff and grandson of a Slytherin! My, so many choices! Looks like you fall better with your father though boy. You lack tolerance for a Hufflepuff and cunning for a Slytherin and never would I consider you a Ravenclaw. And Teddy's face broke out into a grin as the Sorting Hat shouted out:

"Gryffindor!"

The Hall broke out into applause as they had for every person before and the Gryffindors cheered.

A huge whistle erupted in which Teddy realized Vic was the cause.

"I told ya! What'd I say? Gryyfindor through and through Teddy!" Vic yelled up at him

And Teddy turned over to Roy who gave a single nod and smirk and continued to clap.

As the witch took the hat off his head, Teddy turned over to his father who, along with the rest of the staff, was clapping politely. Remus gave his son a quick wink and Teddy grinned before racing off towards the Gryffindor table and sitting down at the very end of it.

Teddy didn't have much time to settle down though for once the applause had died down the next name was called.

"Roy Mustang."

Teddy held his breath as Roy calmly made his way past the rest of the first years and sat at the end of the chair.

"My my, what do we have here? Yes, I remember. You've changed your name haven't you boy? Oh and now I'm prying too much. But what is it that I feel? Ambition, certainly, and a touch of defiance and cunning. Hmm, you have an obvious pride in yourself but there's something deeper…..hatred! Yes you have that…. and yet…. I detect love…..Hatred and love? My, what a contradiction! No matter, no matter I know the house for you…

Slytherin!"

Vic whistled loudly again and everyone clapped. Teddy did so as well but felt a pang of disappointment and mostly confusion. From what he had been told, Slytherins rarely, if ever, accepted Muggle born wizards but maybe Roy was one of those few exceptions.

_ "Oh well, there's still no reason not to be friends right?"_

As Roy passed by Teddy at the Gryffindor table he looked at him and shrugged sheepishly and Teddy grinned, giving him a thumbs up sign.

So Gryffindor and Slytherin were practically mortal enemies. Who cared? Roy was his friend and if he had learned anything from his parents it was to stick up to for your friends. Granted, he didn't really know much about Roy but something in his gut told him that he wasn't a bad guy.

The rest of the names were called one by one, each one ending with applause and cheers until only about 5 more kids were left.

"Victor Sage."

Teddy watched Vic as he bounded up to the platform and sat in the chair, swinging his legs in anticipation.

As the Sorting Hat was once again, placed on Vic's head, Vic straightened a little bit but didn't seem to want to sit still.

"An active boy aren't you?" the Sorting Hat asked "You're not as hard to figure out as your brother though. Quite honestly you two interest me. You're the first pair of brothers that have been sorted into different houses for a good hundred odd years. But that's enough of that. You're hot headed, quick to act, plenty of nerve and you're too daring for your own good. Quite obviously my boy, you belong in...

"Gryffindor!"

And the Hall went up in cheers again and Teddy watched Vic give a whoop of joy and, to his astonishment, perform three black flips in mid air before gliding carefully back down again.

The rest of the Hall must have been just as surprised as Teddy because there was suddenly a really awkward silence before the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers twice as loud as before and Teddy clapped and hollered along with the rest of them.

Vic, still standing on the platform scratched the back of his head in embarrassment before grinning sheepishly and running over to sit next to Teddy.

"You never told me you could fly!" Teddy shouted at his friend above the ruckus.

"Sure I did, on the train remember?"

"Oh no! I remember, you said you liked to fly yes. I thought that you meant like on a broom!"

"First years don't own brooms remember? Besides, some people can apparate, some people can change their faces, some people can turn into wolves once a month, hell, some people can talk to snakes. I can fly. It's no biggie." Vic said shrugging before turning his attention back to the remaining first years that had yet to be sorted.

When the next sorting was over with and the new Hufflepuff went off to join his house Teddy nudged Vic again.

"Roy's in Slytherin..." Teddy started but Vic grinned.

"Yeah well, can't really say I expected him to be in the same house as me."

Teddy blinked for a bit before laughing. That was so true, Roy and Vic were total opposites so it really made sense that they should be in opposite houses. Strange on how he never thought of that before.

"True! But still, isn't it rare for non pureblooded wizards to be in Slytherin?" Teddy asked

"How should I know? Never paid much attention to this stuff. Besides, we're pureblood anyways so I don't see why it matters."

Teddy probably looked like a fish out of water because Vic burst out laughing.

"Don't look so surprised!" Vic laughed "Dad died at the Battle of Hogwarts before I was born and my mom..."

Vic trailed off and Teddy winced. He really had to stop asking so many questions. The strange thing was, Teddy couldn't tell if Vic felt proud for his dad or if he was actually happy that his parents had died. There definitely wasn't a trace of anything close to sadness in his voice and Teddy had no clue how to handle the current situation. Should he apologize or congratulate?

Thankfully, Vic, noticing Teddy's uncertainty and simply gave a huge grin. "Who cares, that was then and this is now. When's this damn sorting gonna be over? I'm hungry." He said, swinging his legs over the end of the bench.

Teddy turning his attention back to the sorting and as the final student joined her house and Headmistress McGonagall stood up once again.

"Thank you for your continued attention. We are aware that due to the lack of new students the houses may seem a tad off count member wise but this shouldn't prove a problem. Now, to make the first years feel more settled I believe some introductions are needed. First year teachers and house heads, if you would be so kind...

"Certainly Headmistress!"a booming voice said and all heads turned to the speaker.

Teddy looked up too to a middle aged, balding wizard who was probably a good 10 years older than his father. He was big though which mimicked his loud voice but he seemed friendly enough. He was dressed sharply, hardly a hair out of place and he had that authoritative air that some people had that made other shut up and listen.

"My name is Professor Sloane, I teach Charms and I am head of Gryffindor house."

Everyone erupted into cheer, especially the Gryffindors in support for their head of house.

Vic gave another loud whistle and Teddy covered his ears.

"You have to teach me how to do that one of these days." Teddy whispered.

"No problem, I'll do it for your dad too." Vic replied as the next teacher stood up.

She was a stout, portly woman that reminded Teddy of Mrs. Weasley. She too looked friendly and seemed around the age of Sloane. She stood tall, or at least as tall as she could given that several of the students probably towered over her and in a gentle voice said:

"I am Professor Baille, head of Hufflepuff and I teach herbology."

The Hufflepuff table, which Teddy now realized had received the largest amount of first years as their members almost spilled off the table, roared and everyone else clapped enthusiastically.

Teddy looked at Vic who in turn looked at Teddy.

"What the hell, she sounds nice," Vic said before letting loose another ear piercing whistle.

Next to rise was a much younger looking man, tall and buff with piercing eyes. Teddy was almost amazed when he spoke for his voice was actually gentle and sweet, contradicting his rough exterior.

"My name is Professor Croswell and I am head of Ravenclaw. I teach history of magic and it's really not as boring as you think, right guys?"

And the Ravenclaws roared their approval.

"Only if you teach it sir!"

The rest of the houses laughed and cheered just as loudly, punctuated by whistles.

Next came Professor Snape. Teddy had seen him often enough and out of all the house heads he probably knew Snape the most which was actually kinda sad on his behalf.

Snape and his father had supposedly developed a mutual respect for each other over the years. Especially after the war, in which Snape had almost been killed by Voldemort's snake and his father had saved him in the nick of time, bursting into the room, killing the snake and dragging Snape out before Voldemort could react in time. As pay back, a few hours later, Snape would be the one to stop his father from bleeding his guts out when he'd been hit by Antonin Dolohov's Sectumsempra.

Teddy involuntarily shuddered at the thought before grinning. OK fine, maybe respect wasn't such a great word. More like a tolerance but he snapped back to attention as Snape spoke, slow and almost deadly.

"I am Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house and I teach potions," The Slytherins erupted in applause and followed by everyone else although many of them were hesitant. There was certainly less cheering than the last three teachers.

Teddy looked at Vic who was halfway between sticking his fingers in his mouth and putting them down and burst out laughing.

"Just do it. He's the head of your brother's house isn't he?" Teddy grinned, amused at the confused and conflicted look on Vic's face.

And as before, Vic's screeching whistle pierced through the applause.

"Alright. That's enough of that," And the hall silenced to make room for a dirty blonde witch to stand up from her position beside Snape. She screamed rebel. The witch wore her robes as a cloak so that it sat over her shoulders and she stood tall with her arms crossed. She looked roughly in her mid 20s and other than the robe, she was dressed rather formally, skirt, high heels and all.

"Name's Professor Bobo. Anyone who laughs or makes fun of it shall be transfigured into a closet and used as my furniture. If you couldn't tell, I teach transfiguration and I'm a Slytherin. The end, thank you and have a nice day."

The Hall immediately erupted into good hearted cheers (and whistles) as the professor sat down. Teddy liked her, he could tell that there was a good level of sarcasm and good humour about her.

He watched as one of the teachers beside Bobo leaned over to whisper to her and they shared a laugh.

Then, the teacher who had leaned over stood up. She was much taller than Professor Bobo but she looked to be the same age. Teddy would bet that they had been in the same year at Hogwarts before much like his father and Snape, only their relationship was probably friendlier.

"Alright then, might as well get this over with," The teacher mumbled. She stood slouched, one hand in her pocket while her other rubbed the back of her neck in what Teddy was assumed frustration or annoyance. She was dressed in jeans and a short sleeved dress shirt with large black sneakers to boot and her robe was draped around her shoulders much like Professor Bobo, fastened together at the top to keep from slipping from the teacher's slouched frame.

The teacher sighed. "Alright, name's Professor Logan. I handle the first year flying lessons and I finalize and referee the Quidditch teams so if you want to book the pitch you better get on my nice side. Oh yeah and I'm a Gryffindor," the professor added as an afterthought.

The whole Hall burst into applause again with the Gyffindors shouts of "The Quidditch Cup is OURS!" and Professor Logan grinned slightly before sitting back down.

Teddy felt a thrill of anticipation as the man sitting beside Professor Logan began to rise but it was dashed when a strict female voice was heard from across the table.

"AHEM!"

Everyone turned suddenly as an angry teacher stood up quite suddenly. She was big, tall and buff and Teddy reckoned that she probably arm wrestled with Hagrid for sport, although she wasn't THAT tall.

Turning back to his father who had lowered himself back into the chair, Teddy couldn't help but feel angry at the witch.

"Right, now my name is Professor Xavia, of Slytherin house and I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for anyone that doesn't want a_ werewolf_ teaching them," directing the last scathing comment at Remus.

Teddy bristled. His father had told him countless times before about a Professor Xavia who had been brought into the school because certain families did not want their children exposed to a werewolf. Of course, occasionally, the students were also the ones sceptical. She was very anti-werewolf. In fact, she was against Mudbloods and half-breeds too and Teddy always believed that she was a former Death Eater.

When Teddy's mom had complained about Xavia, his father had waved it off. Xavia was said to be a terrible teacher and most of the few students that _did_ attend her classes either changed their minds about werewolves or managed to convince their parents about it, swapping out within their first term at Hogwarts. Teddy liked to think that this method was in fact helping werewolves' reputations.

Still, Teddy didn't think she'd be so blunt and rude about it! She was even meaner than Snape for crying out loud! A lot of fellow students must have also thought this way because when Xavia was done talking very few people clapped, even the majority of the Slytherins kept quiet and certain teachers clapped with stony faces out of politeness. Some people even booed much to Teddy's hidden delight. Vic stayed silent and so did Teddy who knew that his father wouldn't be very happy if he booed along with the rest of the group and made a target out of himself.

He turned his attention back to his father who wasn't clapping. Professor Logan who sat beside him looked as if he was scolding him like a small child as if _he_ were the younger one and not vice versa. She had put her feet up onto the table in what was probably a sign of defiance or rejection towards Xavia and Professor Bobo beside her was glaring at said teacher. Suddenly, Professor Logan pointed directly at Teddy and Remus looked over as well.

Teddy gave his father a huge grin and a supportive thumbs up and his father smiled in return. When Xavia finally sat down in a rather frustrated huff at her lack of support, Teddy saw Professor Logan giving his father a good pat on the back and took her feet off the table while Bobo smiled kindly at him as his father rose.

"Yes, well, for those us you willing to give a werewolf a chance. I will be the other Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here at Hogwarts. My name is Professor Lupin and I belong to Gryffindor house."

And instantly, the entire House went into cheers twice the level of any other teacher. Teddy screamed along with the rest of them and Vic went off like a siren until he was out of breath. Even some of the Slytherins were on their feet; clapping madly, and the other three tables had dissolved quickly into huge masses of cheering, screaming students. It looked like almost everyone had felt that Xavia had crossed the line with her comments and they all wanted to prove that they supported his dad and not her.

When the scene eventually resulted in organized chaos Headmistress McGonagall tapped a glass repeatedly until everyone was once again quiet and sitting down.

When Teddy turned back to his father, he had settled down into his chair smiling slightly despite himself and Professor Logan was repeatedly saying something to him that looked vaguely like "I told you so," judging by the way her mouth moved.

When the last teacher stood up from his seat, much of the teen driven adrenaline from earlier had died.

As Teddy turned his attention to the new teacher he took his time to scrutinize him. The last teacher looked only slightly older than his father but he certainly lacked the grey flecks of hair that his father had. His hair was gelled back and he stood stiffly as if he was bracing himself for being attacked. His voice was also stiff when he spoke.

"I am the astronomy teacher here and I go by the name of Professor Jarrod. I am of Hufflepuff house."

The Hall clapped politely, astronomy obviously not being one of the favourite courses amongst the school but Vic whistled anyways.

And finally, when Professor Jarrod sat down, the introductions were finally over with.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up once more.

"Well, I believe those introductions were as good as they come so, without further ado...Let the Feast begin!"

And with a wave of her wand the empty plates in front of the students suddenly became full of food and drinks.

"Sweeeeet." Vic said as he and Teddy immediately dug in to their food.

"Eat up guys. There's plenty to go around," A prefect boy sitting next to Teddy told them. "That's some sweet hair you've got by the way. Name's Edward Elric."

"Teddy Lupin." Teddy told him, grinning through a mouthful of chicken.

"No way! Lupin's kid?"

"The one and only." Vic said and stuck his hand out.

"Vic Sage."

"Oh yes, the flying one. Saw your show at the front there. Nice to meet ya," Edward replied, shaking the boy's hand.

Vic blushed in embarrassment but said nothing.

"We the only first years this year?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Naw, there's two more girls down there. Don't worry, I think Slytherin only had two people anyways. Hufflepuff's got like 10!" Edward exclaimed, pointing over.

And Teddy and Vic laughed.

When the feast was over McGonagall stood once again, holding up a glass of wine.

"Thank you all for your enthusiasm and support today. Due to the lack of students, the Sorting ceremony went by much faster than the previous years so prefects, please lead your house to their common rooms and distribute the timetables. We will be allowing some free time to explore the castle but please be back inside your common rooms by midnight. Classes will be held at 1pm for tomorrow but after that, classes start at 9am. Is everything clear?"

When everyone in the hall either spoke up or nodded, McGonagall raised her hands.

"Very well then, dismissed!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on! Everyone follow Riza at the front there!" Edward shouted over the din.

"Oi! Roy!" Vic shouted, waving his arm in frustration. Teddy leaned over trying to pick out Roy in the mass of Slytherins and finally spotted him.

"Meet us at our common room!" Vic continued.

Roy gave a simple nod and a wave and practically disappeared in a mass of black and green robes.

"Come on Vic, don't wanna be left behind do you?" Teddy asked, tugging at Vic's sleeve when he realized most of the Gryffindors had already gotten up and started moving.

"Coming, coming!" Vic said as they sprinted off to meet up with the rest of their house.

After a series of winding passages and halls and past the moving staircases, Teddy and Vic found themselves in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

Riza, who Teddy noticed had the other prefect's badge on her robes, stood at the front of the group and said in a loud clear voice.

"Coffee ice cream."

Teddy grinned at the password and as the students filled into the common room Teddy couldn't help but stare in awe at the gold and red that lined the walls.

"Alright, boys with me. Girls with Riza," Edward spoke up as the rest of the students lined up to receive their timetables. Immediately after, they rushed up to the dormitories to unpack and get resettled.

"Come on. The faster we unpack the more time we get to spend exploring!" Vic said enthusiastically as he ran up the steps leading to the first year boys' room.

Teddy laughed and followed as Vic slammed open the door.

"Whoa! This whole room's ours!" Vic cried out and Teddy pushed him out of the way to check out the room. The best thing about having so few first years was that the rooms definitely wouldn't get too crowded. There were two nicely made beds in the middle of the room with two trunks in the corner. The window had a large ledge which was nicely cushioned and decorated and there were two dressers propped up against the opposite wall, next to those was a door that led into a little bathroom.

Vic plopped down in the bed beside the window and stretched out on it with a sigh. Teddy moved his trunk over to the foot of the other bed and unlocked it.

"Oh, sorry, did you want this bed?" Vic asked, sitting up with his legs dangling off the edge.

"Naw, it doesn't matter, window's all yours this time." Teddy said, laughing.

There wasn't really much to unpack. Teddy plopped the books he'd be needing on top of his dresser and carefully placed his clothes in their respective drawers, hanging his pyjamas on the nearby hook. Vic on the other hand left his clothes in his trunk taking out only his socks and underwear and shoving them into the first drawer he opened before throwing his pyjamas onto the bed. All his books were placed precariously in a huge heap on the floor at the base of the window and his soccer ball was given special treatment on the top of his dresser.

As soon as Teddy came out with his hair dripping wet from a shower there was a knock on their door.

"Come in," Vic called out, having gotten comfortable sitting on the window ledge to look up at the sky.

The door opened and Edward's head poked out.

"Vic right? Your brother's waiting for you outside."

"Sweet! Come on Teddy," Vic said leaping to his feet.

Teddy grinned, abandoning the choice of drying his hair and running out behind Vic.

As they stepped out of the common room they found Roy casually leaning against the wall trying to use the tip of his wand to unscrew a screw in his mechanical Rubik's cube.

"Obsessive compulsive much?" Vic asked, running over to his brother and giving him a pat on the back.

Roy glared.

"I can ask my dad about fixing it," Teddy told him.

"Thanks," Roy said, handing his cube over and stuffing his wand back into his robes.

"No problem. Wanna go now?"

"Later! Let's check out our classes and stuff first," Vic said, already running off.

Roy and Teddy exchanged a grin and hurried on after him.

After checking out the dungeons, the owlery and a bunch of other random classrooms Vic managed to lead the group until they were effectively lost.

"Any idea where we're going Vic?" Teddy asked, highly amused.

"Nope. That's what Roy's for. Lead the way bro," Vic said, passing leadership over to Roy who just rolled his eyes.

"Right, come on Teddy. Y'know where your dad's office is?" Roy asked, heading in the opposite direction from where they had been headed.

"uhh...It's somewhere on the third floor of the Defense Tower...I think..." Teddy said sheepishly.

Roy raised an eyebrow but he seemed to know where he was going. He really did remember everything he saw.

After a bit more backtracking the three boys made their way to the third floor.

"The floor's huge! Where we gonna start?" Teddy sighed as he followed Roy through the corridors.

"I'll go fly ahead! Bet you I can find him faster than you guys," Vic shouted, taking off and zooming through the halls. He didn't get very far though for suddenly, someone stepped out of a doorway and Vic didn't react fast enough to Roy and Teddy's "Look out!" before he collided with said person, hurtling both of them to the floor.

Vic quickly looked down at who he had crashed into and grinned before shouting. "Found him!"

Teddy, who had run over to the pair, burst out laughing.

"Sorry Dad," Teddy told him, helping his father to his feet as Roy did the same to Vic.

"Sorry sir, I guess I shouldn't fly in the hall should I?" Vic said, grinning in embarrassment and rubbing the back of his head again.

"But hey! I told you I'd find him!" Vic said sticking his tongue at Roy who merely rolled his eyes.

"Right. Well, why don't you boys go in then? I'll be right back," Teddy's father said, dusting his robes off a bit before turning and opening the door to his office.

"Cool!" Vic cried, running in to inspect the many creatures that were aligned in cages and tanks on one side of the office.

Teddy and Roy followed eagerly. Teddy had never seen his father's office before and was rather excited. It wasn't very big but it wasn't too small either. The side of the room opposite the door contained bookshelves stocked with tons of books. Next to those shelves was a desk in front of a large window and beside the desk on the opposite wall was a wardrobe closet. The rest of the wall was covered in shelves holding an assortment of creatures and Teddy grinned as Vic made faces to the Grindylow in its tank. The wall opposite the desk contained a simple fireplace while a couch and a chair sat in front of it facing each other.

While Roy settled himself in the chair, Teddy made his way over to his father's desk and sat down behind it.

"So Professor Lupin, what will you be teaching us today?" Roy asked from his position in the chair, giving Teddy a smirk when he laughed.

"Well, let's see what we have here." Teddy started, rummaging through the scattered papers all over his father's desk.

And that's when he noticed something at the bottom of the piles.

Ever the curious one, Teddy shuffled all the papers into one corner to get a better look.

"Hey, check this out!" Teddy shouted in enthusiasm, beckoning his friends over.

For there, nicely placed under a pile of papers, was the Marauder's Map, spread out in all its glory.

"Whoa!" Vic yelled out, fascinated as he watched the dots and names moving all over the map.

"It's...Hogwarts..." Roy said, fascinated. His eyes were already sweeping every inch of the map, trying to memorize it all before he'd be forced to give it back.

But Teddy didn't feel like letting it go. He wanted it. He'd wanted it ever since his godfather had told him of all the use it had been during his own Hogwarts years. And now that it was practically laid out in front of him he wasn't going to just put it back and leave.

Recalling what Harry had told him, he quickly took out his wand and muttered "mischief managed" and the three boys watched as the contents of the map disappeared and it folded into itself.

Teddy quickly scooped up the map and stuffed it in his robes.

"You sure that's a good idea Teddy?" Vic asked rather nervously, definitely not an emotion that Teddy had seen from him yet.

"No, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Teddy responded calmly. He had always wanted to see the Marauder's Map, his father had made it and Harry had used it as well. Why should he be the one left out? It was _his_ father after all. Besides, when he had asked his father about it before, he had been told time and time again "When you're ready." And right about now, Teddy felt that that he was as ready as he was ever gonna be.

"I think you should put it back..." Vic said, still hesitant and Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"It's just asking to be taken! I mean come on, it was laid out and activated or whatever the word is and _everything_." Vic said defensively.

"Trust us Teddy; we've been living on the streets for 6 years of our lives. We know when things can be taken and when things can't. You're just asking to get caught with this one." Vic finished sceptically.

_"Living on the streets?"_ Teddy's eyebrow rose even higher and now he was having second thoughts but before he could let his thoughts battle themselves out the door began to open. Instantly, Roy was back in his chair and Teddy and Vic had their noses plastered to the side of the Grindylow tank.

"Here you are boys. Share it."

And Teddy turned just in time to catch a large pack of chocoballs that had come flying through the air.

"Sweet! Thanks professor," Vic said, giving Prof. Lupin a grin.

Teddy also plastered a big grin onto his face but he was beginning to feel uneasy as his father went over to his desk and sat down, propping his legs up on the desk while taking a swing from a bottle of Firewiskey in his hand. He didn't seem fazed in the slightest at the disarrangement of his papers, in fact, he didn't seem to even notice it and Teddy breathed a sigh of relief.

"New friends Teddy?" His father asked.

Jolting Teddy out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah! This is Vic," pointing to Vic who was busy shoving chocoballs into his mouth. At the mention of his name he looked up and blushed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly before throwing the bag of sweets over to his brother.

"And that's Roy," Teddy continued as Roy gave a polite nod from his position on the chair. "They're brothers." Teddy finished rather awkwardly.

Remus gave his son a proud smile which grew into a grin when Vic added.

"Teddy's cool but you should have seen his face this morning. When we first met he looked like he'd just pissed himself," Vic said, grinning.

"And he sucks at football," Roy added with a smirk.

Teddy stuck his tongue out at Roy who laughed.

"Well then you boys better teach him how to get better then," Remus said.

"Yes sir!" Vic said, straightening up and giving him a mock salute before his face broke out into another grin.

"And you've got to teach me how to whistle too!" Teddy called out, pleased that his father accepted his choice of friends and vice versa.

"Yeah, we can do that now!" Vic said eagerly.

"Cube first?" Roy asked quietly and Teddy grinned.

"Oh yeah sure, almost forgot, dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"Think you could fix this? Roy's not a huge fan of magic..."

"And he's obsessing over the thing." Vic cut in.

"So yeah, think you could get it to work?"

Teddy tossed the cube over to his father who caught it easily with the hand that wasn't holding the Firewhisky. His father turned the cube over for a bit, checking out the different faces.

"I'll have to ask McGonagall since technology isn't really allowed here but I don't see any reason not to charm it a bit so it'll work."

Roy nodded and Remus set the Cube on his desk.

"So, any interests boys? I know Teddy's already," Remus continued returning Teddy's grin.

"I like football, and flying and uhhh fighting! I love a good fight, I usually spar with Roy and hmm, I dunno what I want to be when I grow up but it's gonna be something cool! Like maybe an Auror! And I like dogs and staring at the stars and Roy says I'll never refuse a dare which is probably true and mpft!"

And Vic's mouth was suddenly stuffed with a chocoball courtesy of one Roy Mustang.

"He also doesn't know when to shut up," Roy finished and Teddy laughed as Vic made a rude noise through the mouthful of chocoball, crossing his arms and pouting slightly.

Roy flashed Vic another smirk.

"So, what do you like to do?" Remus asked, amused at the scene before him.

Roy shrugged, "I like football and sparring's fun too, I like music and I can play the harmonica pretty well, get's us good street money..." Roy trailed off awkwardly.

"What about your future?"

Roy shifted uncomfortably. "...mechanical engineer...?" Roy muttered, ending in more of a question than a statement. He looked like he was bracing himself for a stern lecture but Remus merely nodded, sensing Roy's discomfort with revealing such a fact to a respectable wizard.

"There's nothing wrong with a Muggle job Roy."

Roy seemed to relax a bit.

"It's not that, it's just that I like building things and figuring stuff out. Magic's too simple, wave a stick and say some funky words and you're done, there's no effort involved. Besides, I hate magic," Roy finished, crossing his arms and looking straight into Lupin's eyes as if daring him to say something. Remus watched as his son raised his eyebrow but he himself managed to keep his face impassive, silently congratulating his effort as Roy continued to glare at him.

"Well, magic's not for everyone I guess." Remus answered and Roy's glare softened and he smiled slightly.

Suddenly, as if on cue, green flames suddenly sprouted from the fireplace causing Teddy to yelp and almost choke on a chocoball. While Roy patted him hard on the back Teddy saw his mother's head suddenly appeared in the fire place.

"Remus! Come home now or you're sleeping on the couch! Do you have any idea what tim-?"

Teddy's mom abruptly broke off when she noticed that her husband wasn't the only one in the room.

"...Hello Teddy, did you have a good first day?" his mother asked him in a much sweeter tone but she didn't even wait for Teddy to reply before answering herself, "Yes? That's great, we'll talk about it later. I'll be expecting a letter. Bye. Mommy loves you."

And in a flicker of green, his mum was gone.

There was an awkward silence but soon enough, Teddy and Vic burst out laughing.

"We'd better go now sir, wouldn't want you to have to sleep on the couch over us." Roy said, smirking before dragging his brother to the door.

Teddy followed but as soon as Roy opened the door he was stopped.

"Teddy"

"Yeah dad?" Teddy asked, turning to his father who had stood up.

"If anyone asks, I don't know anything about a map."

Teddy's eyes widened. He'd been set up! By his own father!

In an instant Teddy had crossed the room and his father found himself being hugged so hard he could barely breath.

"You're the best dad!" Teddy shouted over his shoulder as he ran out the room.

"See! I told you it was a trap!" Vic said, as the boys began roaming the rest of Hogwarts.

"Yeah but it was worth it in the end!" Teddy argued.

"He has a point."

"Touche... Where're we going?"

"Astronomy tower, I saw from the map that it's the highest point of the whole castle. Slytherin common rooms don't have windows since we're in the dungeons" Roy replied.

And after more winding corridors (and after realizing that if Roy wasn't leading the way they would all be lost), he three boys made it to the top of the now empty astronomy tower.

"It's creepy in here." Teddy muttered but no one seemed to be listening to him for they were trying desperately to open one of the windows of the room.

"Scootch over." Teddy said as he took out his wand and pointed it at the window. With a quick "Alohomora" the window swung open.

Roy gave a quiet whistle. "Your dad's taught you well," And Teddy grinned.

"This is SO AWESOME!" Vic shouted out and the two boys turned over to look at him. Vic was leaning out the opened window, standing on its narrow ledge and gripping the sides of the window casing to keep balanced. He looked like he was having the time of his life, marvelling at the sights and sounds of the Hogwarts grounds. Suddenly Vic flew up and disappeared from sight.

"Why can't he just fly up here?" Teddy asked.

Roy shrugged, "Apparently it takes a lot of energy and focus to do it, that's why Vic always wants to be stronger so he can fly longer." He replied causally before hoisting himself up to the window ledge.

"Come on, gimme your hand." Teddy heard Vic's voice. Tipping his head out the window Teddy realized that Vic was crouched on the roof of the tower which was in reachable distance from the window.

"I can do it myself." Roy said as he hoisted himself onto the roof with a surprising amount of skill and grace.

"Wanna come Teddy?" Roy asked as he too crouched and offered his hand. Teddy looked uncertainly at the hands being offered and looked down. It was an awfully big drop...

"Don't worry, we promise you won't fall. And if you do I'll fly and catch you before you hit the ground." Vic said reassuringly.

Teddy closed his eyes and gave a big sigh. How hard could this be right?

He propped himself up onto the top of the ledge and grabbed onto the hands. After a bit of minor difficulties, he eventually made it to the top safe and sound. There was a soft midnight breeze in the air and Teddy looked up to find himself absorbed by all the stars in the sky.

"Cool huh?" Vic asked, standing at the edge of the roof so that his feet peaked over the edge. He had his arms spread wide open so that the breeze picked up his hair and his robes billowed in the breeze.

"You'll never get a sight like this in the city." Roy said, lying down next to where Teddy sat, pointing at the stars.

Teddy couldn't help but agree. And when Roy took out a harmonica from his pocket and began to play, the rich, smooth, delicate melody reached Teddy's ears he swore that he'd never felt so at peace before in his life.

Lying next to Roy and staring at the stars, Teddy couldn't help but feel silly for all the anxieties that he had felt throughout the day. He had friends and family with him and he couldn't help but feel that his Hogwarts days were going to be just fine.

* * *

When Remus exited the fireplace and into his dining room Tonks was already sitting at the table waiting for him.

"So, how was the first day? Did it go well? You and Snape didn't fight right? Can you imagine what that would look like to the children? Did Teddy make new friends? What house was he in? Is he happy?"

Remus rolled his eyes at his wife's continuous questions but sat down at the dining room table anyways.

"I think it went very well. Teddy made some friends on the train and he seems pretty happy with them. Roy Mustang and Victor Sage I think were their names. The boys were the talk of the teacher's lounge for a while during the break."

"Why? Are they bad boys? Should we make sure Teddy doesn't associate with them?"

Remus laughed at his wife's constant stream of questions. "I can assure you we won't have to do that. They're fine boys. Just a bit...different...Roy's a Slytherin an-"

"Is that bad?"

Remus sighed. "_No_ Dora, I'm perfectly fine with Teddy making friends with people from different houses..."

"But there's something wrong."

"..."

"Don't lie Remus, there's something you're not comfortable with. I'm your wife aren't I?"

Remus grinned before fidgeting a bit, "Well. Roy isn't very fond of magic...but he doesn't look like the boy who'd put his own preferences over others. His brother seems happy with magic regardless of what Roy thinks."

"Why would a boy who doesn't like magic be enrolled into Hogwarts?" Tonks asked sceptically.

"Well, we don't know much about it but the boys are...special..."

"Such as...?"

"Well, there's reason to believe they have traces of phoenix blood in them."

There was a long pause. "...WHAT?!" Tonks suddenly yelled in disbelief. "How is that even possible?! They're _human _aren't they? "

"I dunno much about it, no one does, but we've been told to be on the lookout for strange traces of magic on them. It's already been established that Vic can fly. We don't know if Roy can or not but I wouldn't be very surprised really...Minerva's told us that Hagrid was sent to pick them up for Hogwarts and Hagrid found them off the street in some Muggle town. We don't know who the parents are...they're good boys." Remus added as an afterthought.

"Does Teddy know?"

"I doubt it."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No."

There was another pause before Remus peeked over to his wife and found her grinning.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. It just seems so ..._fitting_ that our extraordinary boy is the one to make the most extraordinary friends...now tell me... was Teddy happy when he got off the train? He wasn't afraid was he? Did you make sure he wasn't afraid? You didn't spoil him with candy did you?"

And Remus rolled his eyes as his wife continued to ramble on with questions about their son's first day of school but he really couldn't help but think:

_"Of all the people to be dragged into this it just had to be__** my**__ son. That figures. We expect great things from you Teddy."_


	4. Chapter 4

When Teddy woke up the next morning he noticed that Vic wasn't in his bed. He also noticed that the soccer ball wasn't on Vic's dresser either and he grinned. He checked the time. They still had a good 5 hours before classes started and Teddy quickly got dressed before sticking his hands in his trunk and pulling out the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Scanning the majority of the map Teddy's eyes finally rested on two random dots in the middle of the back field titled "Victor Sage" and "Roy Mustang."

Muttering a quick "mischief managed," Teddy stuffed the map back into the bottom of his trunk before running out of his room, down the stairs and through the portrait of the Fat Lady. When he finally arrived at the back field, Teddy found Roy and Vic at it again although this time it was a lot more of a skilful fight than when they'd first met.

Teddy noticed that the lone soccer ball sitting in the grass and sat down next to it. Tossing the ball between his hands he noticed that Roy was obviously the more skilful fighter. He minimized his movements and was much faster and precise than Vic to make up for his smaller size. Vic on the other hand was the stronger one but he threw his punches everywhere and Roy seemed to dodge or block them with ease.

Suddenly, probably sensing an opening, Roy grabbed Vic's arm, pitching the larger yet younger boy over his shoulders and slamming him into the ground. Teddy winced a bit on impact. Vic continued to lie on the grass, panting heavily and Roy joined him a few seconds later. Teddy took his opportunity to approach them.

"Nice moves," Teddy said, tossing the ball to Vic on the ground.

Vic grinned. "You won't get stronger if you don't practice."

"Yeah well, you won't get stronger if you don't eat either so hurry up and get changed or we're gonna miss breakfast."

"I'm taking a shower and getting my books. It'll be faster later if I dump them in your dorm." Roy said, as Teddy helped him up off the ground before bending over to do the same for Vic.

After showers and a quick breakfast the boys were back out in the field as Vic and Roy coached Teddy on how to dribble the ball and shoot properly. The last hour before classes was spent playing a three way soccer match with much laughter and shouting.

By the time the boys had dropped off the ball on Vic's dresser and gathered their books, the bell had rung, signalling 5 minutes before classes.

"Great. No one bothered to check their time tables huh?" Teddy asked.

"We've got Potions first, then Transfiguration, history of magic, herbology, astronomy, charms, flying and Defense is last. What about you Roy?"

"Same."

"Great! Onwards!"

Teddy laughed at Vic's enthusiasm before heading off towards the dungeons.

"Your common room's down in _here?_" Vic muttered when they arrived.

Roy shrugged, "It's not as bad as it looks."

The boys moved their way to the front of the class and sat down on the cold benches.

_"Why'd we have to sit in the front?"_ Teddy thought to himself, not liking the idea of being so close to Snape who's hard stare made in uncomfortable.

By the time the boys had taken their books out, the rest of the first years had already filed in and taken their seats and Snape emerged from his office door.

Taking one look at Teddy and Vic in the front seat he sneered.

"Well, aren't you boys a fine circus act?"

Teddy tensed but Snape took one look at Roy who was sitting next to Vic and gave a slight frown before turning his attention to the class.

"Very well, as this is a shorter class we'll skip the introductions and start with a simple potion. It should only take five minutes to complete if done properly. You are all to page 3 of your textbooks and follow the recipe. All the information you need is in there. You may work in pairs or alone. I will be checking them 15 min before class ends and we are to discuss the procedure and ingredients tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and the room was filled with the noise of pages being flipped.

"I'll be with Teddy if Roy doesn't mind being alone." Vic said, turning to Roy who merely nodded without looking up from his textbook. Teddy and Vic got straight to work, who knows; maybe Teddy would be eased of the ridicule if he got this right.

"Alright, this doesn't look too hard, just 5 ingredients." Teddy muttered as he went up to the front bench to pick them out.

"He's trying to confuse us." Vic whispered to Teddy as they approached the bench and Teddy couldn't help but agree.

The potion ingredients were spread out along the entire table and Snape had mixed in some other random ones to confuse the students. Teddy watched as some students simply picked up the first 5 ingredients they saw on the table and went back to their bench.

"This shouldn't be too hard. Come on, what's first?" Teddy asked.

"Varnish root?" Vic asked, reading the ingredient off his book. "That doesn't sound very appetizing."

Teddy grinned, "We're brewing a potion, not cooking our dinner. Moving on, what's it look like?"

Vic shrugged. "Doesn't show. All it says is "Varnish root: A purple, thick root that gives off a faint odour when removed from the ground. When cut it emits a liquid that resembles varnish...and then it goes on as to how to cut it and stuff." Vic ended in confusion.

Well, _that _was certainly helpful, there must have been a hundred roots on the table and Teddy didn't think Snape would approve if he tried to cut all of them to see what spilt out.

"There's a picture glossary on the back." Roy muttered behind Teddy, not turning over to look at them.

Vic hastily flipped to the end of the book "Sweet! How'd you know that?"

"Footnote at the bottom." Roy replied, smirking and having gathered his ingredients he headed back to his spot.

With the pictures to go along with the descriptions, it was a lot easier to find the right ingredients and eventually, Teddy and Vic were running back to their seats, rather anxious to get started.

"Right, this isn't too hard. Just make sure the ingredients weigh the same as in the book and we're good." Teddy said.

After a few minutes Teddy and Vic dumped the ingredients into their cauldron and watched as the clear water turned into a dark pink.

"That looks about right" Teddy said, reading the description in the book again. He hoped that the potion was good enough. At least they hadn't accidentally exploded the cauldron like some of the Hufflepuff's.

"Time's up." Snape declared suddenly from his position at the front desk. "If your potion is complete and red in color stand up, if not then I won't guarantee any success in this class."

Teddy and Vic stood up and so did Roy and the two Slytherin girls in the next aisle beside him. Near the back of the room a few more people stood up but the majority of the class remained sitting, staring guiltily at their books.

Snape frowned before ignoring Teddy and Vic entirely and heading over to the girls beside Roy.

"Very nicely done but make sure you used the right amount of aconite, the potion shouldn't be bubbling like that." Snape said rather nicely.

As he made his way down the aisle Teddy and Vic started getting restless. After a few sneers and insults at the poor students, Snape returned to the front of the class.

"Never before have I had so many students fail such a simple potion. It looks like I've got my work cut out for myself since you all obviously know nothing about how to brew a proper potion."

As he neared Roy's cauldron his face suddenly broke out into a small smirk which Teddy believed one day could magically evolve into an actual smile.

"Now this is perfect." Snape almost purred causing Teddy and Vic to involuntarily shudder at the...happiness? Teddy didn't know such an emotion existed in Snape's world.

"Excellent, the perfect amount of ingredients and the proper temperature. 5 points to Slytherin."

Vic gave a Roy a smile "Didn't think you had it in you bro."

Roy kept his face impassive as Snape moved away before shrugging and muttering. "It's like chemistry. I'm OK with it."

Vic didn't have time to respond however for Snape had moved on to their cauldron and Teddy suddenly felt very nervous. He was certain that the potion was perfect, it was the right color, it wasn't boiling or steaming or doing anything out of the ordinary and both Teddy and Vic had double checked that they were putting in the right amount of ingredients.

Snape's eyes scrutinized their cauldron with his mouth set into a thin line. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Snape stuck his finger into the cauldron and frowned slightly.

"Quite surprising really," Snape said at last, looking up to meet Teddy's gaze.

"Obviously not from your father's genes." And Teddy's eyes hardened but he couldn't quite hold back his grin when Snape muttered a grudging "5 points to Gryffindor."

* * *

"Alright, here's your introduction. I don't want to put anyone to sleep so I'll keep it short. Who remembers my name?"

"The whole class erupted into a chorus of "Professor Bobo!"

And the transfiguration teacher gave them a smile from her position on top of the teacher's desk. "Good, I knew you all could remember it. Now, if anyone spells it as Boob or Bob I'll stick you to the ceiling. But that's enough of that. Moving on! According to your textbooks, transfiguration is 'the art of changing the form and appearance of an object and the vanishing of objects' which is basically just a fancy way of saying that you get to turn things into other things. Now pass the sheet around and read it on your own time. It's not that hard to understand. I can't teach anything in such a short period of time so we might as well play one of those stupid name games that actually seem to work. Who wants to go first?"

"I like her already." Vic said and Teddy nodded in approval, "Too bad her name sounds like a stuffed animal or something."

"This coming from the kid with the name Teddy." Professor Bobo said at the front of the class causing Teddy to jump.

Vic practically laughed himself off his seat and Roy was giving him a big smirk as Teddy blushed in embarrassment and amusement.

"Touche ma'am." Teddy said, grinning and he was awarded with a smile.

The rest of the class was spent watching in amazement as Bobo transfigured random objects into animals as per the student's requests. She'd talk a bit after each spell, educating the students on what could happen should the spell go wrong, most of which had Teddy's mind filled with funny images. Near the end of the class Bobo transfigured a boy into a toilet when he had asked what the experience would feel like and Vic had actually laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair.

* * *

"Hurry up! Or we're gonna be late!" Teddy yelled at Vic from the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Vic shouted. "It's not my fault we never checked where the washrooms were around here!"

The three boys ran like mad to their next class but as they neared the corner Teddy collided with another boy going the opposite way.

"Oi, watch where you're going pipsqueak." The other boy growled.

"Sorry!" Teddy shouted over his shoulder as he continued to run before suddenly finding himself being grabbed by the back of his shirt collar.

"What's the rush kid? You think you can just bump into me and not expect to pay me some retribution? That'll cost you a galleon." The older boy growled dangerously and Teddy turned his head around.

"A galleon?! You can forget it!" Teddy shouted at him, trying to pry himself free of the larger boy's grasp only to have the grip tighten.

"You're Lupin's kid aren't you? Don't think you can escape my rules just because your father's a teacher. Now give me the money or you're gonna be in a world of pain."

Teddy continued to struggle in frustration; they didn't have time for this! Looking down at the other boy's robes he caught the telltale colors of green and silver.

_"Slytherin. Go figure." _Teddy thought to himself as he egged the boy on by shouting.

"I don't owe a dipshit like you anything now let me go." Teddy growled and braced himself for a punch to the face.

Suddenly, Roy's hand was holding back the fist that was mere inches away from Teddy's face.

"Let him go." Roy growled, stare not wavering an inch as the other boy glared at him. Teddy was half expecting that some sort of epic staring contest had just began when the hand on his collar suddenly relaxed.

Ignoring the other boy, Teddy huffed, turned and ran off to class with Vic and Roy close behind him.

"You're asking for it werewolf cub! Halfbreed freaks like you should be put in their place! I'll make sure of it!" the other boy yelled after him but Teddy paid him no attention.

"You OK Ted?" Vic asked as they ran off to their history class, ignoring the other boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Roy."

Roy shrugged in response.

"Your hair was turning red; the blue's cooler by the way." Vic added just as the bell rang.

"SHIT!" Teddy cried out as the three boys practically doubled their pace. Teddy spotted Professor Croswell just about to close the door to their classroom and Vic launched himself into the air, jamming his foot in the door before it could completely close.

"Well, good of you to join us boys." Croswell said, opening the door wider to allow the boys to enter the room.

"Sorry sir." Teddy said panting. "We had a run in with...someone..." Teddy finished lamely.

Croswell smiled and ushered the boys to the remaining seats at the back of the classroom.

"By the way, who was that guy?" Teddy whispered to Roy as they sat down.

"Some fourth year. His last name was Kimblee, didn't catch the rest of it." Roy whispered back as Professor Croswell began to speak.

And from then on, the actual schooling kicked in. They went over a bunch of stuff but never once did they use any magic or even take out their wands. Croswell seemed to know that his class was boring and he often made fun of it which amused Teddy greatly. All in all, it wasn't too bad and when the class was over the students filed out with a smile on their faces.

And the day went on. Herbology was a bore. All they did was sit in the extremely hot and humid greenhouse as Professor Baille lectured them on how to safely handle some of the plants and how to tell the difference between the poisonous ones and the edible ones.

Astronomy wasn't much fun either. Professor Jarrod talked in a monotone voice that caused Teddy to almost fall asleep and not even Vic, who knew most of the answers that Jarrod asked, managed to express much interest in the subject.

"What's the point of this class if we take it during the day?" Vic muttered to Roy who had been doodling some mechanical contraption on his notes.

When charms rolled around, Teddy was downright bored but he shouldn't have worried. Professor Sloane didn't teach as formally as he dressed, which they soon found out.

After some customary introductions, the class was set out to work the simple task of mimicking wrist movements and the rest of the period was spent chatting. Sloane seemed to know a great deal of the current trends of the students and got along well with many of them, often cracking jokes and commenting on popular teen events like music and books.

"He's like a big teenager." Vic laughed as they walked to their next class.

Suffice to say, Vic was eager to enter his next class. As the three boys entered they found Professor Logan reading a comic book with her feet propped up on the desk.

Once everyone was in and the bell had rung Professor Logan put down the book with a sigh. "Alright, let's get started". Logan announced to the class. "Put you're books away. I can't be bothered to stay in here all day. We're going on a field trip or sorts. Accio brooms." Logan finished, waving her wand and in an instant, everyone in the class had a broomstick in front of them.

"Now let's go. Come on now, we don't have all day." Professor Logan said, removing her feet off the desk and stuffing her hands in her pockets as she went out the classroom.

The first years followed her, most seemed taken aback at the blunt style of teaching but Teddy and the brothers raced on ahead, eager to get to the field first.

"Alright. Now, since this is a short class we'll just start with getting everyone off the ground. When we manage that then you guys can go frolic in the fields until the end of the period for all I care." Logan stated, waving her hand dismissively.

"Now, non flyers over here. People who have flown before over on the other side."

Roy and Vic ran over to the non flyers side while Teddy went over to the beginners. He'd flown a few times over at The Burrow with his godfather on his mom's Comet 260 and he didn't feel that he was too bad at it.

"You're telling me the Bird Boy here doesn't know how to fly?" Logan asked, looking at Vic who blushed.

"Not on a broom ma'am."

"Well, at least you're honest about it. Alright, let's see what our designated experts have to show. Mount your broomsticks."

Teddy and a handful of other first years mounted their broomsticks and, on Professor Logan's cue, shot off into the sky. When Teddy looked down he saw the professor giving the rest of the class instructions on how to mount and take off and within the next 15min, everyone was up in the air.

"This is so cool! No effort at all!" Vic said laughing as he preformed some rolls in mid air.

"Oi, Teddy, race you to the Quidditch pitch! This would be better if we had a ball."

"Accio football." Roy said, waving his wand while flying just under and to the left of Vic.

"What?! How'd you learn accio? **I **haven't even learnt accio!" Teddy asked, thoroughly surprised.

Roy shrugged as Vic's soccer ball flew over into his hands from the Gryffindor common room. "Professor Logan did it at the beginning of class. I just copied what she did...what?" Roy finished, raising an eyebrow at Teddy who had his mouth hanging open in shock.

"You literally remember everything you see."

It wasn't a question, it was a fact and Roy shifted slightly on his broom before giving a nod.

"I am so jealous of you right now. I've been trying to learn accio for months!" Teddy said laughing and Roy smirked.

"Trust me, it's not as awesome as you think it is but it does have its perks. Now come on, we've only got a few more minutes until the next class."

And the boys followed after an impatient Victor who had already flown over to the Quidditch pitch.

After a few minutes of tossing the ball through the hoops and testing if they could fly fast enough to catch a dropped ball in mid air they were joined by Professor Logan.

"Nice playing you three. You'd make great Quidditch players, you should try out for the teams. Even you." Logan said, nodding at Roy. "Your next class starts soon you'd better go now if you want to get that ball back into your room."

"Thanks Professor." Teddy said as the three boys flew down to the ground and handed their broomsticks over to her.

"If you want to borrow the brooms just let me know." Professor Logan told them as she flew back to attend to the rest of the class.

* * *

"We're still pretty early." Teddy said checking the time. "We can probably get back to the common rooms and be in class a good 10min before it's supposed to start."

Of course, being the ill fated group of kids that they are, they never quite made it to the common rooms for a door quite suddenly opened, smacking Vic in the face and causing him to drop his ball.

The ball rolled over to the feet of the person who had opened the door and Teddy froze when he looked up. For, standing in front of him was the most feared teacher of all: Professor Xavia.

"A Muggle toy?! Who on earth brought such a piece of trash into this school? You!" Xavia shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Teddy. "You're the little werewolf brat. I knew you'd be a problem to this school. How dare you bring such an atrocity here. As if your father wasn't bad enough!"

"Leave my dad out of this! He's not an atrocity!" Teddy shouted, he had tried to keep calm but Xavia just pushed all the wrong buttons at once and he had just exploded. He was fairly certain that his hair had turned red by now anyways so there was no hiding it.

"You dare talk back to a teacher? 20 points from Gryffindor. And an additional 20 for roaming the hallways during classes!"

"Professor Logan let us out early!" Vic protested angrily but he instantly shut up when Xavia suddenly pointed her wand at him.

"That's enough! I'll have you know that I am of pureblood decent and I will not stand to have the son of a filthy half-breed talking back to me!" referring to Teddy. "And you're the flying boy aren't you? A true freak of nature that's what you are! No wonder your parents di-"

And suddenly Roy had wedged his way in between Vic and Xavia's wand, grabbing the tip of the wand as he did so.

"I am of pureblood decent and I will not stand to have you threatening my brother." He growled out in a form of rage that Teddy had never heard from him before.

Xavia seemed to be truly taken off guard at Roy's sudden interference with his brother and if it were in any other situation Teddy would have laughed at her face right about now. However, his attention was drawn to the rather alarming steam that was emitting from Xavia's wand.

"What the hell's going on here!?"

Everyone quickly turned their attention to the speaker. Professor Croswell and Professor Bobo had just rounded the corner and suffice to say, Teddy was quite relieved to see them.

"What do you think you're doing Xavia? You can't just start jamming your wand into student's faces!"

Croswell said sternly and Xavia quickly pulled her smoking wand free of Roy's grip before sticking it back into her robes.

"It does not concern any of you two." She growled menacingly before turning swiftly and walking down the halls.

"That bitch!" Teddy heard Bobo mutter under her breath.

"Kate. Language."

"Oh come on Mark, you can't deny it, just because she's older than all of us she acts like she owns the place yet she's really just a spoiled baby that complains whenever she doesn't get what she wants. I can't believe she's in the same house as me!"

Croswell didn't reply, instead deciding to turn back to the boys.

"You guys OK? What happened?"

As Teddy explained the events he heard Roy and Vic muttering to themselves behind him.

"You OK? Did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine Roy. Thanks."

"_Someone_ has to watch your ass."

When Teddy finished his explanation the boys were ushered off on their way.

"Can't have you boys late for your next class. 50 points for Gryffindor for sticking up for each other. Oh and 10 points for Slytherin too." Croswell finished, giving the boys a wink before leading Bobo down the rest of the hallway.

When Vic went to retrieve his forgotten ball from the floor Teddy sighed, checking the time.

"Come on. We've only got a min before the 5min bell. If we hurry we can still make it."

When the boys finally made it to the Defense classroom right at the bell Professor Lupin raised an amused eyebrow at the trio before settling down to address the class.

Once introductions were over and half the class had settled into the amusing task of observing the various Dark Creatures Lupin had displayed throughout the room, Teddy turned to Vic and Roy.

"So, what do you think about Quidditch."

"Seeker!" Vic shouted out causing several people to turn around.

"So I'll take that as a 'yes, I will try out for the team next week Teddy, thanks for asking'." Teddy laughed.

"You Roy?"

Roy shrugged, not looking up from his doodling, "If Vic wants to be seeker then I'll be seeker too. Otherwise competition wouldn't be any fun. You?"

"I dunno. I guess a chaser, but hey, I'm fine with just about any position...except keeper..."Teddy thought to himself. The prospect of having to sit in front of a bunch of rings for every match as everyone else got a piece of the action didn't really appeal to him. The boys entertained themselves by talking about random things and occasionally checking out the creatures around them until the bell rang signalling the end of classes.

"Finally!" Vic said as he stuffed his books into his bag.

When the majority of the class had already left, Teddy launched into a rather epic explanation of his day to his father who was sitting behind his desk.

"I got us 5 points in Gryffindor for my potion! Professor Bobo's cool. Professor Croswell's cool too but Baille and Jarrod are kind of a bore...

"Especially Jarrod, Even I wasn't paying much attention to him by the time his class was over..." Vic muttered.

"Professor Logan said I was a good flyer and that I should try out for the Quidditch team! Think I should dad?" Teddy asked expectedly.

"Of course you should. There's no harm in trying out," his father told him and Teddy beamed.

"Now, before I forget, I believe this belongs to you Roy." Lupin continued, passing Roy his Rubik's Cube from yesterday.

Roy's eyes literally lit up as he snatched the Cube out of Lupin's hands. Enlarging it and giving it a few twists and turns Roy shrunk it back down to size again before hanging it around his neck.

"Thank you sir." Roy said, bowing a bit in thanks.

"No problem. Now you boys better head out and get cleaned up, otherwise you'll be late for dinner."

At the prospect of food Vic's eyes practically bugged out and he jumped up into the air.

"Can't miss dinner!" Vic called out as he ran out the door.

Teddy and Roy shared a grin before waving goodbye to Lupin and running out the door after Vic.


	5. Chapter 5

As the weeks rolled on by, Teddy and his friends managed to develop a pretty good routine. Vic and Roy would spar until Teddy came down and they'd play ball until breakfast. Then they'd go off to Potions at the start of classes.

All three of the boys did well in potions much to Snape's displeasure. If the Gryffindors did well in his class who would he insult? Not that he didn't insult them anyways but he seemed to have developed a liking to Roy who did extraordinarily well in his class and all Teddy and Vic received were insults and scowls.

Vic and Teddy did fine in all their classes and Vic even beat Teddy sometimes with his Defense marks. Teddy was intrigued with Transfiguration and Vic had developed the reputation as being the only kid getting perfect in Astronomy despite constantly falling asleep in the class.

Roy on the other hand had absolutely no interest in any of the classes other than potions. Most of his marks were barely passing for he spent the majority doodling and sketching some complex looking contraptions that had made Teddy's mind reel just looking at them. While his potions marks soared he also took interest in Transfiguration and Charms. Professor Bobo had sensed his lack of enthusiasm and instead taught Roy how to transfigure things into screwdrivers and skateboards rather than snuffboxes and goblets. Professor Sloane had given Roy a huge stack of textbooks and Roy was essentially allowed to self study. Roy was a fast learner when he wanted to be and by the time the majority of the class had just started getting the hang of their first hover charm Teddy swore that Roy had learned enough charms to pass the NEWTS exam.

Roy paid almost no attention in history and he skipped herbology and astronomy all together, preferring instead to retreat to the roof and play his harmonica. So far, no one had caught him and if they did, Teddy doubted anyone be able to do anything about it anyways.

Defense was a different story. Roy actually paid attention and seemed to enjoy the class something that so far, only seemed to apply for flying. Teddy always wondered if it was because Roy wanted to show to his father that he was worthy of being a friend or if it was payback for fixing his Cube or something else entirely.

Nevertheless, the first few weeks were a breeze. The Marauder's Map helped the boys in avoiding Kimblee and especially Xavia and things would have been fine if it wasn't for one little problem: Roy had beaten Kimblee for a place on the Quidditch team.

Suffice to say, Kimblee wasn't very pleased with this. He already held a grudge on Teddy from before and now he made the boys' lives hell. He was the Slytherin hot shot, rich, handsome, _pure_ and he had connections so when he had it out for someone he did whatever it was in his power to get even.

Roy was a pretty good fighter for his age, Teddy knew that and pointed it towards the many years the brothers had claimed to be living on the streets. Unfortunately, there were always some times when luck just wasn't on their side.

Teddy winced when he first saw Roy's black eye.

"What the hell happened to you? Don't tell me that's _Kimblee's_ fist carved in your face!" Vic shouted, eyeing his brother with a mixture of concern and anger.

Roy shrugged, "Regrettably yes, but my victory was carved into his ego."

"What'd you do?"

"After punching his lights out?" Roy shrugged again, "Day dream charm, concealment charm, then I stuck him upside down on a chandelier. I told Professor Logan about it already. She said she'll get him down when he snaps out of it."

"Dammit Roy! Why didn't you take pictures?!" Teddy laughed before they split up and Vic and Teddy headed off to astronomy, their routine back in place.

At least that's what they'd thought. After astronomy, Vic and Teddy would meet up with Roy in charms class. Unfortunately, they never got that far for their road was blocked but a good 10 odd Slytherins and right in the center of it was Kimblee.

"Oi! Werewolf cub! Where's that dipshit of a friend of yours?"

"Look who's talking." Vic muttered back.

"What'd you say half-pint?" Kimblee asked, suddenly appearing right in front of Teddy and Vic.

"I said! Look who's talking!" Vic shouted up to the taller boy.

"You calling me a dipshit dipshit?"

"Oh, what a brilliant comeback" Vic said, rolling his eyes only to have said eyes widen as suddenly Kimblee drew out his wand and shout out a furious

"Levicorpus!"

And in a blink of an eye, Vic was hanging upside down by his ankles, eye level with Kimblee.

"Now." Kimblee growled. "Where's that brother of yours?"

"Up your ass and around the corner." Vic growled back and instantly found himself being dragged up to the ceiling."

"Put him down!" Teddy shouted at Kimblee, shaking with fury.

"Or what? You'll run crying to your dear old daddy?" Kimblee sneered. "There's 10 of us and one of you. Now I'll only say this once more." Kimblee said, looming threateningly over Teddy.

"Where is the Mustang boy?"

"Right here Kimblee."

And Kimblee whirled around to face a seething Roy.

"Strange, I didn't think you cared so much. You went out of your way just to find me. Should I feel honoured?" Roy continued.

"Mustang!" Kimblee said all too cheerfully.

"I believe I owe you for this morning! My friends here would certainly like to show you our...gratitude."

Roy easily sidestepped an incoming spell from one of Kimblee's "friends."

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine." Roy drawled on before suddenly turning very serious. "You hurt my brother. I promise you I'll be the only one showing 'gratitude'."

Kimblee laughed. "You care for that freak up there?" Pointing to the dangling Vic above, "What kind of Slytherin are you?" But Kimblee was suddenly cut off when Roy suddenly ran up to him.

"One of a kind." Roy said, smirking before grabbing Kimblee by his shirt collar and throwing him over his head, slamming Kimblee's face into the ground.

Kimblee clutched his now bloodied nose with one hand as he shot off hex after hex at Roy who easily dodged all of them.

"GET HIM!" Kimblee yelled, startling the Slytherins behind him who jumped into action. Magic had no effect, their spells were too slow to hit Roy so within a few minutes all the Slytherins had decided that the Muggle way was the best as they all tackled Roy to the ground.

Teddy joined the fray too, hurtling himself into the mass of Slytherins. He couldn't help but feel proud when he felt his fist slam into the nose of another, effectively breaking it.

Unfortunately, 2 first years against 10 fourth years just wasn't good enough and Teddy found his face being grinded into the floor by a boy who sat rather proudly on his back, having tied Teddy up with a rather effective _Incarceous_ spell.

Roy had also been compromised as he had 5 Slytherins holding him down at once.

"Now now now, what do we have here?" Kimblee said loudly and far too smug for Teddy's liking.

"This must be yours," Kimblee said as he bent over to pick up and Roy's Rubik's cube from the floor.

_"The chain must have broken off during the fight."_ Teddy thought to himself.

"Put it down." Roy growled.

"Oh but first tell me what it does." Kimblee said mockingly.

"Nothing, now put it down." Roy repeated a bit louder than before.

"Oh if it does nothing then you wouldn't mind if I just...got rid of it for you?" Kimblee said, taking out his wand.

"Put it down!" Roy shouted at him and Teddy couldn't tell what his expression was from his position from the floor but he assumed he was pretty damn pissed.

"Bomb-" Kimbley started but he never quite finished for, to Teddy's astonishment, Roy and the 5 Slytherins surrounding him suddenly burst into flames.

In the blink of an eye there was chaos everywhere. The boy sitting on Teddy had jumped up in surprised and several of the Slytherin girls watching the whole scene screamed. The boys who had been holding Roy let go and retreated far away from the pillar of fire that had suddenly erupted in the middle of the hall, many of them with some severe looking burns. Teddy noticed Kimblee had been so shocked he had dropped his wand and quite frankly Teddy couldn't blame him for standing perfectly unhurt in the middle of the swirling inferno was Roy Mustang and boy did he look _pissed_.

"You threaten my friend. Attack my brother and you try to destroy what is rightfully mine." Roy growled out and Teddy had never heard Roy sound so angry before. "Now put it down before I burn your arm off with it!" Roy roared.

"Ha! You think some stupid little trick like that's going to stop me?" Kimblee shouted out, having regained much of his composure from before. "You trying to tell me that you can just stand in the middle of all that shit without even breaking a sweat? Nice try punk, but it'll take more than that for me to-

And Kimblee's sentence was immediately cut off when Roy raised an arm and a huge ball of fire began to form in his hand.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

And Teddy received his second fright of the day when suddenly, Headmistress McGonagall appeared between Roy and Kimblee and right next to her was Snape and his father, the later taking a step towards the fiery inferno that surrounded Roy.

"Please Roy. We need you to calm down." Remus said sympathetically.

Teddy watched as Roy glared at his father for a few seconds before his eyes softened and, taking a deep breath, he closed them. Ever so slowly, the flames retreated until at last only Roy remained.

"That's a good boy." Remus nodded, appearing satisfied.

"Now." McGonagall started, rounding on Kimblee who was gaping like a fish out of water.

"I'll be taking this." McGonagall said, effectively snatching Roy's cube from Kimblee's grasp and tossing it to Snape beside her.

"Girls, please escort these boys over to the Hospital Wing." McGonagall said, directing the comment to the female Slytherin bystanders.

"I trust you two can take it from here." At Lupin and Snape's nods she returned the gesture before rounding once again on Kimblee.

"Mr. Kimblee. I'd like to have a word with you in my office. As a fourth year you should be quite ashamed of yourself for such behaviour."

And as McGongall ushered a defeated Kimblee up the stairs to her office, Teddy couldn't help but feel quite satisfied...even if he was trusted up like a turkey...

"Daaaaad." Teddy whined, struggling against his bonds.

Remus tried to suppress a grin at his son's whine but quickly made his way over and undid the bonds around him.

"Are you alright?"

"Shaken, not stirred." Teddy grinned as his father helped him up and dusted him off. When all he received was a raised eyebrow however he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine dad," Giving his father a quick hug before a hesitant voice spoke up.

"uhh...Professor Lupin?...Professor Snape? I don't mean to intrude but all the blood's rushing to my head..." and Teddy burst out laughing. In all the commotion he'd almost forgotten about Vic.

Snape sighed having been talking with Roy for the majority of the time.

With a mumbled "Liberacorpus" Vic began a slow decent to the ground. Snape even had the heart to turn him right side up before he landed on the ground. Not that it would have helped much anyways since Vic took a few staggering steps before deciding it was best to just lie down.

Roy was next to him in an instant.

"You OK?"

"I'm fine. Just kinda light headed you know?...Are _you _OK?" Vic asked, his usual cheerfulness giving way to concern.

"I'm fine."

"You look tired. You used a lot of energy back there."

"I'm _fine_ Vic." Roy stressed but Vic just raised an eyebrow.

"Well, _I'm_ taking a nap."

"We're supposed to be in class right now."

"Then we'll take a nap in class. It's not like you learn anything in there anyways."

Roy opened his mouth and closed it with a frown before rolling his eyes and getting to his feet.

Teddy and Vic exchanged a grin before Teddy gave Vic a practiced hand up.

"Thank you for the save Professor Snape." Vic said, shuffling awkwardly before heading off after Roy who bowed politely.

"See you in class dad!" Teddy shouted after him and as they finally made their way to class Teddy looked back at Roy. He was starting to get it. Teddy now knew why they had been accepted into Hogwarts. Sure Roy hated magic and the brothers hadn't been brought up by a magical family but there was definitely something magical about them. Whatever it was Teddy figured he'd know on his own time. He had a family that loved him and friends who cared about him and Teddy wouldn't trade them for the world.


	6. Chapter 6

When the autumn season eventually dwindled into winter, Teddy found himself faced with one very hyperactive Victor Sage. The snow made it impossible to play soccer or spar in the mornings which had helped Vic get rid of some of his pent up energy before. Quidditch practice was reduced to once a week during the winter but the boys, being first years, were left to be bench players anyways and rarely got to play in any games.

Professor Lupin had announced that they'd be starting duelling club. It would meet every Tuesdays and Thursdays after classes under Lupin's supervision with Snape taking over during the full moons. But even that wasn't good enough for Vic and somehow, he had managed to weasel his way into becoming Professor Lupin's official student helper. He was assigned the tasks of going off and either releasing or catching the various Dark Creatures that Lupin needed for his classes as well as keeping them comfortable in their new containers. It satisfied Vic's quest for something to do and seemed to have awoken his adventurous side.

Frankly, Teddy and Roy couldn't have been happier for him. Teddy got to spend more time with his father and Roy finally got a place to hang around other than the now icy and cold Hogwarts roof.

It was during one of the times that Vic was helping Lupin that Teddy watched his father drain a goblet of Wolfsbane potion.

"I can't believe you drink that stuff without puking it out." Teddy told him as his father put the still steaming goblet down.

"Yes well, it's for the best."

"Still, it looks like...like...that stuff Muggles put in their cars." Teddy replied, looking over at Roy for help.

"Petroleum," came the automated reply.

"Yeah, that stuff."

Remus waved a hand dismissively, "I'm sure Roy can give you a detailed explanation about the differences between wolfsbane and petroleum so I might as well skip it. Think you could do your old man another favour and bring this back down to Professor Snape's office? He won't be there, you don't have to worry, he should be looking after the Potions Club right now," Remus finished, smiling slightly at his son.

"It's not like I'm afraid of him." Teddy said, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at his father.

"Of course not," came the mocking reply before Teddy snatched the goblet off the table.

"You guys ready to go?" Teddy asked.

"Yup." Vic said, running over to him.

"Gimme a sec." Roy said as he began stuffing books in his bag. Teddy was 90% sure that all the books had nothing to do with magic but who knew? Roy had developed the skills to be able to charm his books to look like magic textbooks but were actually science or math related. How he even managed to get science books in the first place eluded Teddy all together.

"Come on, let's drop this off and get back to our dorms." Teddy said, waving a hand to his father as he stepped out of the room.

When they got to the dungeons the first thing Teddy noticed was that someone was in Snape's office.

"Wait, didn't your dad say that he was with the Potion's Club?" Vic whispered and Teddy nodded.

"Gimme that." Roy said, snatching the goblet from Teddy's hands.

"Good idea. He likes you." Vic whispered and Teddy tried to muffle a giggle.

Rolling his eyes Roy pushed open the door.

"Professor Snape?" he asked, sticking his head through the gap before he visibly tensed. Curiosity getting the better of them, Teddy and Vic pushed the door open fully and stepped in and there, in a corner of the office hunched over a cauldron was Professor Xavia.

"What're you doing in here?" Teddy asked, after the awkward silence stretched out for longer than he was comfortable with. Teddy hoped his question sounded more scathing than scared. Of all the teachers why Xavia? He'd trade Xavia for Snape any day.

Xavia instantly snapped out of her gaze and glared at the trio. "That is none of your business boy. Now why are you three in here? Trying to steal something?"

Roy stepped in. "We just needed to give this to Professor Snape."

"And what in heaven's name is that?"

All three boys shared a glance before Teddy took a deep breath.

"Wolfsbane Potion," he said firmly as all boys tensed for the inevitable blow up.

However, to all of the boy's confusion Xavia's cross expression suddenly turned into one of pure joy. The sudden change in attitude instantly sent warning bells blaring in the back of Teddy's mind.

"Well isn't that wonderful?" Xavia almost purred, and the boys shared another wary glance.

Roy seemed to get a grip faster than Teddy and Vic for he cleared his throat before stating firmly.

"Professor Snape doesn't like it when people mess with his potions."

"Oh yes, I was just checking up on a sleeping drought that he was making for me. You boys move along now or I'll be forced to deduct points." Xavia said, a bit of her old self remerging which Teddy actually preferred. A happy Xavia was like a happy Snape only 10 times worse. Things could only get worse from here.

Hastily, the boys exchanged their final glance before Roy plonked the goblet onto Snape's desk and the three boys beat a quick retreat out the office and its adjoining classroom.

"That was scary!" Vic whispered. Even though they were a good couple of meters away from the office they still felt the need to whisper.

"No shit." Teddy muttered. "Let's get back to our common rooms before she gets a grip and comes after us."

"Something wrong Roy?" Teddy asked the older brother whose brow was knitted together in concentration.

"I dunno. Something doesn't feel right." Roy mumbled back.

"Yeah, I know what you mean bro."

They finally approached the entrance to the Slytherin common room before Teddy spoke up.

"I dunno. Just best not to get involved I guess." and the boys nodded before splitting up to their respective rooms.

* * *

Two days before the full moon, when Vic was busy setting up a cage for a hinkypunk, Teddy overheard his father talking to Professors Logan and Bobo by his desk.

Feigning interest at Roy's work from their position lying in front of the fireplace, Teddy perked his ears to try and catch the conversation.

"Merlin, you look like shit Remus. You're losing weight and everything," Teddy heard Bobo mumble. "You should go see Poppy."

"I always 'look like shit' before the full moons Kate, it's nothing to worry about."

"Pfft, you look worse than usual and that's saying a lot."

That was Professor Logan's voice.

"I'm getting old Fiona, it's not unusual."

"But you're gonna teach tomorrow? Honestly Remus, just take the day off at least before you fall over."

"I'll ask Severus for a strengthening potion, I can manage, I've done it for years Kate."

Professor Bobo gave a frustrated sigh before getting up.

"Yes well, don't make me say I told you so. Come on Fiona."

"Where we going?"

"I'm dropping by Mark's office."

"Oh then I should stay out of your way." Professor Logan said, grinning.

"It's not like that!" Professor Bobo exclaimed from the doorway before stomping out.

"What was that all about?" Teddy asked from his position on the floor.

"Oh, it's nothing son," his father said, trying to hold back a grin before sending a still grinning Professor Logan off with a wave.

Now that the two teachers had left Teddy finally had the chance to scrutinize his father.

He was looking worse than usual, he was losing weight and Teddy suspected that he'd be able to count his father's ribs judging by the way his robes hang loosely around his frame. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face was pretty pale but when he turned to look over at Teddy he gave him a smile none the less.

"Want me to go pick up a strengthening solution dad?" Teddy asked.

His father sighed, "If I said no you'd do it anyways wouldn't you?"

"So that's a yes right? Come on guys." Teddy said, grinning when his father merely rolled his eyes.

As the trio made their way back down to Snape's office for the second time that week they all visibly tensed at the light in the office behind the closed door.

"OK, we've got a 50 50 chance here." Vic muttered before hesitantly reaching for the doorknob only to have it turn as the person inside chose to open it. Giving a startled yelp Vic leapt back a few inches and Teddy and Roy tensed.

"Hmm, I'm quite certain that I didn't assign detention to any freaks today." Snape sneered, stepping fully out of the door.

"Now, don't make me change my mind."

"Sorry sir, we thought you were uhh... someone else." Vic said, relaxing and straightening up a bit.

"And just who exactly would you be expecting in _my_ office?" Snape questioned.

The boys exchanged glances before Teddy shuffled forward.

"Umm, sorry to disturb you Professor but we were wondering if you could lend my da-...err...Professor Lupin some strengthening solution."

Snape looked at Teddy for a beat before retreating back into his office without a word.

Confused, the boys exchanged another series of looks. Had they just been rejected or was Snape actually doing something in there?

After about a minute though Snape re-appeared in the doorway with a flask of solution.

"Make sure the werewolf doesn't overdose." He muttered as he handed the flask to Teddy who grinned.

"Thank you sir," he said, giving a little bow before he headed out of the classroom.

"Just a minute sir." Roy spoke up suddenly.

"I was just wondering, would Professor Xavia know how to make a sleeping drought?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the question. "She has a NEWT in potions, I don't see why she shouldn't be able to create a simple sleeping drought. She's not like your father who could barely pass his OWL." He finished, addressing the last comment to Teddy.

"Oh, OK thank you sir, I was just curious that's all."

Snape made a "hmmm" sound before he swept past the boys and headed out of the classroom.

"I thought we agreed to stay out of it." Teddy whispered.

"We did. I didn't say anything, I just asked if she was capable or not." Roy said as the boys exited the classroom.

"Yeah well, I'm gonna go give this to my dad. See ya tomorrow Roy!" Teddy shouted as Roy waved a hand before heading off to his common room.

* * *

It felt like he was burning up from the inside. Cold sweat trickled down his face and despite the heat from the blankets, he was shivering violently. Then, quite suddenly his stomach gave a lurch and he had just enough sense to bolt out of bed and vomit violently in the toilet.

_"Shit, Remus, get a grip." _He told himself. He'd always been sick before full moons but it wasn't until about now that he realized it might be more than that. Hell, he felt like shit all the time around this time of month, how was he supposed know that he was feeling a bit worse than usual?

His thoughts were interrupted when a huge coughing fit made him suddenly double over. Resting his forehead tiredly against the cool porcelain Remus looked over at his hand which just so happened to have tiny flecks of blood on it.

_"Well...__**that's **__different. Damn, I'm getting old."_

"Remus?" a sleepy but worried voice asked and Remus turned his head over to look up at Tonks from the door.

"Are you alright? I don't think you should go in tomorrow."

"It's nothing Dora."

"It's not nothing. I got an owl from Kate the other day, she says you're worse than usual."

"I'm getting old Dora, my immune system's not what it used to be. If I take some medicine and Severus' strengthening solution I should be fine."

He watched as his wife's eye's narrowed and he sighed shakily.

"I already miss more classes than possibly all the other teachers combined. I won't overdo it. Maybe just give the kids a study period. I'll be fine Dora, promise."

Tonks sighed, Remus was stubborn and she knew it. "Fine, but at least get back to bed," she muttered in defeat, helping her husband off the cold bathroom floor.

"Now don't forget, you promised." She half whispered half threatened.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rictusempra!"

"Protego!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Everte Statum!"

"That's not fair Vic! You can't fly during a duel!" Teddy shouted over to his friend.

"Why not? There's no rules in a fight!" Vic called from above.

"It's not a fight. It's a duel! There's a difference! Roy, talk some sense to him." Teddy pleaded to Roy who was sitting cross-legged on the floor reading a book.

Roy quickly glanced up before raising one of his hands and suddenly, Vic was surrounded by walls of flames which Teddy thought greatly resembled a cage.

"Whoa! Alright alright I'm coming down!" Vic said and the flames instantly vanished.

"Sheesh, why'd you have to be such a party pooper?" Vic asked, glaring at Roy who simply turned a page.

"And how are you boys coming along?"

"Vic keeps flying. Roy keeps reading but other than that we're good." Teddy replied.

"How much strengthening solution did you take dad?" Teddy asked worriedly. His father looked even worse than yesterday and Teddy was sure anyone could tell that he was shaking slightly.

"Ah, maybe a bit more than I should have but it's fine. Day's almost over. Once the club's over I'll call it a day. Don't worry."

His dad responded, giving him a false smile that Teddy saw right through. He wasn't fine, he looked like he was about to fall over any second but what the hell could Teddy do about it? As his father walked off to check on some of the other club members Teddy turned back to his friends.

"He's not always like this." Roy said, raising an eyebrow. And he was right. Usually, Teddy's father looked fine up until the day of the moon where he was a bit tired and a bit pale but at least he didn't look sickly.

"Just about 45 minutes left Ted. Cheer up." Vic said, giving Teddy a comforting pat on the back.

"...3! 2! 1! Everte Statum!" and Teddy found himself thrown to the floor.

"You didn't tell me you started!"

"I counted down didn't I?!" and spells were thrown everywhere once again.

Teddy had just about forgotten most of his worries when suddenly a sound was heard that made Teddy's heart skip a beat.

"Professor?! Oh Merlin! Someone help!"

A girl's voice screamed out and Teddy whirled around, worries flooding back and duel forgotten.

The three boys were at the scene in an instant, forcing their way through the crowd.

Lupin was on his knees on the floor, one hand supporting his weight in front of him as his other hand was clamped firmly over his mouth. He was as pale as a ghost and shaking like a leaf.

"Dad? What's wrong? Dad?!" Teddy asked as he bent down to eye level with his father, Roy and Vic beside him.

Teddy never got a response for suddenly; his father unclamped his mouth and used his free hand to roughly shove Teddy aside. A few seconds later and the spot where Teddy had once stood was covered in blood.

Teddy watched in horror as his father's shoulders heaved again and a fountain of blood issued from his mouth and onto the tiled floor of the Great Hall, now dyed a dark red.

Lupin's shoulders heaved once more before the arm holding him up gave way and he collapsed onto his side. Thankfully, Vic was quick enough to react and propped him up before his head could crack onto the tiled floor.

"Professor Lupin? Professor Lupin?!" Vic called frantically, giving the teacher a shake only to have no response. Lupin's eyes were squeezed tight and his fingers were digging into the ground. His breathing was laboured and he was starting to convulse.

"He's bleeding!" a boy in the crowd shouted.

"No shit really?!" Vic yelled back at him.

"No, he's right look at his face!" Roy called back and Teddy had just enough wits to look over to see that Roy was right.

The scars that adorned his father's face were starting to open up again from the inside out, causing blood to trickle down his cheeks. The same thing must be happening throughout Lupin's body for his hands were behaving the same way as he shuddered and gasped through clenched teeth.

"What the fuck?! What do we do?!" Vic shouted and the urgency of his voice forced Teddy to snap out of it. There would be other times when he could give in to his fear. They needed help and they needed it _fast._

"We'll get help." Teddy shouted as he spun around and ran out the Great Hall dragging Roy with him.

_"Think Teddy think." _The Headmistress' office was on the top floor, too high, Baille was in the greenhouse, too far, Slone was on the 3rd floor, Croswell, the 4th and Bobo the 5th. Teddy had no clue where Jarrod's office was and Logan was rarely in her office in the first place. That left only one person and Teddy and Roy exchanged a glance.

Snape.

Teddy and Roy burst through the door to the Potion's classroom with enough noise to wake the dead and Snape, who was brewing a potion, dropped the flask he was holding in surprise.

The flask hit the ground with a clatter but Teddy was already talking before Snape had the chance to even glare at him.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape. I know you don't like him. I know he made fun of you at school but he didn't mean it! And, and..."

"Professor Lupin's bleeding all over the Great Hall." Roy interrupted, clamping a hand over Teddy's mouth.

Snape took one glance at the two boys' terrified expressions and nodded.

"What in the world did that demented werewolf get into this time?" Snape muttered as he took out his wand and conjured up his patronus.

"Lupin appears to be dying in middle of the Great Hall," he told it before sending the silver doe on its way.

"Come along boys." Snape said, not that the boys needed to be told in the first place and as Snape took off to the Great Hall at a surprisingly brisk pace, Teddy and Roy were right behind him.

When they got back to the Hall, Snape didn't even have to say anything to the crowd of students before they parted like the Red Sea.

When Snape reached Vic who was holding the now limp and deathly pale body of Teddy's father, he didn't say a word at the sorry sight. Instead, he knelt down in the pool of blood that surrounded them and pressed two fingers to the side of Lupin's neck before straightening up.

"He will live now everyone get back to your common rooms." Snape instructed sternly.

Everyone moved to obey, not wanting to be near an angry Professor Snape but Teddy and his friends stood their ground. When Snape turned to look at them Teddy looked him right in the eyes.

"He's my dad."

The answer seemed somewhat acceptable for Snape didn't say a word before bending down to inspect Lupin once more. Taking out his wand, Teddy heard Snape mutter

"Vulnera Sanentur" before his wand retreated back into his robes.

"That should stop the bleeding for now," Snape told the boys bluntly before shoving two fingers into Lupin's mouth.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?!" Came the stern voice of Madam Pomfrey as she and Headmistress McGonagall entered the Great Hall.

"Poison I suspect." Snape said monotonously, removing his fingers from Lupin's mouth and frowning at them, "Coupled with a blood thinner most likely."

Madam Pomfrey wasted no time in checking Lupin's vitals before conjuring a stretcher and Vic helped her lift Lupin onto it.

"Do you know the cause Severus?" McGonagall asked, eyeing the pool of blood on the floor with a worried expression.

Snape eyed her and Teddy raised an eyebrow for he swore Snape was fidgeting nervously. Snape was never nervous, it was a fact.

"The poison seems to have accumulated over a period of time. Maybe about a week" And there Snape paused "...I suspect an overdose of wolfsbane..."

Teddy's head snapped up. "What?! But _you_ give him the wolfsbane!" Teddy shouted but McGonagall stepped in.

"I do not understand Severus, Remus would know he'd taken more than one goblet a day."

"Yes Minerva but I am not talking about the Wolfsbane _potion_. I'm talking about wolfsbane the _plant _which is an ingredient used in making the potion. It is toxic and you need exactly the right amount of it for the potion to be successful. That is why only people that are highly masterful at potions can brew it."

Teddy bristled, "Some sort of potions master you are! What kind o-"

And Teddy found himself cut off when Roy clamped a firm hand over his mouth only enraging him further."

He ripped the hand off and glared at Roy.

"How could you when he-"

"Not he, _her_." Roy cut in leaving Teddy rather confused but Roy ignored him for now, instead turning over to Snape.

"A question Professor. Where do you keep your batch of Wolfsbane Potion?" Roy asked to Snape who raised an eyebrow.

"I keep it in my office by my desk every month. Is there a reason for this?" Snape replied.

And realization hit Teddy with the force of a sledgehammer.

"That bitch! I'll kill her!" Teddy yelled out as Vic held him down to prevent him from doing something stupid.

"Language Mr. Lupin." McGonagall said sternly.

"It was Xavia!" Teddy cut in. "She's the one! We saw her sneaking around Snape's office and when we told her about the Wolfsbane she starts grinning like a maniac!"

"Please calm down Mr. Lupin."

"Why should I?! She's the on-

"Because if you don't" McGongall cut in firmly before her tone softened a bit, "If you don't and your father has been drinking ineffective Wolfsbane Potion, he may be dead by tomorrow morning." She finished quietly and suddenly Teddy felt like he'd just been stabbed with hot knives.

The Wolfsbane Potion relieves the symptoms of lycanthropy. Teddy had known this for years and McGonagall was right. If his father transformed without the potion it'd be twice as more painful than before and given his father's current state of health the transformation would probably tear him apart.

And no matter what Teddy did, he couldn't stop the inevitable. He could lose his dad tonight. He'd almost lost him once, during the Battle of Hogwarts, but that had been when he was a baby and had no clue what was going on in the world. Now was different, he'd seen Xavia, he could have put a stop to it if he'd just said something but no, he'd been scared to get in trouble! What kind of Gyffindor was he?!

It was all his fault and the realization was like a blow to the solar plexus as angry tears started forming in his eyes.

Without a word Teddy jerked his arm free from Vic's grasp and ran out the hall.

"Teddy! Wait!" Vic called after the retreating boy but Roy held him back.

"Give him a few minutes first," and Vic nodded.

"You don't think that was just a bit...harsh?" Snape muttered to McGonagall who sighed sadly.

"It's a cruel world we live in Severus. We'll have to alert the students and the rest of the staff. Let them know we'll be having a feral werewolf as a house guest. What're the chances you can brew up an antidote for the poison by nightfall?"

"Slim...I'll need help." He said after a pause, looking over at Roy and Vic.

"Lay it on us!" Vic yelled out determinedly.

* * *

The door swung open slowly on quiet hinges and Vic stuck his head through it before entering fully.

"...Snape got a potion up... You're dad's staying in the hospital wing for the night. Everyone was told to stay in their dorms at dinner...I heard they're bringing in some Aurors to handle security..."

Vic finally turned to the silent boy lying with his face in his pillow.

"...Teddy?" he asked quietly.

"...What?" came the delayed reply.

Vic sighed and closed the door before going over to lie down on his own bed, arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

After about a minute of silence Vic finally spoke, still staring up at the ceiling.

"My dad died before I was born." He started but Teddy gave no indication that he'd heard him.

"Roy's got a great memory. He told me a lot about him. He killed a phoenix. Gave it to my mom and she drank its blood or something fucked up like that. I guess it got passed down to us or something..."

Teddy still did not move.

"So yeah. They were both pretty fucked up. They wanted us to be strong boys. Or rather Roy, I wasn't around back then. So they always Crucio'd our asses when they got pissed off which was pretty often...Roy saved my ass a ton of times. Once I broke something, can't remember what it was, but Roy took the rap for me...Roy's a lot stronger than he looks. He'd always protect me. Even when we ran away from home, Roy always protected me..."

"So?" Teddy asked roughly, his face still in his pillow.

Vic's gaze at the ceiling didn't falter.

"Sometimes I feel guilty for making his life harder. I once thought it'd be better if I didn't exist at all, then I wouldn't be such a bother...but Roy smacked some sense into me. He said it didn't matter. I am what I am and he doesn't want it any other way.

"What's your point?" Teddy growled out, voice still muffled by the pillow.

"My point is Teddy that I'll never understand the whole father son thing but I know what it feels like to feel useless when someone you care about gets hurt. But you don't let it drag you down. I don't think your dad would want that. If you really love your dad don't you think he deserves a little of your faith?"

The two boys let the silence stretch out as the sun slowly set, encasing the room in sparkling colors that contradicted the boy's thoughts.

Finally, Teddy heaved a sigh and looked up at Vic with a small grin. Vic in turn looked back and raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you get so sentimental?" Teddy asked, voice laced with amusement.

And Vic could only flash Teddy a huge grin in response.

* * *

11pm. The moon would probably rise any minute now and Teddy slowly grabbed the Marauder's Map from his trunk and slipped out of his room, careful not to wake up Vic in the next bed. The obvious entrances would obviously be roped off by teachers but with the help of the Map Teddy quickly managed to find a secret passageway that lead to the Hospital Wing.

As Teddy pocketed the map and followed the passage he couldn't help but think about what Vic had told him only a few hours ago. He was right, strange really, you'd never think it was Vic being the sentimental type.

He wasn't going to mope around and hell, he wanted to be there for his father. He loved him too much for him to be alone when he might be experiencing the worst kind of pain imaginable.

But one little thought that the back of his mind was shouting at him to turn back. Would he be able to handle it if his father was dying before his eyes?

_"He's going to be fine! Professor Snape made an antidote and everything!"_

_"You honestly think so? The antidote doesn't mean he's instantly cured."_

Unfortunately, Teddy had been too busy thinking for as soon as he rounded a corner he crashed head first into someone.

_"Oh shit!" _Was all that registered in Teddy's mind before a wand was pointed at him.

"Wait a min! Don't shoot!" Teddy said, backing up against the wall as the shadowy figure moved closer.

"Teddy?" An all too familiar voice asked and after a quick_ Lumos! _Teddy found himself starring up at his godfather.

"Harry?" Teddy asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been asked to lead my team to guard the Hospital Wing." Harry said and Teddy remembered Vic telling him of such a fact.

"You shouldn't be here Teddy." Harry said after a pause.

"He's my dad!"

"I know...but..."

"Harry? What's going on?" a female voice asked and Harry was saved from having to explain.

"Mum!" Teddy said happily, running over and giving her a hug. He hadn't seen his mom since the first day of school when she had stuck her head into the fireplace in his dad's office.

"Teddy? Why are you here?" Tonks asked, taken aback at the situation.

"I wanted to see Dad." Teddy told her seriously.

"Sweetie, you should go back to bed. It's late."

"Can't I see him for just a bit?"

"No Teddy it isn't safe. Think about it, if your father bit you can you imagine the guilt he'd feel?"

"I know but the moon hasn't risen yet!" Teddy argued but his mother shushed him.

"Shh. You're going to wake up the whole school Teddy."

"But...but!"

"Your father's going to be just fine Teddy. He promised."

"He what?"

"Last night. Your father promised me that he was going to be fine and I'm holding him to that."

And Teddy was suddenly reminded of what Vic had said earlier.

_"Don't you think he deserves a little of your faith?"_

His mother obviously had faith in his father and he would too but his train of thought was shattered to pieces when suddenly a scream was heard, half animal half human. It was raw and pleading and it chilled Teddy to the core. It was of a someone or some_thing _hurting; in pain; _dying._

"Teddy. Bed." His mother told him firmly.

"But!"

"NOW!"

And Teddy ran while the anguished cries from behind him echoed throughout the walls and straight into Teddy's head.

When he got back to his common room Vic was still asleep and Teddy ran straight to his bed and pitched the blankets over his head, trying desperately to block out the sounds that had been carved into his head.

After a few moments Teddy heard Vic speak up from his bed. Strange, he had sworn he'd been asleep.

"Your dad's the bravest man I know Teddy. And Gryffindors keep their promises."

And Teddy sighed, peeking his head out of his blankets and looking at Vic who was wide awake, staring at the ceiling again.

"How did you...?"

"What? Think you could go off on an adventure without me?"

And Teddy grinned, Vic was definitely related to his brother, they both had a way with words that was oddly comforting. The anxiety and the fear were still there but he shoved it down for later.

_If you really love your dad don't you think he deserves a little of your faith?_

"Yes." Teddy whispered softly to himself. He'd always had faith in his father, he just never really realized it until now but now that he had, he never wanted to lose that faith.

_"Remember dad, you promised mom you'd be fine. And Gryffindors keep their promises."_


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Teddy awoke as soon as the first rays of sunlight peaked over the horizons. He woke up Vic and the two boys dressed and were out the door in seconds.

The path over to the hospital wing was long and by the time the two boys made it they were panting heavily.

They were greeted by a tired looking Harry but Teddy didn't bother with introductions.

"Is my dad OK?" Teddy asked, a hint of pleading in his voice.

Harry gave the boy a grim look and Teddy felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach.

"He's alive Teddy. Madam Pomfrey's been working on him for a good few hours." Harry quickly corrected, registering the boy's panicked look on his face.

Teddy felt like a tiny weight had been lifted but only a little one.

"Then what's wrong?" Teddy asked and Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"...He hasn't woken up since changing back and there's some...other complications." Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"He's got a pretty high fever from what I've heard and he was delirious and..." Harry trailed off, looking at the eyes of a boy who greatly resembled his father. He deserved to hear this.

"...He stopped breathing for a few minutes...about half an hour after he transformed back."

Teddy's pulse doubled and his eyes widened.

"He's going to be fine Teddy. Madam Pomfrey's been working on him and his breathing's been fine for hours." Harry finished, placing a hand on Teddy's shoulder.

Teddy simply nodded, staring at the ground. His head was still reeling from all the information he had been given but he closed his eyes and forced himself to stay calm.

"Can I see him?" he asked after a long pause.

"I don't see why not." Harry said after a pause as he led Teddy over to the entrance of the Hospital Wing.

Teddy exchanged a brief glance to Vic.

"I'll be right here." Vic told him, leaning against a nearby pillar with a look that said 'no one can move me until you come out'.

Teddy gave a small smile and a nod before following his godfather through the entrance of the door.

"Your mom's already in there Teddy." Harry said, as Teddy walked in and the door was closed slowly behind him.

For a few minutes he just stood there. There was only one occupant in the room and the view was blocked by a curtain surrounding the bed. He could see his mother's shadow sitting on the bed through the curtain and he hesitated before heaving a breath and going up to it.

"Mom?" he asked, reaching out and pulling back the curtain.

His mother looked up.

"Wotcher Teddy," she said attempting a smile but Teddy could tell her heart wasn't in it. Looking at the person lying in the bed Teddy couldn't help but flinch. His dad was lying on his side, bandages took the place of a shirt and his face was adorned with fresh scars. His breathing was even but his face was flushed pink with fever, traces of sweat running down his face. Every now and then his breathing would hitch and his eyebrows would furrow slightly in pain before relaxing once again.

Tonks was sitting next to her husband on the bed, leaning her back against the headrest and raking her hand through his hair as he slept.

"Is dad gonna be OK?" Teddy asked, moving to hug his mom.

"Madam Pomfrey says that he's going to be fine," his mom assured him and Teddy simply nodded, watching as his father slept.

The only sound in the room was his father's soft breathing and as Teddy watched his chest move up and down with every breath, he silently prayed that it would never stop.

* * *

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, Teddy lacked in enthusiasm and the majority of the teachers left him alone, even Snape.

They had a little run in with Kimblee as they left astronomy again but his taunts fell on deaf ears. Teddy didn't feel like sending Kimblee to the same hospital wing as his father, that'd probably just make the situation worse.

However, when they were on their way to flying they bumped into the last person they ever wanted to see: Professor Xavia.

"Look at her. So fuckin' _happy_." Teddy muttered and he was right, Xavia was a totally different teacher today, she whistled and walked with a bounce in her step. Hell, her eyes practically _glowed_ and she was talking loudly to Professor Croswell who looked all in the world like he'd rather be somewhere else at the moment.

Teddy balled his hands into fists before Vic placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't Teddy, I'm all for a good fight but it isn't worth it."

And Teddy sighed for Vic was right but as he was just turning about to turn around and leave, Xavia said something that made Teddy abandon all his trains of thoughts.

"It's a pity really, the boy's so attached to the werewolf but I'll have you know Mark that _thing _is just playing with him. If I were them I would have left him to die. It'll certainly make this school a lot safer."

"You take that back!" Teddy shouted and the two teachers turned to face the trio.

"My dad loves me and he's not dangerous!"

Xavia's face broke out into a grin as if daring Teddy to challenge her.

"I'm sure you do boy but how can you be sure he loves you back? From what I've heard you've been quite the troublesome child. A werewolf's duty is to infect as many people as possible, to share its pain."

"That's not true!"

"Your father has lived more than 40 years without infecting anyone. Just you wait boy, his luck's going to run out soon enough and when it does the first person it's going to come after is you."

"That's enough Xavia!"

"Be quiet Croswell. You have no right to talk to me like that."

"And why not?!"

All heads turned to Professors Logan and Bobo, the latter of which was furious.

"He's a teacher just as much as you are. Hell, he's a better teacher if I have anything to say about it!"

Xavia's eyes narrowed "Why you..."

"Is this what you do Xavia? Go around and insult the students like some 3rd grader?" Logan cut in coolly.

"Ever heard of picking on someone your own size?"

Xavia's attention turned to Logan in an attempt to make a comeback but she was outnumbered and she knew it.

With a huff she closed her mouth and stormed off but not before Teddy heard her growl out "Just you wait boy you think your father means the world to you now but just wait and see what that monster can do."

Teddy tensed but didn't say a word and as Xavia's footsteps retreated down the hall, he relaxed a bit.

"Now you boys don't go believing a single word that comes out of her mouth." Professor Croswell said, bending down to Teddy's eye level.

Teddy nodded dumbly only making Croswell frown slightly.

"Your dad loves you very much Teddy you mean the world to him I can assure you of that."

"You think so?" Teddy asked quietly.

"Sure do kiddo." Logan interrupted and Bobo laughed.

"Yeah, like the time he wouldn't stop rambling when you made the Quidditch team."

"Or the time when he wouldn't stop grinning like a Cheshire cat when Snape admitted that you _might_ have a future with potions."

"Or the time whe-"

"I think that's enough girls," Croswell cut in, highly amused for Teddy had started blushing and fidgeting awkwardly.

"I think he gets the idea." Vic said, laughing and Roy flashed Teddy his signature smirk.

"Good, then I propose we get to class. Can't have all six of us late now can we?" Logan said as she ushered the boys off to her lesson.

* * *

Flying made Teddy forget all about Xavia. Actually it made him forget a lot of almost everything. The cold winter air from outside numbed his brain along with all the other parts of the anatomy and Teddy constantly rubbed his hands together on their way to Defense class to try and warm them up.

"Christmas is just around the corner," he told his friends, "What're you guys gonna do over the holidays?"

Vic and Roy exchanged a glance.

"We'll just stay here. It's not like we've got anywhere else to go." Roy said after a pause and Teddy frowned slightly but before his mind could think of a response they had already made it to class.

To Teddy's relief, Xavia wasn't teaching the class. Instead, McGonagall took her usual seat at the desk. She always supervised the class the day after the full moon anyways.

"Alright class, I'm sure Professor Lupin has left you an assignment to do like every month so please get onto finishing that."

The class wordlessly took out their books. It wasn't anything new, once a month Lupin assigned a major assignment, allowing the children to work on it during his absence. If you finished early McGonagall let you basically do whatever you wanted, as long as you stayed in your seat and was quiet.

"Professor?" A Hufflepuff girl asked, raising her hand.

"Yes Janice?" McGonagall asked looking up from the desk.

"Will Professor Lupin be back tomorrow?" and soon the rest of the class spoke up.

"Yeah, is he OK?"

"Are we getting a substitute?"

"We're supposed to start learning about Hinkypunks this month..."

McGongall raised her hand to stop the flow of questions.

"There is a slim chance Professor Lupin will come in tomorrow..."she started and Teddy flinched.

"I have not planned how we will do things as your assignments are due at the beginning of class tomorrow. I am also aware you are supposed to start your unit on hinkypunks and as I am not an expert on this course we might have to turn to our other Defense teacher to fill in"

"NO!" Teddy shouted, jumping to his feet, truly horrified at the prospect of having to be taught by Professor Xavia.

"Sit down Mr. Lupin."

Vic pulled Teddy back down but that didn't stop him from talking.

"Can't we just sit and take notes or something? You won't have to teach professor. One day won't kill us!"

The rest of the class murmured their agreement. Quite obviously, Xavia was not a popular teacher amongst the first years.

McGonagall raised her hand again and the class slowly quieted.

"As I have said Mr. Lupin, I myself am not too fond of such an arrangement but if there is no other choice we will have to make due. Again, we have yet to decide at this time."

Teddy nodded, defeated and the rest of the class quietly got back to work.

"Oi, you're done bro?" Vic whispered over to his brother who was fiddling with his Cube again.

Wordlessly, Roy passed his paper over to Vic who snatched it up and began to read.

"Hey, this is pretty good." Vic whispered, handing the paper over to Teddy.

Teddy had to admit, Roy knew what he was doing...or at least it looked like he knew what he was doing. The paper was a good read and quite absorbing. In fact, he was so absorbed that he didn't notice Madam Pomfrey entering the classroom and whispering to McGonagall until the headmistress spoke up.

"Mr Lupin?"

"Huh?" Teddy responded, not as intelligently as he had been hoping for because he was still reading Roy's paper.

"You have been excused from the rest of the class."

_That_ got his attention.

"HUH?!" Teddy said, his head shooting up. What had he done?

But his worries were melted away when he saw Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall looking at him with large smiles on their faces.

Teddy got it straight away and with a huge grin he leapt from his chair, desperately trying to shove everything into his bag before Vic stopped him.

"Screw that Teddy! Just go!" Vic grinned at him as he led the class up for a round of applause.

"Thanks guys." Teddy said as he practically flew out the door, not bothering to wait for Madam Pomfrey.

To be quite honest, Teddy had no clue what he was supposed to expect but it didn't matter, his father was OK and he just _had_ to see him.

Bursting into the Hospital Wing the first thing Teddy noticed was his mom and dad hugging each other with his mom supporting much of his father's weight.

"Wotcher Teddy", his mom called to him, sounding amused at his dynamic entry and Teddy grinned before practically hurtling himself towards his parents.

"How's my boy?" his father asked in a weak but amused voice, ruffling Teddy's vibrant hair which had turned bright orange in his excitement.

"I'm good." Teddy mumbled into his father's shoulder. He didn't want to talk too much, for now he was just happy with his father alive and well...OK fine, maybe not _well _but he was awake and the alternative was definitely much worse. Teddy shuddered at the thought, hugging his father tighter.

"Well, I've spent much too much time here already. I really must get back to the Ministry." Tonks said after a while, getting up and, after giving both of her boys a kiss on their cheek, exiting the room.

"See you at Christmas Teddy!"

Teddy gave his mom a wave and a grin as his father lay back down on his bed with a tired sigh.

"So Teddy, how was school?"

"It was OK." Teddy said, deciding to leave out his confrontation with Xavia for now.

"uhh...dad?" he asked, suddenly hesitant. His mother's words right before she left made him remember something.

"You know Christmas is in two weeks right?" Teddy ventured and his father raised an eyebrow, coaxing him to go on.

"So, yeah, I don't know if you guys planned anything but uhh Vic and Roy said they'd be staying in the castle and I know we're spending Christmas at the Burrow but Mrs. Weasley always says the more the merrier and mom always said Christmas is the time spent with friends and family and since Vic and Roy don't exactly have much famil-

Teddy broke off when his father burst out laughing and he blushed when he realized he'd been rambling.

"You want Vic and Roy to come over for the Christmas holidays." His father summarized as if Teddy was as easy to read as an open book...which he might be...

Teddy nodded awkwardly.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with that."

Teddy lit up. "Really?!"

"Sure, they're your friends Teddy. I spent quite a few holidays at my friend's place and so has your mother. Even Harry went over to the Burrow during Christmas."

Teddy gave an overjoyed cheer and hugged his father which would probably have felt a lot less awkward is he wasn't lying down.

"So, you gonna tell me about your day?"

And Teddy went on and on about his day, trying not to miss every detail. His father gave a frown when Kimblee and Xavia were mentioned but Teddy assured him that it was OK. He would have gone rambling on for hours if Madam Pomfrey hadn't ushered the boy out of the hospital wing telling him that his father needed to rest and if he didn't hurry he'd miss dinner.

Finding Roy and Vic in the Great Hall was simple enough and Teddy ran over to them.

"Guess what? You guys can come over to my place for Christmas!" Teddy declared excitedly.

Roy and Vic exchanged a glance.

"We appreciate the offer but we don't want to cause any trouble." Roy said slowly.

"Oh it's no biggie. Our Christmases usually have a ton of people anyways. It'll be fine. Mrs. Weasley always said the more the merrier."

Roy and Vic exchanged doubtful glances and Teddy sighed.

"You guys are coming whether you like it or not!" He said, as if scolding a bunch of toddlers. Vic dissolved into laughter and Roy smirked.

"Well, since you asked so _nicely_," he said and Teddy grinned.

* * *

The weeks before Christmas break were full of Christmas cheer. Professor Lupin was up and running by the end of the week, much to his son's relief and said son wouldn't stop talking about what he and his friends would do over the break.

Remus had told his wife and Mrs. Weasley about the two extra children they'd be having over and both had reacted wonderfully.

"No trouble at all Remus! How could you even think such a thing? I best go and knit some new jumpers then. Roy and Vic were their names yes?" Molly Weasley asked before her head disappeared from the fireplace at Lupin's nod.

By the week before the break, Vic was getting extremely restless which Teddy deemed due to excitement and the teachers took his pent up energy and his flying abilities and put them to good use.

Teddy watched as Vic flew all over the Great Hall, hanging tinsel here and there and decorating the top parts of the hall's many Christmas trees with Professor Bobo shouting orders from below.

Roy was also kept busy. Professor Sloane had deemed him worthy enough to skip class to go and charm the halls so that the suits of armours sang Christmas carols and Roy took great pride in his ability to make warm, dry snow fall from the ceiling, dissolving before it could accumulate on the ground.

And quite quickly (but not quickly enough if Vic had anything to say about it) the last day for class was over and Teddy and his friends found themselves packing away their belongings.

"So, what's happening tomorrow?" Vic asked as they made their way down to the Great Hall for the Christmas feast.

"My dad's got some marking to do and there's some teachers' party going on but after that you guys are coming to my house."

"I thought we were going to a 'Mrs. Weasley's'" Vic asked questioningly. Teddy had spent hours describing all the Weasleys and Potters and anyone else that might be spending the break at The Burrow.

"Yeah but that's the day after tomorrow. First it's my house." Teddy said grinning.

"Cool. Can't wait to see your room Teddy," Vic said laughing. As soon as the three boys they entered the Hall, their senses were swamped by the sights and smells of roast turkey and potatoes.

They shared a glance but Vic was the first to react as he shouted "FOOD!" and bolted to his seat.

Laughing, Teddy said bye to Roy who went over to the Slytherin side of the hall and ran after his friend.

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, Teddy, Roy and Vic got dressed in their winter clothes and snuck back to the roof of the Astronomy Tower to watch the stars while Roy played his harmonica.

"Think we could do this every year?" Vic whispered as not to ruin the peaceful air at the moment.

"Definitely," Teddy said, grinning and Roy nodded in agreement.

"Cool. It's just that we never had much to do during Christmas" Vic said, folding his arms behind his head.

"Don't worry; I'll give both of you a Christmas to remember." Teddy said and the boys shared a quiet laugh as Roy played on.


	9. Chapter 9

Most of Hogwarts Castle was empty by the time Remus exited the party with the rest of the teachers and went to pick up his son and his friends from the Great Hall.

Teddy was staring intently over the chess game he was playing with Roy. Currently, Roy had managed to lock his king into one corner of the board while he finished off the rest of Teddy's pieces.

"Give it up Teddy, Roy's unbeatable at this, Wizard Chess or not." Vic mumbled, who was lying down on the bench next to Teddy, apparently keeping score.

"Ready to go boys?" Remus asked, looking down at them rather amused.

"In a minute sir," Roy replied, as he reached over and plonked his queen right in front of Teddy's king.

"Fatality!" Vic said in a deep voice before all eyes turned to stare at him.

"What? Never played that game before? You guys are no fun." Vic said pouting slightly before making a tick on his sheet.

"Either way, congratulations Teddy that's 20 out of 20. I think you're the record keeper for most games lost in the least amount of time."

"Shuddap!" Teddy said sticking his tongue out at Vic who laughed.

"And you! Why're you so damn good!?" Teddy said, glaring daggers at Roy's amused smirk.

"You say it like it's my fault you suck." Roy said, grin widening when Teddy stuck his tongue out again.

Remus himself was trying to keep from laughing at his son's childish display.

"We can go now sir." Vic said, getting up from his position on the bench as Roy repaired all of Teddy's chess pieces and Teddy packed it back up into his trunk.

"You boys do know that you don't have to dress in uniform today yes?" Remus asked the two brothers who blushed.

"Yes sir but this is all we have." Roy mumbled and Remus frowned slightly. Christmas shopping was definitely going to be put on the list.

"What's all that you're carrying dad?" Teddy asked, bending slightly to try and peak into the many bags his father was holding.

"They're your Christmas presents from your teachers. No peeking," his father said, tugging the bags out of Teddy's grasp.

"Aww come on dad! Just a little look?" Teddy whined but his father ignored him.

"What teachers give their students Christmas presents?" Vic asked but he too was ignored when Lupin used his free hand to take out his wand and mutter

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Slowly, the boy's trunks were levitated into the air.

"Right, shall we go now?" Remus asked the trio who gave him a grin and bolted towards his office.

"Alright, I'll take Roy and Teddy you go with Vic." Remus instructed, as he stepping into the fireplace in his office.

"Sure thing dad." Teddy called after him and in a flurry of green flames Roy and his father disappeared.

"Intense." Vic said as he bounded his way into the fireplace and soon he and Teddy were standing in the middle of his living room.

"You alright Roy?" Vic asked Roy who was staring at himself with wide eyes as if he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"huh? Yeah. Fine." Roy muttered regaining his composure quickly and Vic flashed him a grin.

"So these are the boys I've heard so much about." Tonks said entering the living room while her husband gave her a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Evening Mrs. Lupin." Vic said, both boys giving a polite bow.

"Oh, none of this 'Mrs. Lupin' nonsense boys. Not even the Minister of Magic calls me that. It's Tonks. Just Tonks."

Vic gave her a grin. "OK then Tonks. Thanks for letting us stay over."

"Oh it's no trouble at all. Why don't you boys wash up while we prepare dinner?"

"Sure thing mom!" Teddy replied, dragging his friends upstairs and over to the guest bedroom. "You guys can sleep in here. My bedroom's just across and the bathroom's down the hall. Don't unpack too much cause we're going to the Burrow tomorrow don't forget."

"Cool, who wants shower first?" Vic asked, bending to unpack the few things he'd need from his trunk.

After everyone had unpacked and showered they all made their way down for dinner which was quite enjoyable. Soon Teddy and Roy were back at it with their mini chess tournament on the coffee table of the living room as Vic tossed his ball up and down on the couch.

"Alright that's it!" Teddy yelled getting up and marching off to his father's study. Roy and Vic shared a glance.

"Maybe you should go easier on him Roy." Vic said.

"I _was_ going easy on him." Roy huffed only for Teddy to come stomping back, dragging his confused father with him.

"Teddy, what's going on?" his father asked, his face mimicking the confused expression on Roy and Vic's faces.

"I'm calling in a substitute player. Dad, play."

All eyes looked at Teddy before it was Roy's turn to complain.

"What? That's not fair!" and Vic burst out laughing.

"Why not?" Teddy asked.

"Cuz he's like 5 times my age!"

"I'm not _that_ old Roy." Lupin teased.

"It'll be an interesting match. What've you got to lose?" Vic spoke up and Roy sighed.

"Fine."

"I'll have you know I have a lot to lose." Remus spoke up but Teddy's puppy dog eyes were too much and reluctantly he lowered himself to the floor facing Roy over the coffee table.

And an interesting match it was for an hour later, when Tonks came down from her own study and bath, she was rather amused at the sight that lay before her. Her husband was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch and facing Roy across from the coffee table. Both of the player's eyebrows were knitted together in exactly the same expression of concentration. Teddy and Vic, attention spans too short for such a game, were playing their own game of exploding snap on the floor.

"What's going on here?" Tonks asked and Teddy and Vic looked up.

"Roy and Professor Lupin are trying to beat the record for longest chess game ever played." Vic said in a sarcastic tone and Teddy laughed.

Tonks grinned and went over to her husband, lying on the couch behind him.

"Don't tell me you're losing to an eleven year old." Tonks teased.

"Well I'm _trying_ not to." Remus mumbled and Roy gave him a smirk.

"Yes well, it's almost midnight; you boys better wrap this up soon if you want to go shopping tomorrow before we head over to the Burrow."

Teddy looked up. "Shopping?"

"Of course. We can't have Roy and Vic spending the rest of their lives in their school uniforms can we? Besides, we need to get some last minute shopping out of the way."

"You don't have to spend money on us..." Roy said hesitantly, looking up from the chess board.

"Of course we don't _have_ to but we _want_ to. Just think of it as our Christmas present to you two." Tonks said, giving Roy a wink.

"Checkmate." Remus declared much more triumphantly than a 48 old man was supposed to sound when he'd just beaten an 11 year old.

"What! Hey! She distracted me!" Roy cried out and the whole room burst into laughter.

"Alright bed time. I'll play you again some other time Roy." Remus said and the boys issued a groan as they collected their things from the living room and headed upstairs.

* * *

"Alright, follow the plan and we'll meet back here in four hours." Tonks explained.

"Alright Roy, come on. Let's get you some clothes." Remus said to the boy who looked up at him and nodded.

"Where to first?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Knockturn Alley."

Remus raised an eyebrow at this. Knockturn Alley was filled with shops devoted to the Dark Arts. Why on earth would Roy want to go there?

Roy looked up to Remus' sceptical expression.

"I don't want to use your money." Roy stated simply.

"So you're going to Knockturn Alley to get money?" Remus asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Yup."

And Roy headed off in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron, not bothering to check if Lupin was following.

_"You learn something new every day."_ Remus thought to himself as he hurried off afterthe boy.

Once entering the Leaky Cauldron, Roy made his way over to the entrance of Diagon Alley, not bothering to look back as the pub owner gave the boy a questioning glance.

Upon entering the alley, Roy navigated through a series of winding passages, looking back over his shoulder now and then to make sure Lupin was following.

Finally, as they came to a halt Remus looked up at the sign.

"Borgin and Burkes."

Something in Remus' gut told him to grab Roy and get out of here but before he could react on that feeling Roy had already pushed open the door and stepped in.

"You can stay out if you want." Roy said over his shoulder but there was no way Remus was going to let an 11 year old do this on his own.

"Mr. Borgin?" Roy asked gruffly upon entering the store. Remus noted the change in tone and physical appearance. Usually Roy was small and rather unnoticeable but now he stood tall, eyes narrowed slightly and his voice was hard as if he were simply a very short adult.

"Mr. Borgin?" Roy asked again and the main in question suddenly ran out of an adjoining room.

"Anth- I mean Roy! How wonderful to see you!" Mr. Borgin said in a fake cheery voice causing Remus to wince.

"Cut the chatter Borgin. I need my money." Roy said, looking the shop owner straight in the eye and Remus noticed Borgin was fidgeting uncomfortable.

"Yes, of course, of course, how much do I still owe you?"

"8,750 galleons. I'll just need 50 this time." Roy replied coolly and Remus tried to fight the temptation to raise his eyebrow. How in the world had Roy managed to get Borgin so that _he_ owed _Roy _money? And it was a lot of money at that!

Borgin quickly but carefully counted out the money for Roy to see before sweeping it all up into a bag and handing it over to him.

"Thank you sir. Have a nice day." Roy said dismissively as he took the bag of money and pocketed it.

"Yes you too Roy." Borgin said rather nervously as the boy turned and Remus held the door open for him as they both made their way through it.

"Well, that was...interesting..." Remus said awkwardly as they made their way down the street.

"Sorry Professor, you didn't have to go in." Roy mumbled, the Slytherin first year replacing the cool business man from before.

"Oh, it was no problem. Just...unexpected..." Remus finished lamely.

"We sold Borgin lots of stuff when we were little and he owes us for that. We agreed that he'd hold the money for us and give it up little by little and not all at once. It's convenient when our street money doesn't get us enough. We used a huge chunk of it to buy school supplies." Roy said shrugging and Remus chose not to pry further.

"Right so, now where do you want to go?"

"Know any second hand shops?"

So, while Teddy and Vic had some fun in Twlifitt and Tatting's wizarding clothing shop with Tonks, Remus took Roy to all sorts of places that he used to go when he had been unemployed and single. Suffice to say he wasn't very fond of the idea but Roy didn't seem to mind. He seemed quite skilled at haggling and they managed to gain some decent shirts, pants and a rather nice belt all for under 10 galleons. It probably helped that Roy would start flaming up when the shopkeepers demanded too much. Maybe this was why Borgin had treated him so fearfully back in his shop.

When the majority of the clothes were accounted for, Remus insisted that he buy Roy a brand new pair of sneakers at least.

"Can't have you playing football in second hand shoes." He'd argued until Roy finally relented.

Remus and Roy grabbed a taxi over to a Muggle shoe store and Roy tried on few pairs before choosing one he liked. Roy tried not to let it show too much when he marveled at his new shoes but Remus was rather amused when he saw Roy walk with a spring in his step once they left the store. He didn't think he'd ever seen Roy's eyes light up quite like that before.

Taking a taxi back to the Leaky Cauldron and heading though the entrance to Diagon Alley, Remus found Roy staring at the display at Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"You want to buy your brother a broom?" he asked questioningly and Roy nodded before entering the store.

"How much for a racing broom?" He asked the lady at the front desk who smile kindly at him.

"Depends son, how much do you want to spend?"

"40 galleons?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, the cheapest racing broom we have is 60 galleons and it's pretty poor performance mind you."

Roy's shoulders slumped in defeat and he knitted his brow together thinking.

"Alright." He said after a pause, looking at the lady again.

"How about just a snitch then?"

The lady smiled.

"That we can do." As she went into the other room to collect the shops supply of snitches.

Once Roy went over to Remus carrying a small nicely wrapped box Remus smiled. He'd had a feeling that Roy wouldn't have enough for a whole broomstick but at least he'd managed to find something and he seemed pleased enough.

"Ready to go Roy?" Remus asked, checking the time. They had about half an hour left before they were supposed to meet up with Tonks.

"Yeah. I guess." Roy said, knitting his brow again in concentration.

Remus raised an eyebrow but decided to head back anyways, they could probably grab a drink at the Leakey Cauldron if they were early.

But when Remus turned around he realized Roy wasn't followed him anymore instead he had his face pressed against the display in Magical Menagerie. Realizing that Remus was looking at him, Roy hurried over.

"uhh. Professor Lupin? Do you think it'd be OK if I gave Teddy a Puffskein for Christmas?" Roy said a bit embarrassed.

Remus laughed. "I don't see why not. Teddy's wanted a pet for quite some time now."

Roy's face lit up.

"OK, You stay right here. No peeking." Roy said hurriedly before rushing into the store.

Remus gave another laugh and nodded, leaning against the display window the store.

A few minutes later Roy came back out with a small cage and Remus couldn't help but peer into it and watch a tuff of turquoise fur hop around the bottom.

"Nice color choice." Remus said smiling at Roy who blushed.

"Can't have Teddy finding this now can we? I'll send it back home and you can give it to Teddy Christmas morning alright?"

At Roy's eager nod Remus took out his wand and transported the cage over to his house. He made a mental note to inform his wife of such a pet later on.

When Remus and Roy finally met up with the others they were both clad in new clothes head to toe.

"Oi Roy! Sweet sneakers!" Vic shouted, bending down to observe them before Roy quietly shuffled away.

"So? How'd the shopping go? Remus asked his wife.

"Wonderful, Teddy and Vic are the same size so it was a breeze. You?"

"Wonderful, we probably ran all over Britain."

Tonks laughed. "Alright boys, let's drop this stuff back home and head over to the Burrow now shall we?"

"Yeah!" Vic and Teddy shouted, throwing their arms up into the air with excited shouts.

* * *

"Arthur! They're here!" The joyous shout of Mrs. Weasley echoed throughout the house as she came bounding up the stairs.

"Tonks you look lovely dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, hugging her affectionately.

"And Remus! You look a bit peaky. Have you been eating well."

"I'm fine Molly, honestly." Remus said exasperatedly as she gave him a hug as well before Remus went over to the kitchen where Arthur had poked his head out.

"Teddy! Oh I haven't seen you since the summer! You've grown so much! You're starting to look so much like your father."

Teddy grinned and launched himself into Mrs. Weasley's arms.

"And this must be your friends! Roy and Victor yes?"

The two boys in question nodded shyly.

"Oh there's no reason to be shy boys. Everyone's welcome here." Mrs. Weasley told them, enveloping the boys into a big hug.

"Thank you for letting us stay ma'am." Roy said as he and Vic gave a polite bow.

"Ah, polite boys, that's a first. Your parents taught you well."

Teddy watched Roy's eyes narrow lightly as he tensed and Vic winced. Thinking fast Teddy grabbed his friends.

"Come on! Let's go unpack. I'll show you the rooms." Teddy said more cheerfully than he felt as he picked up his trunk and dragged his friends up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley watched the boys leave before turning to Arthur and Remus in the kitchen door with a rather confused expression.

"Yes well, Roy and Vic aren't too happy with their parents it seems." Remus said rather awkwardly.

"Well why didn't you say something Remus!? Oh I hope I didn't offend them," Molly said looking rather ashamed.

"Oh I'm sure it's fine Molly." Remus said, leading her and his wife over to the kitchen table.

"Wotcher Harry. Ginny." Tonks said.

"Oh this must be little Albus! He's so cute! I remember when Teddy was that small." Tonks cooed to the baby in Ginny's arms.

"Hello Tonks. Remus." Harry said, as Tonks gave Harry a quick hug.

"So. What's new with you over there?" Harry asked Remus as Arthur passed him a bottle of butterbeer.

"Mmm, nothing much, I owe Severus. Fiona and Kate are nagging me...the latter seems to have formed a relationship...that's about it." Remus said grinning into his butterbeer.

"Xavia?" Harry asked a bit worriedly and Remus flinched.

"I'm...avoiding her..." Remus said and Harry left it at that.

"Teddy seems to be doing well." Ginny spoke up and Remus returned to his more cheerful self as he launched into an all out explanation on everything Teddy had accomplished during the term.

"He's made some friends and he's doing well in all his classes." Remus finished proudly.

"Yes and quite extraordinary friends they are." Mrs. Weasley said, obviously still upset over her slip from earlier.

"What's so extraordinary?" Ron Weasley asked, walking into the kitchen with his wife.

"Oh, Teddy's new fiends, they're staying for the holidays." Mrs. Weasley said to her son.

"Oh? Those two? We met them already. They're playing with the kids in the play room." Hermione said, "Polite boys. Their parents must have taught them well."

Remus gave a dry laugh. "Yes, it seems like everyone feels that way." Quickly the occupants of the room explained the situation and Hermione looked deeply apologetic.

"Relax, at least you didn't say if to their faces." Ron said, giving his wife a quick peck on the cheek.

"I understand how they feel. My aunt and uncle were terrible to me." Harry said, breaking the awkward silence that had settled over the group of adults.

"No, Harry. I don't think it's quite the same..." Remus said slowly. He'd been thinking about the events that day and something was bothering him. Looking up he realized that everyone was staring at him and he fidgeted nervously.

"Well, if you'd just spill it we wouldn't be staring at you." Harry said, grinning slightly at Remus' discomfort.

"I think they're either related to or have been in contact with Death Eaters." Remus said slowly.

There was a pause.

_"Wait for it."_

"WHAT?!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed loudly.

_"Right on cue. How does she do it?"_

"You can't be serious Remus! What on earth would lead you to that conclusion?"

"And you said you'd stop staring if I told you all." Remus muttered to Harry who was staring at him like a dear in the headlights...and so was the rest of the table. Hell, even Tonks looked quite surprised.

"Well I can't be sure. But this morning Roy went over to Borgin and Burkes. Said he'd sold something to him and he owes the boys money...a_ lot_ of money for two eleven year old boys..."

"How much are we talking about?" Mr. Weasley asked and Lupin shrugged.

"If used correctly it'll probably take them through the rest of their school years at least."

"And?" Mrs. Weasley asked, prodding Remus to get to the point.

"Borgin and Burkes sells objects of dark magic. Remember the Hand of Glory?" Harry spoke up and Remus nodded in agreement.

"Yes, for Borgin to owe the boys so much money they must have traded either a lot of dark objects or several very expensive ones."

"And you don't recon that they could have just stolen it? They're street boys Remus, stealing shouldn't be too hard for them." Tonks spoke up.

"Yes but doesn't breaking into a dark wizard's house seem more dangerous than it's worth?" Remus answered before holding up a hand. "I'm just saying. Please don't go assuming without any solid proof."

"But Remus!" Mrs. Weasley said looking horrified. "You'd let your son be exposed to them? What if it's true!? I can't believe it! Death Eaters in my own house! They were such young and sweet boys."

"They** are** young and sweet boys." Remus emphasized, "and they are most certainly **not** Death Eaters."

"But you said it yourself Remus!"

"No! I did not say it. Relations or contact maybe but they are good boys I can assure you."

"There's no such thing as a good Death Eater." Ron mumbled and Hermione glared at him to get him to be quiet.

"And you most certainly can't say that when you almost _died _at the hands of Dolohov." Mrs. Weasley continued.

"But I _didn't _Molly and I was victorious in the end now please calm down. Merlin, I shouldn't have told any of you about this at all!"

"Hey! Did you know Roy's a Slytherin?" George Weasley asked, suddenly entering the room with his 4 year old daughter on his shoulders.

Remus issued a groan, putting his head in his hands. Things were going to go downhill from here.

"A Death Eater child in Slytherin?!"

_"Right on cue."_

"Don't you care about the wellbeing of your own son Remus?!" Mrs. Weasley almost shrieked.

"_Yes_, Molly, I am _aware_ of all this and-"

"And you see no problem with this?!"

"I have no right to judge Teddy's friends! He seems happy with them and they are_**not**_ Death Eaters!" Remus said, patience wearing thin.

"Alright, let's all calm down now shall we?" Mr. Weasley said, trying to make peace but his wife ignored him.

"I think Vic would make a great prankster when he grows up." George pointed out but he too was ignored.

"Tonks! How do you feel about all this? Think of your son! Surely you can't approve!"

"I understand your concern Molly but I'm with Remus on this one. Vic and Roy are fine children and Teddy seems quite happy with his friends. I'm not going to risk his happiness over something as small as parents long dead."

"There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Roy mumbled and Tonks rounded on him.

"And what's wrong with Slytherin? My mother was in Slytherin and so was the majority of her family." She snapped and Remus flinched.

_"Here we go..."_

"He didn't mean it Tonks." Harry said, trying to step in but Tonks was well into her rant and Remus knew better than to try and stop it.

"Teddy's a big boy and he's got to learn to make decisions for himself. I trust him and as a result I trust both-"

"WHY HELLO ROY!" Mr. Weasley suddenly exclaimed much more loudly than usual and Remus choked on his butterbeer before whipping his head around.

And there stood Roy in the middle of the doorway standing tall with his eyes slightly narrowed and his mouth in a hard line.

Remus cursed in his head.

_"Alright, don't panic, you can weasel yourself out of this one Remus."_

"How long have you been standing there Roy?" he asked in what he hoped was a professional voice.

Roy's cold eyes stared right into his and Remus suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"A Death Eater child in Slytherin. Don't you care about your own son." Roy said, voice stiff and sharp and Remus winced.

This was exactly the Roy that he had seen in Borgin and Burkes this morning and he now felt slightly sorry for Borgin whose uncomfort Remus could now relate to.

Maybe this wouldn't be such an easy thing to weasel himself out of.

_"Of all the children why him?"_

It could have even been Vic. Remus was sure he would have been able to think of something but no, not with Roy, Roy would never buy it. He was able to make men 5 times his age break out into a cold sweat, a feat he was perfecting right now as Remus was vaguely aware that the entire room had gone silent enough to hear a pin drop. Suddenly, before the adults could think of anything to say Roy turned to Hermione.

"Teddy wanted you to know that Hugo's complaining for a nap." Roy said, breaking the unbearably long silence but no one moved and after a beat Roy turned on his heel and left.

And that's when Remus saw it. Something it Roy's eyes flickered and died and Remus realized it was trust, a trust he had taken for granted for so long and suddenly, Remus felt like the worst person in the world. He'd taken the boys' trust for granted, both Vic and Roy, and he hadn't even realized that it had even existed until now when it had been right in his face the whole time.

They were street kids. They relied on each other and to be able to weasel yourself in with them was quite a feat. These boys who couldn't even trust their own parents and had no reason to trust anyone else had let Remus and to a lesser extent Tonks, into their world and they had just thrown it all back at them. Hell, Roy probably wouldn't have even brought Remus to Borgin and Burkes if he hadn't trusted him.

Watching Roy leave, Remus didn't know what to do. Should he apologize profusely? Pretend it never happened? Let him go or call him back? What would he say if he called him back?

But by the time Remus' mind went through all the possibilities, it was too late, Roy was long gone and the adults were left staring at where he had stood seconds ago.

Finally, Remus snapped out of it and turned back to the table before issuing a groan, resting his elbows on the table and placing his head in his hands.

"We are not going to talk about this...**_ever_**." He growled, removing his head from his hands to glare at the occupants of the table who nodded. Molly even looked guilty and Remus sighed.

"I'll finish up dinner then." Mrs. Weasley said rather nervously. "Harry, Ron, come up and help."

"I'm outta here." George announced, running off before his mother could give him any work to do.

"And I should check on Hugo." Hermione said sadly thus leaving Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Tonks and a sulking Remus at the table.

Things were not off to a good start.


	10. Chapter 10

The first few days passed by surprisingly easily. Roy had somehow not seen the need to tell Vic or Teddy what he had heard on that fateful day in the kitchen and the two seemed to run around and interact nicely with the rest of the family.

The generation gap was also a big factor. Teddy, Vic and Roy rarely ever saw the adults because they were always playing with the other children and Remus didn't want to admit it but he was thankful. Roy and Vic woke up early, made themselves breakfast and were out the door before Remus had even woken up and the boys had the rest of the meals at the children's side of the table rather than with the adults.

The few times they did see each other and Vic would yell and wave, Teddy would give him a quick hug and Roy would stay back and look down at his feet as if shy.

Needless to say, Remus felt guilty; if he had just kept his mouth shut then Roy wouldn't have to worry about feeling unwanted amongst the household. At least the Weasleys still had the decency to include Roy in some of their activities but Roy seemed to be in avoidance of Mrs. Weasley.

Finally, it was the night before Christmas and all the children were in bed. Remus sighed at the silence of the house. Molly and Arthur had turned in early and Ginny, Fleur, Hermione and Tonks were having some conversation in the kitchen where Remus felt that he was not needed. Ron, Harry and George were playing a game of exploding snap in the dining room while the oldest three of the Weasley brothers were in the study and had not come out for ages.

That left one place and Remus was looking forward to reclining on the couch and catch up on some reading. At least, that was what he had hoped but there, sitting on the floor was Roy Mustang.

Remus winced. He should probably walk away; maybe hang out with Bill and the others instead and pretend he'd never seen Roy at all.

_"Why're you such a huge coward Remus? He's just 11 years old!"_

Remus sighed and took a step into the room. The floor creaked. Roy looked up.

_"Great. Just great. No going back now."_

"Why're you up so late?" Remus asked casually.

Roy shrugged, "It's Christmas tomorrow. Had to get this finished."

Roy held up a fiery coloured Snitch that had been partially taken apart and Remus couldn't help but feel somewhat fascinated by it.

"What did you do to it?"

Roy shrugged again, working on closing the Snitch back up, "Nothing much. I added a sound recorder and if you whistle at the right pitch it'll come back to you so you don't lose it. I would have added more but I don't have the time."

"I'm sure you could have just used a charm." Remus started but Roy gave him a smirk.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" and Remus gave him a small smile in reply.

"Why don't we play a game?" Remus said, conjuring up a chessboard.

"You still want me?" Roy asked suddenly before he realized what he had just said and clamped a hand over his own mouth. Remus suddenly had the urge to sit down. That question could have meant a million different things but Remus knew what Roy had meant. He'd obviously had this question on the tip of his tongue for ages and Remus was starting to feel guilty again. He'd been avoiding Roy because he had felt guilty but Roy must have taken that as a sign that he was no longer wanted at the Burrow.

"Of course I still want you Roy. What made you think otherwise?"

Roy's face was turning red. Strange, Remus didn't think Roy _could_ be embarrassed and he grinned in spite of all his feelings.

"You heard what happened at the kitchen yes?"

Roy nodded.

"And so you heard when we said we trusted you yes?"

Roy nodded again and Remus felt the need to press the point.

"Do you think of Teddy as your friend?"

Again, Roy nodded.

"Good. Then why should we care who your parents are and break such a friendship?"

At this Roy broke his gaze from Remus who took it that he had gotten his point across well enough.

"Now, let's play a game shall we?" Remus asked, placing the chess board on the coffee table and sitting down.

Hesitantly Roy joined him and the first few moves were made in comfortable silence before Roy spoke up once again.

"...What if Teddy doesn't feel that way?"

Remus winced.

"I think that's something you should take up with Teddy, not me."

And for the enth time within the hour, Roy nodded.

The majority of the game was played in comfortable silence. Roy seemed to loosen up a bit after every move and he seemed to begin to enjoy himself.

Finally, Roy gave a huge yawn and Remus burst out laughing.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed. You want to be up bright and early for Christmas don't you?" He asked grinning and Roy gave him a look.

They packed the chess pieces up quickly and Remus stood up, shaking out his stiff muscles before, almost as an afterthought, lifting a half asleep Roy in his arms.

Roy jerked awake and immediately tensed, staring at Remus as if he'd gone insane.

"Relax, I did this for Teddy all the time." Remus said amused at Roy's expression before climbing the many stairs up to the boys' bedroom.

As Roy seemed to relax slightly on their way up Remus couldn't help but think that maybe Christmas wouldn't be too bad after all.

* * *

Teddy was the first of the three to wake up which was actually quite surprising since Roy and Vic were usually outside in the snow before him every other day.

Quickly he checked the time and grinned when it flashed back at him as 6:00am. Ok, maybe he was just a _little _bit early but hey, it was Christmas Day! As quietly and as quickly as he could he got dressed and ran out the door, but not before pausing to change his hair into a nice blend of red and green.

Mrs. Weasley was already in the kitchen, making preparations for the day as her husband had a quiet relaxing conversation with Charlie over the kitchen table.

Teddy left quickly, heading for the living room where, sure enough, half the house was in as Harry, Ron and George tried to keep everyone away from the tree.

Teddy grinned at the sight.

_"I __**knew**__ I wasn't early."_

"Teddy!" someone shouted, running over to him.

"You're up early Victoire," he said grinning.

"Well of course! It's Christmas day! Love your hair." she said excitedly as they made their way over to the coffee table where George had started up a game of Wizard Skittles to keep the kids entertained.

"How long before everyone wakes up?" James Potter whined to his father as he tried to separate Hugo and Fred from a fight over whose Christmas stocking had the most gifts in it.

"Not for a while James, we don't usually open presents up until after breakfast anyways."

James pouted and Dominique, Victoire's younger sister giggled.

"Aww, is Jamesie sad?" she teased and James turned to stick a tongue out at her.

"More people!" Hugo suddenly shouted and Rose went up and gave her brother a whack on the head to get him to be quieter.

"People are still asleep," she hissed and Hugo pouted.

Teddy turned from his position on the couch and Angelina Weasley entered holding the hand of her daughter, Roxanne.

George went over to greet his wife before crouching down to Roxanne.

"And how is my princess today?" he asked before picking up his delighted daughter and spinning her in the air.

"Babies make you do weird things," Teddy whispered to Victoire who laughed.

After about an hour of Wizard Skittles the kids began to get restless again during which Percy and Audrey Weasley joined the adults at the other side of the room.

"Alright! Who's left?" James said impatiently.

"Well, my parents are still asleep and so's Louis... Albus, Lily, Your mom, Rose's mom, Molly, Lucy..." Victoire started, trailing off in thought.

"Don't forget Teddy's friends but they're usually up at 7:30 anyways." Fred pointed out.

"Oh and Teddy's parents too." Victoire said as an afterthought. "I think that's it."

James huffed before looking over to his father.

"No. You may not run around the place and wake everyone up James. It's only 7am." Harry said in exasperation and everyone laughed at James' pout.

When Roy and Vic finally came down, Teddy called for a game of soccer which was pretty difficult in the snow and soon dissolved into a full out snowball war. Two hours later, Tonks and Lily came down with Percy's daughters Molly and Lucy while the rest of the children were called in by the delicious smells of breakfast and hot chocolate.

"They're still not up?!" James said as soon as he re-entered the house. "It's past 9!"

Hugo looked at James who looked at his father while Teddy looked at Victorie as the clock slowly counted down.

"Fine. Go." Harry said, having fallen for his son's adorably cute puppy dog eyes.

And in a flash all 4 children sprinted off to wake their respective parents.

Remus Lupin slept like the dead. He usually always did, especially during the holidays and today wasn't really much of an exception. So, while his subconscious managed to block out the screaming and the door slamming and the dip in the bed, it didn't do such a great job at blocking out the heavy, cold and wet _thing _that suddenlylanded on his stomach.

"Time to wake up dad!" Teddy screamed into his ear, almost deafening his poor father.

"Mmm. I'm awake. I'm awake." Remus slurred, tiredly rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up faster.

"Why're you wet?" He asked, shoving his son off of him as he got up.

Teddy laughed. "I was outside. Now hurry up! Everyone's already up!" he exclaimed excitedly as he raced out of the room.

"Mission accomplished!" Teddy exclaimed happily as he burst back into the kitchen.

Vic gave a whistle before dissolving into laughter.

Finally, once everyone was up and breakfast was finished Mrs. Weasley announced that it was time to open presents.

The children didn't need to be told twice as immediately they were out of their seats and into the living room once again.

"This one's mine!"

"Mine!"

"There's no name on this! ...wait! Nevermind!"

The adults watched in amusement as the wrapping paper flew and the shouts grew louder.

Teddy and his friends had retreated to their room as they opened their own presents.

Mrs. Weasley had given them each a jumper with their first letters of their names sewn on the front.

Harry and Ron had given the boys a huge package of Honeydukes chocolate and George, a large box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Hermione gave Teddy a book titled _Quidditch Through the Ages_ while Vic had received a large pack of Muggle comic books and Roy, several new science textbooks.

"Oi! This one's from Professor Bobo!" Teddy said as he studied his package carefully.

As soon as he opened it Vic burst out laughing and Roy smirked for Teddy was holding a rather adorable teddy bear. A little note on the ear said "Teddies must keep each other company."

Teddy stared at it for a while before the bear in question gave a little wave causing Teddy to jump a bit in surprise.

"Cool!" Vic shouted as Teddy carefully placed the bear on all fours and it began to walk around the room.

"It's cute. I think I'll keep it." Teddy said laughing as the bear snuggled his leg.

Vic quickly found his own present from Professor Bobo and opened it to reveal

"...sunglasses?" Teddy asked, confused but Vic didn't seem disappointed for he immediately put them on.

"Cool! They're like omnioculars!" He exclaimed after a while and Teddy grabbed for them.

Putting them on Teddy didn't really notice much of a difference.

"No, like this." Vic said, throwing a small piece of wrapping paper across the room.

Teddy's sight of the paper instantly zoomed in to it as if it could read Teddy's thoughts. It had remarkable quality too and Teddy screwed up his face in concentration to try and slow down what he was seeing; like regular omnioculars. As easy as that, the sight of the falling paper before him seemed to rewind and play out slower than before.

"Whoa!" Teddy said, passing the glasses to Roy as Vic dug around for the card.

"Merry Christmas Vic, hope this makes looking at stars easier. You could probably look at them through your common room window now."

Now it was Roy's turn and he ripped open his present to reveal

"GAMEBOY!" Vic screamed and Roy's eyes were practically glowing as his mouth hung open in delighted surprise.

Teddy laughed, not many magicians needed a Gameboy for they had their own magical toys to keep them occupied but it was the ideal gift for Roy.

"What's the card say?" Vic asked eagerly and Roy tore apart the rest of the packaging to revel a card at the bottom.

"Tell me you don't love this. I dare you. I've talked it over with the Headmistress and she's allowed you to bring it to school. Look at Professor Logan's present for games."

Instantly Roy went digging for Logan's present.

"Over here." Teddy said, throwing the package over. The wrapping paper was gone in mere seconds and Roy was left holding a good dozen games, and a harmonica book. The card simply said.

"I'm sure you can find a way to make these more portable. And I think your songs need a change of pace don't you? Merry Christmas Roy."

Roy was grinning. He was trying to force it down but he was definitely grinning and Teddy laughed.

"My turn!" he exclaimed, grabbing Logan's present and tearing off the wrapping.

"What is it?" Vic asked wonderingly.

"It's a dragon skin coat!" Teddy said in near amazement. Vic looked at Roy for clarification.

"A dragon skin coat can black or deflect almost all spells making the wearer almost invulnerable to them." Roy said, giving his textbook answer.

"But who'd want to wear anything so heavy? It'll slow you down when you fly." Vic said, lifting up the jacket before handing it over to Teddy's eager hands.

"And that's why it's Teddy's present and not yours Vic." Roy said smirking.

"Merry Christmas Teddy. Your parents and I got together and bought you this. Hopefully you won't grow out of it too fast."

"Wow, a three way Christmas present. Intense." Vic said as he reached for his own gift which included a miniature model of a Firebolt, a mini broom compass and a magical pocket knife. Vic quickly read the card "We'll get you the real thing next year Vic! You can probably use the compass without the broom though and the knife's so you can stay out of trouble. Merry Christmas." Vic laughed.

"Sweet, guess I'll never get lost," he said as he let the model fly through the room and hung his compass around his neck. He picked up the knife was turned it over in his hand, before flicking the blade up. "This could come in handy!" he said and the three boys shared a grin.

Once the rest of the presents were opened, Roy reached into his pocket and handed Vic a nicely wrapped box holding the technically modified Snitch.

"Cool!" Vic shouted, giving his older brother hug "You're the best bro!" Roy tried not to be affected by the compliment but Teddy saw the first signs of a blush on his face.

"It comes back to you if you whistle and it records sound. I couldn't get a video card in it," he mumbled before getting up and leaving the room, "Be right back."

Teddy watched Vic, already in the air trying to catch the Snitch while petting his new bear which seemed to be demanding attention by putting its soft head against his leg.

After a while, Roy came back holding a cage and both Teddy and Vic crowded around it.

"Here." Roy said awkwardly, handing out the cage to Teddy.

"Wait. It's for me!?" Teddy said astonished and when Roy nodded Teddy gave a whoop and ran over to hug Roy who was starting to get uncomfortable.

Teddy carefully took out the Puffskein and ruffled its turquoise fur.

"It matches your hair." Vic said, laughing and Teddy carefully placed the Puffskein in his hair.

"Yup, perfect match," Vic said, "Nice color choice Roy."

Teddy grinned as the Puffskein made itself comfortable in his hair. "It needs a name." Teddy thought.

"Bob." Vic said as seriously as he could.

"Bob the Puffskein?" Roy asked and Teddy laughed.

"OK, fine, not Bob." Vic said, grinning. "How about Mr. Fuzzywuzzy Kins?" he said and Teddy burst out laughing.

"How do you even know it's a guy?" Teddy asked.

"..._Mrs_. Fuzzywuzzy Kins?" Vic asked.

"Why not just Fuzz?" Roy said in good humour.

"Hey, that's not bad!" Teddy said laughing.

"Fuzz it shall be," he declared as he returned the little ball of fur over to its cage before suddenly remembering something.

"Oi, Vic, we need to get Roy's present!" Teddy said, rushing out the door, "You. Stay here. You. Distract."

Vic dissolved into laughter and Teddy was back in a heartbeat holding a music case.

"Here, Vic and I pitched in for this." Teddy said as he gave the case over to a curious Roy on the floor.

Slowly, Roy undid the buckles holding the case together and lifted the lid. In the case stood a shining trumpet just asking to be played and Teddy and Vic watched as Roy's eyes lit up at the sight of it.

"You like it?" Vic asked and Roy gave him a firm nod, eyes still staring at the trumpet.

"See. I knew you liked music and the harmonica was getting kinda old and if you use a shrinking spell you can carry it around with you all over the place. Besides, the trumpet's louder!" Vic said throwing his arms up into the air to emphasize the point and everyone laughed.

"Thanks Vic. Teddy." Roy said, giving them a grin that Teddy had rarely ever seen.

"No problem. Thanks for Fuzz." Teddy said, grinning as he returned the Puffskein into his hair.

"Alright enough of that. Come on Roy! Open up a game!" Vic shouted as Roy began tearing off the packaging on his Gameboy.

* * *

_AN: I read that the HP world had Gameboys on hp wikia and I just had to include one :P_


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of Christmas break went by in a flash. Teddy remembered snow ball fights, hot chocolate, Vic chasing his snitch, Roy playing his games and his trumpet, Fuzz, Victoire's peck on his cheek on New Year's Eve, laughter, friends and family. He had hoped that the holiday would last forever but, inevitably, all good things must come to an end and soon the three boys were getting packed up to go back to school.

"You guys wait up. I'm gonna go get my dad so he can haul all this downstairs." Teddy said, running out of the room and to the kitchen.

And as soon as Teddy was about to enter the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley decided that now would be a good time to discuss the whole Death Eater problem again.

"Teddy's going back to school tomorrow..." Mrs. Weasley said hesitantly and Teddy paused, deciding now might not be a good time to enter. He was just about to walk back when Mrs. Weasley continued.

"Well, if Teddy ever...needed new friends...tell him we're always here for him." Teddy paused. Why would he need new friends? What was wrong with Vic and Roy?

"Molly, I thought we discussed this." Teddy head his father say, clearly annoyed.

"I know Remus but yesterday Arthur and I were talking about the war. And Harry...The day Harry was born, it was his destiny to be the 'Chosen One'. He had no control over that...what if it's the same?"

"Then we'll make sure it's not the same." Teddy spoke up and the two adults turned to look at him.

"What's wrong with Vic and Roy anyways?" Teddy asked, looking straight at his father.

"Nothing's wrong with them," came the automated reply.

"You don't like them?" Teddy asked slightly hurt.

"No. I like them very much Teddy. And so does your mother," his father replied.

"But you don't like them," Teddy said, looking at Mrs. Weasley, feeling slightly betrayed.

Mrs. Weasley looked down at Teddy but couldn't meet his eyes.

Teddy looked at the two adults in defiance. "Well I don't care, Roy and Vic are my friends and nothing's gonna change that!" Teddy said before stomping off.

* * *

Going back to school was largely uneventful; the boys quickly went back to their old routines and any problems over the break for soon forgotten. Unfortunately, going back to old routines also meant the inevitable confrontations with Kimblee and his friends right after astronomy where it seemed was the only time the group saw him at all.

"Oi werewolf cub! Did your pack go out and eat some children for your Christmas feast?"

Teddy growled at him.

"Oh, working on your growls I see, yeah, no werewolf's complete without a good growl."

"Leave him alone." Vic said, stepping between the two and leading Teddy away from the group before things got messy.

"Oi! Hold up! I'm not done yet!" Kimblee said, trying to block the boy's path but was unsuccessful.

"I _said_, I'm not done _Charlie_." Kimblee drawled behind the boy's backs and Vic froze. Teddy, totally confused now, stopped as well to regard his friend but Vic had already turned to face the bully.

"What'd you call me?" Vic growled in a dangerously low tone.

"I said, we're not done_ Charlie_."Kimblee repeated, giving the boy a devilish grin.

"Don't call me that!" Vic spat at him.

"Why not Charlie? That's your name isn't it? I can say it as many times as I want. Charlie. _Charlie. _Charlie!"

Vic snapped. With a growl that reminded Teddy more of a beast than of an animal Vic lunged for Kimblee's throat.

"Say it again. I dare you." Vic said growled menacingly pulling on Kimblee's shirt collar to lower him down to eye level.

"Oh, so now it's the werewolf cub's friends that are practicing their growls." Kimblee said rather pleasantly before his tone turned dangerous.

"You don't scare me anymore, _Charlie_."

"Shut up!" Vic shouted, reaching out and punching Kimblee in the gut before Teddy could stop him.

"What's the matter _Charlie?_ Not-"

Kimblee was cut off by a rather vicious uppercut on his chin.

Teddy watched as Kimblee goaded Vic into another series of rather damaging blows and was debating whether to step in. No one had ever called Vic "Charlie" before but Teddy briefly remembered the Sorting Hat mentioning a name change during Roy's sorting. Still, wasn't this going a bit overboard over a simple name? Of course, it probably didn't help that he had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on. Did he have the right to stop this?

He should probably get Roy...too bad he had no clue where he was right now. Turning his attention back to the fight he noticed something. Kimblee was barely fighting back but Vic's punches weren't doing much like before where Vic's fist usually left his nose broken and bleeding. Kimblee's friends weren't even lifting a finger and were those grins on their faces?

Then it hit him.

"Vic stop!" He shouted but his voice was drowned out by another, louder but more feminine voice.

"And what is going on here may I ask?"

_"We've been set up!" _Teddy thought as he spun around to a rather smug looking Professor Xavia.

"Well, what a scene. A death eater child attacking a poor defenceless boy. In the middle of the school must I add!" Xavia exclaimed loudly as if hoping that the whole world would hear her speech.

_"Death Eater child?" _Teddy asked as he looked at Vic but Vic quickly looked away from him.

"I told the Headmistress bringing children like you into this school was a horrible idea!" Xavia said scathingly.

"Of course, all the dark creatures tend to befriend each other and now look at we have here." Xavia said, slowly walking up to Teddy and drawing her wand.

"Leave Teddy out of this!" Vic growled and Xavia's attention was drawn back to him.

"He didn't know." Vic said, glaring at Xavia but refusing to look at Teddy.

"Oh well then friends mustn't keep secrets!" Xavia said, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Did you know that your friends are not at all what you think of them? They've been lying to you! Deceiving you! They're the only two children to have been born under Voldemort's infamous Death Eaters during the second war. They're destined to bring the Dark Lord back to power! They'll be the downfall of us all!" Xavia said, moving quickly up to Teddy with a vicious gleam in her eyes.

Teddy turned to look at Vic but Vic simply looked away again and Teddy saw that dull pain of guilt and sadness in them. It was true. And suddenly, Teddy found it very hard to breathe.

"One cannot escape destiny!" Xavia went on, oblivious to the two boys' silent conversation.

"That's not true!" Vic shouted, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

"Oh really! Well what about The Boy Who Lived? The Chosen One they called him! Destined to defeat Voldemort and defeat him he did! Now what are you? You're destined to make the Dark Lord rise again! Only this time it'll be that brother of yours as the Dark Lord."

"Don't talk about Roy like that! It's not true!" Vic said and Teddy could feel Vic's anger coming off in waves around him.

"Oh it's not true is it? Look what the death eater boy's saying!" Xavia said, turning back to Teddy. "You know as well as I do! That so called friend of yours hates magic! Mark my words boy he'll be the one to destroy this world. Soon, he'll get fed up with this and before you know it everyone around you will be dead! Dead and gone and they'll never come back! You're aware of how much power that one boy has and he's only eleven! Imagine him when he's older! They'll be the death of us all!"

"I said SHUT UP!" Vic shouted as he made a lunge for Xavia but was stopped short when Xavia instantly took out her wand and without any vocal command, Vic was sent flying across the room, landing heavily against the wall.

"Hmm, we have a problem here. Not only did a student try to attack a teacher but he's also a danger to the rest of the school. Naughty children should be taught a lesson." Xavia said menacingly and Teddy could only watch as a red ball of light began lighting up the tip of Xavia's wand.

"Crucio!" Xavia shouted and all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Vic!" Teddy shouted in warning but he was silenced when quite suddenly almost out of nowhere Roy stepped in front of the blast, shielding his little brother from harm.

"Well, that was unpleasant." Roy muttered, dusting himself off casually as if he hadn't just been hit by a bloody Unforgivable Curse.

"Roy!" Vic shouted, looking up at his brother from where he'd fallen on the floor in fear.

"Shut up Vic. I get it." Roy declared and Teddy saw the first signs of a grin on his face. Only it wasn't a grin of happiness, it was that of anger and Teddy swore there was an evil glint in Roy's eyes.

Roy was drawing out his powers again, only it wasn't like last time where it was a huge explosion, now the fire danced about, slowly and menacingly as he glared at Xavia with an almost demonic grin.

"I see what you're trying to do _Professor._" Roy said, sneering as he stressed the last word.

"You're trying to make us get into so much trouble that we get expelled yes? Well then, by all means continue."

"...Roy?" Vic asked hesitantly but he was ignored.

"Our whole life we've been running, you'd think that after Voldemort's defeated, after our parents died, after we've changed our names and run away. You think that's enough running but no. Xavia's right Vic, you can't escape your destiny. No matter what we do nothing will change. We'll always be the sons of Death Eaters and I'm getting tired of running."

Roy began taking steps towards Xavia and Xavia tensed, wand ready.

"So, _Professor_ why don't we make history? Who knows, if I find this enjoyable maybe I really _will _become the next Dark Lord."

Teddy's eyes widened, Roy wasn't thinking of...

"Crucio!" Xavia shouted in anger but Roy kept walking ahead, not faltering one step even as the curse struck him right in the chest.

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" Xavia screamed and Teddy saw the first signs of fear when Roy sidestepped the first two curses and took the last one to the chest without so much as a flinch.

"That hurts you know." Roy hissed as Xavia backed up in fright.

"But hey, I guess it could be worse. Scared yet _Professor?_" Roy asked, as ever so slowly, his flames came billowing around Xavia, effectively caging her.

"Aguamenti!"

"Aqua Eructo!"

Everyone's attention was turned to Professors Snape and Lupin as they entered the scene, wands drawn with Professors Logan and Bobo trailing behind them.

"Nice try, my fire doesn't get extinguished with just water." Roy said venomously and Teddy realized horrifyingly that Roy really did mean harm. He was looking at his friend that had, for all intents and purposes, given up on the world and his morals. Roy was losing it.

"Roy, this isn't the right way!" Professor Lupin said over the roar of the fire.

"Who are you to talk!?" Roy shouted, "You can't tell me that everything's gonna be alright, when_ you're_ talking behind our backs!"

Teddy turned to look at his father. Was this why Mrs. Weasley wasn't comfortable with Roy? Had Roy found out and taken it badly? Was this why he was so angry now?

"Roy please..." his father pleaded.

"No! Nothing's gonna change. What's the point? I'm just living up to expectations aren't I?!"

"No! Roy, listen to me. You're not like your parents and you won't ever have to be." Lupin said before he and Snape seemed to exchange a glance.

"Were your parents really that bad?" he asked softly and Teddy swore Roy near well exploded.

"This coming from the person who killed one of them!"

Remus' eyes widended and he blanched. _That _he hadn't known.

"Get it now Lupin?" Roy growled. "My name is Anthony Dolohov. Named after my father: Antonin Dolohov. The one man _you_ killed during the Battle of Hogwarts."


	12. Chapter 12

Teddy just stood there. His mind reeling. This was way too much. His best friends were the sons of a Death Eater. A Death Eater that his father had killed. He remembered his father being praised for it. His mother was so happy and proud and everyone cheered. One of Voldemort's most loyal followers was dead. _Dolohov_ was dead.

His mother told him frequently of how his father had defeated him. How, even though he was on the ground and bleeding, his father had braved the pain and managed to catch Dolohov with the fateful Killing Curse when he had threatened his wife. Teddy had always pictured Dolohov to be evil and cruel and if he ever saw him he'd beat the crap out of him for causing his father pain.

He was always named "Dolohov," never his first name. Teddy never thought he should give him such a luxury. And yet, there stood his best friends who shared the same name and Teddy didn't even know how to feel. Was he mad? Was he sad? He didn't know; he didn't know whether to cry under his bed covers or go out and punch the living daylights out of the first person he saw and it probably didn't help that now he couldn't even meet his father's eyes.

Remus was having a somewhat similar breakdown. Only it was more out of guilt and self pity. He'd never been especially proud of the blood on his hands but he always told himself that it was for the better. If he hadn't then his wife would be dead and Teddy might not be growing up in such a peaceful world after all. The bottom line was, it kept one less Death Eater off the streets. Now, he didn't know what to think. He had been told by friends and family alike that Dolohov was evil; that he deserved to die. Never in the world could he have imagined that his son's best friends were Dolohov's _sons._

_"Molly's gonna have a field day if she ever figures this one out."_

"Crucio!" came the enraged shriek of Professor Xavia, jostling everyone out of their thoughts and throwing an unprepared Roy to the ground.

"You'd think that after the first 5 times you'd have given up on that." Roy said, glaring at Xavia.

"Why's it so hard to believe that it. _Won't_. _Work?_"

Roy's flames intensified and Remus could feel the heat coming off of them. If it weren't for the enchantments in the castle he had a pretty good feeling that it would be burned to the ground by now. Children were running and Professors Logan and Bobo were busy herding everyone away.

Roy's attention was completely turned over to Xavia with his back to Lupin and Snape and Remus gritted his teeth and charged forward into the inferno. Roy's clothes weren't burning and he assumed that it was because Roy didn't direct any fire close to his body. Maybe if he got close enough he'd have a chance to talk things over.

Quite skilfully he avoided the flames and grabbed Roy, who practically jumped out of his skin at the sudden hand on his shoulder.

_"You're a moron Remus."_ He thought to himself as pain shot up through his arm before he even had a chance to say anything.

With a muffled cry of pain Remus fell to the ground clutching his now alit arm as fire ate through his flesh in searing heat and agony. Then, just as fast as it came, the fire went out.

Gasping through the pain Remus peeked open an eye and saw that any traces of fire had been wiped away in an instant. He was mildly aware that Roy was facing him, staring at him with wide, fearful eyes as if _Remus_ were the one that had burned _Roy_.

Unable to make a vocal command at the moment, Remus tried to reach for the boy. To tell him everything was alright but Roy made a panicked sound and backed up before turning and running away from the scene. Remus noticed the self loathing in the boy's eyes as he turned but was unable to do much as his arm muscles spasmed painfully and Remus shut his eyes to the sudden nausea he felt that made his head spin.

When he opened them again Snape was standing over him with a "you're the dumbest werewolf in the world" look on his face and Remus smirked up at him, moving to sit up from the floor.

"At least I got him to stop," he said.

Snape sighed in the typical "Why I saved you 11 years ago is a mystery to me" way and Remus' smirk widened.

Getting up with no help from Snape, Remus looked around. Xavia and McGonagall were arguing in the middle of the hall but other than that the hall was empty. Professors Logan and Bobo had done a good job of sweeping the hall clean of students but where was Teddy? And, maybe even more importantly, Vic?

Remus' arm involuntarily twitched and Remus looked down at it, flinching slightly when he took in the blackened arm and the raw red flesh underneath. He sighed when his better judgement took over and he told himself to go to the Hospital Wing before he did anything else moronic.

* * *

Teddy was at a loss. He had seen his father fall, arm engulfed in flames; seen Roy's panicked eyes when he realized what he had done and seen Vic's sad expression when Teddy tried to make eye contact with him after Roy left. But he'd also seen Xavia's smug expression and her eyes full of triumph as everyone around her suffered either physically or emotionally and now Teddy was pacing in his father's office trying to determine if he was angry, sad or something else entirely.

Teddy sighed in frustration as he sat down in the chair in front of the fireplace and closed his eyes. He needed to think this through. The bottom line was. Did he still trust Vic and Roy?

And in a heartbeat his head still screamed _"Yes"_

The realization made Teddy's body fill up with determination and he quickly got back up.

"That was easy." Teddy mumbled to himself as he strode out of his father's office determined to set things right.

* * *

By the time Teddy made it to the Hospital Wing Madame Pomfrey had just finished bandaging his father's arm but not before issuing a few healing spells and slathering the arm with really bad smelling Dittany paste that made Remus' nose twitch constantly.

As Teddy entered, his father gave him a smile.

"Evening Teddy. Shouldn't you be in class?" His father asked in an attempt to keep the mood light.

Teddy shuffled before smiling slightly, "Don't feel like it," he said before pausing, "are you OK?"

"Madame Pomfrey says I'll be just fine. The burns might take longer to heal than normal burns but it'll be alright." His father responded, giving his son a reassuring smile but Teddy in turn looked down at his feet, suddenly nervous.

"Dad?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"...I still want Vic and Roy to be my friends..." Teddy said, bracing himself for an argument.

"Mmm, that's my boy."

Teddy looked up, stunned. Had his father just _approved? _

His father met his son's stunned look and burst out laughing.

"I have never had doubts on your friendship." Remus said simply, getting up and patting his son on his head. He was just about to walk away when Teddy practically pounced on his dad and gave him a hug.

"You're the best dad." Teddy said brightly.

Teddy wasn't Roy nor Vic and he was OK with that for he realized that he would never be able to imagine life without his parents.

* * *

It was still mid-afternoon but the snow storm outside did nothing to help Vic's conflicted feelings. It was sketched onto his face and with a frustrated sigh he'd buried his head in his pillow but he tensed when he heard the door open.

Teddy poked his head through the door and his eyes landed on the rather miserable looking boy lying with his face in his pillow.

Quietly, Teddy closed to door behind him but he noticed the figure in the bed visibly tense when the door closed with a soft _click._

With a sigh he went over to Vic's bed and lay down beside him. Vic made no effort to acknowledge Teddy but he didn't move away so Teddy took that as a good sign.

The uncomfortable silence that followed turned out to be too much for Teddy after a while and with another sigh he spoke.

"My dad's a werewolf you know?" he said casually.

"Yeah. A nice and crispy one at that," came the muttered response.

"My grandmother was a Black so that makes us related to the Lestranges and the Malfoys and hell, I'm sure the rest of the world could be traced down to my family. Who knows, maybe you and I are related and we just don't know it."

Vic looked up to meet Teddy's gaze and Teddy flashed him a grin that said everything.

"Friends?" Teddy asked, getting out of the bed and lending Vic a hand.

"Well, if you insist." Vic said and the boys exchanged a laugh while inwardly, Teddy sighed in relief at how smoothly that had gone.

It really was just that simple.

* * *

Finding Roy was just as easy. Convincing him to come down from the top of the Astronomy Tower was much more difficult.

Eventually, Teddy and Vic grabbed their coats and climbed up themselves, braving the January snow storm that threatened to send them hurtling to the white abyss below.

"Geez Roy it's freezing out here! Can't you put a coat on?!" Teddy said, sitting down next to a silent Roy who was sitting with legs drawn up and his elbows resting on his knees. When Roy saw him he looked up, eyes wide and Teddy noticed his already tense and shivering frame tense further.

"Oh relax. If I didn't want to be your friend anymore you honestly think I'd come up here in the middle of a freakin snow storm?" Teddy joked and Roy looked away.

"But...you...I...I hurt your dad...I was mad...but I didn't really want to hurt anyone..." Roy mumbled. Teddy saw a flicker of sadness and self loathing fill Roy's eyes and with that Teddy knew that Roy was going to remain his friend for the rest of his life.

"He doesn't blame you for that. Look. So you're destined to be the Dark Lord. We're here to make sure you don't." Teddy replied but Roy shook his head.

"You don't get it. You can't escape fate."

"Yeah well, you're not really a very good Death Eater are you? I mean come on. You can't even injure a lowly werewolf without having a mental breakdown." Teddy said and Roy looked over at him, the dead eyes were gone and Teddy knew he was getting somewhere.

"I think you're having an identity crisis bro." Vic teased as he enveloped the still shivering Roy into a bear hug.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Teddy asked and it was followed by a hesitant nod from the smaller boy in his brother's arms.

"Well then so do I. It's as simple as that Roy." Teddy said crossing his arms.

"You're my friend and nothing's gonna change that." Teddy said almost daring Roy to say otherwise but the dull glow in Roy's eyes had turned into a definite shine and he gave Teddy a small smile.

"Thanks Teddy." Roy said, embracing his brother's warmth and all the boys shared a smile.

"Oi! You boys coming down?" a voice shouted from below, slightly muffled from the snow.

"Come on." Vic said, getting up and Teddy and Vic gave Roy a hand up. "Let's get inside. We can't have you freeze your ass off and die here you know?"

Teddy laughed and carefully he lowered himself back through the Astronomy window only to slip on the now icy ledge. A strong arm caught him.

"You're as clumsy as your mother," a voice sighed and Teddy was left looking up into his father's face.

"How'd you find us?" Teddy asked, confused but his father gave him a knowing smile and shoved the Marauder's Map into Teddy's hands before reaching out and helping Roy climb back through the window.

"You're like ice!" Lupin exclaimed and Roy looked away, now embarrassed. When Lupin put Roy down he swayed a bit unsteadily, probably due to the lack of blood running to his feet and Lupin made a disapproving noise before picking the boy back up.

"Well since classes ended a few minutes ago...hot chocolate anyone?" he asked and the other two boys nodded happily.

Roy didn't struggle, he was probably enjoying the extra body heat but his body was tense and stiff and Remus sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Teddy's done far worse." He said to Roy while, looking down at his son.

"What did I do?" Teddy said in defiance.

"Well, there was that time when you tipped over the book shelf on top of me when you were 5 and the time you didn't tell me that you'd spilled water all over the kitchen floor when you were 6 so I-"

"Daaaaad." Teddy whined, pouting at his father and everyone dissolved into laughter. Even Roy seemed to loosen up a bit.

Once the odd group had made its way back to Lupin' office he set Roy down on the couch before starting a fire in the fireplace with a quick _Incendio_.

As the three boys made themselves comfortable on the couch, Lupin went off to make all of them some hot chocolate.

Eventually, all four of them were warm and enjoying a nice mug of hot chocolate.

"So, how was your week Teddy?" his father asked casually and it was as if the whole incident hadn't even happened as Teddy and Vic excitedly re-told all the events that had happened since returning from the Christmas break only a week ago.

Later, the talking subsided slightly when Madam Pomfrey suddenly entered the room.

"I had a feeling you boys would be in here." She said in a stern voice.

"Now I want to have a good look at you young man." She said, pointing to Roy who seemed to freeze.

"I was informed by the Headmistress that you were struck by five Cruciatus curses?!" Madam Pomfrey said and Teddy felt Roy shift uncomfortably beside him.

"Four." Roy mumbled but he didn't deny it.

"Yes well, from what I'm seeing, you're still alive. Merlin knows how." Madam Pomfrey said as if scolding Roy for surviving.

"Now. Drink this." Pomfrey told him briskly and Roy gave a hesitant look before downing the potion. When Pomfrey finished running a few diagnostic spells on him, Roy was given an approving look and Teddy felt that Roy had just passed the test.

"You're not at peak condition but that's nothing a good nap can't fix." She said before her expression shifted and she ruffled Roy's hair.

"Remus. Don't keep the boys up too late. Dinner's already over you know?" Pomfrey said as she briskly exited the room.

"She's cool." Vic said grinning when Roy looked at him. "Aww come on. I don't think even _I_ can get you to take _medicine_." He said and laughed when Roy shoved him right off the couch.

"Hey!"

Teddy laughed along with the rest of his friends but then he sobered himself.

"What's gonna happen to Professor Xavia?" he asked his father who flinched.

"I'm not really sure Teddy. She has considerable power in the ministry. Over there they have little to complain about her so they might not believe it when we claim that Xavia used force on a student."

"But it was the bloody Cruciatus!" Teddy argued but his father shushed him.

"I don't know how Teddy but Professor Xavia is very good at convincing people. Otherwise she wouldn't have had her job for so long. Now, I think that's enough talk. Roy looks like he's about to fall asleep."

Teddy turned around to find Roy curled up on the couch but when Lupin said his name he instantly jerked awake.

"Mmm awake." Roy mumbled and Vic and Teddy shared a grin. The day had taken its toll on Roy so, with a goodbye to Lupin, they headed off to the Slytherin common rooms first.

"Please don't get caught. You're enough trouble as is already." Lupin had teased as Teddy and his friends walked through the door.

"Don't worry dad. We've got the map." Teddy said, grinning as he opened said map.

"Alright. Teachers?" Teddy whispered as they walked down the now silent corridors.

"Snape's in his office. No one out for miles." Vic said.

"Xavia?" Teddy asked pouring over the map.

"She's...not on here..." Vic said and Roy also looked over.

"He's right. She's not anywhere." Teddy said quite happily. "Think she got sacked?"

Roy shrugged but even in the darkness of the corridor Teddy could see Roy's eyes were shining with hope.

"First things first. He needs to go to bed." Vic said, pointing at Roy almost accusingly.

"And second. We need to get back to our common room and finish that damn history essay before anyone notices we're out after curfew." Vic said and the boys nodded. Getting back was no problem at all. It was too late for students to be prowling the halls and it was too early for the teachers to be out patrolling.

After history homework, which Teddy admitted was rather mind-numbing; Vic went over to the window ledge in their shared bedroom and looked up at the sky with his modified omnioculars.

"You can see the stars with those?" Teddy asked.

"Yup. Kinda fuzzy but they're pretty cool." Vic said.

"Even through the storm?"

"Uh huh. Wanna try?"

"No thanks, I'm going to bed. Wake me if you see something."

And a few minutes later when everyone in the dorms were already asleep. Vic did see something, a large hunched figure was walking out from the Forbidden Forest heading into the castle. Through the storm it was difficult to tell who it was and the figure was wearing a black travelling cloak with the hood up probably to protect him or her from the cold. Either way, Vic didn't bother waking Teddy up. He watched as the figure went into the castle but all he thought of it was a simple:

_"Hmm. Wonder what Hagrid's doing in the Forest on a night like this," _before Vic climbed off the window ledge and began to get ready for bed.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning and Teddy found himself bursting through his father's office not out of happiness but out of anger.

"Xavia's still here!" Teddy shouted, visibly enraged. Why hadn't they kicked her out yet? Performing an Unforgivable Curse on someone could put an average wizard in Azkaban! Yet when Teddy and his friends had entered the Great Hall for breakfast, there Xavia was, sitting with the rest of the Hogwarts teachers as if the events from yesterday had never happened.

"Yes Teddy. I am aware of this." His father said, not looking up from the marking he was doing at his desk.

"Why's she still here? She should be in Azkaban!" Teddy asked, angry at his father's lack of emotional involvement in all this.

"Teddy. Think about it logically. McGonagall claims that Xavia hit Roy with 4 Cruciatus Curses and yet, Roy is completely fine. There is no proof and Roy and Vic wouldn't want anyone else knowing of their abilities for that draws unneeded attention to them; something the two wish to avoid. I know it's hard to accept Teddy but there are some things you just have to live with."

Teddy looked his father in the eye before he sighed in defeat.

"I still don't like her." Teddy said, frowning and crossing his arms.

"No one said you had to like her," Lupin responded before checking the time.

"But I don't think Professor Snape will like you very much either if you're late for his class so you'd better go."

Teddy rolled his eyes, "Alright alright, I'm going. See ya in class dad." Teddy responded as he rushed out the door.

* * *

Potions class was interesting enough but Teddy was surprised to say the least when he was called to stay after class. Roy and Vic stayed with him "for moral support" Vic had claimed but he was still a bit nervous.

Finally, when the rest of the students had filled out Teddy was left having an awkward staring contest with Professor Snape.

"Give this to your father." Snape said, taking out a goblet of Wolfsbane and handing it to Teddy.

And then Teddy felt like the dumbest kid in the world. He'd totally forgotten that this was the week before January's full moon and he winced when he remembered last month's full moon.

"I have triple checked the amount of Wolfsbane." Snape said tersely at Teddy's hesitant expression and Teddy nodded. He'd have to trust Snape on this one.

"Thank you Professor." Teddy said with a little bow as he and his friends headed out the door.

Suffice to say, for the rest of the week Teddy was getting a bit paranoid. He'd taken to travelling with the Marauder's Map folded in his robe pocket for quick access. It wasn't only to avoid Xavia during the day but also to check to see if Xavia was ever in Snape's classroom when she wasn't supposed to.

Kimblee was never much of a problem anymore. Lots of people had taken to avoid Roy and Vic in the wake of what had happened on that fateful day, but it didn't really bother the boys. Actually, it worked to their advantage, the less teasing and brawls after Astronomy the better.

The week was largely uneventful. On the day before the full moon Teddy noticed Xavia in Snape's office but Snape himself was also there and so was Professor Bobo so Teddy assumed it to be a Slytherin teacher's meeting or something.

When the night of the full moon came, Teddy went with Snape to check on his father in his office. Snape being there to see if the Wolfsbane had worked like every full moon and Teddy because he had agreed to clean Snape's cauldrons in exchange for accompanying him.

Teddy watched Snape undo the many locks and spells on the door before he poked his head into the office, wand still drawn.

"Lupin." Snape said loudly and firmly and he was rewarded with the faintest of yips which made Teddy's heart leap.

Snape closed the door and reapplied all the safety wards before turning to Teddy with a sneer.

"He is fine. Now get back to your dorms."

Teddy nodded with a small smile before running off to the Gryffindor common room feeling 10 pounds lighter.

"How'd it go?" Vic asked from his position on the window sill.

"He's fine." Teddy said happily.

"Hmm..." Vic said as he continued to stare distractedly out the window with his omnioculars. Only he wasn't staring at the stars, instead he was staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked.

"I dunno. I saw someone go into the Forest. I wanna see if I can catch who it is when he comes back. Probably just Hagrid though. I saw him leave from the forest last week." Vic said, looking over at Teddy.

Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"You saw Hagrid last week?" he asked.

"Yup. At least I'm pretty sure it was Hagrid. It was the middle of that blizzard so I didn't really get a good look."

Teddy made a "hmmm" noise before drawing out the Marauder's Map. He checked for Hagrid.

"Well. Hagrid's not on the map." He said, and was about to put it away when he noticed something.

"Hey, I don't think Xavia's on the map either." Teddy said in confusion, double checking the whole thing.

Vic got up off the ledge and looked at the map. Sure enough, Xavia's name was nowhere in sight.

"Think it's a fluke?" Vic asked but Teddy shook his head.

"The map never lies...unless she found a way to erase herself from it." Teddy said after a pause.

"You sure this thing covers all of Hogwarts?" Vic asked, taking the map and turning it in all different angles.

"Yeah. Except for the Room or Requirement or something." Teddy said, "Don't ask where that is. I have no clue." He added at Vic's confused expression.

"Think she's in there then?"

"No clue and even if she was we can't exactly go chasing after her."

Vic nodded before resuming his watch by the window and Teddy went back to pouring over the map, making sure to watch the dot that said "Remus Lupin" carefully. The full moon was high in the sky, illuminating much of the Hogwarts grounds but unfortunately for Vic and Teddy, by the time Hagrid's and Xavia's dots reappeared on the map, the boys were fast asleep.

* * *

Saturday morning and Teddy was up bright and early, cursing himself when he realized he'd fallen asleep before he had found out where Hagrid and Xavia had been. He sighed in defeat when he checked the map again only to find that Hagrid was now back in his hut and Xavia, in her room next to her office.

Vic was already gone but Teddy wasn't in the mood to freeze himself outside in a game of "catch the snitch" so he figured he might as well get a head start on those cauldrons he was supposed to clean.

Quickly getting dressed in his casual clothes and slipping on his dragon skin coat as an afterthought, Teddy threw a treat over at Fuzz in his cage and ran out the door.

An hour later and Teddy was just finishing up when Snape entered his classroom, pausing to take in the soot covered boy with his head in a cauldron.

"Morning Professor." Teddy said politely before he froze for coming up right behind Snape was none other than Professor Xavia.

Teddy tensed and chose the best form of coping with such a problem: Ignorance. Unfortunately, Xavia felt like such problems needed to be addressed.

"You here to steal something boy?" she demanded but Teddy didn't respond.

"And what in heaven's name is this atrocity?" Xavia went on, picking up Teddy's coat from where he had draped it over a chair to prevent it from getting dirty.

Teddy tried to ignore her as she rambled on about children of werewolves befriending children of Death Eaters and going on to say how fitting it was for such child to own something as ugly as that coat.

Teddy was in the middle of marvelling at Xavia's ability to spew out random, lengthy monologues when suddenly Xavia screamed out

_"Incendio!"_

Teddy spun around. He knew Xavia was stupid but she could at least tell a dragon skin coat from a regular coat couldn't she?!

Obviously not for the sight that he saw when he turned around was indeed one for the books. Oh how he wished he had a camera.

Dragon skin could block or deflect almost all spells and as a result when Xavia foolishly decided to catch it on fire it had been thrown right back at her and now Teddy was standing in front of one, slightly charred, Professor Xavia.

Teddy couldn't help but grin. Hell, it was hard enough not to burst out laughing and even Snape had a brief grin on his face before he collected himself. Xavia however was not laughing.

"You! What did you do?" Xavia shrieked, grabbing Teddy by the hair.

"It's a dragon skin coat! It repels spells!" Teddy said, no longer laughing. Instead he was trying to stop from screaming as Xavia pulled harder.

"And how did a child like you get one?! You've been stealing haven't you?!"

"My parents gave it to me for Christmas!" Teddy shouted in a mix of anger and pain.

"Put the boy down Xavia." Snape said, grabbing Xavia's arm. Xavia paused to stare at Snape.

"You don't honestly believe a werewolf is capable of buying a dragon skin coat!" Xavia exclaimed, not letting go of Teddy.

"I don't see why not. His father earns just as much as you do and his mother works directly under the head of the Auror division." Snape said tersely.

Xavia, knowing she had lost, wrenched her arm out of Snape's grasp and instead bent down to Teddy's ear.

"Mark my words boy. You think life's just fun and games but I wonder how brats like you taste. That werewolf of yours is going to get what's coming for him and so are you." She threatened before wrenching her hand out of Teddy's hair, taking a few strands with her.

Teddy bit his cheek to keep from crying out in anger or pain and Xavia turned on her heel and exited the dungeon.

Fuming, Teddy quickly got to his feet. He closed his eyes and heaved a deep breath, expelling all his frustrations. When he figured he was calm enough to not scream in front of Snape he opened his eyes.

"Thanks for the save Professor." Teddy said. Why was it that a teacher always had to save his ass when it came to Xavia?

Snape looked at Teddy for a moment but gave no sign that he had heard Teddy's thanks.

"Finish and go." Snape said before heading over to his office and shutting the door.

Teddy sighed before replacing his coat back onto the chair, rolling up his sleeves and getting back to work. He made a mental note to watch Xavia like a hawk from now on, not that he wasn't already trying. Still, knowing Xavia, her threats usually held some form of truth and Teddy's insides churned just thinking about it.

* * *

A few hours later and Teddy was busy telling Vic and Roy what had happened earlier that morning over a game of soccer in the snow.

"That's freaky." Vic said, "I'd start sleeping with my wand under my pillow if I were you."

Teddy laughed, "So should you."

"Yeah but I have a very good fight or flight reflex." Vic said mockingly. "I don't stare at the opponent for ages with my mouth open before I act!" he said, laughing as Teddy tackled Vic into the snow.

"I'll show you how I act in a fight!" Teddy growled as the two boys rolled around in the snow.

Roy, who was busy playing with his Rubik's Cube looked up and rolled his eyes at the two which only riled Vic more as he then in turn tackled his brother playfully as well.

By the time lunch rolled around the trio had managed to get fully soaked.

"I wish spring would hurry up and get here." Vic said, as the boys spilt up to go to their common rooms to dry off.

"Aww come on. Winter's got its perks." Teddy said as he quickly ran to the bathroom and got changed.

"If you say so..."

While Vic busied himself with Fuzz, Teddy took out the map again. Xavia was in her office and Roy was in the Slytherin common rooms. Scanning along he saw his dad was still in the defense office much to his relief. If his dad was dead his dot wouldn't appear on the map.

"Well. The hag's in her office so let's go eat." Teddy said.

"Finally!" Vic said, sticking Fuzz back into his cage and bolting out the room.

* * *

"Alright, you two stay here."

Slowly, Teddy crept through the door of his father's office, wincing as the door made a loud squeak as he entered. He found his father curled up on the sofa fast asleep and Teddy grinned. Carefully he placed a cup of coffee and a sandwich on his father's desk before silently leaving the room.

"Mission accomplished." Teddy whispered as he closed to door.

"Good cuz Xavia's coming!" Vic said, grabbing Teddy and running to hide behind a nearby pillar.

"Colloportus." Roy muttered and Teddy heard the distinct sound of the office door being locked from the inside before Roy ran off to join the pair behind the pillar.

Xavia walked right by the boys, oblivious although she did pause to glare sharply at the office door before making her way down the hall. She was wearing a travelling cloak and Teddy noticed Vic's eyebrows raise but they all kept still to avoid detection.

When Xavia was well out of sight the boys sighed in relief.

"What was with you back there?" Teddy asked Vic who was still staring after where Xavia had walked though.

"That's the cloak." Vic said, face set into a frown.

"Huh?" Teddy asked and Roy looked totally confused.

"That's the cloak I saw on the person who came out of the Forbidden Forest. I'm sure of it." Vic said, crossing his arms.

Teddy and Vic exchanged glances.

"You sure? What if Hagrid's got the same cloak?" Teddy asked but Vic shrugged.

"Maybe he does but I remembered something. If it was Hagrid then the time I saw her...him...whatever! The point is about a week ago I saw _it _entering the castle. If it was Hagrid then why would he go to the castle? He'd go to his hut. He rarely ever enters the castle." Vic said and Teddy too realized that Vic was right.

"Uhhh. Guys?" Roy asked and Teddy and Vic grinned. They'd never told Roy about this stuff.

"Come on. Let's go the library. I've got some homework to do. Walk and talk guys," Teddy said as the three boys headed off to the library while telling Roy everything they'd seen.

When they'd finished Roy seemed to understand.

"You realize you have very little proof right?" Roy asked sceptically and the two boys nodded.

"I dunno about you guys but I think something big's coming up." Teddy muttered as they entered the library.

"And we're gonna have to be the ones to stop it." He finished and his friends nodded. Now a days it didn't hurt to be a bit paranoid, especially when it concerned one Professor Xavia.

* * *

AN: If you haven't noticed I'm using the words soccer and football interchangeably since I'm Canadian. I've made sure that when Teddy and his friends actually say the word though it's football...


	14. Chapter 14

As winter gave way to spring Teddy and Vic were so caught up with school work that they had little time for anything else. Every few nights, Vic and Teddy remembered to check the map but Xavia was either in her office or not on the map at all. They could never catch her in the act and Teddy knew that Xavia could very well be at Hogsmeade for all they knew. As January gave way to Febuary which in turn gave way to March, Teddy was close to giving up. Encounters with Xavia were kept at a minimum and encounters with Kimblee were almost now nonexistent which made Teddy feel a lot better.

Eventually Easter came around and Xavia had announced to the staff that she was going away for the holidays. The full moon was coming up so it was best if Xavia wasn't around anyways and Teddy couldn't have felt happier. Actually, maybe he could be...

"So much homework!" Teddy groaned as he entered his father's office with Vic. Roy was already on the floor in front of the fire place. They had gotten accustomed to meeting in Professor Lupin's office to do their Easter holiday homework since Roy couldn't go into the Gryffindor common room and vice versa. The only other option would have been the Great Hall which was too loud or the library which was way too quiet. Besides, the librarian gave Teddy the creeps.

Lupin, who had been napping on the couch, opened an eye at Teddy's loud entrance before closing it again.

"Oops. Sorry dad." Teddy said in embarrassment when he noticed that he had just woken his father up.

It was the day of the full moon again and Teddy realized that he shouldn't really be here and disturb his father's rest but he seemed to be coping well.

For the next few hours Teddy and his friends worked in relative silence as Lupin slept.

"How the hell do you finish so early?!" Vic whispered to Roy who was busy playing with his Rubik's Cube again.

Roy shrugged. "How the hell do you finish so late?" came the reply and Vic stuck his tongue at him as Teddy tried to muffle his snicker.

Suddenly, Lupin's wand chimed by the arm of the couch and Lupin woke up with a start.

"You alright dad?" Teddy asked as his father got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I'll be fine but you boys have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at dinner." His father replied with a smile as Teddy and his friends packed their things. In a few minutes it would be curfew and a few more hours after that the moon would rise.

Getting up, Teddy gave his father a quick hug before leaving with Vic and Roy in tow.

"See ya tomorrow Roy!" Teddy shouted as they split up to their respective dorms.

* * *

"Finally! Done!" Teddy shouted. It took a good 4 more hours of endless writing but Teddy and Vic were finally done their homework.

"So that leaves us what? Three days of absolutely nothing huh?" Vic said, grinning as he looked out the window with his omnioculars again.

Teddy was busy getting ready for bed and he took Fuzz out of his cage just for the heck of it.

"Think we should check the map?" Vic asked.

"What's there to check? She's not here remember?"

"Doesn't hurt to check."

Teddy rolled his eyes but went to fetch the map anyways.

"See, I told you she wasn't...here?" Teddy asked for just as soon as he had completed that sentence, Xavia's dot suddenly appeared in her office.

"What the-" Teddy asked, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"What's wrong?" Vic asked, getting up from the window and running over to Teddy's bed.

"She just...appeared outta nowhere!" Teddy said. Pointing to the dot which was starting to make its way out of the office and down the hall.

"She probably Floo'ed here," Vic said.

"But why is she here?" Teddy asked, the dot was getting suspiciously closer to his father's office and Teddy and Vic held their breaths. If Xavia did anything to Lupin there was no doubt that Teddy and Vic would be the first ones running down the hall alerting the entire caste but, to both boys the boys' surprise, Xavia moved right past Lupin's office as if it hadn't been there at all.

"She's going outside!" Vic said, rushing to the window and quickly putting on his omnioculars.

Teddy abandoned the map and rushed to the window. Coming out of the Defense Tower entrance was Professor Xavia. The full moon illuminated much of the grounds so it was actually quite easy to pick her out. Xavia had her cloak on again with the hood drawn up and Teddy thought she reminded him of a Death Eater.

"Let's go." Teddy said, climbing out of bed to get changed.

"What?!" Vic shouted. Looking at Teddy as if he'd lost his mind.

"Come on! We've been waiting for months to find out what she's been up to. You really gonna let this opportunity pass?"

"It's the middle of the night!" Vic complained but Teddy ignored him.

Having quickly gotten dressed in jeans, a T-shirt and slinging on his coat, Teddy muttered a quick "Alohomora" and the window of the boys' room swung open on silent hinges.

"It's pretty windy. Can you fly us down?" Teddy asked frowning at the large fall to the ground below.

"In a sec." Vic said, pulling on his shirt.

"Bring your broom compass. Might come in handy."

As Vic riffled through his things to pull out his compass he paused before taking out his pocketknife.

"Better to be safe than sorry." He said and Teddy rolled his eyes.

"That's what wands are for genius."

But Vic merely shrugged as he pocketed his things and ran over to the window.

"Should I bring my Snitch?"

"We're not going on a top secret dangerous mission!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Teddy sighed impatiently.

Finally, when Vic was done Teddy grabbed his arms and Vic flew them down to the ground.

"Damn. Why're you so heavy?!"

"It's the jacket."

"Then lose the jacket!"

"Just fly close to the ground."

Vic grumbled but did as he was told and the two boys followed the direction in which Xavia had entered the forest only a few minutes ago.

The Forest was a lot darker than Teddy was comfortable with. Xavia wasn't visible through the trees but Teddy could hear her footsteps and the crackling of dead leaves and wood from where they were. Several times they had thought they'd lost her but the crackling would continue again as if Xavia was deliberately pausing to check for followers.

Other than that the Forest was eerily quiet. There were the occasional hoots of an owl and the rustle of leaves as a creature ran off to who knows where. Once Teddy and Vic heard the growl of an animal which made their skin crawl and Teddy hoped they'd never have to face whatever that animal was.

After a while of following Xavia's footsteps, the trees began to clump together and it was more difficult to avoid all of them and the warped vines that hung overhead. More than once, Vic almost ran into a tree branch that had managed to sneak up on them in the dark and Teddy bit his lip nervously whenever Vic flew too close to a tree so that they rustled the leaves in passing. If they were lucky, Xavia would just think of it as merely a passing animal.

"She's stopped." Vic whispered and Teddy snapped out of his thoughts.

Sure enough, Xavia's footsteps had indeed ceased and there seemed to be a low murmur coming from the clearing in front of them.

Slowly, Vic heaved Teddy up and found a nice sturdy branch high in the canopy of trees to land on.

From their position Teddy made out a small group of people, no more than 10 who seemed to be talking. They were talking in a circle around the clearing but Teddy couldn't quite make out what they were saying. He heard a few scattered sentences that primarily consisted of

"Anyone follow you?"

"When's he getting here?"

And so on and so forth. They all looked the same so it was impossible to see which one was Xavia and they seemed to be waiting for someone. Teddy and Vic exchanged a glance when the group eventually fell into silence. They'd have to wait too for they definitely weren't leaving after having come so far.

Finally, a large rustle in the nearby bushes caught everyone's attention and Teddy and Vic held their breaths. The rustle seemed to last forever as the people scurried off to separate positions in the clearing as if to make way for their honoured guest. Teddy couldn't help but lean forward in high anticipation from his position on the large tree branch but as soon as the person entered the clearing however Teddy's eyes widened.

There, now in the center of the clearing, was the biggest werewolf Teddy had ever seen. It was standing on its hind legs and he towered over everyone else in the clearing. Teddy smelled blood even from his perch so high in the tree tops and he suppressed a shudder when he thought of the poor animal that had just fallen prey to it...at least...he_ hoped_ it was an animal.

The werewolf turned its massive head and bared its bloody teeth while Teddy and Vic exchanged nervous glances but their attention was caught when they realized the large werewolf wasn't alone. Slowly, one by one, six other werewolves followed their leader into the center of the clearing and Teddy fought the urge to turn and run.

"Master Greyback. I'm assuming the wolfsbane was effective?" a baritone voice asked but Teddy couldn't make out the speaker for all the wizards still had their cloak's hoods on.

_"Wait a minute...GREYBACK?!"_

Teddy swallowed hard and he couldn't prevent the small tremor that coursed through his body. Not of anticipation but of fear. He'd heard of Greyback. Hell, every kid from a magical family had probably heard of Greyback. He was one of the most feared werewolves in Britain. Screw that, he was **the** most feared werewolf in Britain.

He'd worked hand in hand with the Dark Lord and when he fell, Greyback had escaped prosecution and simply disappeared. News of appearances had been brought up occasionally but everyone had assumed that Greyback was laying low, waiting for his next opportunity to rise to power.

He was a blood thirsty killer; a werewolf who actually embraced his inner self and positioned himself close to children during the full moon on purpose. He was a murderer, a savage and, what probably scared Teddy the most: He was the werewolf that had bitten his father.

Vic and Teddy exchanged another series of fearful glances and Teddy couldn't help but admit that they were in _way _over their heads on this one.

* * *

"...Combined we have enough for two batches..."

"...When do you want it?..."

"...The Boy of Prophecy..."

"...Must be completed by the end of the school year."

Teddy's ears strained to hear the conversation to little avail. Vic, visibly frustrated, took out his Snitch but Teddy clamped a hand over it before he could release it.

"They'll hear it." He whispered, bending down to whisper it into Vic's ear.

Vic, still frustrated, was left holding onto the Snitch, desperately hoping that it was capable of receiving at least some of the conversation below.

Teddy sighed. It wasn't ideal but it'd have to do. It was better than getting detected. He knew all there was to know about werewolves which included the fact that they could pick out sounds that normal humans couldn't normally hear like the hum of a Snitch's wings. They also had almost super human strength, fast motor skills, great eyesight (especially in the dark) and...Teddy froze and his eyes widened as his mind processed the information...they also had a great sense of _smell._

"We have to get out of here!" Teddy whispered frantically to Vic only to suddenly find himself freeze in fear as a single snarl was heard.

"Confringo!"

An unknown wizard shouted and Teddy found himself being blasted right off the branch he was standing on. His coat had protected him from harm but that didn't stop the fact that he was now hurtling down wards at a frightening pace to the Forest floor.

Mid fall Teddy managed to figure out up from down but had little sense for anything else. He shut his eyes and held his breath waiting for impact only to find himself pulled upwards quite abruptly. He didn't have time to register what had happened for the pull didn't stop his downwards momentum and he was soon sent crashing to the floor albeit a lot lighter than what he had previously intended.

"You alright?" Vic said, frantically pulling Teddy to his feet and snapping him out of his daze.

Teddy's reply was drowned out however when he heard the one sound he'd been dreading: Only a few feet from where they were, a werewolf was issuing forth a single low howl, its silhouette illuminated by the dull traces of the full moon peeking through the trees.

In a matter of seconds the rest of the pack had joined in. An intruder had been detected; prey was found; the hunt was on.

"Run." Teddy said quietly, panicking as he took several small steps back from the clearing. This wasn't good. This was _not_ good!

"Te-

"RUN!" Teddy shouted as the werewolves gave chase.

* * *

Everything was a blur. Teddy was literally flying through the trees and it would have been the best time of his life if it wasn't for the fact that there were 6 angry, _hungry_ werewolves right behind them.

"Can't you go higher?" Teddy shouted as he shot off a Conjuncticitus spell past his shoulder which missed. Go figure.

"Quit squirming! You're heavy enough as it is!" Vic shouted, as he dodged and weaved through the endless maze of trees.

Teddy winced at Vic's words. He was just slowing them down.

"Then put me down and just go!"

"Do I look like a moron to you?!" Vic roared over the sounds of the snarling and howls of the werewolves.

"Defodio!" A voice said over the snarling and Vic had just enough sense to duck out of the way of the incoming spell.

The spell hit a tree and Teddy winced as deep gouges appeared on the trunk. That could have been them.

They didn't have time to wonder how the wizards from the group had managed to keep up with the pack seeing as they were too busy dodging their damn spells.

Teddy quickly glimpsed over his shoulder and immediately wished he hadn't. He made out Greyback, clear as day, bloody fangs bared and mouth twisted into a snarl that looked an awful lot like a grin. A grinning werewolf with bloody fangs was _not_ something an 11 year old boy wanted to see while being chased and Teddy tried to swallow down the panic that threatened to consume him.

Spells were flying, snarls were heard everywhere and even when Teddy swore he could feel the breath of Greyback on the back of his neck he dared not look back.

"Everte Statum!"

Vic was suddenly thrown violently forward into a nearby tree and Teddy's hands were suddenly wrenched free of his grasp. He barely had time to register that he was falling before he landed with a thump on the forest floor.

"Teddy!" Vic shouted but Teddy was too wrapped up in his panic to hear him.

A werewolf was right in front of him. Teddy never felt so small nor so afraid. He backed up and made a small panicked sound when his back bumped against a tree, preventing further escape.

His life was going to end here. He could feel it. The werewolf raised himself to its full height before talking several quick steps towards Teddy. Its eyes were practically glowing and Teddy realized with a lurch of his stomach that this was a werewolf on wolfsbane and it knew what it was doing.

Teddy pressed himself firmly against the tree. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't blink, it was if he was frozen and everything was happening in slow motion. He watched as the werewolf went back on all fours and took a running leap towards him with the intent to tear him limb from limb and all Teddy could do was stare wide eyed at his impending doom.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

Teddy snapped out of it just in time to see Vic leaping from the tree he was in and landing on the werewolf's head, plunging his silver pocketknife into the werewolf's eye. Blood spewed out everywhere as Vic pushed the knife in deeper.

The werewolf snarled in pain and tried to get rid of Vic but he held on as his life depended on it. It only succeeded in getting Vic to plunge the knife in deeper. Blood was everywhere, it spattered all over Vic's cloak and face and the werewolf withered in agony, snarling and snapping its jaws. Teddy had just enough sense to duck as a claw flailed and cut the air right where his head had been.

_"Do something. Do something!"_ Teddy thought to himself

"Ruptispecktis!" he finally shouted as he regained some sort of sense.

The werewolf gave another huge howl of pain which alerted the others and Teddy could see their silhouettes in the distance.

Vic seemed to notice this too and pried the knife rather forcefully out of the werewolf's eye and Teddy turned away from the gruesome sight. Suddenly he found himself being lifted again and he was only vaguely aware that Vic's hands were wet and sticky from werewolf blood as they flew off.

The chase wasn't over though. No matter how much Teddy wanted it to be and the boys just barely managed to escape several near death experiences.

_"Expulso!"_

_"Fluppendo!"_

_"Furnunculus!"_

Teddy swore he'd never even heard of half of the spells shouted after them but he didn't think he ever wanted to find out.

Vic was shaking and Teddy realized that flying was probably causing a lot of stain for him. They couldn't keep going on like this forever.

But thankfully, it seemed like luck hadn't given up all hope on them because Teddy noticed that the moon was setting and the werewolves had ceased in their hunt...for now...

The wizards were still at it though and Teddy chewed his lip nervously. Would they be able to make it back to the castle in time? Trees and vines whipped by him as he kept turning his head the other way. They were gaining some ground but the wizards were still in their sight and that did nothing to help Teddy's growing fear.

With spells hurtling towards them and trees blocking their path, Vic skilfully wove his way past it all and Teddy was left hanging on for dear life. He dared not to shut his eyes. Branches cut at his face and legs as Vic dived through them and Teddy was only vaguely aware of where they were given that all the scenery looked the same. He sure hoped Vic knew where he was going.

"Expulso!"

An enraged shriek rang out and it hit the pair, sending them flying through a series of trees and out onto the Hogwarts grounds.

The pair hit the ground running. Teddy didn't know about Vic but he didn't feel safe yet and spent little time marvelling at their escape from the forest. The image of the werewolf's sadistically evil glint in his eyes had been burned into his mind and Teddy knew he wouldn't be able to banish the thoughts by simply pitching the covers over his head in his bed.

He knew he'd sound like a little kid for this but hell, he was 11 years old and he wanted, no, _needed_ one person and one person only:

_"Dad."_


	15. Chapter 15

Remus heaved himself to his feet from his position sprawled on the floor of his office.

The transformation hadn't been pleasant, they never were but Remus had to admit that he had had much worse.

He ignored his stiff muscles and aching joints and quickly slipped into a pair of comfortable jeans before wandlessly undoing the many locks and spells that had been placed on his door.

Ever since he had re-started his teaching job he'd been locked up in his office to wait out the full moon. It was efficient to say the least. Madam Pomfrey would be able to check to see if he was still alive. Snape would be able to see if the Wolfsbane had worked and the rest of the teachers would be available if it hadn't.

Even Remus had to admit that it was safer than locking himself up in his basement with his wife and child only two floors above him. If he had managed to break loose they'd have little chance of getting help in time and one could imagine the trauma that would occur should that ever happen.

Still, Remus was never very pleased with this deal but he guessed beggars shouldn't be choosers.

He checked the time. About 3am and he sighed. He had two options: Floo home to his wife, risk waking her up and possibly causing his body unwanted trauma or simply curl up on the couch.

To be honest, that wasn't really much of a choice and Remus collapsed with a groan on the couch, energy spent.

He was just about to drift off when, quite suddenly, the door burst open with so much noise that Remus, had he been fully awake, would have grabbed for his wand as if he were under attack.

However, he was tired and he just wanted to sleep but before he knew it, someone had buried his head into his chest and his ears were assaulted by all sorts of cries and wails.

Remus blinked once and once more before his brain finally clued in as to what the hell was going on.

"Teddy?!" he said, snapping out of his sleepy daze...was that _blood_ he smelled?

"I'm sorry dad! I'm sorry! I was scared. Xavia and Greyback they were... Werewolves were chasing and there were curses and blood and it was dark and I didn't realize. I'm sorry! Don't hate me!"

Teddy was crying and clutching to his father with no intention of ever letting go. He was shaking and Remus realized that naps would have to wait.

"Shhhh. It's OK Teddy." He soothed, sitting up and rubbing his son's back to get him to calm down.

Remus bit his tongue before he asked any questions that just might make this situation worse. From Teddy's panicked rambling he seemed to have gotten the gist of it anyways. They'd been out in the Forest after dark following Xavia and had had a frightening confrontation with Fernir Greyback. Remus let a shudder run through his body at the thought and hugged his son tighter, silently comforting both of their fears.

Finally, after Teddy seemed to have calmed down enough to stop rambling, Remus was left with one shaking, petrified and slightly bloody boy who seemed to have no intention of ever letting go of his father.

Remus sighed in relief, arms still wrapped around his son.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Remus spoke.

"Are you hurt?"

Teddy shook his head against his father's chest and Remus assumed that it was a "no."

Remus sighed in relief again and rested his head on top of his son's.

Hot chocolate, bath and then bed. That would be the best way to do it Remus thought to himself.

He reached for his wand to turn on the lights in the room but realized that he'd tucked it away in his desk during the transformation. Remus sighed as he shakily stood up and carried Teddy over to the light switch, ignoring his aching body.

When light flooded through the room he was shocked to find that he and Teddy hadn't been alone for there, in the chair opposite the couch, was Vic. He had his feet drawn up and his arms wrapped around his body, head bowed. He was shaking so badly that Remus half expected him to fall to pieces. Cautiously, Remus put a hand on the boy's shoulder but Vic jerked back as if he'd been burned, whipping his head up to look at who had touched him.

"Vic? Are you alright?" Remus asked, worried, quickly removing his hand but he couldn't help but wince at the poor sight of the boy. Vic was absolutely covered in blood and it was smeared all over his face too. Teddy had thankfully thrown off his coat upon entering and the flecks of blood in his hair and on his hands weren't as worrying.

Vic turned to look at Remus, eyes wide and looking as if they threatened tears.

"I want Roy!" Vic half sobbed and Remus nodded, he didn't want to risk a total breakdown right here in front of him.

He made his way over to his closet and wrestled himself into a shirt which was actually quite difficult seeing that Teddy refused to let go of him even when he had been put down.

Picking his son back up again he heaved Vic to his feet and stripped the bloody cloak off of him before taking his hand and exiting the office.

* * *

"Severus! It's me, Remus!"

What the hell did Lupin want now? The full moon wasn't even an hour ago!

After much shouting and banging, Snape finally opened the door to his room and Remus heaved a sigh of relief. Unlike Remus who went home to sleep, Snape's home was the castle and he had his own room in the dungeons.

"Lupin." Snape hissed, not pleased with having been woken up at 3 in the morning.

"Sorry to wake you up so early Severus but do you think Vic could see his brother for a while?" Remus said trying to sound like he wasn't ready to fall down and go to sleep where he fell.

Snape opened the door wider and stepped out. Looking from the wide eyed, blood smattered face of the boy below him to the brown haired boy holding onto his father for dear life. Snape raised a single eyebrow before quickly leading the trio to the Slytherin common room.

A few minutes later and Snape exited with Roy in tow, dishevelled but dressed.

"Vic?" Roy mumbled, still trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

Vic said nothing as he made a beeline for his older brother and hugged him fiercely. Roy took in Vic's appearance for a second before he hugged him back and began whispering words of comfort. Explanations could wait.

While Roy tried to pull Vic back from a mental breakdown, Lupin and Snape were having their own conversation as Lupin quickly outlined the gist of what he thought had happened.

"I don't know all the details. Should we tell the others?" Lupin asked, shifting Teddy slightly in his arms.

Snape gave a curt nod and summoned his Patronus. He outlined the details once again before sending it streaking through the castle.

Remus sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately but it was much better than freaking out and swearing up a storm in his opinion.

"They've been informed to head to your office Lupin." Snape said, pocketing his wand and Remus nodded before setting off once more back to his office.

Roy, who had cleaned Vic up with a series of "Scourgify" spells, grabbed Vic's hand and followed the professors.

When the group returned, Remus realized that several teachers were already in his office.

Madam Pomfrey bustled about, checking Vic for any permanent damage. Professors Sloane and Croswell parted to make room for Remus on the couch which he gratefully sank into, Teddy still in his arms.

It was weird really; Teddy hadn't said a word since they'd left the office and Remus would have probably wondered if he'd fallen asleep had it not been for the iron like grip around his neck.

"Teddy? Do you want to come down?" Remus asked softly only to have the brown hair on his shoulder shake violently and the grip around his neck tightened.

_"Well, it's good to be loved."_ Remus thought sarcastically but he resumed his role rubbing Teddy's back soothingly, back resting against the couch.

He probably would have fallen asleep right there had someone called his name.

"Remus?"

"Hmmm?" Remus said, snapping awake. He noticed that by now, all the teachers left in the castle were in the room and here he was in a pair of jeans and a wrinkled old shirt with no socks.

Remus heaved another sigh to stifle his embarrassment.

"Yes Miverva?" he asked to the headmistress that had spoken to him. Apparently Snape had told the rest of the staff what had happened.

"Are you sure that it was Greyback?" McGonagall asked hesitantly.

Teddy turned his head around, "It had to be Greyback! They all said master greyback this and master greyback that. He was really big and bloody scary and he snarled a lot and..."

Remus shushed his son before he started rambling again.

"And Xavia?" Croswell prompted quietly and Teddy turned to him.

"Well. We didn't actually see Xavia but Vic said she was wearing the same cloak and we saw someone coming out of the castle and she keeps threatening us like she's planning something anyways...She's evil!"

Teddy defended and Remus silently agreed.

"If you don't believe me you can read my mind!" Teddy said, turning his head further to look at Snape who was standing by the door.

Snape in turn turned to McGonagall who gave a hesitant nod and then turned to Lupin who eventually gave a little nod of his own.

"Very well Lupin." Snape muttered as he made his way to kneel so that he was eye level to Teddy who was still sitting in his father's lap.

Suddenly, Teddy was very nervous as he realized what he'd just agreed to do. Legilimency could possess people and Harry had once said that it was really painful. Plus, he'd be forced to relive the events that had happened barely an hour ago and Teddy unconsciously tighted his grip around his father.

"It'll be alright Teddy." Remus said soothingly.

_"If it isn't I'll kill Snape myself."_ Remus thought darkly as Teddy and Snape's eyes met.

The past few months flashed through Teddy's mind, Vic looking at the stars, Xavia, the cloak, The Map, the moon, the Forest, the werewolves...the snarls and the howls, the fear and _blood._

_"It's alright. You're alive, Snape has to see this." _Teddy played the little mantra over and over again as he watched the blood pour out of the werewolf's eye once again. Then, as quickly as it started, it was over and Teddy was left snapping out of his stare with Snape breathing a bit heavily and clutching his father so hard that Remus couldn't help but feel like the hands would leave a bruise.

"It was indeed Greyback." Snape said briskly, getting up as Teddy buried his head back into his father's shoulder.

Remus felt his throat clench painfully and it was soon difficult to breathe. Greyback had gotten so close to infecting his _son, _the one boy that meant everything to him and he hadn't been able to do anything about it.

"And Xavia?" he asked, trying and failing to keep the hint of anger from his voice.

Snape looked at Lupin for a second and frowned slightly.

"He never saw Xavia's face today so we can't be certain that it is in fact her. However, he does have good reason to suspect Xavia and he did see someone leave the castle and head into the Forbidden Forest thus leading them to Greyback." Snape said.

"It was her. I'm sure of it." Teddy said but he couldn't explain why without mentioning the Map, something Snape had thankfully not mentioned. Besides, the teachers would probably think the map was lying anyways.

Professor Bobo suddenly spoke from her position by Lupin's desk.

"So, the conclusion is: we had a pack of psychopathic werewolves in the Forest a few hours ago that met with a bunch of wizards and witches and had some sort of funky séance and one of those creepers has contact with Hogwarts."

"Sounds about right." Professor Logan said, sitting cross legged on Lupin's desk beside Bobo and Teddy grinned, Bobo and Logan had a weird way of lightening moods.

"Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"It's time to rule the world?" Teddy asked, grinning from his position on the couch.

"WITCH HUNT!" Professor Logan shouted and the two made a beeline for the fireplace.

"You're going to bring her here?" Remus asked.

"Yeah! Then Snape can mind read her too!" Teddy said quite happily but Snape shook his head.

"Xavia is an exceptional Occulmens," he told them and Bobo nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably the only thing we have in common," she said, scowling.

"You can do it too?" Teddy asked, amazed.

"Yup. Probably the only reason why I'm in Slytherin. Seems to me it's a Slytherin thing." She said before winking at Roy who sat on the floor next to Vic.

"We'll just do it the old fashioned way and go from there. If you want you can go hide in the closet Teddy and you can come out of it whenever you feel like it."

"And you wonder why you're in Slytherin." Professor Logan mumbled as she reached to pick up a handful of Floo powder.

"I don't think that has anything to do with it." Croswell said as the rest of the staff nodded and some even rolled their eyes in agreement.

"I don't get it." Teddy whispered to his father.

"Mmm, that's a good thing Teddy," His father replied, having been one of the teachers that had rolled his eyes. "Do you want to come down now?" he asked and Teddy nodded, climbing out of his father's lap.

"Right! Onwards!" Professor Logan announced as she and Bobo climbed into the fireplace and, after proclaiming their destination, disappeared in a flurry of green flames.

Teddy went over to sit by Roy and Vic and, after a quick "Scourgify" from Roy, he was watching as Vic played with Roy's Rubik's cube, it was too early for Roy to have remembered his Gameboy.

"You really do carry that thing with you everywhere don't you?" Teddy teased and Roy smirked.

"Yup. Weird thing is I've never seen you finish one." Vic said and Roy rolled his eyes.

"I'm so pro I don't have to," he boasted and Teddy and Vic laughed.

"It's true! If I can do the last few steps in my head why waste time finishing it?" Roy said, pretending to pout but he gave a smile when Vic only laughed harder.

Roy was pretty good at cheering his brother up. Vic seemed to be enjoying himself and the terrified, blood covered boy that Teddy had seen an hour ago was long gone.

Remus was thankful that the boys seemed to have somewhat gotten over their fright from earlier. Professors Sloane and Croswell were talking to each other to his left but he didn't feel like joining in. Instead he leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes. If he was lucky he could catch a cat nap before the Devil herself was to make her grand appearance.

And speaking of the Devil. There she was, stumbling out of the fireplace with Logan and Bobo firmly holding her to keep her from escaping.

_"That was fast."_ Remus thought to himself, hastily opening his eyes and sitting up.

Xavia was dressed in outdoor clothes, travelling cloak and all only, to Teddy's surprise, it wasn't the same travelling cloak she had worn earlier. This one was newer than the other and had no hood and Teddy's eyes narrowed. It made sense that Xavia would have more than one cloak but that didn't mean Teddy was happy with this fact.

"What, is the meaning of this?!" she shrieked and Teddy flinched away at the pitch of her voice.

Xavia wrenched her arms free of Logan and Bobo's hold before rounding on poor Remus who just so happened to be right in front of her.

"What's a werewolf doing so early after a full moon? Werewolf senses are still functioning up until the 4th hour after transformations!" Xavia shouted, jabbing finger at Remus' chest hard enough to cause him to flinch.

"That's true Xavia but only the senses, not the instincts. Surely a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher like you should know that." Remus said calmly before he was backhanded rather painfully by Xavia. Even with keen eyesight he hadn't been able to see _that_ coming.

"That's enough Xavia!" McGonagall yelled, clearly enraged. "I will not permit such acts of violence to my staff, especially in front of the children!"

Xavia turned her attention to "the children" and Teddy felt his blood boil. How dare she do that to his father!

However, Xavia, knowing better than to pick a fight with the Headmistress of the school (she wasn't _that _dumb), ignored Teddy.

"That's all very nice McGonagall but I'd like to know why I have been dragged from my house at some god forsaken hour on a holiday for that matter and brought to this _thing's_ office!" Xavia shouted, pointing to Remus to emphasize the point.

"Alright alright, you don't like him, geez we get it." Bobo mumbled and Xavia was just about to round on her when Snape of all people saved the day.

"We are meeting because we have been under the impression that you have been illegally trespassing into Hogwarts to contact feral werewolves such as one Fernir Greyback." He said rather professionally.

Xavia exploded.

"Illegally trespassing?! I am a teacher here am I not?! This is my home just as much as it is yours and I have the rights to come and go as I please! As for feral werewolves I've had to come into contact with _this_ thing haven't I?! Why on earth would I want to contaminate myself my associating with more of them?" Xavia spat out venomously.

"So you don't deny it." Teddy said and Xavia rounded on him.

"Of course I deny it boy! And I'll tell you why! I was at the Ministry almost all day today. Ask anyone, even the Minister of Magic!" she shouted.

"At 5 in the morning?" Teddy asked knowing he was playing with fire but kept going anyways.

Xavia managed a wicked smile.

"Why yes, in fact we were having this wonderful conversation about the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. We were planning to have the Werewolf Registry moved back to the Beast Division and cancelling Werewolf Support Services...amongst various other things," she said rather proudly and Teddy scowled.

Xavia then continued on as if her sudden sweetness had never occurred.

"You have no right to trespass into my house and drag me here and furthermore you have no proof! As far as I am concerned you have forcefully interrupted my time off chasing after fairy tales! I'd have thought better of you McGonagall, to think you would fall for a child's prank! You have all been fooled! Am I the only one that notices that the real threat is this creature sitting amongst us and not some imaginary creatures out in the Forest? This boy is just toying with us so that we lower our defenses and before you know it he'll attack!"

"And why would I forcefully put my own son into harm's way just so I can satisfy a thirst for blood as you put it?" Remus growled from the couch, hands clenching into fists beside him.

"And that's exactly my point. Werewolves do not care for anything but their kind and-"

"Are you suggesting that I do not care for my own son?!" Remus shouted and Teddy stared, he'd never heard his father shout in anger before, _ever_.

"Maybe I am." Xavia said before bending down so that she was mere inches away from Lupin's face. "Or maybe _he_ just doesn't care for _you_."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Teddy roared, instantly jumping to his feet, hair blazing a dark red. The look of guilt on his father's face made him even angrier. How dare she, _how dare she!_

"WE HAVE PROOF!" Vic shouted suddenly, having sensed that the conversation was going downhill and hopefully saying something,_ anything_ would be better than letting this continue.

Quickly, Vic took out his Snitch and everyone was distracted enough with the howls, the screams and the curses emitting from its sound recorder that the feud died.

Once the recording finished Xavia scowled as everyone in the room turned to face her.

"That proves nothing. They could have taken that sound recording from a movie or edited it themselves. You still have no proof and I have an alibi. I am going home and McGonagall I hope to be heavily compensated for this interruption of my holiday."

"Please, we all know you're part of it." Teddy growled.

"And why would I be associated with _more_ werewolves?" Xavia asked looming threateningly above Teddy.

"You don't hate all werewolves." Teddy said, staring Xavia in the eye as he himself suddenly realized this as well, "You just hate one." Teddy finished and Xavia gave a roar of fury.

Everything else happened in a blur, Xavia somehow had her wand in her hand, a wand that was now pointed at Teddy. Everyone had leapt to their feet. Teddy braced himself but in an instant his father had wedged himself between wand and victim.

There was a small but loud BANG and Teddy watched in horror as his father's eyes suddenly rolled back into his head and his knees buckled. He fell backwards, hitting the floor with a thump.

"DAD!" Teddy shouted. Bobo and Logan instantly drew their wands while Roy burst into flame.

Horror gave way to anger in a split second and Teddy was only kept from tearing Xavia to shreds by Snape and Croswell holding him down.

"Let go! I'll kill her! I'll kill her! You bitch!" Teddy roared, thrashing in the hands that held him.

"Calm down Teddy!" Professor Sloane said as Madam Pomfrey quickly bent down by Lupin's limp body and checked his pulse.

"The full moon was barely more than an hour ago. He took the blow a bit harder than usual that's all." Pomfrey said directing the comment at Teddy.

"Remus?" Madam Pomfrey asked, turning her attention back to Lupin. She bent down and firmly patted his cheek as Professor Slone conjured up a glass of water. "Remus. Remus?" she continued.

It took Remus a while to realize that it was_ his_ name someone was calling but when he tried to focus on it his head throbbed painfully. His body felt like lead and his mind was packed with fluff as if it were disconnected from the rest of him.

Mental note: carry wand at all times.

Someone was calling his name again. He tried to say something but only managed a small groan and he furrowed his eyebrows slightly, trying to force heavy eyelids open.

Someone lifted him up and something cool was poured down his throat; water. He swallowed greedily and after some more name calling he opened his eyes to find his own eyes staring back at him.

It took a good minute for Remus to realize that they weren't his own eyes. They were the eyes of his son and they looked damn well terrified with maybe a hint of explosive anger.

"Are you OK dad?" Teddy asked, worried.

"Hrrmmmm," came the dazed response and Remus frowned slightly at his body's lack of cooperation. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

"Mm fine," he slurred at his next attempt at speaking.

He tried to get up but he realized that a hand was holding him down.

"You stay down Remus," Professor Sloane said, propping Remus up but refusing to let him get up on his own.

Remus was then made aware of practically the entire room was standing, some had thrown him worried expressions while others looked quite angry. Professors Bobo and Logan had their wands pointed at Xavia who in turn had her wand drawn as if the battle of the century were to take place in the middle of his office.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" McGonagall shouted and everyone turned to face her. Even Remus moved his tired gaze so that it focused on McGonagall.

"Xavia I want you out! You're a danger to my students and my staff! See me in my office." McGonagall roared and Xavia turned her furious gaze to her.

"Your office? Please McGonagall, I have not only influence within the Ministry but the students I teach have had their parents personally recommend me! You can't get rid of me so easily! I'm not some child who you can just send to your office to threaten and expel!"

"If you are to act like a child who can't accept the fact that you can't do whatever you please then I shall treat you like one!" McGonagall growled. "If you are not willing to cooperate then so be it but you are not to take it out on innocent people. We will check your alibi. I am giving you this chance to leave now before we will be forced to take action." McGonagall finished, drawing her wand.

Xavia, red as a tomato and shaking with rage, realized she was greatly outnumbered and, in a flurry of her cloak, she stormed out of the office without a word, leaving chaos in her wake. As the door slammed shut with enough force to break it, everyone released a sigh.

"Well, that was exciting." Professor Bobo said sarcastically as she and Logan went to sit by the desk again.

"I think someone's got some serious PMS problems." Professor Logan declared as she pocketed her wand and resumed her position on top of the desk.

Everyone shared a smile, even Teddy.

"Mark. I need you to check her alibi. You've got pretty good connections with the Ministry." McGonagall declared and Croswell nodded.

"Fiona, will you go with him?" McGonagall asked and Professor Logan looked up.

"Me? Alone with Mark? Do I look like I have a death wish?" she said, shooting Professor Bobo a glance.

"I'll go." Professor Bobo said.

"Anyone else? Anyone at all?" Professor Logan asked before grinning as Bobo shot her a glare.

Mark went over to Bobo and gave her a grin before bending over slightly but Bobo shot a hand out to stop him.

"Not in front of everyone!" she said in mock horrification and half the room grinned while the kids looked totally confused.

Remus was by now, sprawled out half asleep on the floor, not that he really minded. He had just let his eyes close when suddenly Professor Sloane who was still propping him up, shifted.

"Right, can't have you falling asleep on the floor now can we?" Sloane said in his loud voice before he and Croswell slug both of Remus' arms over their shoulders and half dragged him back to the couch.

Remus' body protested at such movement and he heaved a satisfied sigh as he was let go to lie on the couch. His eyes soon closed to sleepy unfocused slits before he realized that he was still in the presence of company and blinked them open once more.

McGonagall was saying something but his mind was already wandering and his head just didn't feel like processing it. Teddy was sitting in front of him, perched at the edge of the couch and Remus reached over to wrap an arm around the boy, pulling him into a hug.

"Dad?" Teddy asked, worry still evident in his voice.

"Shh, come, you need to sleep too." Remus mumbled as he started to give way to exhaustion. He pulled Teddy closer as he shuffled to lie down beside him. Thankfully, the two still managed to fit on the couch.

"Remember what Xavia said?" Teddy asked and Remus would have raised an eyebrow had he been fully awake. Was that what was worrying his son? He'd practically forgotten about it by now and to be honest he didn't really want remember it. All that he really cared about now was the welcoming prospect of sleep.

"Well she's wrong." Teddy continued as Remus let his eyes drift close, no longer having the strength to keep them open.

The last thing he heard before falling away into a heavy sleep was Teddy's determined

"I love you dad."

And Remus smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

"This is stupid." Professor Logan muttered as she, along with Professors Bobo and Croswell, made their way through Level 6 of the Ministry of Magic. Level 6 was the Department of Magical Transportation which held the Floo Network Authority sub department. Teddy had said that Xavia had suddenly appeared in her office which could only mean that she had Floo'ed there but looking through the records none of the three professors could find any mention of her.

"Well, so far we have found out that Xavia's been using a fireplace that's not monitored by the Ministry. Wow," Logan said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Well at least it's something." Bobo pointed out. "We know she's got something to hide. Maybe we should ask around."

"Oh come on Kate. Teddy said there was more than one wizard. Anyone of them could have cooked up a Polyjuice Potion and been sent loose around here. That's what I would have done anyways." Logan said as they reached the elevator and made their way to Level 2 of the Ministry.

"Oi, Mark where are we going anyways?" Logan asked and Croswell turned to look at them.

"I'm heading over to Arthur's, see if he can be of any help. It never hurts to ask."

"Touche," the female professors agreed.

Finally they reached the end of the hall and looked up to a door whose sign said _Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects._

"Bet you can't say that 5 times fast." Professor Logan said to Bobo as the trio entered the office.

"We're here to see an Arthur Weasley." Croswell said to the secretary who raised an eyebrow at the odd trio and thus preceded a rather awkward staring contest before Bobo, frustrated, walked purposely past the desk.

"Nevermind, we'll find it ourselves," she said, dragging Croswell with her.

The secretary looked up, clearly offended but Logan shrugged and followed the pair anyways before the secretary could say anything.

"How's it going Arthur?" Bobo said, walking right into his office.

"Kate! I can't say I was expecting you!" Mr. Weasley said, overjoyed. "Oh, Mark and Fiona too! Sit down sit down. What can I do for you three?"

"You've got good connections Arthur. Remember Professor Xavia? The bitchy one?" Kate asked.

"The one who was said to have poisoned Remus?" Mr. Weasley said with a frown and the trio nodded.

"That's the one. We need to know where she was yesterday and for how long, any other info would be good too." Croswell said and Mr. Weasley raised an eyebrow.

"Well Xavia did come to see me yesterday. It was late about 9pm. I was just getting ready to leave. She rambled for a few minutes about werewolves before leaving. I never even got the chance to say anything. It's as if she was in a rush..."

"Wait. She came to see _you_?" Logan asked. What in the world did Xavia's obsession with werewolves have anything to do with the elimination of counterfeit spells and objects?

"Yes. Apparently she came by to see a lot of people." Mr. Weasley said, continuing to frown. "She had an appointment with Shacklebolt quite early in the morning. Poor Percy complained that he hadn't been released until about 3 in the morning."

"She was here all night?!" Bobo exclaimed.

"I think so. She mentioned that she'd just come out of the Auror department. Might want to check that out. I can probably get a word in with Percy to let you guys talk to the Minister."

"Alright now what?" Logan asked as they said their goodbyes and headed out Mr. Weasley's office.

"We'll split. Mark will talk to the Minister once Arthur gets it arranged with Percy cause he's good with the old guys and we'll head out to the Auror department." Bobo said but Logan shook her head.

"You go Kate. I'll check out Level 4."

"What? Why?" Bobo asked.

"Xavia mentioned that they were talking about moving the werewolf registry and all that right? Well, might as well go check out the Beast and Being Divisions," Logan said.

The other professors nodded and, with waves of goodbye the trio split up.

* * *

"So, what'd you come up with?" Bobo said, taking a sip out of her bottle of butterbeer by the Fountain in the Atrium; the 8th floor of the Ministry. All the professors had met up for lunch by the Fountain in hopes of relaying what they had learned over the past few hours.

"It's a set up." Logan concluded, toying with her own bottle.

"It's a polyjuice potion or something. Everyone who knows Remus saw Xavia yesterday, from 7pm to 3 in the morning. Why would you come to the Ministry so late? Simple, you want to force an alibi. I asked Hermione over in the Being Division. She says someone in her department sees Xavia almost every month. They keep pretty good records. Here are all the dates that Xavia's ever visited the Ministry, particularly the 4th floor." Logan said, handing the professors a slip of paper.

"But these dates go back years!" Bobo protested and Logan nodded.

"It's 2010 right now. How long has Xavia been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked, turning to Croswell.

"Hmm, about 5 years," Croswell said.

"Right, 2 years more than Kate and I have," Logan said, "That'd make it 2004. Before that Xavia says she worked at the Ministry since 1975 under Dolores Umbridge. Yet notice that the dates from 2004 and on are more constant. Sometimes she visits twice a month while before then she rarely came at all."

"You're right. In 2002 she didn't even come all year."

"Right, and there's more years like that too. Like 1993 and most importantly 1998."

"1998's the Battle of Hogwarts." Bobo pointed out.

"It's also the year Umbridge got sacked and the year Shacklebolt became Minister." Logan said.

"And when Shacklebolt revoked Umbridge's anti-werewolf legislation!" Croswell said, looking over at Logan who nodded.

"Exactly, the stats show that Xavia didn't complain once."

"So what you're saying is that Xavia didn't give a shit about werewolves till she met Remus." Bobo said and Logan nodded. "Why though? It couldn't have been anything that happened during the war. Remus killed Dolohov and we've already established that Roy and Vic are his sons, I'm sure they would have recognized Xavia right away if she were family."

Logan could only shrug.

"Who knows but that's not the point. 2004 and 2005; visits aren't too bad, 2006 and on; there's more visits but they're all over the place. She shows up three times during the Christmas holidays and doesn't show up again till March but then you hit 2009 and suddenly it's once a month, every month, rain or shine and she always stays well past midnight. "

"You're right!" Bobo said, grabbing the paper out of Croswell's hands and skimming through it.

"And it's always on a full moon." Logan finished, with a frown.

"So she's probably been planning with Greyback since this school year. Why didn't anyone notice!?" Bobo shouted, clearly frustrated but Croswell shushed her.

"What else do we have?"

"Harry, Ron and Tonks saw her. Xavia made certain to visit all three of them before she set off to Arthur's." Bobo explained and Croswell nodded.

"Same with Percy and Kinglsey. They all saw her, she talked for about 2 hours before leaving."

"2 hours?" Bobo asked, looking at Logan. Doesn't Polyjuice Potion only work for one hour?"

"Continual dosing can draw out the effects indefinitely." A monotone said from behind the trio and Logan almost choked on her Butterbeer.

"Severus! What in bloody hell are you doing here? You almost gave us a heart attack!" Bobo shouted and Snape gave her a small smirk.

"Seeing as the person who might be responsible for this is under my jurisdiction and I was the one that read the Lupin boy's mind, Minerva has sent me to offer you my service."

"Aww, Severus has come to check on us! How cute." Bobo mocked and Snape scowled at her.

"What a Butterbeer?" Logan asked, grinning at Bobo's previous statement but Snape shook his head.

"Have you made any progress?" Snape asked instead and Logan and the other professors told him everything they'd found so far.

"We need a new lead." Logan finished and everyone nodded.

"The Department of Mysteries," Snape said and everyone turned to look at him, eyebrows raised.

"When I was in the Lupin boy's head I heard mentionings of 'The Boy of Prophecy'."

"Harry Potter?" Bobo asked, perplexed.

Snape shrugged. "Him or another boy," he stated.

"And Xavia knows this?" Croswell asked only for the other three to nod.

"You weren't there but remember about a week after Christmas? She mentioned lots of crazy prophecy stuff then too." Bobo said before turning to Snape

"Are we even allowed in the Department?"Bobo asked and Snape shrugged again, strange, no one had ever really seen Snape express any form of physical emotions, let alone twice in a row; they blamed it on the holidays. "I'll take it up with Shacklebolt." He finished and the trio nodded.

"Wait, what other stuff did you and Teddy hear?" Logan asked and Snape frowned slightly.

"...Combined we have enough for two batches...When do you want it?...The Boy of Prophecy...Must be completed by the end of the school year...That's about it." Snape said, trying to think back further.

* * *

"This place scares the crap outta me." Professor Logan muttered as the four Hogwarts teachers made their way through the Hall of Prophecy.

"At least no one's filming you," Bobo chimed in only for Logan to roll her eyes.

"Do we even know what we're looking for?" Logan asked Snape who was leading the group through the rows of towering shelves which held small glass orbs.

"Anything that catches your eye." Snape said without looking back and Logan and Bobo sighed.

Finally, they reached a row that was simply labeled 1998. "We'll start here. Split up." Snape instructed and the Professors obliged.

A few minutes later and they were done. "That was fast, I didn't see much. You?" Bobo asked to Logan who shook her head. "I guess seers had better things to do this year than spew out prophecies."

"Can't blame em." Bobo said "Come on. The guys check 1999, we'll see what we can find in 1997." She said as the group once again split up.

"Over here!" Professor Logan suddenly shouted after an hour and everyone raced to where she was.

"Found it...I think" Logan said, pointing to a glowing glass orb in front of her.

The orb simply said "CV to TMR: Anthony Dolohov."

"That's Roy right?" Bobo asked as she reached over to pick up the orb but Snape immediately grabbed her arm.

"Oh, right, don't touch. Forgot about that," Bobo said, hastily retreating her hand.

Snape nodded before taking out his wand. Carefully he tapped the tip of the wand to the ball and it glowed a vibrant blue before the voice of a woman spoke through it.

_"Born to those loyal. Born during times when all is dead. With power so great, all will tremble in his wake. The Dark Lord falls but a new one is born, one that will send the skies ablaze with his hatred; hatred to all those that defy him. He befriends beings of darkness and slays those of light. A new era approaches to shatter peace so dear. When time is right and madness consumes, a new Dark Lord will rise, to fulfill the desires of the last and the cycle repeats once again."_

The woman's voice drifted off and the orb's vibrant glow dulled to a faint flicker of blue. The four professors were left staring at it, motionless and silent, trying to take in what they had just heard.

"...hot dayum," Professor Bobo said at last and Professor Logan burst out laughing at her choice of words. Bobo had obviously recovered from the information much faster than the other three and she really had a weird way of lightening the mood.

"CV to TMR...Cassandra Vablatsky to Tom Marvolo Riddle" Snape muttered.

"You don't think that's true do you?" Bobo asked and everyone shrugged.

"Vablatsky was one of the most powerful Seers of our time. She could even predict her own death." Snape told them.

"Which means she's dead. Great. There goes that lead." Logan muttered.

"She died in 1997. This was probably her last or at least one of her last prophecies."

"Did she say how she died?"

"...She was to be killed by the hands of Voldemort." Snape said a bit stiffly. "I was not present at the time...but I do recall rumours that she died while foretelling a prophecy."

"So this was the last one huh?" Bobo asked, with a defeated sigh but Snape simply frowned. "I do not recall. I'll have to do more research."

The four professors spent a few more minutes trying to look for another prophecy by Cassandra nothing showed up.

"Let's get out of here." Logan announced after a few minutes. "Xavia knows. She's either trying to force it or prevent it but from what I'm seeing she's trying to force it. We should tell the Headmistress about this...and Remus and Tonks too."

* * *

Remus awoke to the scent of lavender shampoo and soap. He shifted slightly, taking in the afternoon sun peeking through the curtains before closing his eyes and deciding to go back to sleep...wait a minute...he didn't have curtains in his office.

Remus snapped his eyes open with a start and he sat up in his bed; in his room; next to a still sleeping Teddy and an indentation of the mattress that had suggested that his wife had been there a few hours ago. OK, he had sworn he had been asleep on the couch of his office so he was either having a dream or he was getting senile in his old age.

Before he decided that he was indeed going crazy his wife came walking in from their bedroom's ensuite, grinning at her husband's sleepy yet confused expression. She slid into bed beside him and pushed him back down.

"uhh...Dora...?" Remus asked when his wife began running her hand through his hair before even bothering to explain what was going on.

"Shh, Teddy didn't want to leave you, Vic didn't want to leave Roy, Roy didn't want to leave Vic, it's the holidays. Minerva didn't like the idea of all 4 of you trying to fit onto the one couch and chair in your office so she asked Snape and Sloane to bring you all here. The boys are in the guest room. Snape and Sloane told me everything that happened." she said hastily and Remus relaxed, closing his eyes.

"And I didn't wake up once?" he asked, embarrassed and Tonks grinned at him.

"Nope, to be honest, if Teddy and the boys weren't there I would have thought you were dead," she said as she kissed his temple.

"Mmm," Remus replied drifting back off to sleep.

"Wait, don't you have work?" he asked suddenly as Tonks wrapped her arms around Teddy between them.

"Took a half day," she said smiling as she watched her husband smile back before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Professors Logan whispered as they climbed the stairs.

"Oh I'm sure it's fine." Professor Bobo whispered back as she pushed open the door to the Lupin's bedroom.

Oi, Re-"

"You idiot!" Logan hissed, clamping a hand over Bobo's mouth.

"We're getting out of here. NOW!"

"Oh come on, they're just sleeping."

"Yeah and if any one of them wakes up and we're towering in their doorway Remus is gonna have a heart attack and Tonks is going to hex us into next week!"

Logan dragged Bobo back down the stairs. Sure, she'd agreed to apparate to the Lupin house but she hadn't quite expected to wind up_ in_ the Lupin house. She blamed Bobo, everything was her fault and instead of walking out the door like every normal witch she'd been dragged upstairs to "check things out." It was a miracle no one had woken up because of them.

She pushed Bobo out the door and into a startled Croswell's arms. He looked like he was just about to ring the doorbell.

"Don't ask." Logan said to the two wizards standing outside. She pretended to adjust her shirt and jeans before calmly ringing the doorbell as if they hadn't just come barging through it a few seconds ago.

The sound of the doorbell resonated throughout the house and a minute later, Tonks opened the door.

"Hi Tonks, Remus still asleep?" Logan asked nonchalantly.

"Wotcher Fiona. Come in come in. Everyone else is still asleep." Tonks said, smiling and leading the group into the family room.

"So, what can I do for you four again? I pretty much told you everything in the office...at least I think I did. Tea?"

"No thanks, just ate." Bobo said as the group sat down.

"And yeah, it's about Xavia again...you sure everyone's asleep right?"

"Well Remus and Teddy are. I'm not too sure about the boys," Tonks said frowning slightly, "Why?"

"I think we should take this outside then," Snape said and the other three agreed. Tonks, now totally confused, went with them. When they had made themselves comfortable on the grass at the back of the house, Tonks voice her concerns.

"What's going on?"

"We're not really sure right now but I think you and Remus should know..." Logan said and the rest of the group gave Tonks a detailed explanation of what they had learned that evening.

"So let me get this straight. Xavia's working with Greyback to try and force Roy into becoming the next Dark Lord? ... You sure about this?" Tonks asked, this was all a bit much wouldn't you think?

"Born to those loyal. The Dolohovs were probably the most loyal of Voldemort's Death Eaters." Logan said, remembering the prophecy.

"Power so great...Skies ablaze...Roy's got the power to control and create fire..." Croswell said, frowning.

"He befriends beings of darkness and slays those of light..." Snape muttered and Tonks frowned.

"That doesn't work though. Teddy's not the werewolf and Roy didn't kill no 'being of light'."

"Yes but his parents did kill a phoenix. Whether that counts or not is irrelevant for now, the phoenix is a 'being of light'...and Lupin has stated that he cares and trusts the boy...I would say that there is some sort of connection there." Snape said frowning.

"But we're all forgetting one thing." Tonks said and everyone nodded.

"Vic," they all said in unison.

There had been no mention of Vic or anyone with some form of close bond with Roy in the prophecy. Vic was Roy's anchor to the magical world, probably the only reason why Roy even wanted to attend Hogwarts in the first place. Their bond was strong enough that even the professors saw it. Roy would never leave Vic and vice versa. The only possibility would be...

"There wasn't anything about Vic. Maybe he's in a different prophecy," Tonks said, pushing negative thoughts out of her head.

"We looked but we were unable to find anything else," Snape said and the rest of the group nodded, faces grim.

"Do you think they have it?"

"They as in the boys or they as in Voldemort's crew? They're both possible I guess." Logan said, frowning in thought.

"But it doesn't seem as if the boys would have it. They probably carry anything worth something around with them and that would include a prophecy."

"So what you're saying is that we'd notice if they had one?" Snape muttered and Logan shrugged again.

"I dunno. How should I know? They'd have to hide it pretty well. And prophecies aren't very durable. Hard to travel with. Maybe Dolohov had it, or Voldemort himself or hell, maybe it doesn't exist at all! Forget it. Brain has reached max capacity. Explosion imminent," Logan groaned, lying back down on the grass.

"Even if Roy is the next Dark Lord what the hell do you want us to do about it? It's not like we're gonna go bursting into his room and kill him!" Tonks spoke up, shifting the topic back to its roots.

"Now now, no one's going to do that." Croswell chastised softly.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with just leaving the boys alone. It's Xavia and Greyback we have to worry about." Logan said and everyone else nodded. If left to their own devices Roy would probably grow up to be a fine young man. It was the outside interference they'd have to be careful of.

"We need leads," Logan muttered.

"Well what we could do is find out how Xavia and Greyback relate...maybe we can grab some info about Cassandra Vablatsky while we're at it," Bobo said

"I can do the first one; family trees shouldn't be too hard to dig up in the Records." Tonks said.

"What's the point? We don't have to know why. We just have to know what they're planning," Logan said.

"Any information we can gain will be useful at this stage," Snape said and Logan sighed, lying down with her hands behind her head on the grass.

"Fine, I'll help Tonks then, you three can do some searching on that Cassandra person. Maybe Snape can take a visit to Azkaban and mind read em remaining Death Eaters...wait a min!" Logan suddenly shouted in mid sentence, immediately sitting up.

"Ok. Forget that idea. If Xavia has really been brewing a Polyjuice Potion then she'd need ingredients. Not to mention they'll need ingredients for their Wolfsbane. They're not coming from Severus' stash, you'd have noticed wouldn't you?" Logan asked, looking at Snape who nodded.

"And there's only one place to get Potion ingredients in London and that's Slug and Juggers Apothecary over at Diagon Alley!" Logan finished but the rest of the staff shook their heads.

"How do we know Xavia's the one buying the ingredients?" Snape asked and Logan rolled her eyes.

"That's the point. We'll get a list of who's bought Polyjuice ingredients or Wolfsbane ingredients or both in the past little while and we'll go from there." Logan said and Snape nodded again, seeing where Logan was going with this.

"They could have gotten it in some place over at Knockturn Alley you know." Bobo said frowning, but Tonks grinned.

"Well then that's even better. Roy seems to know his way around Knockturn. We'll go tomorrow once everyone's all rested."

"You're not going to tell them are you?" Bobo asked.

"That Roy's destined to be the Dark Lord? They probably already know but I'll only tell them about Xavia. Don't worry." Tonks said as the group of professors headed back into the house.

When all the professors had exited the backyard, a faint little whistle was heard and a lone Snitch flew through a window in the house and into a waiting boy's hand.

* * *

They knew. Dammit. Now what was he supposed to do?

Roy sat on the bed next to Vic who was still asleep, toying with his Cube and frowning as he tried to process the information he'd just received from the Snitch's recorder implant.

Roy had been up for a good few hours. He wasn't the one who'd been up all night being chased by werewolves after all.

He tucked the Snitch away in Vic's robe pocket, trying to sort out what his next step would be. He wasn't going to run. That'd be the coward's way out and it'd probably lead to more problems. Besides, he knew that he and Vic needed to stay at Hogwarts if they were to get through this. No matter how much he hated magic, Hogwarts still felt like the closest thing to a home. It felt safe there and he was a selfish little brat; he'd admit it. He'd do almost anything to keep the people he loved from harm and to fulfill his needs.

He looked at Vic for a brief second and turned back to fiddling with his cube, lost in thought.

They knew about him. Yet they accepted him? Roy's logically scientific mind didn't understand it but he'd accept it for now.

He wanted to help. Right about now he didn't give a rat's ass about the prophecy. He'd had the best of 11 years to sort that one out but again, Roy felt his gaze drift back to Vic worriedly.

He shook his head trying to clear negative thoughts.

_"No. That won't happen. Vic's here." _he told himself.

Unconsciously, he gripped his cube tighter before taking a calming deep breath.

_"One step at a time."_

The important thing now was getting information. He didn't need to know "why"s or "who"s. He just needed to know _how._

He got up. He had questions and he knew where to get answers.

Quietly he got out of the bed and reached for his shoes. He left his cloak in case Vic woke up and required reassurance that Roy had been there at all. Vic would be safe here, only morons attacked wizard houses in the middle of the day anyways.

He slung his cube around his neck, feeling quite reassured with the lump of metal pressed against his heart and with a final glance at the sleeping form of his younger brother he snuck out the door.

* * *

_"Warm...Safe..."_

Teddy woke up from dreamless sleep and took a minute to remember where he was.

Oh yeah. Xavia. Wolves. Dad. _Home._

He shifted his head slightly and found his father fast asleep beside him and gave a small smile. It was ironic really. He'd just been chased after by bloodthirsty werewolves and yet sleeping next to one was one of the only things that would calm him.

He shivered when he remembered the events of last night and pressed his back into his father's chest for comfort. He'd probably die of embarrassment if anyone from school saw him like this; another reason why he was thankful to be home.

His dad shifted a bit behind him and unconsciously draped an arm around his back and Teddy felt content. He really should get up. It was pretty late, probably past noon by now but Teddy didn't really feel any need to get up just yet.

A few minutes later of just feeling loved and staring off into the wall opposite him he heard a creak from outside followed by the soft sound of someone padding through the landing.

_"Looks like someone's up," _Teddy thought and he thought for a bit before curiosity took over and he wormed out of his dad's embrace and the warm blankets and headed out the door.

Quietly turning the doorknob he came face to face with Roy, surprise evident on his face.

"Sorry," Roy said a bit sheepishly, "Didn't mean to wake you."

"I was awake already. Where you going?" Teddy said, stepping out of the room and closing the door softly behind him.

Roy looked at Teddy for a few seconds. Should he tell him? Teddy's metamorphmagi abilities could come in handy. Besides, if Teddy knew he was leaving the house he'd want to follow anyways right? Or at least tell someone which would ruin his chances of going out.

"I'm going over to Knockturn Alley..." Roy said slowly.

"Cool. I'll get my shoes," Teddy said, rushing down the stairs with a grin and Roy was left alone on the landing.

After a few seconds for his brain to process what had just happened, Roy simply rolled his eyes and sighed before following his friend downstairs.

* * *

As what seemed to be an act of fate the professors seemed to be talking in the basement and wouldn't notice Teddy and Roy leaving until they had already done so.

"So. Gonna explain?" Teddy asked and Roy quickly outlined what he had heard and what he was doing.

Teddy carefully processed what Roy was telling him before nodding and grabbing a handful of Floo powder.

Quickly scrawling a note down for his parents he ran over to the fireplace beside Roy and yelled out "Diagonally!" and in a flurry of green flames the two boys were gone.

"Oopff!" Teddy called out as the two boys landed in the fireplace at Borgin and Burkes.

"Where are we?" Teddy asked, half amazed and half terrified of the grotesque items on the shelves of the store.

"Borgin and Burkes." Roy said, brushing Floo powder off of him and helping Teddy up.

"Who's there?" a voice called out and Teddy jumped slightly, looking at Roy nervously.

Footsteps were approaching.

"Turn into Vic." Roy commanded and Teddy flinched at the Roy's harsh tone before doing as he was told.

"How do I look?" Teddy asked, trying to sound casual but Roy simply nodded as the footsteps suddenly stopped and in the doorway stood Mr. Borgin.

"I'll handle this." Roy whispered and Teddy nodded, suddenly feeling very small.

"It's just us sir." Roy said in his clipped professional voice.

"Roy? Oh yes how are you boys? I see you've brought your brother." Borgin said, wringing his hands nervously under Roy's glare.

"We need information. You need money. Do we have a deal?" Roy said bluntly, walking over to Borgin, Teddy only a few steps away.

"Yes, Yes of course." Borgin said, looking quite interested at the prospect of money.

_"This guy's a creeper." _Teddy thought to himself but Roy seemed to know what he was doing.

"Fenrir Greyback. You've heard of him. It seems like he's formed a cult. We want to know names, faces and purpose. Name your price." Roy went on, oblivious to Teddy's discomfort.

Borgin grinned and Teddy felt like going back to his parent's bed and snuggling back under the blankets.

Note to self: Don't travel with Roy to Knockturn Alley.

"50." Borgin said, with an evil glint in his eye.

Teddy's eyes widened. He was just about to shout out a scathing remark at how ridiculous the price was but Roy was already speaking.

"We'll see if your information warrants that price." Roy said without even faltering at the high price. Teddy realized Roy had most likely done this before.

_"What 12 year old says 'warrants'?"_

Borgin simply smiled before quietly leaving the room.

"He'll be back," Roy said in response to Teddy's curious expression on the man's behaviour.

And true to it. Borgin did return several minutes later carrying a large roll of parchment.

"Here we are boys," Borgin said, way too cheerfully for Teddy's liking.

They boys watched Borgin unroll his parchment and present it to Roy.

"Anything that's been bought from me for the past year. Items and, most importantly, the buyer."

Borgin finished, handing the parchment over to Roy but snatched it back from Roy's hand in the nick of time.

"50," he said, grinning evilly.

Roy glared at him. "We never met," he said in finality, snatching the parchment back from Borgin, grabbing Teddy and hauling him out the shop.

"Oh and that's 8,650 sir." Roy said over his shoulder, smirking slightly before the door closed and Borgin was out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Teddy muttered as they walked down the streets of Knockturn Alley. He still wore the face of Vic. It was a good thing he and Vic were the same size otherwise it'd be harder to maintain the form.

"It's a start," Roy said. "I didn't really expect Borgin to spill everything of course."

"Yeah but what did we get out of that?!" Teddy said, angry at Roy's seemingly lack of emotion.

"We got a measly piece of paper that tells you what? Inventory and some random names! We didn't get anything!"

"It's not nothing Teddy," Roy said, not faltering at Teddy's outburst.

"We have names. That narrows down the list of people involved. We have items. That narrows down the list of what they're using. If we can find out what they're using then we can find out what they're using it for and essentially, their plan for this whole screwed up problem."

Teddy sighed, he couldn't really stay angry at Roy for very long it seemed, especially since he seemed to be thinking more about this than he was.

"So? Now what? Shouldn't we Floo home? We'll need the Ministry's files if we want to figure out who's a former Death Eater and who's a werewolf and all that...can't we just take a sec to look at the damn thing? You might remember it all but I sure don't!" Teddy complained.

"Look at it later." Roy said, making his way through another winding alley.

It then dawned on Teddy that Roy wasn't just wandering. He was heading someplace.

"I think you passed the Leaky Cauldron." Teddy told him, believing that Roy was searching for a Floo to get them back home.

"I know."

_"Well, there goes that idea."_

"Then where're we going?" Teddy asked, now confused.

Finally, Roy stopped and turned around to look at Teddy.

He seemed to scrutinize him carefully for a few seconds before asking:

"How well do you know the Malfoys?"


	17. Chapter 17

When Narcissa Malfoy opened the door of Malfoy Manor to answer the ring of her doorbell she didn't really know how to react to the two boys standing in front of her. Surprised would have been putting it lightly.

"Hello Auntie," Teddy said, timidly and Narcissa realized she had been staring.

She took in the boy in front of her. Teddy had changed his hair to his natural color having not wanted to offend the woman in front of him and he was staring at his shoes, fidgeting rather nervously. Deep down Narcissa couldn't really blame him for feeling uncomfortable.

Narcissa then turned to the black haired boy next to Teddy. Roy was staring straight at her, waiting to make the first move. He looked tense but he hid his discomfort a lot better than her great nephew.

"I haven't seen any of you two since you were both small." Narcissa murmured.

After the war, she and her sister, Andromeda had gotten slightly closer. You can only hold a grudge for so long after all, and Narcissa knew that the loss of Ted had hurt her sister greatly. She might have hated him for being a muggle born but Andromeda had loved him and she knew what a love like that felt like. To lose something like that...

Nevertheless, Narcissa had visited Andromeda almost right after the war. There she had met Teddy for the first time and spoken to her niece who was distraught as her husband was still recuperating from the battle. Still, she had been surprisingly pleasant company.

A few years after that, when Draco had gotten married to Astoria, she had invited them to their wedding and had seen Remus Lupin for the first time since she'd left school. They never spoke except for the occasional "hello" and she did recall bumping into him in the halls of Hogwarts a few times. From what she remembered, Lupin had been a polite, quiet boy and now the boy currently in front of her was almost a spitting image of his father.

Roy on the other hand looked nothing like his own father. She had never met Antonin's wife (to be quite honest, Narcissa hadn't even known he _had_ a wife until the boy was born) but figured that she had been at least fairly attractive for Roy to come out as he did.

Being one of the few Death Eaters to have handled children during Voldemort's second rise, she had been the unofficial babysitter for Roy while the other official Death Eaters dealt with their own business. It seemed like her handle of him had been to the boy's satisfaction for a few years later, Roy and his brother showed up at her doorstep, having run away from home. Narcissa did not have the heart to send them back.

The boys would leave the mansion in less than a week but Narcissa left them a room just in case times got bad and they needed a place. It wasn't as if the mansion was small, after all, once Draco had moved out there were only two people living in it. Whether the boys used the room or not was unknown to her. She'd hear them come in, in the middle of the night but by the time she'd woken up and went to check on them the bed was made, the room empty and on the bed would be a simple thank you note.

A light but forced cough snapped Narcissa out of her thoughts and back to the situation at hand.

"Well, I can't really have two standing in front of my door like this." Narcissa said eventually, standing aside to allow the boys entrance into her home.

"I recon this is important?" Narcissa asked as she led the boys over to their living room.

Of course it had to be important. Why else would two boys she barely knew come running to her of all people?

She saw Roy's head nod out of the corner of her eye before opening the large double doors that lead to the living room.

"Lucius? We have guests." Narcissa announced to the man reading by the corner of the room.

The man in question put down his book. The tone of his wife made him suspicious of these so called "guests."

When he noticed the form of his great nephew at the door his curiosity was peaked and said curiosity sky rocketed when the son of one of his former colleagues entered right after. That was, if Malfoy could really consider Dolohov a colleague.

"Well, do sit down." Lucius said after a few awkward seconds.

The boys sat.

"Well?" Lucius asked once the boys seemed to have gotten comfortable on the couches facing him.

Roy took out his roll of parchment.

"We need ...a favour," Roy said, hesitantly and Lucius and Narcissa exchanged glances.

"Explain."

Roy nodded and began to recite the problem in what Teddy assumed was his "professional voice."

"Fenrir Greyback was seen in the Forbidden Forest last night with a pack of werewolves and a handful of witches and wizards. Hogwarts has reason to believe that they are planning a raid on the school by the end of the school year which would supply that they are planning to the target the students." Roy summarized without a drop of emotion.

Roy did not feel the need to specify _which _students. He had never known if the Malfoys had heard about the prophecy concerning himself and quite frankly he hadn't want to know.

He watched as said Malfoys took in what they had heard and Lucius nodded.

"Very well, I must say I owe McGonagall and Hogwarts as a whole a favour or two," he stated simply and Roy smirked while Teddy resisted the urge to jump up into the air with a whoop of joy.

"Just tell us if you recognize any of the names sir," Roy said, handing over the roll of parchment.

The next hour was spent pouring over the parchment. Lucius would point to a name and it would glow red under the parchment for further documentation.

In the end they had a pretty decent list.

"These are the death eaters. I would assume Severus does not apply. I don't know about the werewolves." Malfoy told the boys, handing the list back to Roy.

Teddy peered over his shoulder.

"Carrow, Yaxley, Rowle, Avery, Jugson, Lestrange, Macnair, Rookwood, Greyback, Selwyn, Travers, Snape."

That's it? Teddy asked, snatching the list from Roy's hands for further inspection. Apparently the Death Eaters did little female recruitment which was fortunate seeing as defeating 11 rusty old Death Eaters was better than facing new ones. Some of these people were from before even his _dad's_ era.

"That doesn't seem too bad," Teddy said optimistically.

"You're forgetting about the werewolves. They'll be younger and Greyback would have most likely taught them magic." Roy told him and Teddy's smile faded.

"And don't forget that this isn't a list of everyone in the group. Look, Xavia's not listed," Roy continued.

"Alright alright. Geez, talk about a spoil sport," Teddy muttered and Roy smirked at him.

Teddy turned his attention back to the map but was disrupted when his stomach gave a low growl.

Roy and Teddy looked down at Teddy's stomach before staring at each other and simultaneously burst out laughing.

Teddy then realized that his great aunt and uncle were still in the room right in front of him and his humour died.

"I'll get some lunch for us then," Narcissa said, desperately trying to keep her amusement off her face. She must be getting senile, had she been younger she would probably scolded the pair or at least scowled.

Lucius, having contained his amusement much better than his wife, had buried his nose back into the book he had been reading earlier and was promptly ignoring the pair in front of him.

"Thank you!" Teddy shouted after his great aunt who had begun to leave the room. It was weird; he was starting to feel more at home here. He barely remembered the last time he'd been here.

His mother had told him that he'd been here when his cousin had been married but he apparently didn't like the noise and the bright lights of the mansion and his father had taken them both to a room and brought him down for a nap. He didn't think he'd ever feel comfortable here without his father but things were working out nicely.

"Hemlock, poplar, cowbane, sweet flag, white marsh flower, cinquefoil, deadly nightshade..." Roy trailed out, staring at the list with a frown.

"What the heck is all that?" Teddy asked, bewildered.

"It's what they're buying and they're buying a lot of it too," Roy told him.

"Yeah but what _are _they?"

"Flowers."

"Flowers?!"

"Well some are herbs and some are types of grass but they're majorly classified as flowers I guess."

"So what? They're starting a flower garden in the Forest or something?" Teddy asked and Roy smirked.

"I don't think so but who knows?"

"You've got to be kiddin me!"

Again, Roy smirked.

"Gimme that list," Teddy said, snatching the list back from Roy to get a better look.

Quickly scanning the list Teddy realized he'd never even heard of half of the items on the list. Frustrated, he turned his attention to the buyers of the ingredients. A few names popped out at him.

"Yaxley...I think I'm related to him somehow," Teddy said rather nervously but Roy shrugged.

"Anyone else?"

"Yeah. Lestrange. I'm guessing Bellatrix's husband since Bellatrix is dead, he bought a shit load of this nightshade stuff" Teddy said, throwing a glance at Lucius who appeared to not have heard him.

"_Deadly _nightshade. The adjective makes a difference Teddy," Roy teased and Teddy rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

"Fine fine, he bought a shit load of this _deadly _nightshade stuff," Teddy said and Roy clapped mockingly before the boys shared a grin.

"And then there's Greyback..." Teddy said only to trail off as his eyes widened slightly.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked, noticing the surprise and (was that horror?) on Teddy's face.

"He bought silver... _pure_ silver," Teddy said weakly looking at Roy with a helpless expression.

Roy's eyes widened before he quickly took a deep calming breath.

"That doesn't mean what you think it means Teddy. There's a million uses for silver you know?" Roy told him firmly and Teddy nodded, shoving negative thoughts out of his head. He wasn't going to act like a baby over this.

Lucius, who was still on the couch, paused in his reading to throw a quick glance at his great nephew.

Had he been younger he would have sneered and insulted the boy for acting like such a child but now he was well past 50 and besides, the boy was technically family.

"Your father will be fine," he told the boy simply.

Teddy jumped. Never in a million years had he expected Malfoy to comfort him. Age did weird things to your head it seemed.

Either way, he nodded and forced himself to relax and just in time too for a few seconds later Narcissa entered carrying a large platter of food.

Roy nudged Teddy and pointed to the food.

"We'll do some more research later. First things first," Roy said as the food platter was placed in front of them.

"Thank you ma'am," the two boys said together happily before they dug in to their meal.

"Yes well, I brought something else that might interest you as well," Narcissa told them, reaching to her pocket and pulling out a photograph.

"They're all the Death Eaters during Voldemort's second rise isn't it?" Roy said as he and Teddy paused in their eating to inspect the picture.

Of course, no one in the picture was smiling but Teddy made out some very noticeable heads.

In the mix he noticed Lucius although Narcissa was nowhere to be found.

He also noticed Snape in the corner and by his shoulder stood Peter Pettigrew. Teddy's eyes immediately hardened. He'd heard about Pettigrew and his betrayal and quite frankly he was happy he'd died...but now that he thought about it. If Roy had been Pettigrew's son what would he feel?

Teddy heaved a silent sigh. Having friends that were sons of Death Eaters was complicated.

"Anyways, there's Bellatrix so I'm guessing that's her husband," Teddy said, pointing to the man that had a hand on her great aunt's shoulder.

"Correct," Lucius told him, having dropped his book and moved to inspect the picture with the boys.

"And here is Greyback," Lucius told the pair and Teddy shuddered as the Greyback in the picture turned his head and cold, dark eyes seemed to bore into his very soul.

"He looks like a pedo," Roy whispered and Teddy grinned, mood immediately lighting.

Lucius then went on to point out the other members. Teddy could see Roy's mind reeling as it absorbed all the information, most of which had totally escaped Teddy.

One that did stand out was Dolohov though. Teddy had honestly never seen the man and the first thing he noticed was that he lacked hair.

"He doesn't look anything like you," Teddy blurted out when he noticed Roy seem to glance nervously at him. Maybe he feared rejection?

Nevertheless, Roy flashed Teddy a smirk and Teddy grinned back.

Lucius moved on quickly and eventually they had finished up looking over the rest of the people.

"And that's it. Of course these are the most 'loyal' to Voldemort and Voldemort himself has no intention of taking pictures so he is not in this."

Teddy snickered into his hand. It was amusing picture the Dark Lord posing in front of a camera like a supermodel.

"You may keep the picture if you wish," Lucius finished, handing the picture over to Roy who nodded.

"Thank you sir," he said, pocketing the picture into the back pocket of his pants as Teddy reached for another finger sandwich.

"So. That's enough of that. How did you two get to know each other?" Narcissa asked. The question had been on the tip of her tongue ever since the boys had arrived at her doorstep.

Teddy and Roy exchanged glances.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"Well. I can't say it's every day that the sons of a member of the Order and a loyal follower of the Dark Lord become friends and show up on the doorsteps of two old, defected Death Eaters," Narcissa told them and Roy and Teddy exchanged a smirk.

"It's...complicated..." Teddy told them and Roy muffled a laugh.

"Well, do go on. We haven't had guests in a while and I must say it gets boring here," Narcissa told them.

The boys exchanged another glance.

"Well..." Teddy started, "We met on the Express..."

And it went from there. For the next half hour they ate and Teddy and Roy told the Malfoys almost everything that had happened during the year. It seemed the more Teddy talked, the more comfortable he felt about it. It was strange, about a decade ago and Teddy swore the Malfoys were pure evil. Now it seemed that defecting from Voldemort, reconnecting with family and spending more time with people made them more pleasant to be around.

By the time Roy and Teddy got ready to leave the house he felt much better than when he had entered.

Lucius and Narcissa also felt better. It seemed that getting to know the children had eliminated most of the awkwardness between them. Teddy was much more energetic and he seemed to light up the room. It was (dare they say it) _nice_ to witness such energy in a child after they had spent so many years in war.

_"This is what they fought for... It doesn't seem too bad."_

"Storm's coming. You sure you don't want to use the Floo?" Lucius told the boys as they put on their shoes to leave.

"No thanks sir, but thanks for the offer," Roy told him as he headed out the door.

"A good walk never hurt anyone," Teddy said with a grin. He'd hoped to make a stopover at the ice cream parlour at Diagon Alley anyways.

"Yes well, tell your grandmother to drop by soon and don't get in over your head boys. I don't want to be held responsible," Narcissa told them bluntly as she ushered the remaining boy out the door.

Before she closed it she paused before saying softly.

"You're a good boy Teddy."

Teddy froze and spun around. Never, _ever _had his great aunt called him by his first name. Not when he was small and certainly not today...until now...and had that been a _compliment_?!

Teddy looked into the eyes of Narcissa Malfoy and in them shone acceptance and...was that _pride_? Was she proud of him? He was so confused but ...he had managed to see something.

She was being truthful. Everyone had to have some good in them right? Teddy had only now just realized that 'everyone' also included the Malfoys. They had been good enough to raise a son and now a grandson and even defect from the Death Eaters to protect the family.

And, mind made up, Teddy flashed his great aunt the biggest smile he could ever give and when Narcissa moved to close the door behind her Teddy swore she gave a little smile to him in reply.

Leaping down the many steps of the mansion and running up to where Roy stood frowning up at the ominous rain clouds above, Teddy's grin didn't falter.

"Ice cream parlor?" Teddy asked as the boys made their way off the Malfoy property.

"Sure. We'll owl the list over at the post office along the way." Roy told him. To be honest he'd wanted to check out some libraries to see if he could find any information on the purchases specified on the list but seeing that rain was coming he thought better of it. Besides, Muggle libraries, as much as he loved them, would probably lack in the sufficient information they'd need about the items.

"Hey Roy?" Teddy asked, after they had started heading back to Diagon Alley.

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you just go to Snape for all this?"

Roy's lips curved into a wry smirk as he looked at Teddy with both humor and embarrassment dancing in his eyes.

"Cause he scares the shit outta me."

Teddy's laughter was heard for miles.


	18. Chapter 18

_Breathing heavily, Snape peered down at the rather terrifying distance to the ground from their position with a grimace. After catching his breath and the adrenaline had died down slightly, he made his way over to the form sprawled out on his back amongst the rubble._

_His grimace turned into a full out frown as he took in the man on the floor, panting through his mouth like the dog he was, eyes full of good humor and wild adrenaline._

_It made Snape feel sick._

_"Why?" Snape snapped._

_Golden eyes looked up at him._

_"You could have killed Voldemort! You could have saved the wizarding world you pathetic werewolf! One spell! One chance! And you chose to use it on some worm instead of the Dark Lord himself? Why?!" Snape roared furiously at the man still lying on the floor._

_The man in question simply stared at Snape's furious expression for a few seconds before his face broke out into a huge grin. It surprisingly reminded Snape of his school days with the man as if the war wasn't happening right as they spoke and everything was right in the world._

_"I saved your ass Severus Snape because I just fuckin felt like it." Remus told the man in front of him with a grin on his face and a gleam in his eyes._

_Snape stared at the man on the floor for a beat before turning away. Not bothering to help the other one up._

_Idiot Gryffindor._

* * *

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Snape sneered to the man in front of him as they trudged through the Forbidden Forest.

Why the bloody hell did he have to get stuck with _Lupin_?

"Nope," came the casual reply.

Snape glared at the back of the man in front of him.

While the boys had secretly sneaked off right under their noses, everyone else had split up. The three teachers had headed back to the Ministry to go over the werewolf registry and sort out who was a potential suspect while Tonks was sent to the Apothecary over at Diagon to see if she would be able to gain any more information. Her Auror status and her connection in the Ministry would be needed if they were going to get the owners to reveal anything.

Which left two: Severus Snape and Remus Lupin.

Logically speaking it made sense. Snape had looked into Teddy's mind and would know the sight of the clearing the meeting had taken place. On the other hand, Lupin knew the dangers of the Forest better than any of them so why not pair the two up?

Of course, no one bothered to ask Snape how he felt of such a partnership.

Much to Snape's displeasure.

"This way," Lupin said, pointing in some vague general direction.

"And how, pray tell, did you figure that out?" Snape asked, clearly annoyed when Lupin's first statement now contradicted what he had just said.

Lupin shrugged. "I can smell it."

At this Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I believe Xavia had mentioned that werewolf senses are still functioning up until the _4__th_hour after transformations."

"Pfft. What would she know?" Lupin told him, waving a hand dismissively and Snape allowed himself a small smile behind Lupin's back before regaining his composure.

"And how do you know you're following the right..._scent_?"

Again Lupin shrugged.

"I don't."

Snape threw the werewolf a glare. If this continued he might just well kill the man.

"This the place?" Lupin asked before Snape could fulfill his goal.

Snape then realized that Lupin had actually led them to a clearing. He frowned, taking the sight in and trying to match it to the picture he had in his head.

"Yes. It appears it is," Snape said rather dejectedly.

"We won't find anything of value here though. They seemed to do a good job of clearing up this place," Lupin said, having found a nice large rock to sit on.

"Indeed," Snape replied, leaning against a trunk, arms crossed.

Snape frowned, lost in thought. There had to be a clue here. Something they had accidentally left behind? It'd be impossible to notice wolf hairs or hairs of anything really. This wasn't some Muggle television drama after all.

"Blood," he finally stated simply.

Lupin looked up at him.

"I can't tell the difference between werewolf blood and the blood of all the other animals here."

Snape sighed in frustration, resuming his position by the tree but a few seconds later Lupin continued.

"If I had something to go with. Like a leading scent I might be able to trace it."

"Like a dog?"

Lupin gave Snape a wry grin and Snape rolled his eyes.

"Think I can summon Teddy's coat here?" Lupin asked, sitting up and reaching to take out his wand only to immediately stop.

_"Shit."_

Snape registered the rather panicked expression flicker through Lupin's face.

"What is it?" Snape demanded. Looking around, wand drawn.

"No no, nothing like that," Lupin told him and Snape threw him a glare.

"If it's not an enemy then what is it?"

"...I left my wand in my desk..." Lupin said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment in a way that reminded Snape strangely of the man's son.

_"So that's where the boy picked it up."_

Nevertheless, upon Lupin's confession, Snape practically growled at him.

"And what do you suppose we do?" Snape snapped at him. There was no way in hell he was going back to retrieve the wand.

"You could do it?"

"I barely even know what the coat looks like."

It was true, Snape had really only seen it once and that was in January, much too long to remember the details needed to summon it from such a far off distance. On top of that, the images currently still swimming in his head were from Teddy's point of view which did nothing to help them find out what the coat was.

"What about the knife?" Lupin asked, after a minute of silent thinking.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Fiona gave Vic a knife for Christmas. He said he used it to attack one of the werewolves. He thinks he dropped it in the Forest though but that's better for us isn't it? Shorter distance and all," Lupin told him and Snape nodded. Yes he remembered. He closed his eyes trying to remember the exact scene.

Metal hilt. Metallic red in color. Short yet sharp silver blade.

"Accio knife," he said finally.

"Wait for it..."

And after a few more seconds a bloody silver knife with a red metal handle was seen sailing through the undergrowth and into a satisfied Snape's hand.

Lupin wriggled his nose at the stench of the coppery tang of the blood.

"That smells terrible," he grumbled, heaving himself off the rock he had been sitting on.

As Lupin tried to pick out the one scent amongst the million others Snape got a new idea.

"Accio prophecy," he said but nothing happened. With a sigh he pocketed his wand. It had been worth a try.

"This way," Lupin finally said, re-entering the brush that surrounded the clearing.

Snape nodded and followed. He would hate to admit it out loud but having a werewolf around was very convenient.

* * *

"Trail ends here. We're off Hogwarts grounds." Lupin told Snape with a sigh.

"Which means they either used a Portkey or simply disapparated," Snape said, nodding.

"Ideas Lupin?"

Snape's question was almost immediately answered by a low growl.

He looked up at Lupin.

"You yourself said that werewolf instincts don't stay with you after transformations," Snape snapped at the other man.

Lupin looked confused "But that wasn't-"

His reply was cut off by another low growl and Snape looked down at the source of it.

"...Your stomach... You must be joking!"

Lupin shrugged. "So I'm hungry, sue me. I haven't eaten in more than 24 hours."

Snape glared at him, mouth set into a thin line and eyes narrowed. Then, with a loud CRACK he was gone.

_"You've got to be kidding me!"_

Remus simply stared at the spot where Snape had once stood before he sighed in exasperation. Now what? Was he supposed to wait? Go home? Go back to the castle? What?

He couldn't disapparate. He didn't have a bloody wand! Sure he could do wandless magic but dissaparating was kinda pushing it. He didn't really want to risk splinching himself. Besides, disapparating always felt like you were being forced through a tube and Remus did not want to experience that less than 24 hours after the full moon.

Snape would come back. He wasn't _that_ big of a bastard. He'd at least send him an owl or a patronus or _something._

And with a sigh Remus lay on the grass and he waited.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long for another loud CRACK was soon heard.

Remus sat up and a large sandwich was dumped unceremoniously into his lap.

"Severus. I...thanks?" Remus said, looking at the man who was frowning down at him.

"We're leaving. I have one last place to check," Snape told him, ignoring Remus all together.

"And that would be?" Remus asked, now busy unwrapping his sandwich.

"The closest house with affiliations to the Dark Lord."

"Which is...?" Remus prodded shoving the sandwich in his mouth. Was the man going to tell him or not?

"The Dolohov Mansion."

Remus paused and looked back up at Snape, sandwich halfway to his mouth.

"OK," he managed after a beat but in his head all he could think of was:

_"You've got to be kidding me!"_

* * *

"Nice place," Lupin said as the duo reached the front gate of the Dolohov Mansion. It wasn't as big as the Malfoy Mansion and certainly more dark and eerie but it was still pretty decent if one ignored the obvious signs that told you to just run and flee the area.

Lupin walked over to the gate and jammed his foot into it, using it as a foothold as he tried to hoist himself up.

"What are you doing?" Snape hissed at him and Lupin looked over.

"Climbing up," he explained, pointing to the top of the gate in confusion. He'd have thought that be obvious.

"Relax, I don't smell anyone. They probably thought we'd come knocking and left by now."

Snape stared at the man making his way slowly up the gate. It looked like a lot of effort and with a sigh and a frustrated roll of his eyes he walked over and grabbed the man's ankle. Before Lupin could even look down at him they had disapparated right through the bloody gate. Snape took silent pleasure as Lupin gave a surprised yelp and fell on to the ground having been clinging onto a gate a split second ago only to have said gate suddenly disappear from his grasp.

"We don't have all day Lupin," Snape told the man on the ground and with a whirl of his robes he headed towards the house.

"Accio prophecy," Snape said as soon as they'd managed to undo the many locks and spells that had barred the door from entry. Snape would never admit it but Lupin was pretty good at wandless magic.

"I smell it."

Snape stopped short.

"What?"

"The scent on the knife. I smell it here."

"Well then be a good dog and lead."

Remus looked at Snape with amusement in his eyes before leading the way through the mansion.

The majority of the place was covered in cobwebs and dust. It reminded Lupin a lot of what Grimmauld Place had been before they'd fixed it up, only a bit darker and a lot creepier. It didn't look like the Dolohovs had a house elf to at least keep things from falling apart. On the positive side there didn't seem to be a portrait of a shrieking Black and a trolls foot umbrella stand. Actually, there didn't seem to be a lot of anything.

Floors were bare and there was little if any furniture in any of the rooms. Nothing hung from the walls and if one came here looking for Dark objects they'd be severely disappointed. It seemed like Roy and Vic had done a pretty good job of literally selling everything to Borgin when their mother died. The rest Greyback and his crew must have taken with them.

Climbing the stairs, Remus wandlessly opened the door to a room on the next floor.

"Nothing in here," he said with a defeated sigh and Snape turned to open the other doors on the floor. It wouldn't help to check them all while they were here.

The floor proved to be useless. There wasn't anything in any of the rooms except for a large poster of...something... (it was so faded you couldn't tell anymore) in one of the rooms and a pile of blankets in another. The next floor was also minimally useful and so was the one after that.

On the fifth and last floor they'd found a four poster bed in one of the rooms and Lupin had collapsed into it just for the sake of it and causing a huge cloud of dust to engulf him.

Snape tried to stop smiling as the werewolf coughed the dust out of his lungs for the next few minutes after they had left the room.

Finally they reached a door that was the same as any other door yet it would not open to Lupin's magic or even an "Alahomora" from Snape.

"Give me the knife," Lupin asked and Snape took out the still rather bloody knife from his robe pocket and handed it over to the werewolf. He made a mental note to clean his robes of the werewolf blood later.

Lupin jammed the magical pocket knife into the keyhole of the door and turned it. The lock was undone with a small click and Lupin reached for the doorknob to push the door open.

It was if his hand was drawn to the knob though and to Lupin's surprise he realized he couldn't turn the handle.

"Didn't wor-"

Remus' words were cut off when he realized that his hand was not actually stuck to the doorknob. Before he could even look down to find the cause of this he felt like he was being torn apart.

Remus gave a pained yelp and tried to wrestle his hand away from the knob only that his hand was gone and so was a good portion of his arm. He was being sucked into the door and damn did it _hurt._

Snape noticed the rather panicked look on Lupin's face and his yelp made him leap into action. He grabbed onto Lupin's other arm and pulled but then he felt the pull on his own body towards the door. He tried to let go but was a second too late as both Lupin and Snape were sucked right through the door and plunged into a dark void. All Snape registered was that he was falling, possibly several stories, but that was all before his head cracked onto a stone floor and he lost conscious.


	19. Chapter 19

Snape came to rather quickly given the circumstances. His head was throbbing and he reached up to feel a large bump by his forehead. It hurt when he touched it and he quickly removed his hand. He was in a dark room, it smelled rather damp too which suggested they were underground. Actually, it reminded Snape a lot of a dungeon.

"Lupin?" Snape called out but he received no answer. The werewolf either wasn't in the room or had also passed out.

With a quick "Lumos," the room was dimly lit by the tip of his wand.

In the darkness he managed to find a dark form lying near the corner of the room, swathed in shadows. He quickly walked over to it, the light beginning to illuminate the figure's features.

Claws. Fangs. Fur...

Snape felt sick and quickly turned away. OK,_ not _Lupin.

His eyes roamed the rest of the dark room and found another figure by the far wall.

Cautiously he took a few steps forward, trying to figure out if it was indeed Lupin and not another sight for sore eyes.

When he noticed the telltale signs of a human form he walked up to it only to stop suddenly when he caught the sight of the floor. Lupin was sprawled out on his back, head facing away from Snape and towards the wall but that wasn't what had stopped him. Seeping through the cracks in the stone floor and pooling all around Lupin's prone form was blood..._lots_ of blood.

Snape practically ran over to Lupin and crouched down before him, ignoring the blood seeping into his cloak and shoes.

"Shit. He's_ covered_ in it."

He was just about to grab Lupin when something wet splashed onto his hand. Shocked, Snape withdrew his hand and looked at it in the dim light his wand was giving off.

It was also blood. Which meant that he wasn't currently standing in Lupin's blood. No, the source of the red liquid was coming from...above?

Snape mentally braced himself before moving his wand and his sight towards the ceiling.

_"Bloody hell."_

Right above from where he stood, Snape came face to face with the open maw of a werewolf.

Instinctively Snape took several paces back.

The werewolf was dead. That much was certain. Strong ropes hung the beast from the ceiling of the room and fresh blood poured from all over the body.

The throat had been cut and so had its stomach, ribs fully exposed and viscera on the verge of dropping to the floor. One of the legs was barely attached to the rest of the body and the other was bent at a horrific angle. One of the werewolf's eyes were still opened, the other missing, leaving a bloody empty void in its place. Its fangs, covered in its own blood practically gleamed in the dim light and its mouth hung open wide in a painful grimace.

Snape turned away from the sight, closing his eyes and fighting to remain calm. He felt like he was going to be sick again. He had just barely managed to retain his composure when a strangled cry pierced the silence of the room and suddenly, the dead werewolf's body burst into flame.

Snape jumped almost a foot in the air before whirling around.

Lupin was awake, eyes wide, terrified and staring in horror at the dead werewolf that was currently on fire. He was backpedalling away from the gruesome sight, hands and feet slipping on the slick blood that covered the floor, scratching them raw.

Snape cursed under his breath. Of course Lupin would totally freak out when he woke up in the middle of a pool of blood with a dead werewolf staring right at him.

As an afterthought Snape had never known that Lupin was capable of such advanced wandless magic. Instinct and fear must have played a large factor to it.

"Lupin!" Snape called out to the panicking man but his voice were died out when the dead werewolf suddenly came crashing to the floor, the fire having eaten through the ropes holding it up.

Snape shielded himself from the flames with a frustrated mutter.

Lupin had backed himself straight into the opposite wall and his eyes staring in horror at the sight of the dead, bloody and now incredibly burnt body of the werewolf a few feet in front of him.

"Lupin!" Snape shouted at him as he walked swiftly towards him but Lupin again appeared to have not heard him. Eyes still transfixed on the image before him.

"LUPIN!" Snape roared, crouching so that he was eye level and directly in front of the other man and effectively blocking the sight of the burning corpse.

"Severus?" Lupin asked, looking up slightly into the man's eyes.

"Bloody hell, get a grip Lupin!" Snape shouted and Lupin flinched.

"Sorry," he mumbled and Snape stood up but didn't walk away, instead he turned to the now almost incinerated form of the dead werewolf and muttered a quick Aguamenti. Water shot out of his wand, hitting the body in front of him. The flames slowed to a small flicker, surrounded by smoke and eventually died all together.

With a nod, Snape grabbed Lupin, hauled him to his feet and pushed and bullied him to the corner farthest from the charred remnants of the beast.

Unfortunately they didn't make it that far for Snape's still lit wand had come to rest on the pile of bodies in the other corner of the room. Now that he had adequate light on them he noticed that they were also werewolf bodies in various states of decay. All packed nicely in the corner as if they were to be packaged with fancy neat labels. Snape also noticed that the bodies were much smaller than the one that had previously hung from the ceiling as if...

_"They're children," _

And Snape felt like he was going to puke again. What was this? The third time now?

Behind him he heard the sounds of Lupin too becoming violently ill and he cringed at the sound of a wet gagging noise followed by the splash of Lupin's stomach contents onto the stone floor.

_"There goes the sandwich. I'd better not have to buy him another one."_

When Lupin was done, Snape cleaned up the mess with a quick Scourgify. He didn't want to accidentally step on it in the dark after all.

He then bent down so that he was once again in front of Lupin.

"Are we quite done now?" Snape said in exasperation and Remus gave a weak nod.

"Sorry. It's just that...I remember the smell. It's the same werewolf that Vic attacked last night. I remember the scent on the knife...and...when I was lying down it was dripping on me and..."

"And?" Snape prodded, eyebrow raised and getting impatient.

"It got in my mouth..."

Snape flinched, hopefully the dim light was able to mask it but Lupin was staring at his shoes anyways.

It wasn't until then that Snape realized that the man was absolutely covered in the dead werewolf's blood from head to foot.

"Open your mouth."

Lupin looked at the potions professor with a perplexed expression before doing as he was told and Snape pointed his wand at him.

Lupin eyed the tip warily.

"Aguamenti"

This time a thin trickle of water came up from the tip of the wand and Lupin eagerly lapped it up to rinse his mouth. It wasn't much but Snape figured that Lupin didn't want to taste someone else's blood and his own puke for the rest of the evening.

Later, Snape performed a few more Scourgify spells on the man in front of him but with little success. There was so much blood on Lupin's cloak and in his hair that the Scourgify spells weren't able to clean it all. Snape figured Lupin would need to take an actual bath before all the traces of blood was cleanly wiped away but at least the man didn't smell like death anymore.

Finally, Snape stood up and left the other man to his own devices.

He went back over to the pile of dead werewolf bodies and realized that they had all been bled dry. Snape didn't really feel like inspecting them further though and moved away.

And that's when he noticed the fireplace by the other wall. It was a small thing on the other side of the room but in front of it was a bench that seemed to contain a large variety of Muggle torture devices. Snape recognized some while others he'd never seen before.

_"They're resorting to Muggle means. How pathetic." _

It was then that Remus decided to speak causing Snape to react with a start.

"The only cure is death."

"What?" Snape asked him. What was with Lupin and non-sequiturs?

"Everyone said it. The only cure is death." Lupin repeated.

Snape rolled his eyes. "And what is that supposed to mean for all the _humans _in the vicinity?"

"When a werewolf dies. They are cured."

"Get to the point Lupin!" Snape told him.

"They're supposed to be human Severus!" Lupin shouted at him, surprising Snape at the outburst.

"Those bodies! They're supposed to be human! Even if one's killed on the full moon the body turns back into a human! That's what they all say! That's how it was supposed to be! At least...that's what they all told _me_..."

And finally Snape understood the reason for Lupin's possible mental breakdown.

He wondered how it would feel. To suddenly realize, after more than 40 years of believing otherwise, that the curse would still follow you into death. It might have not been the best cure but to Lupin it had been a form of salvation. The curse might continue on for the rest of Lupin's life but Lupin had probably taken a fraction of reassurance in the fact that at least it wouldn't last for the rest of eternity. And even that had turned out into a lie. In a man who had so little hope to begin with, Lupin's last thread had just snapped. His world was falling apart...

And it made Snape sicker than ever.

He crossed the room in an instant. Grabbing a surprised Lupin by the collar of his shirt and hauling him upwards. Then, before any of them could even think of anything else to do, Snape belted Lupin across the face, almost disappointed that nothing cracked under his fist.

Nevertheless, the force of the blow caused Lupin to practically launch across the room and he fell back onto the floor.

Snape grabbed Lupin's collar again, hauling him back up before the other man had a chance to get his breath back and slammed him hard against the wall.

"Now you listen to me you poor, pathetic excuse for a man. I'm sick of your self-piteous ass." Snape hissed, taking pleasure in the confusion and pain in Lupin's eyes.

"Just because it happened to others doesn't mean that it's going to happen to you. How do you know it's not just one of Greyback's experiments? You don't. So quit moping around feeling sorry for yourself and don't you dare start feeling sorry for that thing over there because he was a moron for following Greyback anyways. You've got a bloody family; a wife and a legacy. And whether you like it or not you'll still have them in life and in death. You're not fucking alone so get that through that thick head of yours and live with it."

Snape stopped, now resisting the urge to punch the damn werewolf in front of him again. Truthfully, this dark room full of werewolf corpses wasn't really the best place to do this and he certainly wasn't the best person to say it but _someone_ had to.

Remus watched the anger and repulsion in Snape's eyes, evident even when he was done talking. His own eyes had been wide and confused for the entire "speech" but they softened a bit after Snape's words. He now thought it hilariously funny that Severus Snape was trying to comfort him...if you could call what he was doing comfort. He'd give him points for trying though and quite honestly, it had worked.

Slowly his face broke out into a small smile.

"What's so funny?" Snape snarled at him only making Remus' face break out into a true grin.

"Nothing," he said, still grinning and Snape glared at him before roughly tossing him aside and walking back towards the fireplace.

"Severus?" Lupin asked rather timidly, "...thank you."

"For what?" Snape snapped, not turning to face the other man. If he feigned indifference the other man would too right?

"You called me a man."

Snape paused.

"...just get over here." Snape muttered in annoyance. Remus smirked and walked over to the fireplace.

"Right. So, what do we have here?" Lupin asked casually. Snape stared at him, not sure if Lupin was mocking him by sounding so casual or was just trying to get back to the task at hand.

He watched as Lupin looked over everything on the bench as well as the few things on the mantel of the fireplace itself.

"Axes, clubs, hatchets, I dunno what the hell this is, flashlights, whips, chains, I think this is a collar, there's a cauldron over here, just been used too..." Lupin looked up at Snape who nodded and went towards it.

"There's jars here. I dunno what's in them," out of the corner of his eye Snape saw Lupin reach for one of the jars on the mantle of the fireplace.

"Lupin, wai-"

Too late, Remus opened the jar and his over sensitive nose was suddenly assaulted with the horrible odour or charred, decayed flesh. He instinctively gagged at the stench and slammed the lid back onto the container, shoving it into Snape's hands.

"At least you didn't eat it," he heard Snape mutter.

"I think I'm going to puke again."

"Well let's hope you do it elsewhere then."

"No guarantee," Lupin said with a smirk, wriggling his nose a bit but all together recovering from the smell that had assaulted his poor senses.

"And what did we learn from our little adventure?" Snape drawled.

Lupin immediately sobered.

"It's dead meat..." he muttered.

Snape raised an eyebrow. Surely Lupin didn't expect him to believe that?

"And what of it?"

"I dunno. I've just...smelt it before...like, it's familiar..."

Snape raised his eyebrow higher.

"Where? Who?"

"I don't know. I can't remember. It was from...a long time ago? Yeah. I guess... I'm a werewolf. Not a bloody elephant, Lupin snapped.

"Hrmmmm," was all that Snape said.

Lupin was hiding something. Something important? Snape didn't know but soon, Lupin wandered off to look at the rest of the items by the fireplace. Remus' night vision was fading as they went further and further away from the day of the full moon but he managed to see most of the items and it was still better than a normal human's right now.

He looked over the rest of the jars, careful not to open any more.

In the mean time, Snape went back to looking at the remnants of the cauldron.

Eventually he sighed in defeat, it was almost impossible to tell the exact ingredients of whatever potion had formerly been there but the residue in it could be tested at least. Now what potion out there had something to do with such an abundance of flora? It certainly wasn't Wolfsbane that they had been brewing. At least not in this cauldron.

Were they trying to find a way to kill werewolves? If that was so then Snape figured they were doing pretty well if the pile of bodies in the corner had been any indication.

But it didn't make sense for Greyback to want to kill his own kind and Snape wasn't an expert on these things but he was sure a simple Avada Kedavra would be more than enough to kill a werewolf.

Maybe they were trying to cure them? And maybe the dead bodies were the result of failures in the experiment?

Snape also didn't think that was possible seeing as Greyback was part of this...

_"Wait a minute."_

Maybe Greyback wasn't the leader of this. Maybe he was just a pawn in the grand scheme of things and someone else was pulling the strings. That person could get Greyback to bite children and secretly experiment on them without Greyback's knowledge. Thus ensuring an endless supply of test subjects?

Snape sighed in frustration. Now he knew what Professor Logan had meant by "brain has reached max capacity."

"Ow!"

Lupin's shout caused Snape to jump almost a foot in the air again.

He whirled around and settled his lit wand on Lupin who looked up when the light was directed at him.

He was also sucking on a finger.

Snape sneered. "I know you lack much self control Lupin but I do hope you don't feel the need to relive your early childhood like that in public places."

He was met with a small glare and a roll of the eyes.

"It's silver," Lupin explained, switching fingers and kicking a small dark object on the floor over to Snape.

Snape bent down to pick it up. It was a silver bullion bar, a bit larger than his palm.

"There's more over here," Lupin said, waving absent-mindedly at a spot by the fireplace.

Snape frowned at the silver. Maybe they _were _trying to kill werewolves and Greyback just didn't know about it...

Snape sighed again. This wasn't something he wanted to think about now. His head hurt, possibly due to the lack of proper air in the room as well as the lack of light.

One thing was certain though, someone who was skilled with potions and who the werewolves trusted was brewing them a potion. One name popped into his head.

_"Xavia."_

He turned to Lupin who was still rifling through the contents on the bench with one hand. The other one was still in his mouth.

"Are you quite done licking your _paw_?" Snape drawled.

Lupin looked up surprised, as if he hadn't even noticed he was still licking the silver burn. He quickly took his "paw" out of his mouth with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry. Instinct I guess."

Snape rolled his eyes. Unfortunately, Lupin was pretty far away from him and the effort was in vain.

"Well, did we find anything else of interest?"

"Some flowers, more chains, a dagger or something... I think this is oil..." Lupin said, holding a jar up and setting it back down.

"And more flowers. What's with so many flowers? Anyways, there's some uhh...bones...here and I don't even want to know what that stuff is," Lupin continued, pointing to several disturbing jars that Snape only guessed was home to the internal organs of the poor werewolves in the corner.

"There's some shovels and a pickaxe...I think they've been used recently...and there's lots of jars of just dirt...I think..." Lupin told Snape, holding up a jar for Snape to see.

Snape took the jar and brought his wand's glowing tip closer to it. It did indeed look like dirt. Carefully he pried the lid off the container. Nothing jumped out at him. Nothing flashed or growled and the jar didn't spontaneously explode upon opening. It must really be plain old dirt.

But why would someone bottle up plain old dirt?

"Let's get out of here," Snape muttered, screwing the cap back on and stuffing the jar into his robes. They'd have the Aurors swarming this place by tonight anyways; it didn't hurt to take a souvenir or two. As an afterthought Snape also pocketed the silver bar.

"Leave the potion. It's useless anyways. Maybe the Aurors can do a better job of looking over all this but we have our start," Snape went on and Lupin smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, isn't it just weird that mean old Severus Snape is scared of the dark?"

"I could just leave you here you know," Snape growled and Lupin paused for a bit but eventually grinned.

"I know but then Dora would have your throat."

Snape rolled his eyes; he knew he was going to regret having that "talk" with Lupin earlier. He was actually quite tempted to disapparate right then and now just to see the look on Lupin's face when he felt like coming back. The first time he'd done it had been quite amusing after all.

Eventually he decided not to because he didn't even know if he could apparate back into this room and he didn't really want to risk the wrath of an enraged Auror if he showed up without her husband. Of course, Snape would never admit that out loud.

"Idiot Gryffindor," Snape muttered before grabbing Lupin by the collar again and disapparating the pair out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Lupin and Snape apparated to the entrance of the Hogwarts grounds and Snape hastily let go of Lupin's shirt collar.

Lupin then over balanced and fell rather ungracefully to the ground and Snape sneered down at him.

"I hate apparating," Remus muttered, dusting himself off and heaving himself to his feet.

In truth he hadn't had to travel so much on the day right after the full moon and even with his nap from earlier he was starting to get tired. He concluded that any form of apparating or disapparating was way too stressful on the body.

"It's going to rain soon," Lupin announced, looking up to the menacing storm clouds above.

He then turned over to Snape before realizing that the man in question was already halfway through the field and he'd just been talking to air this whole time.

Lupin rolled his eyes and ran after him.

_"Would it kill the man to wait?"_

* * *

He met up with Snape at the library who was sitting at a table reading a roll of parchment.

"What's that?" Remus asked.

"I received an owl on my way in. It seems like the boys know what they're doing." Snape told him, handing the parchment over to Lupin.

Lupin was surprised to see that it was a list of all the purchases from Borgin and Burkes within the past year. Names who Remus believed to be potential suspects glowed red on the parchment.

Remus handed the parchment back to Snape before pulling up a chair.

"So, what're we looking for?" Lupin asked.

"Get me anything and everything to do with potions concerning werewolves and other dark creatures."

Remus nodded before getting up to complete his task. He knew more about the library than Snape did.

A few minutes later and Lupin and Snape had taken over the one desk located in the restricted section of the library. It was not only due to the fact that the restricted section was...well...restricted to all students but it also gave the two teachers peace and quiet, not to mention privacy.

"This is so cool," Lupin told himself.

"And what, pray tell is so 'cool' about this?" Snape sneered at the man sitting at the side end of the table, who in turn looked surprised that Snape had heard him. Remus hadn't realized he'd said his words out loud.

"I used to sneak in here loads of times. Filtch almost caught us more times to count too. Now I can just walk in and read whatever the hell I want," Lupin said with a shrug, waving his arms around him to emphasize his point.

Snape "hrmmm"ed but overall ignored the werewolf, instead flipping the page of one of the many potions textbooks on the table.

He shouldn't have brought Lupin along. The man didn't know shit about potions and he'd just taken to passing the dirt jar back and forth in his hands anyways which was making a soft albeit annoying scratching sound as it skidded across the table.

Lupin did seem to know where many of the books were in the library, something which Snape didn't, so Snape figured he hadn't been totally worthless.

The scratching sound started up again.

"Will you stop with the insufferable noise?" Snape growled, not looking up from his book.

The scratching immediately stopped and Snape bit back a grin.

Remus turned to his only other form of entertainment. The silver bullion bar that Snape had taken from the Dolohov mansion earlier.

He starred at it in a bit of awe. He'd never been so close to pure silver. Even in his school days, pure silver was rare and things that were considered "silver" like forks and knifes usually contained other metals mixed in. Who the hell had the money to buy pure silver kitchen utensils anyways?

Remus continued to stare at it. This bar could hurt him. He'd watched Snape pick it up with ease and had felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. Silver only hurt werewolves. If he'd been human he wouldn't have been burned. It was as if the silver was mocking him.

Remus looked at his hands. One of them was burned an ugly red color from where he'd try to pick up the whole bar a little less than an hour ago.

Still, it was like fire wasn't it? If you ran your hand through fire really quickly it didn't hurt. If you kept your hand_ in_ the fire _then_ it would hurt.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Remus poked quickly at the bar for a fraction of a second.

It didn't hurt; instead it gave a rather tingly sensation.

Remus did it again.

Same results.

Remus pressed his finger on the top of the bar. After a second it started to burn. He wondered how long it'd take for the substance to eat right through his finger. A substance that looked so innocent but could end his life in an instant. It was ironically like the moon for it was innocent too...until you became a werewolf...

Lupin jerked out of his thoughts when his hand was suddenly grabbed and pried off the silver bar.

"What are you some bloody masochist?"

Remus turned his head over to Snape who had spoken and blushed.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly as Snape released his arm and grabbed the silver bar off the table, shoving it back into one of the many pockets in his own robes.

_"Demented werewolf," _Snape thought to himself before going back to his book.

And now Lupin was bored again. The silver was gone; the jar was out of the question. He didn't even have a pencil to flip or paper to doodle on.

With a sigh he reached for one of the many potions textbooks in front of Snape and began reading. Snape looked up with a raised eyebrow but Remus ignored him, instead pretending to be thoroughly engrossed in his book.

So, once again, the restricted section of the library was filled with the simple sound of pages being turned.

It probably didn't help that he had absolutely no clue what half of the book was talking about. Potions was a subject that Remus had never understood.

_"sweet flag...that's grass... cinquefoil... flower... soot,...soot is...uhh...dirt? White marsh flower...what's a marsh flower? ...it's another bloody white flower. Next...what's this potion supposed to do anyways?!"_

Lupin resisted the urge to bang his head against the table. He needed a nap.

Snape wasn't getting anywhere either, only that his trouble came from the lack of information rather than the lack of knowledge.

After a few more minutes Snape noticed Lupin's side of the table was no longer filled with the turning of pages.

"Give up so soon Lupin?" Snape asked, turning to look at him but stopped when he realized that Lupin hadn't heard him.

The bloody werewolf was fast asleep, head pooled in his arms, one burnt hand resting on the half read potions book in front of him.

Snape rolled his eyes. He might as well let the werewolf sleep. It had been a hectic day after all, especially for a werewolf the day right after a full moon. Besides, it wasn't as if Lupin had been doing anything useful anyways.

Snape rolled his eyes one more time before turning his attention back to his book.

Something caught his eye though and he raised them so that they rested on Lupin's book.

There, underneath Lupin's hand was a picture of a white marsh flower.

Snape frowned before grabbing the book.

He then took out the list of what people had bought at Borgin and Burkes that the boys had sent him earlier that evening.

Sure enough, the words "white marsh flower" glowed red next to the name "Carrow." Snape knew the name wasn't important. What mattered was the ingredient and this was too much of a coincidence for it to be ignored.

A white marsh flower, according to both Muggle and Wizard folklore was a Lycanthropous flower and had the ability to turn a human into a werewolf. However, there was a catch: the person had to be born on the day of a full moon.

"Oi. Lupin wake up!" Snape hissed, shaking the man who groggily raised his head after a few more shakes.

"Severus?"

"Who do you know that was born under the full moon?" Snape asked urgently. He knew Lupin would know these things.

"Me."

Snape stared.

Remus yawned and stretched, sitting up and rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep. When he was more or less awake he turned back to Severus and promptly burst out laughing.

Snape was still staring at him in a rather comical fashion that Remus found hilarious on the otherwise uptight man.

"What?" Lupin asked, grinning.

"You?" Snape repeated.

Remus raised an eyebrow with a grin. "You asked who I knew who was born on a full moon." Remus repeated before sticking a thumb at himself.

"March 10th 1960 was the night of a full moon."

Snape continued to stare. Something in the back of his brain was telling him that his mouth was actually hanging open.

"You keep staring and I'll be forced to take a picture, enlarge it and stick it to the ceiling of the Great Hall with a permanent sticking charm," Lupin teased.

Snape instantly shut his mouth and looked away.

"Anyone else?" he asked.

Lupin shrugged. "Teddy wasn't. I can tell you that. The brothers I can find out for you. Minerva's got the list of students you know?"

Snape nodded and Remus got up to go see the Headmistress, happy to have something to do even though he had no clue what was going on.

Snape was now left alone in the section of the library but he couldn't have cared less. His mind was buzzing.

He looked over the list of supplies once more.

_"Hemlock, poplar, cowbane, sweet flag, cinquefoil, nightshade, silver."_

Before, it had escaped him but Snape had a feeling he knew what he was looking for now as he dropped the list onto the table and left the restricted section of the library.

Several students who were studying in the main section looked up when the potions master swept out of the restricted section with a bang of the gate that was there to prevent students from entering.

Irma Pince, the librarian looked up at Snape with a frown at his loud entrance but he was a teacher and had been at Hogwarts many more years than she so she kept quiet.

Snape ignored everyone's stares and went straight to the Muggle section of the library, two floors up.

_"Where is it, where is it?"_

Finally, Snape pulled out a battered looking textbook and walked swiftly back down the stairs and into the nicely secluded section that he had previously been in.

Sitting back down at his table Snape leafed through the book. It was an old book about Muggle folklore. Things like phoenixes and chimeras and the Muggle view on such creatures.

Finally, Snape came to a page that he hoped would have the information he was looking for.

_"Werewolves. There are many ways to turn into a werewolf..."_

Snape skipped though the first few paragraphs before he settled on something that made his eyes widen.

_"Another method is to drink a potion with the following ingredients: marsh flower, hemlock, aconite, poplar leaves, soot or cowbane, sweet flag, cinquefoil, bat's blood, deadly nightshade, oil and fat from disinterred children. However this method only works for those born under a full moon." _

Snape looked back to the list the boys had given him and then back to the textbook. The ingredients matched somewhat. There would probably be some variations in potion ingredients since this_ was_ just a myth but nevertheless the main ingredients were on both lists. They'd found oil in the basement of Dolohov's mansion and the werewolves in the corner from what Snape remember had been bleed dry. It wasn't bat blood but it was defiantly some sort of blood.

It made sense and yet at the same time it didn't.

Maybe this was what they were trying to do? They'd have Roy or Vic or even both drink the potion and become a werewolf. Then the boys would be treated like monsters. Greyback's pack would take them in, train them to hate wizards and for Roy, who already had something against magic, would go downhill from there. The prophecy would be fulfilled.

But something else didn't make sense. Why go to all the trouble to brew a potion when all one had to do was bite the brats? Greyback had a good dozen werewolves at his disposal. Surely they'd be able to take on two boys? And why wait till now? When Vic and Roy were in one of the safest places in wizarding Britain? The boys had been living on the streets before. Surely it would be easier to attack the pair in a dark alley on the night of a full moon than try to invent a potion and slip it in to Hogwarts castle with hundreds of students and staff nearby?

Snape shut the books with a frustrated sigh. They'd gotten somewhere at least but so far Snape couldn't even begin to formulate a plan on how to stop any other plans from becoming fulfilled.

Snape stood up and scooped up the books but the sound of a squeaky gate hinge almost made him jump out of his skin.

"Miverva did a check and neither Roy nor Vic were born on the night of a full moon."

Snape relaxed when he'd realized that it was only Lupin that was entering.

"Did you find anything?" Lupin asked and Snape nodded distractedly.

Something was bothering him.

"_This method only works for those born under a full moon." _

Snape frowned. Had they modified the potion enough so that they had gotten rid of the problem? If so then the potion could be potentially dangerous. If not then Snape would have to re-think the plan. If only Lupin was born under a full moon then he'd be the most susceptible person to receive the potion but he was_ already_ a werewolf. Snape snorted at the irony.

"I'll tell you what I found when we get back. Put these away," Snape told Lupin, stuffing the many books he was carrying into Remus' arms and leaving the library.

_"Well gee. What am I supposed to do with all this?"_ Remus asked himself before rolling his eyes and walking over to the book shelves to put all the books back.

His mind was only half focused on the task anyways as he remembered everything they'd seen today.

It looked like they'd be having a very serious dinner conversation tonight.

* * *

By the time Remus spilled out of the Floo, Snape was already seated at one end of the couch with a cup of tea while the three teachers and Tonks took up the entire kitchen table with various papers and files.

"Is that blood?!" Tonks asked suddenly as soon as she saw her husband.

"Well hello to you too," Remus said, grinning before running a hand through his hair.

His hand came back bloody and Remus sighed.

"Looks like the Scourgify didn't clean everything. I'll go take a shower. Don't worry, I'll tell you later," Remus told his wife who was looking at him with a worried expression.

"And what happened to your hand?" Tonks interrupted, inspecting Remus' burnt hand only to have him snatch it away.

"Don't fuss Dora, it's perfectly fine. I'll just put some salve on it," he told her with a reassuring smile before disappearing up the stairs and into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Remus walked out of the bathroom in a T-shirt and jeans; one hand bandaged and hair still damp from the shower but Remus didn't have the patience to dry it. It _was_ his house after all.

"Much better," Tonks said, as he re-entered the kitchen.

"Boy's aren't back yet?"

"Give them an hour or so. Dinner's not for a few hours anyways." Tonks replied, kissing her husband on the cheek before returning to her task at hand.

_"A few hours huh?"_ Remus thought to himself before heading over the couch.

He quickly collapsed into it with every purpose to take a nap. He would much rather lie sprawled out on the thing but Snape's presence at the end of it ruined any chances of that. Instead he lay with his legs crossed before him. Not the best arrangement but it would do.

_"Remind me to buy another couch."_

In a few minutes Remus was almost asleep before remembering something.

"Shit!" he cried out, slapping a hand to his forehead.

Snape looked over at him.

"I forgot my wand!"

Snape look like he was battling with himself before he couldn't hold it back any longer and broke out into a grin. _Severus Snape_ was laughing at him!

Remus didn't know whether to feel proud at getting the Potions master to finally show some damn emotion or insulted but he was definitely annoyed and he settled on giving the man at the end of the couch a glare before rolling over and curling up for a nap.

_"Bloody Slytherin," _Remus thought to himself before slipping off.


	21. Chapter 21

Vic's day was not turning out so well. He had woken up while all the teachers talked in the yard only to find Roy missing from the room.

A quick look by the fireplace downstairs resulted in him finding his brother's note that he and Teddy were heading over to Borgin and Burkes.

Obviously, Vic wasn't the kind of kid who liked to stay put and skip out on an adventure so, quickly grabbing Roy's cloak (since his was still lying bloody and dirty on the floor of the Defense office), Vic grabbed a handful of Floo powder and was gone.

Vic arrived in the Leaky Cauldron and quickly flew over to the entrance to Knockturn Alley. If he was lucky, he'd be able to bump into his brother and friend along the way.

Unfortunately, it seemed that luck wasn't on his side this time because the entire walk to Borgin and Burkes yielded no findings of Roy or Teddy.

With a sigh Vic plastered his nose to the window of the store, maybe the two were still inside.

A quick scan in the dusty store also proved unsuccessful, Mr Borgin wasn't even at the front counter. Should Vic risk it and go in to ask where Roy was? Or would it be too suspicious?

Before Vic could make a move however, Mr Borgin suddenly walked out of the back room of the store followed by two people wearing dark cloaks. One man was shorter than the other and they both sported short black hair, almost like Vic's. They were both fairly young, no older than thirty, but their faces were lined prematurely and the larger man had a large scar running down his face from his cheek bone.

Vic's gut told him to remain out of sight and he quickly ducked down from the window. Through the reflection of the shop across the street he was able to make out Mr. Borgin handing over a slip of paper over to one of the men who tucked it away in his right pocket with a nod and began walking towards the door.

_"Shit!"_

Vic quickly ran over to the alleyway behind Borgin's shop, crouching behind a water barrel that housed water from the shop's storm drain.

"Looks like the Master's starting to get paranoid." One of the men spoke up. Vic didn't dare move to find out who it was. "He wants it done by the end of the month at least. We'd better get going. The rain will give us pretty good cover."

"Can we stop by Honeydukes before we meet with the others? It's on the way," another voice spoke up and a grunt of confirmation was heard before there was a CRACK as the two dissaparated.

Vic leapt into action. Honeydukes. That was in Hogesmeade. He could get there and if he was lucky he'd bump into those two again.

He quickly dipped his head into the water barrel, using the water to gel his spiky hair back for the time. He then ripped off the little Slytherin patch on Roy's robes and with a bit more difficulty, tore off both sleeves. The end result was more of a gangster looking sleeveless jacket and Vic shrugged. It'd have to do.

Roy was going to kill him for ruining his cloak.

_"No time for that."_

Vic quickly did up the jacket all the way and wrapped one of the sleeves around his face to act as a makeshift scarf.

He looked at himself in the reflection of the water and nodded to it before taking off back towards the Leaky Cauldron making sure to step in every mud hole and water puddle in the alley.

_"Damn, I can't wait to learn how to dissaparate." _

* * *

Getting to the Cauldron was simple enough and by then Vic was sweaty and out of breath. Grabbing some Floo powder, he quickly climbed into the Cauldron's many fireplaces and shouted out

"The Three Broomsticks!"

Vic made sure to land in the middle of a pile of soot from the fireplace and it caked his whole body when he landed in the fireplace.

He ignored the startled looks of some of the customers in the café and quickly ran out the door and into a back alley before flying as high as he could into the sky.

If he was lucky…..

_"Yes!"_

Vic smirked to himself as he found the rather obvious black backs of the two men amongst the sea of other vibrant colors in Hogsmeade.

They seemed to have been slowed down from the crowd of people at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Probably a sale or something.

He quickly landed and took off at a run.

"Alright Vic, you've done this a million times before. Right pocket. Remember the paper's in the _right_ pocket."

Vic doubled his pace and when he was just about a foot away from the suspects he tripped.

"Whoa!" he shouted out and a few people glanced up at him. Vic's momentum sent him flying into the larger man, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. The display of Pygmy Puffs on sale nearby tipped over and landed on top of them and several Wiz-bangs went off.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir! I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

Vic stammered in his best childlike voice. He quickly helped the other man up only to have the arm he was supporting yanked out from his grasp.

"Watch where you're going kid!" the man snarled and Vic made an apologetic face before nodding as the two men pushed past him. They obviously didn't want to make a scene.

In the back of his mind Vic congratulated himself for such an awesome fireworks display.

Vic hung his head slightly in fake sadness as the duo left and turned a bit with a guilty expression as the shop owner arrived at the scene.

"I'm sorry sir. Here, let me help you pick them...Mr. Weasley?"

Vic asked, eyes wide.

George Weasley grinned.

"How's it going kid? You look like a mess."

Vic fidgeted uncomfortably and looked over in the direction where the two men had taken off. Hopefully Mr. Weasley wouldn't spoil his cover.

"I thought you worked at Diagon Alley," Vic asked, bending down to fetch many of the Pygmy Puffs that now littered the street. Thankfully, not being very active animals, they didn't get very far.

"I usually do but right now I'm checking out how this little outlet's holding up. I am manager and all," George replied with a smile as he righted the display.

"And why're you here?" George asked and Vic grinned sheepishly.

"I'm tailing someone."

George let out a loud laugh and Vic winced, quickly scanning the area.

"So yeah. Ask one of the professors for more details. I've got to go," Vic said nervously. If he didn't hurry he'd lose track of the two men.

"Give me a minute," George told him and Vic turned back to face him.

_"Scourgify"_

And in an instant Vic was clean.

"Want me to patch the cloak too?"

Vic gave a shrug. His disguise wasn't needed now that he'd bumped into his targets. With a simple flick of George's wand, Roy's robes were good as new.

_"I love magic."_

"Thank you sir," Vic said, giving a little bow.

"No problem Vic. I'm heading back to Diagon in an hour or so. Anything you want me to pick up?"

"No. Nothing for now. Oh but if you see Roy or Teddy can you tell them where I am?" Vic asked.

"Sure thing kiddo. Good luck sleuthing," George said as Vic gave another little bow of gratitude and took off.

_"That kid's gonna make a great troublemaker."_

Vic on the other hand really had no intention of following in George Weasley's footsteps just yet.

Instead, taking out a slip of paper he had in his pocket, he was pretty happy with what he had right now.

Crouching in another alley, Vic quickly scanned through both sides of the slip of paper he'd stolen from the men earlier.

"S.S. Done by 7pm. Meet at 8."

Vis stared at the piece of paper in confusion. SS? What the heck was SS? Severus Snape?

Vic stared at the paper slightly disturbed. No. It didn't make sense. It had to be something else.

With a sigh Vic decided he'd figure out later. First things first.

Vic shoved the paper back into his pocket and ran out of the alley headed straight for Honeydukes. The men had mentioned them wanting to go there after all.

Honeydukes was extremely crowded, it being a holiday and all but the extra people worked well in Vic's favour. For, even in the crowded store, he could still make out the tell tale forms of the two men in black.

Silently slipping in, he weaved around the other customers until he was only a few inches away from the men at the back of the store looking at the blood lollipops.

Silently, Vic replaced the piece of paper into the man's pocket, pleased with himself when the man didn't even feel it and simply walked away with his companion.

Humming softly to himself in satisfaction, Vic walked calmly out of the store after a few more minutes of pretending to be interested at the candy floss by the windows.

Waiting by a nearby alley, Vic watched the two men leave Honeydukes with a bag of candy before they took off in separate directions.

Vic frowned but ultimately decided to follow the smaller man who he hadn't stolen off of since there was a better chance he wouldn't remember Vic from earlier.

The man in question however, suddenly ducked into an alleyway and disappeared.

"Shit!" Vic cried out softly, punching a nearby wall.

What was it? Apparation? Invisibility cloak? Disillusionment charm? Whatever it was the man was gone and Vic doubted that he'd be able to find the other man in time anyways.

He had to figure out what S.S. was and he had to figure it out _now._

So he backtracked and sat down right in front of Weasley' Wizard Wheezes and went through everything he could think of with initials S.S.

S.S...Severus Snape. Salazar Slytherin. Maybe it wasn't a person...

Sorcerer's Stone?

Vic thought back to his history classes but nothing Mr. Croswell had said about the Sorcerer's Stone seemed useful in this current situation.

He was just nearing the half hour peak of sitting and thinking when out of nowhere he heard his name.

"Vic?"

Vic looked up. There, coming towards him was none other than his brother and best friend, each sporting large ice cream cones.

"How'd you guys get here?" Vic asked, perplexed.

"We bumped into Mr. Weasley at the ice cream parlour. He said you were here so ta dah, here we are. We used the Floos in the Leaky Cauldron," Roy explained, handing Vic one of his cones.

"He said you were up to something. Wanna explain?" Teddy went on, attention drifting from his friend back to his ice cream.

"I'll explain later. Some suspicious guys are going somewhere and I wanna find out where. They mentioned something about 'S.S' but I can't for the life of me figure out what it is," Vic huffed, irritated.

"Shrieking Shack?" Roy pointed out and Vic stared.

"What? We're in Hogsmeade aren't we? The Shrieking Shack's just over there," Roy said to Vic's dumfounded expression.

"Dammit bro, why didn't you say so earlier?!" Vic shouted.

"I just got here!"

"Hey come on guys. Don't fight. Vic if you don't eat that it's gonna melt all over you," Teddy said, separating the two brothers.

Vic sighed and quickly slurped up his melting ice cream.

"Well come on. It's getting late. We'd better check this out and then go home," Teddy continued before looking up at the cloudy sky, "I think it's gonna rain soon," he added as an afterthought.

"All the more reason to hurry up. Come on Roy," Vic said, finishing off his ice cream at a breakneck speed.

"...is that my cloak?" Roy suddenly asked.

"...Come on! We don't have time to waste!" Vic said hurriedly before rushing off to the direction of the Shrieking Shack.

Teddy caught Roy rolling his eyes at his younger brother but, with a slap on the back and a grin, he and Roy ran off after Vic.


	22. Chapter 22

"So. Oh great one. What is your plan for this?" Roy muttered.

"Shut up. So I didn't think that far OK?" Vic shouted back only to have Teddy clamp a hand over his mouth to quiet him down.

"Shh. We don't know if there are people here remember?"

The three boys were standing on the base of the hill with every purpose to go up to the Shrieking Shack and catch some Death Eaters in action.

But then Vic had told them that said Death Eaters were possibly using disillusionment charms so people wouldn't be able to see them.

And then Teddy had pointed out that it was illegal to use magic outside of Hogwarts anyways.

So all thoughts and ideas of going in, wands a blazing, had withered and died.

"Maybe we should just go home," Teddy said, looking up at the storm clouds nervously.

"I don't feel like getting caught in a storm."

"But we're so close!" Vic argued and Teddy had to admit he had a point.

"OK. So. Vic, fly up there. See what you can find. We'll signal you if we see anyone leaving the perimeter. How's that sound?" Roy asked.

"It's worth a shot," Teddy agreed and Vic nodded. Taking off and flying off to the top of the hill.

"So now what? We spilt up?" Teddy asked, ready to run to the other side of the hill to keep watch.

"No. We'll stick together. If one of us finds something or gets into trouble we have no way of contacting each other for help anyways. We can't use magic remember? Besides, we don't even know how to conjure a patronus," Roy explained and Teddy nodded his agreement.

Half an hour later and Vic was getting bored. One can only fly around watching an abandoned building for so long anyways. What time was it? If he knew that he'd be able to figure out when the men should be leaving to go to their meeting...or maybe the meeting was in the shrieking shack and as a result they could be here all night.

It was then that a rock came sailing out of the air and hit Vic squarely between the eyes.

"Oww!" Vic muttered, whipping his head around to see who had thrown the object only to find a shock of bright red hair waving its arms around frantically from the ground.

"Nice way of using your hair Teddy," Vic said with a grin as soon as he'd landed, "and did you really have to throw a rock? I didn't even know you could aim that good."

"That wasn't me. Blame him," Teddy said, sticking his thumb over to Roy who smirked back.

"But now's not the time. They're moving. Come on. We're gonna follow," Teddy said quickly, grabbing Vic's arm and hauling him off.

"Hey! If we keep going in that direction we'll be out of Hogsmeade."

"Since when did you say no to an adventure?" Roy asked from the front of the pack and Vic paused for a bit.

"...Damn it bro. Why do you always have to be right?" Vic admitted with an annoyed sigh.

Roy gave a smirk back over his shoulder and headed off to follow where Vic could only assume was where the Death Eaters were.

...since when had they started referring them as Death Eaters?

_"Well, they do fit all the criteria for being, tall, dark and scary,"_ Vic thought to himself.

"What's over there anyways?" Vic whispered. They had entered some sort of forest with tall trees blocking out the little light from the sky. It didn't help that the storm clouds also blocked much of the sun.

"Well, right now we're in the strip of trees, behind that's a graveyard for Hogsmeade residents and beyond that is more forest. There might be some old houses from centuries ago there. Hogsmeade grew from those villages after all. But after that you hit the mountains and I dunno what's beyond those," Teddy whispered back.

"They're probably not gonna go that far anyways," Roy said from the head of the pack.

"Yeah. What's with the creepers and cemeteries?" Vic asked, glancing up at the sky with a frown, "and why can't they have meetings on nice sunny days? It'd make things a lot more damn cheerful if you asked me."

"Yeah but where's the fun in that?" Teddy asked with a grin only to sober quickly when Roy raised a hand for silence.

The three boys had made it to the edge of the graveyard surrounded by trees in all directions. Large, ominous gravestones littered the space, most worn down by age while others looked almost brand new. Here and there flowers were placed as a gift for the dead probably placed there by family members or friends but for now, the entire place was deserted.

"There's no one here," Vic whispered only for Roy to dash off along the perimeter of the graveyard.

"Oi! Wait up! Where are you going?" Teddy whispered, taking off after his friend, Vic close behind him.

"Shh. Come on. We need to get to the center," Roy muttered, pointing to four of the largest gravestones in the yard, backs facing each other to form a square. "I bet the entrance to the crypt is in the middle."

"Why the hell do you want to go down to the crypt?!" Vic whispered, bewildered.

"Who says I do?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You just said!" Vic accused, voice raising from above the comfortable whisper.

"I said! Since there's no one here they must be in the crypt!" Roy argued.

"Well why did yo-"

"Shut up!" Teddy interrupted, tackling both boys down so that they almost cracked their heads against a nearby gravestone.

"What was tha-mmfpt!" Vic started only to have Teddy firmly clamp a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Someone's here!" Teddy whispered urgently and all three boys instinctively lay flat on the ground behind their nearest gravestones. Vic and Teddy to one stone while Roy was a bit further down behind his own.

Teddy, willing his hair to turn into a dark black to blend in with the shadows, poked his head out slightly.

All three boys were stationed at the end of the cemetery bordering the trees and from Teddy's position, he easily made out a handful of people barely five feet in front of them. All of them were dressed in large cloaks with hoods drawn.

"Why didn't we see them earlier?" Vic muttered and Teddy could only shrug helplessly before several cracks announced the presence of more people.

"Are we all present?" a man asked and the boys watched everyone else cluster around him.

"Yeah, we're all here. Now why'd you call us?" another asked as the rest of the group murmured impatiently.

"Settle down, all of you," another person spoke up and all attention shifted to the man who had just spoken.

"We're here because we were careless last night and let two boys slip past us. Not to mention I just checked out the mansion and it seems like people have been searching around there. No doubt we'll be having the entire Auror division knocking on our doorsteps in due time. How long until we can move?"

"The Polyjuice potions need at least another week before they're completed," a woman spoke up and the boys exchanged glances, they knew that voice...

_"Xavia."_

"And the other one?"

"I haven't gotten enough samples to continue..."

"It's been months!" a random person interrupted only to have Xavia round on said person.

"Well Frank, I don't see you doing anything to speed up the process!" she practically growled and Teddy suddenly felt very sorry for Frank.

"I said I needed 100 bodies and so far I've barely scrapped by with 60. Unless you want me to only make one batch."

"No. Greyback said he wanted one for himself as a fail safe. We can't take any chances," the man from earlier spoke up and several people nodded.

"Very well, then if you don't get me the required bodies, our Greyback is going to be severely displeased."

"Sam, Eric, you two are in charge of getting rid of the bodies. There better not be any evidence that we were even there. Understood?" The man asked, signalling to two men furthest away who nodded and promptly disapparated.

"That doesn't make sense," Vic muttered to Teddy, "she just said she needs bodies and creeper #1 over there just told Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum to get rid of them."

"Maybe she only needs one part of the bodies and she has to get rid of the others?" Teddy asked only to jump as more cracks resonated throughout the clearing. Apparently the meeting was over and several people were heading off.

Eventually, there was no one left but the two men that Vic had followed all the way from Diagon Alley.

"When did we let such talentless people into our ranks?" one of them muttered.

"We can hardly decide that now Rodolphus. With our Lord defeated, Greyback has been the most active. We must follow his lead if we want a new Lord to reign over."

"And what's saying that this 'new Lord' will accept us old folk into his ranks Walden? What's saying we're not just following Fenrir to our deaths?"

Walden paused slightly and Teddy and Vic took this opportunity to look at each other. Teddy had no clue who this Walden guy was but Rodolphus _Lestrange_ was Bellatrix Lestrange's husband...and Teddy's great uncle...

"Nothing," Walden finally concluded and all attention drifted back to the pair standing in the middle of the graveyard.

"Nothing proves that we might face our end in all this but can you really live a life with no purpose?"

Now it was Rodolphus' turn to pause before he sighed.

"No. I cannot. If I could I wouldn't be doing all this in the first place. Having a filthy half breed command me, having that blasted witch mock me, wishing to have a pathetic_ child_ as the Lord's successor."

"The Lord wanted it this way Rodolphus. Did you forget the prophecy? When the Lord heard it he was tremendously happy. We follow the Lord's wishes to the very end, whether he be alive or not. That is the duty of a Death Eater."

"Shut up Walden. I do not need you lecturing me as well. I know my duty. I have been aware since before I even received the Lord's mark but I'm telling you Walden. Fenrir is not to be trusted. It is more than his duty that drives him."

"Is that not a positive thing? To have multiple driving forces to accomplish the same task? It gives him more incentive than any of us."

"Aye, perhaps but I believe Fenrir is in this for _personal _gain and I know he will jeopardize this mission as a result."

"Well then, it is our duty to prevent such a thing now we best be taking our leave. We wouldn't want to get stuck around here with the graveyard shift for then it will be _us_ who will jeopardize this mission."

Lestrange gave a silent nod to his companion and the two men swept past the rows of graves to go back through the forest from whence they came.

"Well that was exciting," Vic muttered once the two men were out of sight, "you alright Teddy?"

Teddy nodded dumbly, staring at the spot at which his great uncle had once stood.

"No you're not. You're shaking," Roy said, coming up behind them from his position further away.

"It's nothing. Just kinda...anxiety shock? You know. Just...give me a minute," Teddy trailed away rather helplessly. He was related to a Death Eater. Someone who's wife his own mom had killed. Someone who right at this minute was probably planning ways to hurt his friends and his family. Roy and Vic were different. At least their parents were dead so they couldn't do anymore harm.

Teddy's guilt instantly flared at saying such things about his friends' parents and he struggled to keep it down.

Roy, sympathetic and probably understanding Teddy's mental dilemma, did nothing by nod silently and sat down crossed legged on the grass.

For a few minutes, nothing was heard except for the breathing of all three boys as they sat and each starred into nothingness.

It was Vic who broke the silence.

"You know..." Vic said slowly, probably hoping that he wouldn't surprise anyone by speaking.

"They mentioned something about a graveyard shift..." Vic continued, glancing at Roy and Teddy for clarification.

Teddy frowned. They weren't Death Eaters like the two previous men, just kids that could have gotten lost for all they cared about. He was just about to dismiss it as nothing they needed to be worried about when suddenly, the surrounding area dropped a good few degrees in temperature.

All boys turned to face each other.

"Please tell me this is my imagination," Teddy groaned.

"Haha. Sorry Teddy, it's as real as you and me," Vic said in dry humor.

"I was afraid of that..."

"Fog's rolling in," Roy interrupted and sure enough, ever so slowly, fog was seeping in through the cracks of the trees.

"Well, that's bloody fascinating!" Vic said sarcastically, clapping his hands and rolling his eyes, "Now can we please do the sensible thing an- GET OUT OF HERE?!" Vic shouted, jumping to his feet, eyes wide and pointing frantically to the trees behind the trio.

Teddy and Roy snapped their heads towards the trees and, to Teddy's astonishment; black cloaked figures seemed to be approaching the graveyard.

"Oh bloody hell! What are those!" Teddy shouted.

"Who the fuck cares?! R-"

And before Vic could even finish the sentence, the ominous rain clouds that had been hanging over the city all day, finally burst, drenching the boys and everything around them.

Said boys could only stare stupidly up at the clouds as if wondering "could anything get any worse?"

Then, with swift looks at each other, all three of them took off to the beaten old path that connected the graveyard to Hogsmeade.

At least, that was their hopes, until they found their path blocked by swirling cloaked figures.

In a heartbeat, the boys had changed directions and were busy careening through the rest of the graveyard slipping and sliding in the rain soaked ground.

"Where the bloody hell are we going?!" Teddy shouted, looking past his shoulder fearfully at the figures.

"Who cares? Just run!" Vic shouted back

"They're dementors! They can suck a human's soul right out of your body!" Roy shouted over his shoulder.

"Ok then how do we fight them?!" Teddy shouted back.

"I don't know! I didn't read that far! Dementors are covered in third year so I didn't think it was important yet!"

"Brilliant! And what the heck are w- ROY!" Vic shouted and Teddy didn't even have time to look up when suddenly, with a loud crumble, the ground gave out from underneath Roy and he disappeared from view. Teddy on the other hand, desperately tried to slow down but momentum caused him to run just a bit too close to the hole and the weaker ground below him gave out as well.

"Teddy!" he heard Vic shout behind him but it did little to help. Reaching out, Teddy tried desperately to catch the ledge of the hole but his hand was slick and slippery from the rain and soon he was falling and, a split second later, he was landing, rather heavily on top of something wet and ...soft?

"ughh. Sorry Roy." Teddy muttered, getting off only for his hand to accidentally knock against something.

"uhhh. Ted?" Roy said from his position lying on the floor, "might want to move your hand...like now..."

Confused, Teddy looked down at what his hand had brushed upon only to find a human skull staring back with dark, empty eyes.

"Bloody hell!" Teddy shouted and instantly, five meters separated him from the offending object...only to have another offending object brush his leg.

"uhhh. Ted?" Roy started again, having brushed himself off.

"I know! I know! Just don't say anything or else I just might have some mental breakdown!" Teddy snapped, getting up quickly and looking everywhere but at the ground.

"Are you guys alright?" Vic asked, flying down quickly from the hole the two boys had made earlier.

"Yeah. More or less. Where are we?" Teddy asked. Wincing when he caught sight of more bones littered throughout their landing spot.

"In the crypt most likely," Roy muttered.

"Geez, have they never heard of coffins?"

"There's lots over here." Vic shouted, having flown further down the crypt.

"Then what's with all the bodies?" Teddy asked, shifting uncomfortably, "it looks like they were just dumped here so no one would find them...or something ate them..." Teddy finished, shooting Roy a fearful look.

"Nothing can get down here unless they can do the locks for the entrance," Roy said reassuringly.

"We got down here..." Teddy started and Roy and Vic exchanged worried glances.

"Fluke?" Vic said, trying rather desperately to lighten up the mood. This move proved futile as soon as Roy gave out a startled shout and gestured frantically upwards.

And there, at the hole the boys had fallen through earlier, dementors were beginning to fly through, making their way into the crypt.

"You mean we haven't gotten rid of them yet?!" Vic shouted as Roy grabbed Teddy and broke out into a run.

"No! This is good!" Roy shouted and the other boys looked at him as if he was insane.

"If we lure them all in here we can escape through the latch in the center and that gives us time to run into the forest!" Roy explained frantically and Teddy and Vic gave each other a nod of approval at this plan trying desperately to quicken their pace.

It was a good thing the crypt was small; the dementors bunched together, got in each other's ways and were effectively slower than in the open air. Teddy and his friends, using that to their advantage, leaped over coffins and bones and who knew what else before finally, they reached the ladder leading back to the official entrance of the crypt.

Vic, flying up as Teddy and Roy took the ladder, easily picked the lock with the tip of his wand.

"Years on the streets teaches you things," he said with a grin at Teddy's amazed expression.

"You could have just used magic," Teddy observed, grabbing Vic's offered hand as he was hauled out of the crypt. It was still raining but to Teddy, anything was better than the musky scent of the dead from below.

"Yeah but then that damn Ministry would be the ones chasing after us. Now you coming up or what Roy?" Vic replied, directing his last statement at Roy who was still in the crypt.

"Change of plans!" Roy shouted and Teddy too peered his way back through the entrance.

"You guys go on ahead. I have to go back," Roy said, jumping off the ladder.

"WHAT?!" Teddy shouted, "you want us to just leave you?! What the heck is so important that you have to go back?!"

"I dropped my cube!" Roy replied, "now get going! I'll meet up with you guys later."

"You want to risk your life to get your CUBE!? Can't you just get a new one for crying out loud? It's not THAT important!" Teddy argued but he stopped when Vic laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Roy knows what he's doing. Come on. We gotta get out of here," Vic told him and Teddy starred, shocked.

"You'd leave your _brother_ for some toy?!" Teddy shouted but Vic shook his head.

"It's more than just some toy now come on," Vic said, pushing Teddy out of the way a bit as he closed the latch.

"You better hurry your ass up Roy or else we're coming after you!" Vic shouted down there as he snapped the lock closed with an audible CLICK.

"Come on Teddy, Roy can distract them for a bit," Vic said, grabbing Teddy and shoving him between the spaces of the four gravestones surrounding the entrance.

Too shocked to reply, Teddy meekly did as he was told and the two boys took off at a run back to the path from earlier.

"I can't believe you did that!" Teddy shouted after a few seconds of running. He had gotten over his initial shock that he had just left one of his friends to possibly suffer a fate worse than death but all he got was a shy grin in response from Vic.

"Roy'll be fine Ted. It's not like he's _defenseless."_

"Yeah but you don't know if Roy's fire even works on dementors!" Teddy argued, only enraged further when Vic gave a much too casual shrug.

"I have faith in him," Vic replied softly and Teddy's anger disappeared.

How did it go again? When his father had been poisoned earlier this year what had Vic said to keep Teddy from worrying? Oh yeah: _"If you really love your dad don't you think he deserves a little of your faith?"_

Well, at least Teddy couldn't call Vic a hypocrite.

"Tall, dark and creepy at 2 o clock!" Vic suddenly shouted.

"Talk about killing the mood!" Teddy shouted back to his friend, frantically running down the beaten old path leading out of the cemetery.

Rain pounded on the pair as they made sure to avoid the larger puddles and the slick mud that covered the path. Vic didn't have the energy to fly anymore and had settled for running but it was difficult to find secure footing on the unpaved path.

Then, as fate would have it, the duo rounded a corner and Teddy's foot caught in an upturned root, sending him flying forwards and landing face first in a puddle of mud.

"Ow," he muttered, trying to stand back up but pain shot through his foot and Teddy held back the need to whimper.

"Are you alright?!" Vic asked, panting heavily from running but concerned all the same.

"No. I think I twisted my ankle," Teddy said, pain, fear and anger all evident in his voice. Why did this have to happen now?!

Vic bit his lip nervously. He didn't know any healing spells. Now would have been a good time for Roy.

Looking back at the direction they had come the boys could just make out the shadows of the dementors coming closer and closer until finally, the first of the pack was seen turning the corner and heading right for them.

"Fuck it," Vic muttered, grabbing Teddy's arms and with a huge heave and lots of concentration, Vic and Teddy lifted back up into the air.

"Hey! Don't strain yourself!" Teddy shouted, he knew flying took energy Vic didn't really have at the moment. To be honest, he himself was still busy gasping for breath. It didn't matter how fit you were. One couldn't keep running on indefinitely.

Vic gave a grunt as a reply, obviously busy focusing on flying forwards than at Teddy's words. Unfortunately, they had only gone five meters at most before both boys collapsed back onto the wet ground.

"Well, look on the bright side," Teddy said, looking at the approaching dementors who had finally caught up with them.

"No more pencils, no more books, no more teacher's dirty looks," Teddy said in false cheeriness as both boys exchanged weak grins before bracing for impact.


	23. Chapter 23

To be quite honest, Teddy never really know what it felt like to have his soul sucked out of him and quite frankly, he didn't really want to know.

Which was actually somewhat fortunate as two dark figured emerged from behind the duo.

EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Teddy almost jumped a foot in the air at the sound and his heart blossomed with hope.

He and Vic watched in amazement as a silver creature flew from behind them and forced the dementors back into the surrounding forest. Upon closer inspection Teddy noticed that the creature had a tail and paws as it came racing back but it was too small to be a werewolf.

"A puppy?" someone from behind them drawled

"What? Did you honestly think it was going to be another werewolf?" another voice asked and Teddy turned to look into the faces of none other than Severus Snape and-

"Dad! How'd you get here?" Teddy shouted happily, relief coursing through him now that the threats had been disposed of.

"Your mother got worried as to why you weren't home yet and sent us out to fetch you. Now why do you boys always find ways to get into trouble?" Remus sighed, kneeling down to inspect Teddy's ankle.

"I think I twisted it," Teddy muttered in embarrassment only for it to turn into delight when Remus' patronus came up to him and wagged his tail.

"He's cute," Teddy laughed, reaching out to touch it and feeling delighted when his hand didn't faze through the creature.

"Yes well, I guess you can say it's how I want werewolves to be viewed as," his father answered with a tint of a smile on his face. "And your mother can probably fix that ankle of yours better than I can so let's get you home," Remus said, picking his son up with a grunt and passing the wand back to Snape.

"I'm surprised it worked for you," Snape muttered, pocketing his wand.

"I'm pretty compatible with most wands," Lupin replied with a shrug and offering Vic a hand up from the ground.

"Roy's still at the cemetery!" Vic interrupted and the two adults paused to look at each other.

"I'll fetch the boy," Snape muttered and Remus gave a nod in reply before Snape disappeared with a CRACK.

"Right. Please tell me at least one of you has a wand," Lupin asked and Teddy quickly reached into his pocket and produced it. Quickly grabbing it and Vic's hand, Remus then apparated back home.

When Remus arrived in the middle of his kitchen, hoping he hadn't left any body parts behind, Tonks immediately came rushing in with a scowl.

"Do you boys have any idea what time it is? You've missed dinner!" Tonks asked and Teddy and Vic ducked their heads feeling ashamed.

"They've had a rough day Dora," Remus said, placing Teddy down on a chair and with a casual wave of his hand all boys were instantly dry.

"I wanna learn how to do that," Vic whispered to Teddy with a grin.

"Well good luck, wandless and non verbal magic isn't taught till like sixth year," Teddy whispered back.

"Pfft. I bet you Roy can do it."

And Teddy couldn't really doubt that...technically, the ability to conjure up flames already wandless, non verbal magic?

"Right. You boys are filthy. Vic. Bath. Now," Tonks said sternly and Vic gave a salute causing Tonks to give a little smile in return before she watched the boy run up the stairs.

"And let's take a look at your ankle," Tonks said, taking her wand out and carefully undoing Teddy's shoes.

"Oh, it's not too bad," Tonks said and Teddy heard traces of relief in her voice.

"Episkey," Tonks said and Teddy felt the pain in his ankle suddenly disappear, "and there we go! Better?"

"Yeah!" Teddy said, testing his ankle by stomping his foot on the ground, "It's perfect. Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. Now go get changed and wait for Vic to be done showering. You're covered in mud."

Teddy nodded and ran out of the kitchen almost crashing into Professor Croswell on the way out.

"Sorry professor!" Teddy shouted over his shoulder.

"The boys' are back eh? " Professor Logan asked, also walking into the kitchen.

"Well, we're just waiting for Roy. Remus says Severus went out to fetch him."

As if right on cue, another crack in the living room announced the presence of Snape and Roy.

"Is that you Roy?" Tonks poking her head out from the kitchen at the same time Snape cast a drying spell on the two of them.

"Vic and Teddy are upstairs taking a shower. You can borrow some of Teddy's clothes," Tonks went on.

"Sure thing Mrs. Tonks," Roy said, giving Snape a thank you before running off upstairs.

Snape watched the boy go and heard Tonks and the other teachers taking their conversation to the dining room.

Now somewhat alone, he made for the man trying to nap on the couch across the room and with a swift kick, Lupin was wide awake.

"Ow. What was that for?" Lupin mumbled, rolling over away from Snape while massaging his bruised cheek.

"I've got questions Lupin and you have answers now talk," Snape hissed at the man who only gave him a confused expression.

"Severus if this is about why the Dementors were at the graveyard then I honestly don't know..." Remus started only to have Snape interrupt him.

"How did you know those boys were even at the graveyard? Your wife asks you to find them and you immediately apparate off to the edge of Hogsmeade without another thought."

Snape stopped when Lupin's face broke out into a sleepy wry smile.

"At the Dolohov Mansion, there were lots of bottle with rather disturbing things inside. Some of them smelt pretty foul too remember?" Lupin asked, going on before Snape could answer. "Well, some of that stuff in there was..." Lupin took a deep breath, "Well, it was fat...from...what's the right word? Disinterred children..._human _children..."

"Disinterred?" Snape asked. Suddenly, all the pieces were falling into place, "But how in bloody hell would you know whether or not the corpse has a previously been buried or not?

Those jars of dirt you took? The bottles had the scent of the dirt all over them. Amongst other...scents...And what's the closest place where you would be able to find a previously buried corpse? The Hogsmeade graveyard, that's where." Lupin finished, looking up at Snape as if asking if his explanation was adequate and if he could go back to sleep.

Snape sighed, his questions had been answered and as much as he wanted to keep bothering Lupin he didn't know what else to say so, without another word, he made for the kitchen intent on making himself some well deserved tea.

* * *

In the mean time, Teddy and Roy had just finished changing out of their mud infested clothes and both were waiting for Vic to finish up in the shower.

"Good to see you're still alive," Teddy said and Roy gave a smirk in reply.

"Course I'm alive. I'm not defenseless Ted."

"Yeah but still, just don't do that again OK? It scared the shit out of me," Teddy muttered, moving to lie on his bed, "Did you at least find your Cube?"

Roy nodded, pulling out his mechanical looking Rubik's Cube on its silver chain.

"That thing really mean a lot to you eh?" Teddy asked and Roy smirked back at him.

"You have no idea Ted," Roy replied, looking at his Cube in what? Awe? Teddy couldn't really tell.

"Bathroom's free!" Vic suddenly shouted out from the hallway and Teddy and Roy instantly jumped up from their positions on the floor and bed.

"I call it!"

"No! You'll use up all the hot water!"

"So will you!"

"I slipped in the mud! I need it more!"

"Who says?"

"I do!"

* * *

"Looks like the boys are having a fun time," Professor Croswell said, referring to the pounding being heard upstairs.

Bobo snorted into her coffee, "If that's how you want to phrase it Mark," she replied, recovering quickly.

"Yes well, it's getting late. We'd better be going," Croswell went on, oblivious.

"It's pouring buckets out there!" Tonks exclaimed, pointing to the window to emphasize her point, "Apparation or not you'd still end up off Hogwarts grounds. By the time you're in the castle you'll all be soaked and miserable. Trust me, I know, it's happened to me loads of time on missions."

"Oh yes and Minerva mentioned a cut off from the Floo Network after curfew now with the whole 'Xavia came through the Floo and had a chat with werewolves after dark' thing," Logan muttered.

"Right. You don't have any other living spaces do you?"

"Not for the school year no," Croswell confirmed and the other two shook their heads as well.

"Right, so you'll all stay here. Remus seems quite comfortable with the couch so I'll join him there. Kate and Mark can have our room and Teddy and his friends can share his room which leaves..."

All eyes turned to Logan.

"No fair!" Logan cried out, jumping to her feet. Bobo burst out laughing and Logan shot her a death glare.

"Oh no no no! I'm not sleeping with him!" Logan cried out horrified.

"You realize you can just split the bed right?" Croswell asked, finding this situation rather humorous but trying to help all the same.

"I don't care! I'm not. I repeat _not_. Sleeping in the same room as a man... especially _him_."

"Geez, keep saying that and people will think you're lez or something."

Logan rolled her eyes in reply and Bobo grinned, "or asexual?" she went on and Logan this time gave Bobo a glare.

"While I do not wish to question Fiona's...sexual tendencies..."

"SEVERUS!" Logan shouted out, clearly annoyed and Bobo broke off into more peals of laughter.

"Yes, right, well, I do not wish to sleep in the same room as Fiona none the less," Snape went on after his interruption.

"What happened to your place at Spinner's End?" Logan asked slightly hopeful.

"I rent it out during the school year. Same as you do for your apartment Fiona," Snape went on and Logan's face twisted into a scowl.

"Alright alright, settle down," Tonks went on, trying desperately not to giggle at how childlike the bunch of teachers were behaving.

"It's not the best but Remus has a room in the basement that he uses for transformations on occasion. One of you two could use that. There's no windows or furnishing down there though..."

"Doesn't matter! I'll take it!" Logan interrupted, practically lighting up that she wouldn't have to sleep in the same room as Severus Snape.

Snape himself looked quite relieved at this outcome and nodded stiffly before returning back to the kitchen.

"Well, now that's settled. We have one more thing to discuss," Logan said, sitting back down at the dining room table.

"And what's that?" Bobo asked, taking a gulp of her coffee.

"Two things actually. I think it'd be best if we went over what happened today first of all..."

"And second?" Tonks asked and Logan stared right at her. "And second of all, I want to know why you had to wait so bloody long before telling me you had another room," Logan finished with a huff.

Tonks and Kate took one look at each other before they both simultaneously burst out laughing.

"What can I say? It's not like we have a television to entertain ourselves," Tonks replied cheekily before Professor Croswell cleared his throat loudly.

"Right ladies, I think we'd better go back to the first thing. Severus, can you come here please?" Croswell asked, directing his last statement towards the kitchen.

"Now, what've we got so far?" Croswell asked, turning the conversation on a more serious note.

"Well, we've noticed that Xavia is always sighted at the Ministry on the night of the full moons even when Teddy claimed that yesterday she was at Hogwarts," Logan started, voice also gaining a more professional tone.

"Right and there's no way she can be in two places at once so someone's either covering for her using a spell or a Polyjuice Potion or Teddy was wrong. Next," Bobo finished, hoping to get to more interesting points.

"Alright, there's a prophecy concerning Roy which is likely Xavia and Greyback's primary target," Logan continued and Croswell nodded.

"There might be another target," Snape interrupted and all attention turned to him.

"Vic?" Tonks asked but Snape could only shrug.

"We don't know. According to the Ministry records there are no prophecies concerning Victor. I find it strange that there is nothing about the brother of the next possible Dark Lord so don't rule it out," Snape replied, "But that's not it. Lupin and I did some digging over at the Dolohov Mansion. We've found that they are perhaps making a potion and all signs point towards it being concerned with turning a person into a werewolf."

"Wh-" Tonks exclaimed but Snape held up a hand.

"Here's a list of a muggle myth on how to change a person into a werewolf," Snape continued, displaying the list for the others to see, "It comes with one drawback though. The person must have been born on the night of a full moon for the potion to work. Why? That I cannot be sure about."

"Marsh flower, hemlock, poplar leaves, soot or cowbane, sweet flag, cinquefoil, bat's blood, deadly nightshade, aconite, oil and fat from disinterred children...and what, do you drink all this?" Bobo asked, looking disgusted at the thought.

"I would assume so, yes," Snape replied.

"Watch what you drink from now on," Logan muttered.

"But how can you be sure?" Croswell interrupted, "I still doubt that someone as powerful as Greyback would resort to Muggle means."

"Yeah but what if Muggle means are best?" Logan asked and everyone looked at each other for the answer where there was none.

"Well, if you want proof that they are indeed making such a potion, or a potion similar, Roy has provided me with a list of ingredients that the group is purchasing," Snape went on, showing the group the parchment Roy had managed to weasel out of Mr. Borgin that morning.

"Bloody hell, Amycus Carrow? Yaxley? Thorfinn Rowle, Avery, Jugson, Rodolphus Lestrange, Walden Macnair, Augustus Rookwood, Selwyn and Travers too?" Tonks asked, snatching up the list of suspects. "These are all the Death Eaters classified as 'missing' by the Auror department."

"Indeed," Snape went on, "And if you look at the purchases, you can see that many of the items match up. They're draining the blood of werewolves, possibly to be used as an alteration for bat's blood, Lupin and I found oil and fat in the Dolohov Mansion and Greyback's purchase: silver, is possibly being used as a stronger form of aconite," Snape finished, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair to say that he had done his part.

"What did you find at the Ministry?" Tonks asked, only to have Croswell heave a deep sigh. "There are about 300 werewolves in Britain and after we split them up to which werewolves would follow Greyback and which wouldn't we managed to separate them into I dunno, about 100?"

"I knew it was stupid from the start," Logan muttered in excuse.

"So, no headway there. What did you find Tonks?" Bobo asked.

"Well, I went to check out the Apothecary like you asked and I asked who's been buying Wolfsbane and Polyjuice ingredients..." Tonks started.

"And the results?" Croswell pressed.

"Well, I got one name and he's sitting right next to me," Tonks said, producing a piece of paper and pushing it towards Snape who frowned at it.

"The amount of Wolfsbane this indicates would be more than enough for twenty werewolves. Yet the Polyjuice ingredients seem to only be able to sustain two or three people. Either way I surely would never buy so many of such ingredients."

"Which means that you've been a victim of identity theft," Bobo sighed, "This Polyjuice stuff sounds really convenient, think you could hook me up with some Severus?"

"Only unless needed," Snape sneered as Bobo rolled her eyes. "It takes a month to brew. It's not as convenient as you'd think."

"Right so...that's it?" Croswell interrupted before an argument could break out. All the adults looked at each other.

Logan sighed, rubbing her forehead. "We just summarized everything we did in one day in ten minutes. Great. Just great."

"Not to mention I'm exhausted," Bobo sighed, "It's the Easter holidays! Whatever happened to 'give the kids all the work so we can relax' rule?"

"I dunno bout you guys but I want a vacation from this vacation...and it's not even over yet!" Logan complained, getting up and stretching.

"Well, no use complaining about it. We'll tell Minerva first thing in the morning. Until then, I'm off to bed," Croswell told the pair who nodded in agreement.

"Come on Fiona," Tonks said, getting up wearily, "Let's see if we can find some good sheets for that bed in the basement."

And with that, the adults got up to go their separate ways, anxious to just go to bed and pray nothing else would happen for the rest of the night.

The kids on the other hand, having finished their showers, had other plans as all three of them came stampeding down the stairs clad in pyjamas with every purpose for some well deserved food.

"Teddy?" Tonks called from the basement, "Food's in the fridge dear. Would you mind warming it up for you and your friends?"

"Sure thing mom!" Teddy called down, rushing over to the kitchen.

A few minutes after, the boys had settled and began eating at the kitchen table Tonks came up with a yawn.

"We have guests tonight Teddy, would you mind sharing your room with Vic and Roy?" Tonks asked, ruffling Teddy's still slightly damp hair from the shower.

"Yeah sure. Where're you gonna sleep though?" Teddy asked.

"Oh I can just widen the couch and sleep with your father. He's had a long day so soon after the moon and I didn't feel like waking him anyways."

"See Roy? Magic's pretty damn useful wouldn't you say?" Vic asked his brother as Tonks went upstairs to finish preparing the sleeping arrangements.

"Pfft. Couch beds," Roy answered bluntly, shoving the rest of his dinner into his mouth.

Teddy snickered in his hand as Vic stuck his tongue out at Roy.

"Come on. Just leave the plates in the sink. We'll clean them in the morning," Teddy said, jumping off his chair and running back up the stairs.

Roy and Vic hastily did as they were told before following their friend up the stairs where Tonks was busy conjuring up another mattress in Teddy's room.

"It's like a sleep over!" Vic said and the boys grinned.

"Don't stay up too late alright? I know it's the holidays but do try to get some sleep," Tonks told the boys, "and don't to be too loud ya hear? Snape's in the guest room. Don't forget. I'm sure you wouldn't want him growling at you clad in pyjamas and bed hair with the sound of thunder in the distance!" Tonks said and all boys laughed at the mental image.

"The first thing I'd do would be to scream like a little girl then piss myself laughing," Vic said with a grin and Teddy snickered into his pillow.

"Night boys," Tonks called, closing the door at the replies of "Night mom" and "Night Mrs. Tonks."

* * *

A few hours later and the majority of the house was fast asleep.

Except for two who had been kept wide awake from the events of the past two days.

"Roy, you awake?" Vic whispered, nudging his brother a bit only to have Roy roll over to show that he was indeed asleep. Why was it that Roy could fall asleep anywhere and at any time?

"Ted?" Vic whispered to the boy on the other bed.

"Hrmm?"

"You awake?"

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep either?"

"Not really," Vic muttered, rolling over to face the other boy.

After a few seconds of silence, Vic brought up the courage to speak again.

"Ted?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever...seen it?"

"Seen what?" Teddy asked, confused.

"You know...your dad...as a werewolf," Vic went on, staring at the ceiling.

"A few times by now yeah," Teddy admitted, "Sometimes when I was a kid I went down to see him when I had a bad dream or if there was a thunderstorm or if I just couldn't get to sleep. He's on Wolfsbane so it's safe."

"Yeah I know but...does it scare you?" Vic asked quietly and Teddy took a few seconds to think about a reply.

"Not really...Even though it doesn't look like my dad, I still feel that it's my dad. It's hard to explain. It's just that when I see him I think 'it's alright. He'd never hurt me'...It's like having a giant puppy...and the nightmares don't come when I'm with him. I feel...safe...I know it's kinda weird, saying you feel safe with a werewolf but it's true. You know what I'm getting at?"

"Yeah," Vic said and Teddy caught the traces of a faint smile, "Yeah, I think I do Ted," And Teddy missed the glance Vic gave to the sleeping Roy next to him.

"Why the sudden questions?" Teddy asked only to have Vic shrug.

"I dunno. I guess I found it weird that after we've just been chased by werewolves, dementors and a whole shit load of Dark Creatures we always turn to a Dark Creature for help and reassurance. I know not all werewolves are bad Ted," Vic said, waving his hand when Teddy opened his mouth to speak, "It's like Death Eaters. They're not all bad. Like Snape, he's not the nicest guy to be around but he's not _bad _bad and neither are the Malfoys...just call it conflict of interest," Vic concluded and Teddy grinned at his friend's embarrassed rambling.

"Alright. So, anything else?"

"Is he fuzzy?" Vic asked with a grin and Teddy muffled his laugh in his pillow.

"Yeah, I'd say he's as fluffy as a Puffskein and you should see his tail when he's happy, makes you dizzy just looking at it," Teddy answered with a cheeky grin.

"You make it sound like he's your dog and not your dad," Vic answered with a laugh as the two boys settled back down for some actual sleep.

"Well, can't he be both?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah," Vic said in a rather dreamy voice, "I guess he can. Night Ted."

"Night Vic," Ted replied, rolling over for some much needed sleep.

And Teddy was happy to find his dreams filled with puppy patronases, fluffy fur, wagging tails and the undeniable feeling of being safe and loved.


	24. Chapter 24

"Alright, now you boys behave and don't go looking for trouble. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

" Good, now here's the key to the vault. I trust you to be reasonable with it Teddy and this time I want you back well before supper. I don't want to keep having your father chasing after you every day."

"Sure thing mom. See you at dinner!"

"I said _before _dinner!"

* * *

"I can't believe you let them do that," Remus spoke up from the kitchen table once Teddy and his friends had disappeared into the Floo.

"Oh shush Remus. Do you have any idea what it's like having three hyperactive boys stuck in this house all day? I already had to mend a broken window and the flower bed outside will have to be re-done," Tonks replied, seating herself in front of her husband.

A new day for Teddy and his friends meant a day for fun and relaxation which unfortunately, had to include soccer in the Lupin's front yard. Which had led to the broken window, the crushed flower bed and Tonks insistence that "if you boys aren't going to go to school then why don't you run down to the store for me?"

Which had prompted Vic and Roy happily offering to show Teddy around Muggle London while they were at it. And which Tonks had accepted.

"It'll be a good experience for Teddy. You don't want your child growing up without any clue about Muggle technology do you? I mean, for Merlin's sake Remus! We're in the 21st century!"

"I know but yesterday they were being attacked by dementors and the day before that they were being chased by werewolves Dora. Those boys get into nothing but trouble when they're outside." Remus grumbled.

"Remind you of someone when he was young?" Tonks teased and Remus had the sensibility to look bashful.

"They'll be fine." Tonks went on, "I stuck a tracking charm on them for safety. Besides, they're going to the Muggle stores. I doubt they'd find those pure blooded Death Eaters anywhere near them. They're always going on about mudblood this and mudblood that."

"Yes but-"

"Shush Remus." Tonks said, getting up to stand behind her husband, throwing her arms around his neck. "My, you're so tense! The boys will be fine. And now it's just you and me enjoying the wonderful holidays."

"Mmmm," Remus mumbled into his coffee, "Alright, but if they get into anything you're going after them Dora."

"I will take full responsibility. Now come on to the bedroom. You need a proper massage."

To be quite honest Remus would have preferred them doing something else in the bedroom but it_ was _the middle of the day when anyone could be knocking on the door at any moment...

* * *

"WHOA! This place is huge!" Vic shouted up at the high vaulted ceiling of Gringotts.

"You've never been here before?" Teddy asked.

"Nope. Roy always makes me wait outside cuz he's an ass," Vic said, sticking his tongue out at Roy who did nothing to reply.

"Alright, so, whose vault first?" Teddy asked, making his way to the elevators designed to take you to the underground shuttles.

"I dunno. Where's yours?" Roy asked.

"669."

"Well, it's closer than ours. Vault 669 please sir," Roy said, directing his last request to the goblin running the shuttle.

"This is so cool!" Vic said, peering over the edge of the shuttle as it escorted them to the Lupin family vault, "What happens if you fall over?"

"I dunno and I don't want to find out."

"Here we are. Vault 669," the goblin announced and all three boys got off the shuttle.

The goblin went on ahead and placed a finger onto the entrance to the vault to reveal a small keyhole.

"So Teddy, work your magic," Roy asked as Vic peered on anxiously.

Feeling rather self-conscious, Teddy shuffled forward and placed the key his mother had given him into the slot. Turning it, he stepped back a few steps as he watched the large doors fold in on themselves until he and his friends were left standing in front of the wide open vault.

It was a fairly large vault in Teddy's opinion. Not as large a lot of more respectable families out there but once both his parents had gotten a steady income going, the amount of money they had had significantly grown.

"Whoa," Vic breathed after a few seconds of silence, "So this happens every time you want to withdraw stuff? I'm pretty sure Muggles just have some puny little machine thing that beeps. Come to think of it. How do those Muggles keep everyone's money in those small things?" Vic asked, trailing off deep in thought and Teddy noticed Roy rolling his eyes behind him.

With a grin, Teddy quickly stepped into his vault and scooped up a handful of coins. Not wanting to waste any more time he quickly dumped them in a little coin sac before shoving it into his pocket.

"Alright. Now let's get going. Roy. You gonna make a withdrawal?"

"Yeah. Vault 823 please," Roy said, directing the last statement to the goblin waiting patiently for the boys back in the shuttle.

The goblin gave a none too friendly grunt before starting the shuttle back up again as soon as the boys managed to scramble back inside.

This time, as they went down deeper in to the depths of Gringrotts, Teddy felt his curiosity peak. Did the Dolohov's have a fortune like the Lestranges and the Blacks? If Antonin Dolohov was a Death Eater then that meant his wife must have been the one earning the income...unless Teddy was doing this all wrong and Voldemort actually gave pay checks...which was debatable. Then again, maybe the family didn't earn any income and they too were living off their family fortune from generations past...

Whatever the case, when Roy opened up the door to the Dolohov family vault, Teddy could not help but stare. He'd seen the Black family vault. He'd seen the Potter family vault. Bloody hell, he'd even seen the Malfoy family vault once. But none of those sights could have ever prepared him for _this._

Gold.

That was the one and only thing that registered in Teddy's mind. Gold. _Lots _of it. It towered over the three boys, reaching heights that Teddy feared at the simplest touch would cause the whole mountain to collapse and drown the trio.

There were stacks and chests and then just random coins littered throughout the vault which, in Teddy's opinion was at least ten times bigger than his family's.

Now, to be fair, having so much gold meant that it had to heavily protected.

Unfortunately for Teddy, he seemed to forget this and, as he took one step into the vault he was petrified out of his mind when a BOOM shook the vault and a huge rain of fire literally burst over head him.

"BLOODY HELL!" Teddy shouted, leaping backwards in fright and crashing into Vic behind him, sending both boys tumbling in a heap on the ground.

"ROY!" Vic shouted, having been just as frightened as Teddy, "You never said you had a dragon!"

Roy chose to ignore his brother and went over to the roaring scarlet dragon in the corner.

"Shhh. Calm down Etrigan. They're friends," Roy murmured to the dragon, reaching out to grab one of the chains attached to the collar around its neck.

"You named it Etrigan?!" Vic shouted in disbelief.

"What's wrong with Etrigan?" Roy asked after the dragon had settled down.

"Etrigan the _Demon_?"

Teddy's head swivelled from side to side as he observed the conversation having absolutely no clue what was going on.

"Sorry, next time I inherit a dragon I'll be sure to name it Lord Voldemort," Roy replied and Teddy, still not understanding who this Etrigan character was, managed a snicker.

"Hahaha. I still don't get why you didn't tell me about all this stuff. Have we always had this much gold?" Vic asked.

"Don't touch it. It's cursed," Roy muttered and Teddy and Vic instantly withdrew their curious hands.

"Can't we get a curse breaker?" Vic asked only for Roy to shrug.

"Only when absolutely necessary. Do you really want to use _their_ money?" Roy asked with a scowl and Teddy watched Vic's face harden.

"So that's why you didn't want me in here huh? You're afraid you'd have to spend their money once I found out how much of it we had." Vic asked quietly and Roy looked away.

Teddy, feeling strangely out of place, stayed quiet.

"Well I don't care," Vic said, crossing his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling of the vault.

"They can keep their money. We don't need it."

Teddy, rather intrigued, looked over at Roy who seemed to have been hoping that his brother would say something like that. He gave a sigh of what Teddy thought was relief before giving his brother a rare smile.

"Right," Teddy spoke up suddenly, "that was very awkward and all so can we move on?"

"Careful, you wouldn't want to be Etrigan's dinner now would you?" Roy asked with a smirk, giving the dragon a final pat on its head before moving away.

"Not at the moment no. But honestly, how is it possible you guys have so much money?" Teddy asked, eyes busy drinking in the sight of all the gold.

"The Noble Family of Peverell," came the muttered response.

"Huh?" Teddy asked, confused.

"The Noble Family of Peverell. Whether you like it or not Ted. The Blacks, the Potters, the Lestranges, the Malfoys, the Weasley's and now, even the Lupins. You're all descendants of Ignotus Peverell so the bases of all your fortunes are split from one source.

"OK...so?" Teddy asked, wholly confused.

"Ignotus Peverell was the youngest of three brothers," Roy continued, "while the Dolohov's are the last and only descendants of Antioch Peverell, the oldest of the three brothers," Roy finished, having managed to avoid the stacks of gold in the vault to kneel over a much smaller pile, this one containing much more silver. Teddy could only guess that this pile contained the money that Roy and Vic had managed to earn from whatever the hell his friends did before Hogwarts.

"So what you're saying is that while Ignotus' fortune had to be split up with all sorts of different family members, Antioch's whole stack of cash was passed down easily from generation to generation," Teddy summarized.

"Yup," Roy answered, now busy pushing aside objects, apparently looking for something.

"Well that's great and all," Vic interrupted sarcastically, "But how in bloody hell did you _know_ that?"

Roy paused in his searching to offer his brother a smile. "The Tale of the Three Brothers. It's in The Tales of Beedle the Bard. You should read it some day."

"Pfft, who says I haven't?" Vic asked, clearly ticked off that his brother didn't think he'd know about an age old fairy tail, "Last time I checked, Antioch was the asshole that always wanted power and got himself killed. I was talking more along the lines of how do you know who's related to who?"

Roy seemed to ignore his brother for a while as he gathered up some of his coins before finally turning back to Vic with a smirk.

"The Hogwarts library's a really interesting place. Besides, I needed something to do while you guys were wasting your lives in herbology."

And, a sac full of coins in his pocket, Roy pushed Vic and Teddy out of the vault, ignoring all protests that "Herbology is _not _useless!" and "It's a lot cooler than you think!"

* * *

Walking through the streets of Muggle London would have been relatively easy. However, it wouldn't have taken the trio very far.

"You've never been to the London underground?! It's the oldest subway system in the world!" Vic shouted as Teddy looked around in amazement at their location.

"No, why bother when you can just apparate?"

"Ted, you're missing out on life," Vic muttered as he and Roy pushed Teddy through the crowds of people rushing to catch the next subway.

Having exchanged their wizard money for Muggle money before leaving Gringotts, Roy was busy at the card machine while Vic showed Teddy around the small platform.

"Where's the train?"

"It's behind those card reader...thingies..." Vic said, turning to Roy in confusion but shrugged as Roy's back was still turned to the group.

"Never mind, Roy can explain better than I can. You done yet?"

"Coming, coming, sheesh, hold your horses," Roy grumbled, "Alright Ted, here's your oyster card, just slap it onto that yellow card reader over there and walk through the gate when it beeps. This side faces down," Roy instructed, handing Teddy a blue card with the word "oyster" clearly printed on the front. To Teddy, it looked a lot like a Muggle credit card.

"Oyster card?" Teddy asked, confused as he flipped the card over in his hand.

"Yup. Cheaper, faster, environmentally friendly and easier to use than tickets or coins," Roy stated, showing Teddy his own card as Vic took out his from his pocket, "They're reloadable too; yours has five pounds in it. If we do more travelling I'll reload it for you," Roy went on, as Vic took his own card out from his pocket.

"So wait, we keep this?" Teddy asked and Roy nodded, "Yup. We've kept ours for a few years now. They're pretty convenient if you ask me."

Teddy, still somewhat confused, watched other people as they swiftly moved in and out of the gates, all sporting their blue oyster cards and placing them on the yellow receptor pads. A light next to the pad would blink green and the person would simply walk right through without even a pause.

However, further down the line, Teddy noticed a bunch of people being blocked off. The light was red instead of green and barriers had come up to block the people's path.

"What's going on there?" Teddy asked and Roy and Vic looked over.

"Who knows. Maybe they're more wizards like you," Vic said with a grin before racing over to the small group.

"Excuse me sir, do you need help?" Vic asked politely and the man turned around.

"...Mr. Weasley?" Teddy asked, jaw dropping open as he took in the bunch of people before him. A flustered looking Molly Weasley lead the pack of seven, including her husband, her eldest son and his wife and their three children. Out of the corner of his eye, Teddy saw Roy tense upon the sight of Mrs. Weasley but Vic, not knowing about Mrs. Weasley's views on the duo, remained pleasant.

"Teddy!" Victorie shouted, giving the boy a hug, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"What're you doing here?" Teddy asked as Bill gave him a smile.

"Well, grandpa here wants to show us the 'greatness of Muggle London' but it's not working out too well," Victorie told him, muttering the last bit so only Teddy and his friends could hear.

"Well, you see, things seem to have become a lot more complicated since the last time I was here," Arthur Weasley stated as he tried to get out of his rather embarrassing situation.

"Hmm? But the oyster cards have been around for at least five years," Vic said and all attention shifted to him.

"Oyster cards? Now what in Merlin are those? What happened to those paper tickets?" Mr. Weasley asked and Vic and Roy exchanged humoured glances.

"Come on sir, we can get you some," Roy said, gesturing for the Weasleys to follow him, "Teddy, let's see if you actually remember any of that stuff I just taught you," Roy went on with a smirk as he passed by.

As Teddy took to explaining everything Roy had told him a few minutes before, Roy had taken Mr. Weasley aside to purchase cards for the rest of the family.

"Alright sir, it's five pounds for the card" Roy said, pausing to choose the appropriate coins after Mr. Weasley's rather helpless expression on how much five pounds was.

"OK, then put them into that slot over there and push the button," Roy said, gesturing to the designated areas and Teddy watched as the entire family crowded around the machine in awe as a blue card popped out.

To be quite honest, Teddy was surprised Roy and Vic weren't on the floor laughing their heads off at how ridiculously out of touch the wizarding community was.

"Ok, now the card's got exactly two pounds worth of credit in it..." Roy trailed off, taking in the once again, clueless expressions.

"Err, you've got two pounds in this card which should last you about one trip. You can add more money over there," Roy finished, pointing to another nearby machine.

"So the money is in this card?" Arthur Weasley asked, turning the card around in his hands and peering at it as if the coins were actually within the card itself.

"Umm, not exactly but close enough," Roy muttered, shooting a helpless expression at Teddy who simply shrugged with a sympathetic glance.

"Right well, once dad gets that all sorted out. What are you three doing here?" Bill interrupted as Fleur and Molly helped Arthur repeat the process of getting the cards for the rest of the family.

"Well, mom wanted us out of the house so she sent us out grocery shopping and Vic and Roy wanted to show me around Muggle London too," Teddy responded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Cool! Can I go with them dad? Pleeeaase?" Victoire pleaded only for Bill to look slightly conflicted.

"I don't know..."

"Please daddy? I'll be good! Promise! I'll be going to Hogwarts in two years time so this is good experience!"

To be quite honest, Teddy had no clue how dropping your daughter off with her friend and his two friends in Muggle London would be beneficial to said daughter's magical education but he decided to keep his mouth shut this time around. He did rather have a feeling that if Victoire was with them she'd get a better taste of Muggle culture than from Mr. Weasley...but he decided to keep his mouth shut for that as well...

"Well, I can't say your granddad over there is going to make this adventure any more thrilling..."

Teddy's mouth hung open, Bill Weasley was a mind reader!

"Sure, why not. But be back at the Leaky Cauldron by 3 you here?"

"Sure thing dad!" Victoire shouted, running over to give her dad a hug as he handed her some money.

"So, gonna introduce me to your girlfriend?" Vic asked, nonchalantly.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Teddy growled in a dangerous whisper and behind Vic he saw Roy giving him a smirk. Face most defiantly red by now, Teddy turned away from his friends as Victoire came bounding up to him.

"So, you're Vic right?" Victoire asked, "I remember cause all the letters in your name are in mine," she continued with a giggle as Vic's eyes widened at the sudden realization.

"Hey! That's right! That's kinda creepy actually don't you think Ted?" Vic asked and Teddy laughed.

"I guess this means we're gonna have to shorten your name to 'Vicky' Victoire."

"Fine with me, Vic was a boy's name anyways," Victoire answered before looking over at Roy, "hey, I remember you, umm, sorry, what was your name again?"

"It's Roy, nice to see you again," Roy replied with a smirk and Victoire positively beamed, "nice to see you too. I'm Victoire. We met at Christmas time but we didn't get a chance to talk much."

"Alright, now that introductions are done can we _please _get going? Lakes are drying and mountains are eroding while we're stuck here!" Vic whined and Teddy laughed as Roy led the way quickly through the gates and eventually onto the train.

* * *

One train later and Teddy found himself in front of a Muggle shopping center.

"Whoa, this place is almost as big as Hogwarts!"

"Nah, from the front probably but Hogwarts is still bigger," Roy said as they walked through the nearest entrance.

"So, where to first?" Victoire asked, actively engaged in their little shopping trip.

"I dunno, this place has everything. Food, clothes, jewellery, toys, books," Vic said, spreading his arms out wide and almost knocking over a clothed mannequin.

"OK so..." Roy started only to be interrupted.

"Food!"

"Toys!"

"Clothes!"

Teddy and the two Vic's stared at each other before they all burst out laughing.

"I see we're gonna have problems," Roy muttered with an exasperated sigh, "Come on, clothes are closest, gotta keep the lady of the house happy," Roy went on, beckoning the rest to follow.

Thus followed Teddy's wonderful adventure in the clothes aisle. He could not be more thrilled...seriously...

"How's this look Teddy?" Victoire asked happily emerging from the change room in a nice light pink blouse.

"It looks great Vicky," Teddy mumbled in exasperation from his position on the nearest couch.

Vicky, who was quite too pleased with herself at the moment to notice Teddy's boredom, went on oblivious.

"Great, I think I'll buy it, or maybe I should get those cute shorts from earlier...hmmm..."

As Vicky went back in the change room to ponder out her desired purchase, Teddy sighed and rubbed his head.

"I think we should have split up," he grumbled.

"Aww come on Ted, don't be a spoil sport," Vic said, slapping Teddy on the back as he sat down next to him.

"But she's taking so long!" Teddy grumbled.

"Yeah well, she's entitled to her fun. Come on, all men have to take their girlfriends clothes shopping once in a while you know."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Then consider this practice for future girlfriends," Vic went on, waving a hand in dismissal to Teddy's claim.

"Just think of how your dad had to go through this with your mom," Roy spoke up from his position seated on the floor in front of the couch.

Teddy thought of the very idea of his mother dragging his rather self-conscious father around shopping in a Muggle shopping mall and sniggered at the thought.

"Hey Teddy, what do you think looks better on me? This T-shirt of this one?" Victoire asked suddenly, displaying said articles of clothing.

"I dunno. Whichever one you want," Teddy replied with a shrug, the very thought of having a nine year old care whether or not something looked good on her was beyond him, it must be the Veela blood. Vicky on the other had didn't seem to approve of Teddy's wishy washy answer and turned instead to Roy.

"Ok, Roy? Which one do you think looks better on me?" she asked and Roy looked up from his Cube that he had been busy playing with to look at the shirts Victoire was presenting him with.

"They both look fine although that one matches your eyes nicely," Roy said and Teddy watched Victoire beam at Roy before running back towards the change room.

"Looks like you've got competition Teddy," Vic declared only to have both Teddy and Roy's glares directed at him.

"Wow," Vic muttered to no one in particular, "Tough crowd."

* * *

Once Victoire had settled on a suitable pair of T-shirt and shorts, the group finally moved out of the clothes aisle and into the toys section.

Teddy, who was staring in almost wonder as a doll talked on its own without the help of magic soon found himself snatched up by Vic.

"No no no, this isn't where the cool stuff is," Vic said, leading Teddy over to another section.

"_This_ is where the cool stuff is," Vic said, spreading his arms out wide as Teddy took in the huge amounts of electronics stacked high amongst the shelves.

"And over here," Vic continued, dragging Teddy on before he could even process what was going on, "here we have the even cooler stuff!" Vic went on with a huge grin.

"The video games huh?" Teddy said with a laugh and Vic's head bobbed up and down in agreement.

"Isn't it great? They've even got consoles here so you can test the games out!" Vic said, nose plastered to the cases that housed said consoles.

"I'll play you," Vic went on, gesturing for Teddy to take a controller.

"I don't know how to play,"

"Well, it's about due time you learnt. Come on,"

It took Teddy a good 10 minutes just to get accustomed to the controllers and another 10 before he actually seemed to enjoy the game. But whether or not he enjoyed the game didn't really matter. Vic won every single match.

"I win again. Hey Vicky, you wanna try?" Vic asked, handing over his controller to Victoire. Hopefully, Teddy would be able to regain some lost pride...

"Player Two. Game over," the machine spoke up.

...or not.

"How did you do that?!" Teddy asked but Vicky could only grin back at him.

"Wanna play again?" she asked and Ted gave a grumble in response.

"Cheer up Ted, it just takes some practice that's all," Vic said with a shrug and Teddy sighed in defeat.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly shouted and both boys froze at the sound, "Wolf cub! Long time no see. Now get out of the way. It's my turn."

Teddy turned and out of the corner of his eye he say Vic give an exasperated sigh, "it's your hair Ted, way too obvious around here," he muttered.

"Kimblee. So nice to see you. You do realize that Roy's still somewhere in this mall right?" Teddy asked to the fourth year standing in front of him.

"And why should I care where that freak of nature is?" Kimblee asked, advancing on Teddy and drawing himself up to his full height which, to Teddy, was pretty tall.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that big bad Kimblee's _afraid_ of him?" Vic teased and Kimblee's furious gaze turned to him.

"What did you say you piece of shit?" he downright snarled.

"That's right. You're scared of Roy. You've been avoiding him ever since that incident after Christmas. I don't blame you, Roy probably made you shit your pants that last time yo-"

"SHUT UP!" Kimblee roared, grabbing the front of Vic's shirt.

"What's the matter?" Teddy called out, feeling the need to intervene, "Mad that he's right?"

"You! Shut your mouth half breed!" Kimblee snarled, "That pathetic Mustang kid can go fuck himself. It's a Muggle mall, you can't use any magic here."

Teddy flinched, he was right.

Thankfully, or rather, unthankfully based on whoever you were referring to, Teddy was saved from having to reply and Vic was saved from getting a fist in the face when a female voice suddenly rang out from behind him.

"Oh! Jason!" Teddy watched as Kimblee's face widened in shock as he let go of Vic and whirled around. There stood Roy who had one of the biggest smirks on his face, but he wasn't the one who had spoken, oh no, the person who had spoken was standing next to Roy and she was a middle aged woman, slightly plump with greying hair and a rather eccentric clothing style.

"M-M-Mother?" Kimblee stuttered, looking from Roy to her and back.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd made such a polite friend?" his mother went on and Teddy took this as his cue to grab Victoire and Vic and run off to the next aisle. Quickly and quietly separating some of the items on the shelf, Teddy and his friends peered out from their position into the soon to be amusing scene before them.

"Who is that anyways?" Victoire whispered, "Some asshole who's got a thing out for Teddy but he's terrified of Roy," Vic replied casually and he and Teddy muffled their snickers behind their hands.

"Shhh, she's talking," Teddy whispered and, feeling quite like children who had just snuck in to their first movie, the group anxiously watched on.

"Mother? Why are you-? How did you-?" Kimblee asked, gesturing towards Roy which Kimblee's mother was positively beaming down on.

"He went right up to me and introduced me as one of your friends. Such a polite child, you don't find many boys out there with the proper respect for Slytherin blood now a days. You should make more friends like him Jason. You might learn something," she went on, patting Roy on the shoulder who smirked back at Kimblee.

Kimblee, at a loss for words, simply gawked back. Oh, how badly Teddy wanted a camera.

"Now come along, we really must really go find that medicine for Pebbles."

"Pebbles?" Roy asked innocently.

"Oh, that's the cat. Unfortunately she has the worst case of diarrhea at the moment." Kimblee's mother replied and Teddy and the two Vic's muffled their laughter into their hands again.

"And we're seeing if some Muggle methods would be better in getting rid of it but this place is awfully big," she finished.

"Oh you'd want the pet care section. If you'd like I can show you around," Roy went on sweetly and Mrs. Kimblee practically beamed.

"Oh, would you mind? That would be very much appreciated Roy, thank you."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all ma'am," Roy finished, turning on his heel and leading Mrs. Kimblee out of the toy section.

Upon passing Kimblee, who was still staring and fuming, Roy gave him the smuggest smirk that Teddy had ever seen before turning and politely asking his mother to follow him.

Now of course, Kimblee wouldn't just stand for that. To be quite honest, Teddy wasn't the least bit surprised when Kimblee took out his wand from inside his sports jacket and, with a muttered incantation, send a blast of magic to Roy's back.

"LOO-" Teddy's shout of warning was instantly cut off when Vic's hand slammed down over his mouth and Teddy watched in amazement as the blast of magic seemed to rebound right off Roy and straight back at Kimblee sending the fourth year flying to the floor.

"You alright there _Jason_?" Roy slurred over his shoulder, "those tiles can be a bit..._unsteady_."

Clearly humiliated and furious, Kimblee leaped to his feet but when his mother turned around he instantly hid his wand back into his jacket.

"I'm fine," Kimblee downright snarled through clenched teeth as he shuffled onwards towards his waiting mother.

Teddy and his friends watched as the awkward procession made themselves out of the toys section of the mall and, just before turning the corner, he saw Roy give their group a thumbs up from behind his back before disappearing around the bend.

With the threat gone, Teddy and his friends took one look at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Did you see his face?! It was priceless!" Vic cried and Teddy doubled over laughing.

"Your friends are awesome Ted," Victoire said once their fits of giggles were over and Teddy couldn't help but feel the same.

* * *

"Alright, now we're finally at the food. What's on the list Ted?" Vic asked nonchalantly as Teddy took out the shopping list from his mother.

"Corn, mushrooms, lettuce, tomatoes, salmon, eggs and whatever else we can buy with the remaining money," Teddy finished.

"Great, it's like some huge scavenger hunt. You get the first two things, Vicky and I will get the rest. Bet we can get them faster than you," Vic teased, grabbing Victoire and dragging her off.

"Can we check out the candy aisle later?" she asked.

"You bet, it'll blow your socks off," Vic replied with a grin and Teddy raised an eyebrow at the Muggle expression.

Fifteen minutes later and Teddy and his friends had managed to round up everything easily enough.

"Well, I got here first," Teddy muttered to himself, "now where are those two?"

"Oi! Ted!" Vic suddenly shouted from down the aisles and several people people turned to look at the loud intruder.

"Pipe it down would you Vic? And where's Victoire?" Teddy asked, confused as his friend ran up to him alone.

"She's protecting it. Now come on. Easter gifts are in right?" Vic asked frantically, grabbing Teddy by the arm and practically dragging him off.

"Where the heck are we going?"

"You'll see...almost there...and...TADA!" Vic shouted, and Teddy looked past his friend and stared.

"Whoa," was the only thing that escaped his lips for there, right in front of him was a chocolate bar as big as Victoire who was standing right next to it, protecting it from any onlookers who would want to steal their precious find.

"What do you think Teddy? I doubt even Honeydukes makes chocolate this big!" Victoire shouted as the duo made their way towards her.

"It must be pretty expensive," Teddy said regretfully. To be quite honest he'd love to buy a chocolate bar that size. It was probably ever kid's dream.

"Not really, Easter's almost over so it's on sale. I guess they want to get rid of it before it rots or something. What do you say Ted? Your dad likes chocolate right? And I dunno about you but I think he deserves an Easter present," Vic said with a huge grin.

"We could all pitch in," a certain someone spoke up from behind the group and Teddy spun around.

"Roy! How'd you find us?"

"I could hear Vic all the way from across the mall," Roy replied with a smirk, "and I'm sure you'll all be happy to know that Pebbles will be in good hands once a certain someone gives her the proper antibiotics."

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Vic replied with false affection and the whole group burst into giggles.

"All right, now what're we gonna do with that?" Roy asked.

"It's too good of a find to pass up!" Vic argued and Victoire nodded her head vigorously in agreement.

"I know but how the heck are we supposed to lug it around?" Roy asked, and everyone frowned.

"You guys could drop it off with me when you drop me off with my family in a bit and then you can pick it up later in the day," Victoire suggested and Roy looked thoughtfull.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Roy said, nodding, "What do you think Ted?"

"I think it's a great idea! Besides, my dad loves chocolate!"

_"And knowing him. He'll be forced to share,"_ Teddy thought with a rather evil grin.

* * *

Leaving the mall and hitching a train, Teddy and his friends managed to get to the Leaky Cauldron right on time with only a few awkward looks from passersby's as Teddy and Vic happily carried their enormous chocolate bar over their heads.

"See you later Ted!" Victoire shouted, waving as Teddy dropped her off with the rest of her family.

"And you better hurry before I eat your present here," Bill called out as he tried to distract his other children from the head turning bar of chocolate.

"So, we've got a few more hours. Where to next?" Teddy asked once saying good bye to Victoire.

"I dunno about you guys but I'm getting hungry," Vic said happily before throwing his arms around Roy and Teddy, "and I know just the place."

* * *

"Internet. Cafe...what's that?" Ted asked, looking up at the sign of the little corner store.

"This, Teddy my friend is the best thing since sliced bread!" Vic shouted, waving his arms frantically to prove his point.

"He means the Internet," Roy muttered to Teddy as Vic happily pushed the two into the cafe.

"This Teddy is a computer. You can do everything with this!" Vic said enthusiastically and several patrons of the cafe turned to look quizzically at the trio.

"You can watch videos, talk to people, buy groceries, look up random shit, read the news, play games..." Vic went on and on until Teddy thought his head was going to explode. Could such a small machine really do all that?

"But it's no fun just talking about it!" Vic went on, "come on, I'll show you. What do you want to do first?"

"uhh..." Teddy stuttered, shooting Roy a helpless glance but Roy just gave him a smirk and went back to browsing the menu of food and drinks.

In the end, things worked out pretty well, Teddy was fascinated at the abilities the small machine before him had and he would have spent hours on it had Roy not interrupted and said they had to get home.

"Aww, five more minutes?" Teddy whined, seemingly absorbed in a game of Tetris. A small part of his mind wondered how he was able to key in commands to an inorganic screen without the need of magic or at least wires but that scientific part of his mind quickly died down.

"See Ted. You need a computer. Then we can set you up with an e-mail address and everything," Vic said as they walked out of the cafe.

"Yeah. I'll ask my dad," Teddy replied happily, "what do you guys wanna do tomorrow?"

"Wanna do this again?" Roy asked with a shrug and Teddy nodded eagerly until Vic wrapped around him enthusiastically.

"Yeah! We can go to the science museum and maybe the imperial war museum and the natural history museum to see the dinosaurs! Oh! And the Royal Air Force museum to look at the airplanes!"

"What's with you and things that fly?" Teddy asked, laughing as Vic continued to blurt out all sorts of interesting places to check out in London.

"And maybe if you're feeling really touristy we'll check out Buckingham Palace and Trafalgar Square but that's kinda old school..." Vic said trailing off in thought before giving a shrug and another pat on Teddy's back.

"Don't worry Ted, by the end of this holiday you'll be cruising mainstream with your eyes closed."

* * *

To Remus' rather comfort and joy, the boys had gotten back on time and in one piece although he couldn't say that his eyes didn't widen in the slightest when they came back sporting a chocolate bar the size of a child.

"Hey dad! Look what we got!" Teddy shouted enthusiastically, "Happy Easter!"

_"Well, there goes all the money in the vault...but it does look like money well spent,"_ Remus thought to himself, staring in awe at the chocolate just waiting to be eaten. However, his trance was broken when his wife came over and swatted him on the arm.

"None of that until after dinner. Now you boys go clean up while we get dinner ready," Tonks said with a grin and Remus just barely hid the pout that was beginning to form. Since when did Tonks act all..._motherly_?

Bath and dinner was a relatively quiet affair and it wasn't until Remus had settled down for some reading before bed that he noticed Teddy was acting a bit...out of sorts...for starters, his hair was brown...

"Ted?" he asked the boy hovering by the doorway, "Something the matter?"

"Not really..." Teddy started before Vic also appeared in the doorway and gave his friend a little push giving Teddy the momentum to make it to the couch and wrap his arms around his totally confused father.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Teddy asked suddenly in a sickly sweet voice. Remus paused in his reading. Well, this was new.

"Sure you have Ted...," Remus said, trying and probably failing to keep the confusion in his voice.

"And do you love me too?" Teddy asked and Remus swore Vic was laughing behind his hand.

"...Yes..." Remus went on.

"And would you do anything for me since you love me so much?" Teddy went on and something went off in Remus' head. He relaxed all his muscles and gave a sigh, "What do you want Ted?" he sighed, giving the boy a look that clearly said the gig was up.

He was greeted with shock turquoise hair and a huge grin.

"Can we get a computer?!"

* * *

_AN: Honestly, it didn't even occur to me that Victor would be the opposite gender name for Victoire when I picked Vic's name. I wasn't even thinking about Victoire at the time..._


	25. Chapter 25

The rest of Easter break passed by in a flash. Teddy was kept much occupied with Vic's insistence to show him around the rest of London and hey, it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy it. He had to hand it to those Muggles, their paintings might not talk, their statues might not move but really, in the age of computers, nothing was impossible when done in digital...at least that's what Roy had said.

Those Muggles sure knew how to make the most of what they had. No wonder Roy seemed to enjoy the Muggle world more and now that Teddy had had a taste of it he had to agree that it was very interesting.

Unfortunately, that didn't mean that the wizarding world wasn't front and foremost in Teddy's life. This was bad considering that with the adventure and excitement, Teddy and Vic had completely neglected the rest of their Easter homework.

"This sucks!" Teddy grumbled on the floor of his room in Gryffindor Tower.

"Cheer up Ted," Vic supplied, feeding Fuzz a small bit of cheese "At least Roy got us the books. Now all we have to do is write it,"

"Says the guy who's busy feeding a Puffskein," Teddy muttered, rolling his eyes, "Think I can be like Roy and skip herbology? Then I don't have to do the homework,"

Vic shrugged as a response and went back to his history essay while Teddy sighed and started on his herbology. For the next two hours there was complete silence except for the rustle of paper and the scratching of quills on parchment. As the moon rose higher and higher in the sky the boys lit candles but other than that they were motionless.

Finally, as Teddy finished his Potions assignment, they were done.

"Finally," Teddy groaned, head flopping forward to pool in his arms.

"That wasn't so bad. What time is it?" Vic asked as he set about returning all his work to his school bag.

"I dunno. Past ten by now," Teddy mumbled as he too began putting away his things.

"Think Xavia's gonna be in tomorrow?"

Teddy suddenly looked up and Vic gave a mental wince. He shouldn't have mentioned Xavia. Not until tomorrow at least.

"I dunno, is she in her office?"

"Wait, Ted. No. We should get to bed," Vic said reaching to grab Teddy's arm but Teddy waved him off and instead took out the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Teddy muttered, pointing his wand at the map as Vic sighed in defeat.

"I'll just put the stuff away th-"

"She's in her office!" Teddy shouted and it took Vic a good three seconds to recover from his interruption and process what Teddy had just said.

"...WHAT?!"

"She's in her office! Look!" Teddy whispered having just realized that their shouting could get them into trouble so late at night.

"But I thought she wasn't allowed in the school until at least holidays were over," Vic whispered urgently back as he took in the little dot that was indeed in Xavia's office.

"Come on, let's go."

"What? Now? Ted! Wait!" Vic shouted but the turquoise haired boy was already out the door.

"...We are so screwed..."

* * *

"What the bloody hell do you think you can do? Ted?" Vic asked having caught up with Ted as he navigated a series of interconnected passageways with the help of the Map.

"Catch her in the act,"

"And how the bloody hell are you gonna do that?!"

"It'll come to me,"

Vic sighed, where was Roy when you needed him?

_"Oh yeah, probably sleeping in his dorms like every normal student right now!"_ Vic thought to himself.

"What's she doing?" Teddy asked as they exited the passageway and moved to stand behind a stone pillar down the hall from Xavia's office.

Vic, dragged out of his musings by Teddy's voice quickly looked over.

The moon wasn't nearly full enough to be able to illuminate the corridor and to Vic, all he saw was a dark blob moving slightly here and there accompanied by the faint sound of rattling.

"She can't get in?" Vic asked, perplexed, it shouldn't be so hard to get into your own office after all.

"No, that can't be it, her dot was definitely in her office a few minutes ago," Teddy whispered, taking out his Map once more only to be grabbed by Vic.

"Screw that! Hide!"

Instantly the boys flattened themselves behind the pillar as Xavia, having finished whatever it was that she was doing, headed back down the corridor towards the stairs.

When she had rounded the corner the two boys poked their heads out once more.

"Why isn't she using the Floo?" Teddy whispered and Vic shrugged.

"It's probably being monitored."

"Then how'd she get in?"

And again, Vic could only shrug.

With a frustrated huff Teddy's grip on the Map tightened. It was too dark to read it but they couldn't just let Xavia slip through their fingers again.

"Let's go,"

"Are you sure that's a good-"Vic started only to have Teddy disappear into the shadows of the corridor.

Vic rolled his eyes and followed only to suddenly slam into Teddy's back who had stopped suddenly. With a sense of dread, Vic looked up. Right into the eyes of

"...Headmistress McGonagall?" Teddy asked but the Headmistress, looking pissed beyond belief, ignored the question.

"And what are you boys doing here so late at night?" she said in a deadly whisper and Vic and Teddy instinctively took a step back but McGonagall was too quick. In a flash, Teddy found the Map he was holding snatched out of his hands.

"I'll be taking this. Now get back to your rooms both of you. Ten points from Gryffindor," McGonagall said tersely and Vic opened his mouth to protest but Teddy jerked his arm away.

"Come on Vic. We'd better get going,"

Vic sighed and took a deep breath to stop his need to yell and silently followed Teddy down the hall. He could practically feel the Headmistress' glare on the back of his head but what concerned him the most was Teddy's reaction, surely after so much coaxing to 'let's do this' and 'let's do that' he could have put up a better fight!

"What's the matter with you Ted?"

"What do you mean?" Teddy responded automatically.

"Well, normally you would have said something..." Vic went on gesturing wildly to put emphasis on the point.

"...I don't think that's McGonagall," Teddy started and Vic raised his eyebrow.

"Then who do you think it was?"

"Xavia."

Now it was Vic's turn to pause.

"...Okaaay...umm how?"

"Remember those Death Eaters always said stuff about Polyjuice Potion? I bet you that was Xavia. I didn't say anything because there was like a fifty fifty percent chance it really was McGonagall...and if it was her then we'd be screwed," Teddy whispered even though there was really no one in this part of the castle so late at night.

"Yeah, she let us off easy but she took our Map," Vic complained and Teddy suddenly realized the seriousness of the situation.

"Maybe we can get Roy to draw a new one and then we can charm it back up again," Teddy offered and Vic nodded.

"Well, let's just go to bed. We'll ask Roy about it in the morning."

* * *

Unfortunately, having gone to bed so late, Teddy and Vic didn't get a chance to talk to Roy before breakfast because they were too busy sleeping in.

Bursting through the door of the Potion's classroom, Teddy and Vic realized that their spots up at the front had been compromised by two Slytherin girls and Roy gave them an apologetic glance for giving up their seats. Instead, they flopped down in the two remaining seats at the back of the class before Snape had the time to sneer at them.

"This sucks. I told you we should have just gone to bed." Vic sighed, pooling his head in his arms as Teddy got out his homework.

"Homework, Sage?" Snape drawled and Vic instantly jerked upright.

"Uh? Oh. Yeah. Sorry professor," Vic said hastily as he struggled to take out his Potion's homework. Meanwhile, as Teddy passed over his own homework, Snape handed back their previous assignments.

"Hey, look at that Vic, a solid A!" Teddy said happily, displaying his assignment to a Victor who was busy scowling at his B.

"Aww come on, cheer up. It's not that bad."

"I guess...I'll probably kick your ass in Astronomy anyways."

For the rest of Potions class, Teddy and Vic were much too busy with trying to perfect their Boil Cure Potions to really think of anything else.

And as Transfiguration and History passed they were thrown head first back into Teddy's comfortable wizarding world. To be honest, after a week of learning about Muggle technology, Teddy found it difficult to shift back in to the proper mindset and as a result he found that the snuffbox he had transfigured from a mouse still had fur and whiskers.

The rest of the day was also spent like that. History, Herbology and Astronomy were lecture subjects and as a result Teddy's mind kept wandering to thoughts like "I wonder what subjects Muggles get taught?" and "are they allowed computers in class like how we're allowed wands?"

How was it that Roy was able to so easily shift from one world or another?

It wasn't until Teddy walked into the Defense classroom that he remembered to even ask Roy about the recreation of the Marauder's Map. However, explaining would take a while and not wanting to get in trouble by his own father, he discreetly slipped a note that simple said _"need to talk after class. Remind me."_

When class finally ended and all three boys had victoriously received "A"s in their previous Defense assignments they made for the common rooms to get ready for dinner and once again, met up by the Astronomy Tower.

"Yeah, I can redraw the map but I don't know how to charm it," Roy said as the three boys made their way to the dinner table.

"You mean with all those books you read there's nothing in there?" Teddy asked. He'd been pretty sure that Professor Sloane had given Roy almost every single charms book in existence by now.

"Not that I remember...and I remember a lot," Roy said, frowning to himself and shifting through his large mental catalogue of facts.

"Whatever charm that thing used was either dropped from the curriculum or never put in in the first place. Professor Sloane only gave me books used in the curriculum. You might have to ask your dad," Roy went on and Teddy frowned, he did not want to have to tell his father that he'd gotten his map confiscated.

"Nah, let's do some research. It's got to be in the library somewhere right?" Teddy asked hopefully and Roy shrugged.

"Yeah but don't you have homework?" Roy asked and Teddy sighed in defeat.

"To mix studying and school on top of plotting out all of Hogwarts and researching the charms needed to conceal the map and track the people. How had his father done it?"

"I can probably look it up when you guys are in Herbology and Astronomy," Roy offered and Teddy brightend.

"If you could do that it'd be great!"

"You know. I think the Professors are gonna fail you if you don't start showing up for your classes Roy," Vic interrupted but Roy waved his brother off.

"If I fail two of the eight classes I won't have to repeat the year."

"Yeah but you'll be held back in that class," Vic pointed out only to sigh in annoyance when Roy simply shrugged.

"It's not like I really need an OWL for those subjects anyways,"

"Whatever, if you want to skip subjects up until fifth year when you can finally drop them then go right on ahead," Vic sighed as he grabbed Teddy and went off to the opposite ends of the Great Hall where their fellow Gryffindors sat.

"See you later Roy!" Teddy called out from behind his back and Roy gave a casual wave in response.


	26. Chapter 26

The next two weeks went by with little success on the map. Roy had finished drawing up the plans by the first week but no matter what he couldn't find a way to charm it just right. As the days trickled by Teddy was getting more and more frustrated.

He hadn't seen Xavia ever since Easter, with McGonagall and sometimes even Snape filling in for her classes but that didn't mean she was free as a bird. They'd tried opening her office door only to find it locked and a simple "Alohomora" wasn't enough to open it.

He was trying to help as much as he could but he and Vic were caught up with homework and Duelling Club so the only time they got much researching done was on the weekends.

As a new Saturday came around, Teddy and his friends finally conceded defeat. "I think we're gonna have to ask your dad," Vic finally sighed as they replaced the books they had been browsing back onto the shelf.

Teddy frowned. He'd hoped to avoid this but there really wasn't much he could do about it. Sure Roy's printed map worked fine direction wise but no one wanted the map to fall into the wrong hands and be read by the rest of the school.

"It'll take forever if we keep going like this and by the time I'm done, _if _we're done, it'll be exam time," Roy pointed out and Teddy sighed, grudgingly admitting that he was right.

"Cheer up Ted. Just say that you want to know how the charm works. You don't have to say you got it taken. Hell, we can say we want to make our own map with _our_ names on it...come to think of it. That would be cool!" Vic said, excitedly and Teddy laughed.

"OK fine. I'll ask after dinner...no, wait, it's the weekend, my dad goes home right after dinner so he can cook for my mom...OK, I'll ask _at _dinner...but _you're_ covering for me," Teddy went on, pointing a rather accusing finger at Vic who gave a mock salute.

"Sure thing boss."

The rest of the day was spent doing little of anything except think of ways to play off on why exactly the boys needed to make _another_ map. The boys had finished their homework and the library was filling up quickly with the most studious students getting ready for their exams, especially those preparing for their OWLs and NEWTs.

Not wanting to be in a room full of fifth and sixth years, Teddy and his friends agreed that a game of soccer was indeed in order and went out onto the Hogwarts grounds.

"Ahh, I love spring!" Vic shouted out to the world, standing on top of rock and practically screaming at the top of his lungs. A few feet away, the Hufflepuff Quidditch team looked towards them wondering who was interrupting their practice session and Roy and Teddy quickly dragged Vic off the rock and ushered him in the direction of the lake.

After an intense game of three way soccer and a quick shower, Teddy and his friends quickly headed for the Great Hall for dinner. Thankfully, they were earlier than Professor Lupin thus saving Teddy from the rather embarrassing task of getting up to go to the teacher's table.

Splitting up with Roy to head to their respective tables, Teddy found himself constantly look up towards the entrance of the Great Hall as slowly, more and more people filled in.

"Where is he?" Teddy sighed, frustrated as he looked up to find only a brown haired boy with his head buried in a book.

"Relax Ted it's only-"

"There he is!" Teddy suddenly shouted, cutting Vic off as he gestured to his father.

Having seen the bight turquoise hair bobbing up and down as his son waved to him, Remus raised an eyebrow and quickly made his way over to the pair, passing the boy with his head still buried in the book.

Remus was tempted to say that if that boy kept walking and reading he was bound to fall and trip and be made a fool of in front of the rest of the school. He'd know, he'd done it countless times before when he was a student. Actually there had been that one time when Sirius had come over and slapped him on the back and he'd went flying into a plate of mashed potatoes, taking out some poor innocent wiener dogs and a plate of eggs while he was at it...

However, unlike him, the boy seemed to be taking his time and Remus bit off any remarks as he passed and went over to his son and his friend who were still gesturing for him.

"What's with the sudden excitement?" Remus asked, curious. It wasn't often Teddy desired his father's attention when amongst so many other students.

"Can you teach us how to make our own Map?"

Remus raised an eyebrow but gave an amused chuckle non the less.

"What's the matter? The old map not good enough?" Remus teased and Teddy gave a rather hollow laugh back.

"No! It's just that we want to make our own Professor," Vic went on, waving his arms with exaggerated excitement.

"Don't you boys have exams to study for?"

"It's May. Exams aren't for another month._ Please_ dad."

"No."

"Yes! See, I told you Ted he'd say...wait what?"

Remus gave an amused chuckle at the looks of horror on the two boys' faces.

"Relax Ted, of course I'll teach you. Wouldn't be much a teacher and a father if I didn't," Remus went on trying to muffle a laugh.

"Daaad," Teddy whined, giving his father a playful push away causing Remus to unfortunately crash into the boy with the book walking down the hall.

Quickly regaining his footing, Remus was quick to turn around and apologize but he only got as far as a quick "sorry" before a sigh made him freeze in his tracks.

For, right in front of him, was a brown haired boy that, on normal days, went by the name of Teddy Lupin.

* * *

Remus whipped his head around to find that his real son with the now standard blue hair was just as surprised as he was. However, he didn't really have the time to do a double take before a spell slammed into him and Remus found himself flipping right over the Gryffindor table and slamming into the opposite wall.

"Bloody hell," Remus thought to himself as he fell to the floor and tried to regain the wind that had been knocked out of him.

Suddenly, someone screamed and Remus' eye's snapped open.

All he saw was black.

Something extremely heavy landed on his stomach, knocking any remaining breath out of his lungs while two other dark figures grabbed his arms.

As Remus felt his wand go skidding away from him as he struggled, his brain picked up with him and he realized the black figures were actually people dressed in dark hooded robes.

One of which was pointing a wand to his face.

Remus' hand groped desperately for his wand lying a few feet away from him but someone holding him down kicked it away with a malicious grin.

The tip of the wand pointed at Remus started to glow as he continued to struggle much to the amusement of the three men holding him down.

And then, long since panic had settled in. Something else kicked in causing Remus to suddenly pause. If his arms were free he would have smacked himself for being such an idiot.

He was a wizard. He had been a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Hell, he was the defense against the dark arts teacher and you don't get that position by always relying on your wand.

With a muttered incantation, Bluebell flames sparked to life in his hands and managed to catch the hem of the Death Eaters' robe. In an instant, the blue fire had spread causing two strangled yelps. The grip on Remus's arms lessened slightly and Remus quickly managed to wrench one arm free.

Quickly, he grabbed onto the tip of the wand pointed at his face and jerked it away from him just in time for a beam of red light to come shooting out, hitting the stone wall behind them and causing a landslide of shattered rocks to rain down. At the same time, Remus drew up his legs and gave the other man a firm kick in the face causing him to stumble backwards as Remus rolled out from the other Death Eater's grasp on his arm.

In the process, the back of his mind registered the pounding feet of children and spells and hexes fired at unknown assailants. Quickly he glanced around. Children were everywhere. Some had taken on offensive roles and were trying their best to stall the dark robed figures scattered throughout the Great Hall. Several of the older students were defending their younger friends with shielding charms as prefects ushered them out of through the large double doors. Other students who couldn't possibly travel that far were huddling together under the tables and benches.

Where were the teachers?

Remus ducked a purple hex rebounding off a student's shield as he scrambled to gain footing on the floor littered with stones of the nearby wall from earlier. Finally, he turned his gaze to the teacher's table only to find all of them with their wands up. Yet, they seemed to be repelled by some unknown force, unable to cross an imaginary line.

"What the heck?" Remus thought, swivelling his head to the other side of the hall where students of all ages were still busy fleeing the hall. People could get out but they couldn't get in? Something clicked in Remus' head.

_"Age Line."_

Almost identical to the charm teachers put up during Triwizard Tournaments so students below a certain age weren't capable of putting their name into the cup to enter. It seemed that instead of people being too young to pass the line, now people over a certain age couldn't get in...so it was pretty fortunate Remus had already been "in" in the first place.

A dark figure suddenly appeared in Remus' peripheral but with a quick wave of his hand a shield was constructed and the blast of magic sent his way rebounded off towards the ceiling. Remus winced as a part of the enchanted ceiling took the brunt of the spell but quickly swivelled his attention back to his new opponent.

Only for that opponent to disappear right before his very eyes.

_"What the- ?!"_

Remus spun around. No doubt the enemy would try to get him from behind but he was wrong for, a split second later, the enemy suddenly appeared above him and Remus barely had the time to jump out of the way of the incoming spell aimed at his head.

_"But how-?!" _Remus thought to himself in mid leap, trying to distance himself from his enemy only for him to appear behind him.

The next spell launched Remus right off his feet but he managed to catch himself before he crashed once more into the nearby wall. Thinking on his feet, Remus automatically ran out towards the Gryffindor table. If he stayed against the wall he'd be cornered. Not to mention that he had to find his wand.

Unfortunately, his plans were put on hold when, again, someone appeared in his peripheral and with a frustrated sigh he levitated the fallen rocks on the floor and sent them crashing onto the Death Eater's head. Hopefully that'd slow them down a bit. Now where was his bloody wand? He couldn't keep doing these little wandless magic tricks.

Another Death Eater appeared, seemingly out from nowhere. With a frown Remus quickly put up his shield only for the spell fired at him to miss it altogether instead choosing to whizz by his left shoulder.

It hadn't been aimed at him.

Remus whipped his head around, following the streak of red light as it made its way over the Gryffindor table, into the crowd of students...and straight towards a certain turquoise haired boy standing in the middle of the hall.

"Ted!"

_"What's he doing?!"_ Remus thought, panic settling in as he leaped over the Gryffindor table and landed at a run.

"Get down. Get down . GET DOWN!"

Teddy on the other hand was oblivious to his father's warning as he starred mutely at the red streak of magic hurtling towards him. Eyes widened, feet frozen, he gaped openly in terror and shock before his view was blocked by a rather familiar back.

_"Dad?"_

The beam hit Remus full in the chest, knocking the breath out of him before he even had the chance to put up a decent shield. It felt like he'd been hit by a sledgehammer and the force was strong enough so that he practically flew the width of the Great Hall, landing heavily on top of the Slytherin table at the end of the room.

"DAD!" Teddy shouted, horrified at what he'd just let happen. He watched his father roll over onto his side with what looked like a muffled groan but his worry was put on hold when he felt a firm tug on his hand.

"Your dad's gonna be fine Ted now get down here before you lose a head!" Vic shouted up at him from his position underneath the Hufflepuff table.

With a quick glance up at his father, Teddy allowed Vic to pull him down under the protection of the table which housed several other terrified students.

Remus on the other hand was only thinking about breathing. He hadn't been hit by a full out Cruciatus in years and even with lycanthropic stamina and strength it took his aging body a lot more time to recover from it. Unfortunately for Remus, he didn't have much time to just lie sprawled out on a table. Instead, it seemed that just after he'd rolled over, with every intent to curl up into a feotle position, Death Eaters had already magically appeared out of nowhere and Remus couldn't help but hiss out a sigh of annoyance.

It wasn't the fact that he was going to be shot when he was already down. It was also the fact that he had no clue where Teddy was or how the Death Eaters had managed to enter the castle in the first place.

_"You can't apparate or dissapparate on the grounds,"_ Remus thought to himself as his brain desperately scrambled to come up with an escape plan.

As the Death Eaters raised their wands, Remus waited. He'd have to time this just right if he was going to get out of here.

As soon as he saw red lights streaming towards him, Remus was quick to roll right off the table, one spell singed his cloak but Remus ignored it, switching direction and rolling under the table instead.

Scrambling to a crouch Remus through his hands up and levitated the table off the ground, sending it crashing on top of the row of Death Eaters in front of him. Not watching the Death Eaters crumble at the weight of the heavy table, Remus whirled around and, with a surprising amount of concentration, sent the stone wall behind the second row of Death Eaters crumbling to the ground.

_"That should slow them down,"_ Remus thought as he sprinted back towards the other end of the hall. Leaping over the row of Death Eaters stuck under the table his eyes searing desperately for his wand. Under the rubble? Had some picked it up? Was it right where he'd last seen it?

_"There!"_

Remus' did a double take at his innocent wand sticking out of a canopy of rubble and broke out into a sprit.

He was almost there when a Death Eater apparated right in front of him but Remus couldn't stop now.

With agility that could rival men half his age. Remus threw his legs out and skidded right underneath the outstretched wand. Grabbing his wand in mid skid, Remus muttered a quick Stupefy at the surprised Death Eater behind him before hastily getting back to his feet.

Now armed and dangerous Remus made short work of the three Death Eaters harassing a group of children only for slight pops making him pause. Glancing around quickly his face grew into a small smirk.

As house elves apparated into the Hall, grabbing as many children as they could before disappearing, Remus felt like a tiny weight had been lifted.

House Elves, not being humans, were unaffected by wizard spells including anti- apparation charms and age lines. Remus supposed he'd had to give McGonagall some credit.

"Dad! Duck!"

Remus obeyed the warning without a thought, only turning to face his enemy after a streak of purple light had finished flying over him.

"Sorry dad!"

Remus looked over, it seemed like Teddy had done a pretty good job with a shield charm but that didn't stop random spells to ricochet into other people.

"Baubillious," Remus muttered and a streak of white lightning flew out of his wand and struck the Death Eater terrorizing the children under the Hufflepuff table.

"Get out of here!" Remus shouted over to his son, barely avoiding a hex aimed his way.

"Great. Not again."

Soon, Remus found himself facing off against two more Death Eaters. He hoped Teddy would have the sense to get the heck out of here before things got any worse (because yes, things can _always_ get worse).

"Dad!" Teddy shouted to his father only to have a firm tug on his collar send him back down onto the floor.

"He can handle himself now let's get out of here!" Vic hissed, throwing up a shield charm as a stray spell came their way.

"I need to find Roy!"

Teddy cast one look to his father who was busy duelling off a duo of Death Eaters before giving a determined nod to his friend.

"I don't see him. He's probably gotten out by now," Teddy shouted over the din, eyes scouring the nearly destroyed Great Hall for any signs of his other friend.

"Well then come on. We should get out of here!" Vic said, beckoning Teddy to follow but Teddy stubbornly shook his head.

"I'm staying here. You go."

Vic gave Teddy a "what the fuck are you crazy?!" look before sighing.

"Promise me you won't get frickin _killed_?"

"Deal."

Vic rolled his eyes and his friend but took off at a frantic crawl underneath the Hufflepuff table. He could follow the table all the way to the end of the hall and out the doors as long as no one got in his way.

Unfortunately, the first thing Vic noticed when he left the Great Hall were several students holding their own duels out in the landing of the stairwell. Several first years were cowering behind suits of armour as their older friends repelled the Death Eaters with little success.

_"The teachers should be able to get here shouldn't they?"_ Vic thought to himself in confusion only to see one lone Death Eater approaching a group of kids from behind.

"Oh no you don't!" Vic muttered, taking off and flying towards the perpetrator, successfully tackling him to the ground.

With the wind knocked out of him, the Death Eater gave a small groan giving Vic enough time to take out his wand but not before the hood fell back from the Death Eater's face.

Vic starred, frozen in shock and a feeling of dread.

"...Dad?"

_"Imperio"_


	27. Chapter 27

Teddy watched Vic leave the Great Hall through the large double doors but he quickly turned his attention back to the scene before him after a stray spell set the Hufflepuff table on fire.

"I have to get out of here," Teddy muttered to himself as he quickly summoned up his shield with a simple Protego and, timing it just right, raced out from underneath the Hufflepuff table and made a dash back to the Gryffindor one.

A spell was fired his way and Teddy's shield took the brunt of it. Teddy noticed the scowling Death Eater when his curse was repelled and the other man was just about to send out another one when, right before his eyes, his wand glowed a fiery red and disintegrated into ash. Teddy didn't pause to wonder what the heck had happened. Nor did he bother looking further as the Death Eater gave a delayed cry of pain at his now charred hand.

Instead he threw himself underneath the table, skidding to a halt safely with the thick piece of wood above him and the benches on either side.

"How's it going Ted?" a rather casual voice spoke up and Teddy snapped his eyes opened.

"Roy?!" Teddy asked, getting up quickly into a seated position to find his friend crouched in front of him with his typical smirk.

"Nice to see you too. Have you seen my brother?" Roy asked only for Teddy to gap at him in disbelief.

"He just went out looking for you!"

Roy frowned at this news. "And I went all the ways here just to look for you two," he sighed in frustration, "where were you guys anyways?"

"We were underneath the Hufflepuff table. We didn't see you so Vic thought you went out already and he followed."

"You guys couldn't just check behind you first?!"

Teddy was just about to reply when all of a sudden a horrible cracking sound was heard.

"Get down!" Roy shouted, tackling Teddy to the side as a spell formed a huge hole in the middle of the table right where Teddy's head had been earlier.

"This is dangerous. Come on, we should go too," Roy muttered, rolling over and getting back into his crouch.

"I'm not leaving," Teddy repeated, face contorting into a stubborn expression as if daring Roy to say otherwise.

"You'll get blown to smithereens if you stay!" Roy argued, wincing as a hex hit the table causing the wood to creak and groan in protest.

"No I won't. I'm staying here," Teddy replied.

"What do you think you can accomplish by being here?!"

"I dunno. I'll think of something. I don't want to leave while others are still fighting."

Roy gave Ted a pointed look. "You want to fight too?"

Teddy paused. He _did_ want to fight but at the same time he was scared of doing so. What if he just made things worse for everyone else? He didn't want spells to rebound off his shields and strike his own comrades like last time.

Teddy was jerked out of his thoughts by a loud BANG and sparks danced in the air about everyone's head, fizzling out before reaching the floor.

"What was tha-

Another bang and the Gryffindor table Teddy and Roy were hiding underneath suddenly rose up into the air and skidded against the floor with a horrible screeching sound.

"Shit," Teddy heard Roy mutter as they scrambled to their feet. Teddy hurriedly took out his wand as they found themselves surrounded by Death Eaters.

"You wanted a fight Ted?" Roy muttered as flames started seeping through the cracks along the stone floor.

"Because you just got one,"

"Guess I better be careful of what I wish for huh?" Teddy said, trying to make light of the situation as he and Roy moved to stand back to back.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that," Roy said in reply and the two boys smirked to no one in particular before springing into action.

* * *

Remus, on the other hand had been busy fighting off a small handful of Death Eaters before the large bang had lit up the ceiling like fireworks.

Not wanting to pay it much attention Remus kept going before realizing that the people in front of him were multiplying. In a blink of an eye Remus was nicely trapped by a ring of a good two dozen Death Eaters.

The bang must have been a signal. Probably telling the Death Eaters to stop fooling around and take out the major threat before it was too late.

_"Well, this can't be too hard,"_ Remus thought to himself although his head and his heart were severely disagreeing with each other right about now.

A streak of white lighting was sent his direction and Remus countered it with a spell of his own causing the two spells to collide in mid air.

"Confringo" Remus muttered and a large explosion rocked several Death Eaters off their feet.

Trying to make a break for it from the gap that had opened up was still impossible though because just as Remus took a step, his route was blocked up by even more Death Eaters.

_"Bloody hell,"_

Remus shot off a series of spells while using his hand to set up a shield but to his frustration none of his spells seemed to be doing anything to lower the numbers.

"Now. Now. That's quite enough," a voice echoed throughout the crowd and Remus froze. He knew that voice. He'd known that voice since he was eight years old.

The crowd parted and Remus tensed further, pointing his wand at his target.

"Now Remus. I wouldn't be pointing that at people if I were you," Greyback went on as the group of Death Eaters fully separated to reveal the man in question, standing tall and face lit up with amusement.

The source of such amusement was immediately noticed when another figure stepped into view. Remus' eyes widened as he took in the two people before him.

A man that should have been long dead was holding a struggling blue haired boy in a chokehold, wand pointed at the boy's throat.

_"Ted..."_

"Expelliarmus!" Greyback suddenly shouted and, completely caught off guard, Remus' wand flew into the air and into the mob of cloaked figures behind him.

In an instant, several Death Eaters came to his side and pushed Remus down to his knees, holding out his arms in a way that made Remus feel even more pathetic.

"Now," Greyback went on quite pleasantly with his wand pointed at Remus' face, "I think it's time we had a little talk."

* * *

"Ted!" Roy shouted as he watched his friend being dragged away.

"Get out of my way!"

In a roaring inferno, several Death Eaters were swallowed up in emerald flames as the Slytherin boy tried to get to his friend.

A number of random spells and hexes were thrown his way but Roy didn't even bother with a shield.

A few stray spells hit him but Roy's best reaction was a wince before his flames intensified and sheared through a good half of the hall almost incinerating everything in its path.

_"Come on come on. Why are there so many of them?!"_ Roy thought to himself. Just because their spells couldn't hurt him didn't mean that the sheer number of Death Eaters wouldn't slow him down and they were succeeding in that part.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him and Roy felt instant relief at the sight.

"Vic! Where the bloody hell have you been?! Help out already!" Roy shouted, through his flames.

Without waiting for a reply Roy turned his back on his brother and sent out another stream of fire towards his enemies.

"Imperio," Vic mumbled and Roy looked up in surprise before throwing himself to the floor in panic.

Roy pulled himself to his feet and rounded on the person who had shot off the spell. A few more spells from Death Eaters hit his back but all of them easily rebounded off of him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Roy shouted, furious at his little brother, "You trying to get me killed?! Where did you even learn tha-Vic?" Roy suddenly asked, anger turning to confusion and worry.

Vic's eyes were dull and hazy; pupils huge which gave off a sense that he wasn't all there.

"Vic? Oi! You alright?" Roy asked, ignoring the spells constantly fired his way and focusing on his brother.

"Imperio," Vic mumbled again and Roy ducked out of the incoming spell.

"Hey! Cut that out! What's the matter with you?"

"Imperio"

Roy once again jumped away from the spell before running up and grabbing his brother's arm, making sure that it and the wand were pointed away from him.

"Imperio Imperio Imperio. Is that all you can fucking say? Answer me Victor!" Roy shouted as anxiety started to create unwanted tension in the pit of his stomach.

A vicious left hook caused Roy to stumble backward and release Vic who moved like a puppet on strings to point his wand back to Roy's chest.

"Bloody hell," Roy growled, wiping his blood lip on the back of his hand, "Vic! When this is over you bloody well owe me!"

* * *

While Roy busied himself with knocking some sense into his brother, Remus had his own problems to worry about. For starters he was facing off against none other than Fenrir Greyback unarmed and defenseless. Another was that Antonin Dolohov had his wand pointed at his son's head with a sadistic smile that sent shivers crawling through Remus' spine.

_"Relax Remus. Dolohov's dead. It's just a potion. Polyjoice Potion. Dolohov's __**dead**__,"_ Remus repeated in his head but that didn't stop him from visibly tensing when Greyback took a step forwards.

"Jumpy aren't we?" Greyback drawled and Remus gritted his teeth. Greyback knew he had the upper hand and as much as Remus didn't want to admit it, he was right.

He couldn't do anything if he wanted to keep Teddy as safe as possible so he settled on glaring daggers at the man who had ruined his life more than once.

"You've done really well for yourself Remus. Healthy boy, lots of energy," Greyback went on giving Teddy a few pats on the head with sadistic glee.

"Don't touch him," Remus growled, trying to struggle out of his captors' holds.

"Aww, don't worry, your cub's perfectly safe. It's not really him I'm interested in anyways," Greyback went on, taking a few steps closer and kneeling so that he was eye level with Remus, "You're different though. Did you know when you got this job people all over the country knew about you? You really got our attentions. No one would have ever expected a werewolf to teach Defense against the Dark Arts in a school full of children! That's preposterous!" Greyback gave a loud sarcastic laugh to emphasize his point before collecting himself.

"So, I did some research, turns out you're only werewolf in all of Britain to have your kind of luck! A legal wife? An uninfected child? A full paying job?!"

"What? Jealous?" Remus asked with a grim smirk before a solid fist from Greyback landed on his stomach causing Remus to double over and gasp for breath.

"Jealous? Of you? Ha!" Greyback laughed, "I remember you Remus, small boy. How old were you? Eight yes? Oh yes, remember you bright as day, your father was probably my least favourite person on the planet for a time did you know that? Always said these nasty shits about us werewolves. I figured the best payback was to turn his precious kid into one too..."

With that Remus jerked his head up and growled at the man before him.

"Oh relax, history won't repeat itself...at least not today," Greyback went on, waving off Remus' enraged expression without a parting glance. "My point was, you're the luckiest werewolf in the world but that doesn't make me jealous, oh no, good for you Remus, good for you. But you know what? I was bitten when I was in early adulthood and how old are you? Fifty this March right? That's forty two years Remus! That's over five hundred transformations and that's not even counting the blue moons! I'll let you know that I'm a good two decades older than you and right now, your wolf has seen the light more than even mine has."

Remus remained silent. This was news to him. He'd never actually sat down and calculated how many moons he'd lived through and to be honest he'd never really wanted to know. But Greyback went on anyways.

"And so I said to myself, 'now what has this world come to?' Werewolves might be able to a family and a job but a werewolf that's never bitten anyone? More than five hundred transformations and not even a report of injury or property damage? Surely we can't have that!" Greyback said, looking around at his companions as if expecting some sort of response from them. When he received none he went on anyways, leaning forward so that only Remus could hear him, "Well, _I_ won't stand for that and I'm going to change it. Starting NOW."

Remus suddenly found his head jerked backwards as a vial was shoved into his mouth. Eyes wide he gagged on the foul tasting liquid pouring into his mouth, desperate to spit whatever potion he was being forced to ingest. The vial still lodged firmly between his lips, a fist slammed into Remus' gut and he choked on the liquid, unconsciously letting a bit of it past his mouth and down his throat.

Another fist and Remus was doubled over, choking and gasping for breath as his brain told him the quest for air was more important whatever the heck he was doing and down went the rest of the slimy liquid.

Doubled over, forehead resting on a ground and arms still held by the Death Eaters around him, Remus gasped for breath like a fish out of water. He had no clue where Greyback was or Dolohov or Teddy. His mind was too busy catching up with him. He'd just ingest something. And it hadn't been Polyjuice Potion.

Remus' eyes snapped open in horror. He'd drunk a potion. That had consisted of _disinterred children. _

He was going to be sick.

But before Remus could even think of a way to puke his insides out his body took over and he started to shake.

_"No..." _Remus thought to himself, eyes widening as the people holding his arms suddenly let go of him.

_"No...No!" _

Remus knew what was happening. His body had been through this process more than five hundred times and after this he was pretty sure it would be at least five hundred and eighty _one_ times.

_"There're still children here!"_ Remus thought to himself, barely holding back a cry of pain as the shaking intensified. He remembered what Snape had found a few weeks ago during Easter break.

_"They are perhaps making a potion and all signs point towards it being concerned with turning a person into a werewolf. However, there is a catch: That person must be born under the full moon," _Snape had said and through the convulsions Remus' gaped as all the pieces fell into place.

They had been right. They _were_ trying to turn a person into a werewolf. They were just missing a few words. They were trying to turn an _already infected_ person into a werewolf on a night that _didn't_ have a full moon. And Remus himself had said that he had been born under the full moon. They'd thought that he was safe because he was _already_ a werewolf.

They were so close to one point and yet so far away from another... . _He_ would be the one to bite Vic, turn him into a werewolf and Roy's wrath would be enough for the prophecy to be finalized.

Remus ground out a cry of pain as his muscles and bones began to stretch and constrict into the shape of his lupine alter ego. His head was lengthening and hair was sprouting visible on his face and hands and Remus could do nothing but stay doubled over in the middle of the Great Hall as students and Death Eaters alike watched with horror and sick fascination.

Remus felt his human side fading and he try as he might he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

And in a few more seconds, a werewolf stood in the middle of the Great Hall and when it reared up on its hind legs and gave off a howl, Fenrir Greyback gave off a mighty laugh and to the students watching; those sounds together chilled them to their cores.


	28. Chapter 28

Teddy had watched with horror as his father lost the battle with his humanity and transformed into a werewolf before his very eyes.

_"This can't be happening. There's still weeks before another full moon! It has to be a dream. Please just be a dream," _Teddy thought to himself but deep down he knew he wasn't going to waking up from this anytime soon.

The werewolf snapped its jaws and gave a low growl at several terrified students in the corner but then a whistle was heard.

All heads turned back to the ringleader of this operation who stood in the middle of the hall next to a little boy.

Teddy's eyes widened.

_"That isn't- No!"_

Vic stood next to Greyback, eyes lifeless and unresponsive to the rest of the world and Teddy's eyes frantically scanned the remainder of the Great Hall for Roy.

His eyes picked out a spot by the corner where several Death Eaters were gathering and if you looked very closely one could make out the telltale signs of fire and smoke rising from the middle.

Roy knew what was happening but his hands were full and even if he took down a Death Eater per second it didn't look like he's make it to his brother in time before Greyback's plan was complete.

"Come on, you can eat those children later. This one's ripe for the taking," Greyback said in a sickly sweet yet strong voice. The werewolf knew that voice. It was a voice of an alpha male; a being that wasn't scared of him and someone he should listen to.

With a growl the werewolf got down on all fours and ran towards his intended target.

"Wait! No!" Teddy shouted, struggling against his captor's hold.

"Quiet boy. Once your friend is done we'll be sure that you're next,"

Teddy ignored the threat instead choosing to bite the arm holding him with as much as he could.

The sudden pain caused the Death Eaters to weaken his hold and with a swift elbow to the stomach Teddy was free and running.

The werewolf leaped.

Roy saw it out of the corner of his eye and screamed out for his brother.

And suddenly, Teddy was in the middle of it all. Hands outstretched as if his body would be enough to shield his friend from the werewolf before them.

The werewolf paused at this new intruder. This boy with the colourful hair seemed...familiar...

Teddy stood his ground as the werewolf before him gave a low growl.

"Shh. It's OK. No one's going to hurt you," Teddy said in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

Slowly he lowered his arms as the rest of the students in the Great Hall held their breaths.

"It's me. Teddy. You know. Your son?" Teddy said carefully as the werewolf once again issued a low grubble from the back of its throat. Some part of his mind was telling him that this was wholly ridiculous and that he should just get the fuck out of there before he got his head bitten off.

But some other part told him to stay. The part that refused to believe that his dad would do anything to harm him; the part that reminded him that underneath the sharp teeth and fur, the wolf in front of him was still his father.

An image of a fluffy puppy patronus suddenly filled Teddy's mind and Teddy couldn't help but give a great big smile at the thought.

The look on the child's face startled the wolf. It had surely never seen it before and it lowered its growl, replacing it with a confused glance.

Teddy laughed at such a human expression on the wolf's face, startling the wolf even more. Surely prey wasn't supposed to do that. He gave said prey a tentative sniff. It smelled...familiar...like a mix of a mate and himself. He'd smelled this scent before yet the confused werewolf couldn't really figure out where.

Teddy slowly raised his hand and the werewolf tensed and gave another growl again.

"Shh. It's OK. It's only me," Teddy said, eyes fixed with the wolf's own. He wouldn't back down; wouldn't run away.

Charlie Weasley could tame dragons, Rubeus Hagrid could tame a giant three headed dog, Tom Riddle could tame a basilisk and even ordinary muggles could tame wild lions. So why shouldn't Teddy Lupin be able to tame a werewolf?

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I swear. Come on now. That's a good boy," Teddy went on in a low, gentle voice as if talking to a small puppy.

The werewolf stopped his growling and Teddy slowly raised his hand again, reaching for the soft fur of the werewolf's head.

And the werewolf finally got it. This boy in front of him was _his. _He owned this. He was a part of the pack. Similar to a certain dog, stag and mouse all those years ago but not quite. This boy was _family_.

All animals have young and most animals try to raise their young to be successful in life. Werewolves were no exception and the unwritten rule was that if you didn't harm him, he wouldn't harm you.

It might have been the bright lights blinding the werewolf that made it feel dazed and somewhat subdued but nonetheless, ever so slowly, the werewolf took a few steps forward and Teddy finally managed to reach up and touch the fluffy fur. A jolt went through both recipients bodies. One for the fact that he'd never felt a human hand upon him before. And the other for he'd never touched a feral werewolf before.

A small smile graced Teddy's lips and eventually he'd wrapped both arms around the werewolf, burying his head in the soft fur of the other.

"Thanks dad," he whispered.

The werewolf didn't move, just inclined his head a bit so he could see what Teddy was doing and watched as the students in the hall gaped in disbelief. No one dared move; otherwise they feared an enraged werewolf with their head.

Everyone that is, except one. One who couldn't bear to see his plans fail right before his eyes. With an enraged roar Fenrir Greyback took out his wand and fired a spell at Teddy.

The werewolf looked up in surprise at the glowing red light hurtling towards them and in one swift movement had thrown Teddy to the ground and taken the brunt of the spell which launched even the large werewolf across the room.

"DAD!"

Students screamed as the giant wolf landed around them; scrambling to get out of the way while at the same time protecting themselves from Death Eater's attacks.

"Don't get in my way boy!" Greyback snarled and Teddy took several paces back from the enraged werewolf, "I should have had that bastard of a father eat you up first! You don't belong here. You're a mistake!" Greyback went on to the terrified boy back peddling as far away as possible.

"When I found out this year that you were also attending this school I didn't bat an eye. What can you possibly do? No one mentioned you in the prophecy so I thought we could leave you alone but no, you just have to get involved with everything. You remind me of that blasted Potter. I should learn by now that the first things to get rid of are children like you," Greyback snarled before revealing another vial from his pocket.

Teddy, who wasn't really in the position to be gloating, watched dumbly as Greyback raised the vial to his lips and swallowed the thick black liquid within it.

Tossing his head back, Greyback suddenly gave a hysterical laugh as the empty vial crashed to the floor. The laughter slowly morphed into a cry and then a howl as Greyback went through the same transformation as Teddy's father had a few moments before.

Soon enough, a fully transformed werewolf stood before everyone in the Great Hall and leaped at the blue haired boy on the floor without a second's hesitation.

Teddy scrambled backwards, trying to get back onto his feet but before he knew it the werewolf was upon him, eyes glowing with bloodlust as it opened its jaws, ready for its first meal of the night.

"Ted!"

Suddenly Ted was assaulted by heat as the werewolf's face before him practically exploded in crimson sparks.

With a howl of pain the werewolf took a step back and Teddy didn't couldn't even register what had happened before a large dark shape leaped over him and tackled the other werewolf to the ground.

"Ted!" Roy shouted and Teddy whipped his head around to look for the source.

"You alright?" Roy asked, crouching over his friend with a worried expression. When all Teddy managed was to stare dumbly at the Slytherin boy Roy gave a sigh.

"Come on," Roy said, getting up and offering Teddy a hand.

"Wait," Teddy said, snapping out of it, "what about Greyback?"

"Eyes should be nice and crispy by now. Your dad's taking care of him," Roy said, jerking a thumb in the direction where two werewolves were circling each other; both growling viciously.

"Now come on. Up." Roy repeated, sticking out his hand again and this time Teddy took it but not without a worried glance over at the two werewolves.

His dad was much smaller than Greyback, not to mention skinnier. He was sad to admit but his dad probably wouldn't have a chance if he and Greyback were to really face off. Roy's flames seemed to have severely burned Greyback's eyes but a werewolf also had its sense of smell to help them move around. Besides, the bright lights of the Great Hall might even be blinding his father for all he knew. Werewolves were creatures of the dark and probably weren't used to such bright lights anyways.

The fight started with Greyback making the first move. He leaped at the smaller one and children screamed and fled as the two werewolves rolled around, bashing into walls and knocking over tables and benches as they tried to rip each other to shreds.

Fur and growls were thrown all around. The smaller werewolf managed to claw at Greyback's already injured eyes but he would soon be thrown into a nearby wall as Greyback charged at him.

The Hall was a chaotic scene of Death Eaters and students running everywhere to stay away from the two werewolves and Teddy and Roy were swept up in the turmoil.

"Where's Vic?" Teddy shouted over the horrible growls and howls of the two werewolves.

"I dunno! When I tried to get near him he kept attacking me and then I saw Greyback transform so I went back for you," Roy replied. The two boys then immediately dove to the ground as the Ravenclaw table sailed over their heads and smashed against the stone wall of the castle.

"Shit this is dangerous!" Roy grumbled and Teddy agreed but none of the boys made a break for the exit. Teddy because he wasn't going to leave his father alone and Roy because he wouldn't leave Vic either.

The boys made another dive for the floor when a furry body landed with a thud in front of them. It scrambled to its feet and gave a growl at the two boys but another werewolf tackled it to the ground.

Teddy and Roy quickly got up and ran to the other end of the Hall as a werewolf gave a snarl of pain having just received a large cut on its muzzle.

"And where do you boys think you're going?" A voice spoke up and Teddy and Roy whirled around. There stood Antonin Dolohov, wand pointed at the two boys as they gaped before him.

The wand suddenly glowed green and Teddy's heart hammered in his chest.

It couldn't end now. It just couldn't.

_"And it won't," _Teddy thought to himself determinately but before he could do anything a green flash blinded him and he was only aware of a body blocking its path.

The spell hit Roy in the chest, knocking him backwards and sending both him and Teddy crashing to the ground.

As they fell, Teddy opened his mouth to shout a horrified yell only for the green light to seemingly bounce right off Roy in mid fall and shoot off towards the ceiling.

Landing with a thud, Roy was the first to get up as Teddy stared up in disbelief at the hole in the ceiling that the killing curse had just produced, brain desperately trying to keep up with all these sudden developments.

"Dammit. I missed," Roy grumbled as he dusted himself off, "Would you like to try again _Professor_?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice to the person with the face of his father staring in disbelief at what had just happened. So, this person with the face of a dead man was Professor Xavia. Well, that was nice to know.

"You OK Ted?" Roy asked, glancing down at his friend who was still staring up at him in shock.

"Yoo hoo. Earth to Teddy!" Roy said, waving a hand in front of Teddy's face in hopes of snapping him out of his daze.

"How did you do that?!" Teddy shouted, immediately jumping to his feet.

Roy gave Teddy a smirk but didn't answer, instead turning his attention back to Xavia as she took several paces back. Eyes not leaving Roy's for a second.

Then, suddenly, she disappeared right before their very eyes.

"Shit!" Teddy shouted, ignoring the fact that his friend had just survived a shot of the Killing Curse and focusing his thoughts into anger on letting Xavia slip past their fingers.

Roy however did nothing when Xavia disappeared, instead he waved his hand and a large arrow of fire was formed in the air, pointing downwards to the floor several steps away from the two boys.

Teddy raised an eyebrow at his friend. He should know by now that he should just go with it but he still wanted an explanation.

As the arrow of fire made its way further and further from the pair Roy explained casually.

"You can't dissaparate or apparate in this castle. They didn't change that. They just used disillusionment charms to make it _look_ like they did. It throws everyone off their game and it makes them seem like they're a lot stronger than they really are," Roy said with a shrug." It's not that hard to figure out once you've faced a few and you notice that the people appearing and disappearing are actually different people. You can't really tell because they all dress the same but you get the idea. Now, you gonna do the honors before she gets away?" Roy asked, giving Teddy a smirk and receiving a grin in reply.

"Hell yeah! It's not every day you can hex a teacher you know!" Teddy said, taking out his wand and aiming for the space below the flaming arrow.

Planting his feet firmly on the floor he repeated the words he'd used so many times before in Duelling Club:

"Petrificus Totalus!"

And to Teddy's great joy, as his spell zoomed through the Great Hall and struck something hard right underneath Roy's arrow.

A body suddenly reappeared, giving a rather startled squeak that was much too high for that body before pitching forward, stiff as a board.

Roy gave a whistle, "Nice one Ted," and Teddy grinned back his thanks only for that grin to fade when a sickening crunch was heard and a pained yelp accompanied it.

Teddy spun around, eyes searching for the two werewolves that had almost slipped his mind given the encounter with Xavia.

He found them in the corner; the larger werewolf had a large series of gashes and open wounds all over his body but he stood taller than the smaller werewolf who was on the floor, blood oozing out of a large wound in its leg that was bent at a hideous angle.

Panicked, Teddy raced forward only to be jerked back after a couple of steps.

"Let go!" Teddy shouted, trying to squirm out of the grasp Roy had on the back of his shirt.

"What can you do Ted?!"

"I don't know just let go!" Teddy shouted, eyes large and pleading but Roy pulled him into a choke hold to hold him steady. "He's just a wolf now. He didn't even know me! He wouldn't have gotten involved if it wasn't for me! It's my fault. I shouldn't have even gotten involved!"

"And if you didn't Vic would have been bitten or worse!" Roy shouted.

"What do you want me to do?! Just watch him die?!"

"No! I want you to put a little faith in him!" Roy shouted and Teddy felt like he'd been slapped. Shoulders slumping he stopped struggling and took a breath.

"Come on dad!" Teddy suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs, "Don't listen to what everyone else says! _I'm_ your son! I wouldn't trade you for the world and _I_ say that you're gonna KICK. HIS. ASS!"

Of course, the werewolf probably couldn't understand any of these words shouted at him halfway across the hall but maybe the sheer volume of Teddy's voice was enough to wake him into action.

With a growl, the werewolf struggled to get back up, on its remaining leg while the larger werewolf simply stared; fascinated by the other's will to live. But, not wanting to give his victim too much of a head start, Greyback leaped once again but this time, the werewolf was ready.

Dodging to the left and then running up to Greyback's side, the smaller werewolf turned its head, reached forward and managed to grab hold of the front of Greyback's neck right by the collarbone. Sinking his fangs into the soft flesh, it held on for dear life as Greyback gave a vicious howl and tried to get rid of the other.

But this time, the smaller one had the upper hand. As Greyback writhed under the other's firm hold it managed to sink its front claws into Greyback's forehead causing Greyback to give another howl of agony.

The mass of werewolves crumbled to the floor and Greyback seemed to go limp under the smaller werewolf's weight. Either passing out from the obstructed airway or blood loss.

The other werewolf let go of its victim and watched as the head fell back down in a pool of its own blood. Teeth marks along Greyback's collar bubbled and oozed thick warm blood as he struggled to breathe through the damaged airway.

The other werewolf, panting heavily with exhaustion and pain of its hind leg, barred its teeth and moved in for the kill but found his view blocked by someone else.

"That's good enough," Teddy said soothingly and the werewolf looked up to meet eyes that strangely reminded of his own.

Nevertheless, he had worked so hard and this human was stopping him from making the final kill. The werewolf growled, low and rumbling in the back of his throat but Teddy determinedly shook his head, "I know you want to finish him off. Trust me, I think he deserves it too but my dad wouldn't want you to so I'm not gonna let you," he said firmly and the werewolf looked at him strangely but thankfully didn't move which Teddy took as a good sign.

He took a small step forward and slowly lowered himself to the ground. The werewolf looked on, slightly confused and curious at this cub that wasn't acting like the rest of the humans.

"Come on. Your leg looks pretty bad. You shouldn't stand on it too much," Teddy said, patting the area in front of him, "Sit."

And the werewolf sat and he reminded Teddy so much of a puppy that he couldn't help but burst out laughing. However, his laughter immediately subsided when several loud bangs were heard.

"Nobody move! Auror department!"

Teddy jumped a little in his seat and the werewolf tensed as he tried to scramble to his feet but Teddy recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around the werewolf's neck.

"No! Stay still. You're hurting yourself!" Teddy told it, "They're good guys. They're here to help. It'll be fine. Promise."

The werewolf gave Teddy a look that showed that it didn't quite believe him but he stayed still all the same.

As Aurors crowded the hall, Teddy tried to find his godfather or his mother amongst the crowd. Several Death Eaters had already fled and the rest that hadn't been struck down had surrendered themselves without much trouble. Several students were busy explaining the bizarre and frightening scene that had unfolded that night to fellow Aurors and teachers.

"Looks like they managed to get around that Age Line," Teddy mumbled into the werewolf's soft coat. The werewolf in reply twiddled its ears and Teddy grinned at the behaviour from such a large beast.

"What do we do with this one?" a voice suddenly asked and both Teddy and the werewolf tensed.

A man appeared before them with a wand raised and aimed at the werewolf's head.

"Hey! Kid! Get out of there!" someone else screamed having apparently just noticed Teddy in the mass of fur.

Someone grabbed Teddy's arm and, horrified, Teddy lashed out.

"No! Hey! Leave me alone! It's OK!" Teddy shouted. The werewolf, sensing that his cub was in trouble jumped to its feet and gave a loud snarl.

"It's feral! Shoot it!"

"No! Don't! Just leave him alone!" Teddy shouted, twisting out of the Auror's grasp as he saw more Aurors crowding around and drawing their wands

"Quickly or else it'll bite!"

"STOP IT!" Teddy shouted, practically throwing himself onto the werewolf in hopes of shielding both parties from harm.

"Kid! What are you doing! Get out of there! It'll tear you to pieces!" someone shouted but Teddy violently shook his head.

"No! He won't if you just put your wands DOWN!"

The Aurors looked puzzled while the werewolf continued to growl at the intruders; eyes darting back and forth to see which one to take down first.

"Shh. Come on. It's OK. I'm here. No one's gonna hurt you. Trust me," Teddy whispered into the werewolf's ear but the werewolf did nothing to signal that he'd heard Teddy at all.

"Kid-" someone started only for Teddy to violently jerk his head upwards to the man in question.

"Just put your frickin wands down!"

Startled at being shouted at by a kid the Aurors looked around nervously.

"Just do what he says and back up slowly," another voice said and Teddy's heart leaped.

Head Auror Harry Potter strode through the mass of Aurors that had crowded around the werewolf and its child and gave Teddy a bright smile.

"Hey Ted. Nice to see you in one piece. Your friend told me what happened," Harry said rather conversationally as he kneeled down at a far away distance from the child and his werewolf.

"So I can keep him?" Teddy asked as if he were a child who'd just picked up a stray dog.

Harry laughed.

"Well, we can arrange that he won't get arrested by the werewolf capture unit but if you want to put it like that then yes, you can keep him," Harry said with a grin and Teddy grinned back.

"See, told you it'd be alright," Teddy said, ruffling the werewolf's fur in a playful manner.

He then heard another voice.

"Out of my way. Out of my way. Deputy Head here now move it," the voice commanded and Teddy grinned when a shock of bubblegum pink hair came into view.

"Now where are my boys?" Tonks asked, almost barrelling Harry over and stopping short at the sight before her.

A wolf about three times the size of a normal wolf was sitting down like a small dog would to its trainer. Around the wolf's neck hung a small boy about a fifth of the wolf's size, with a grin so big and hair so orange that it was almost blinding.

"Well, _someone'_s happy," Tonks said, taking everything in stride. If you were the wife of a werewolf and mother of a metamorphagus you learn to deal with a lot of things pretty easily.

"Hi mom!" Teddy said, finally letting go of the wolf to run over to his mom and give her a hug. The werewolf watched patiently while Harry gestured for the rest of his crew to give the family some time to themselves.

"This one needs to go," Teddy heard his godfather mutter, probably referring to Greyback who still lay bleeding and unconscious in the corner of the Great Hall, several paces away from their current location.

"He'll need some medical treatment before we can lock him up though. And you guys might want to clean the place up afterwards," Harry said as several Death Eaters went on to levitate the limp form of Fenrir Greyback.

"Now please tell me you're alright," Tonks whispered to the child once they had finished the customary hugs and kisses.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. He won't hurt me. He might not hurt you either. I mean you're family too," Teddy replied happily.

"So it seems," Tonks said before letting go of her son and straightening up.

"Wotcher Remus."

The werewolf gave no indication that he'd just been addressed, instead choosing to bend forward and give this new human a customary sniff. If his cub approved, which he obviously did, then surely he must too right?

Either way, a few sniffs of lavender shampoo and street smells from a typical work day, the werewolf suddenly had it.

"_Mate_," It told itself and with a quick thumping of the tail the werewolf gave a happy bark.

Many Aurors looked over at the barking wolf but Harry turned them back to the task at hand, inwardly smiling that the wolf had accepted Tonks too.

"Nice to see you too Remus. You're late for dinner you know?" Tonks said with a mock glare only to break out into a laugh when Remus stopped barking and inclined his head slightly in confusion.

"But you probably don't care do you?" Tonks said, hands on her hips, "I bet you won't even remember this tomorrow morning...hoping that you do change back tomorrow morning," she went on giving Teddy a questioning look.

A feeling of dread suddenly overcame Teddy. Sure it was great having a real live werewolf to play with but what if this was a permanent change? Would he never get his real father back?

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Tonks told her son firmly, having noticed his change of emotion just then and not wanting to worry him.

Teddy nodded and went back to running his hand up and down the werewolf's head. It was strange on just how natural this seemed as if he'd been doing this for years.

_"Theodore Lupin: Werewolf Tamer,"_ Teddy thought to himself only for him snort at his own title. This was probably a once in a life time opportunity and he knew how many chances there had been of this plan turning out wrong.

Not that there had been much of a plan anyways.

"Right well, I'd better get back to work," Tonks said a bit sadly and Teddy frowned.

"Aww man," he whined and Tonks gave her son a sympathetic glance.

"Before I go," she said as she dared to take a few steps forward. The werewolf watched her expectantly only for Tonks to slowly bend forward and give her lupine husband a firm kiss on the forehead. She'd straighten herself to find the werewolf giving her a puzzled glance and she smiled.

"Well, I'm not going to sniff your butt or lick you so I think a kiss was the best option," she told him as if the werewolf could actually understand her.

And with a ruffle of werewolf fur and turquoise hair, Tonks gave her boys a loving smile before heading back to help with her fellow Aurors.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Harry whispered to her once they were well out of ear shot, "He's...not on wolfsbane."

"I know Harry but what do you want me to do?" Tonks asked, not daring to peek over her shoulder at her family, "I always told Remus that he could never hurt me and he hasn't. He hasn't done anything wrong. I think he deserves some time with his son."

"And if he hurts him?"

"...I have faith in Remus. He won't hurt him," Tonks said defiantly, "Now let's move it people. I want to be home by midnight you know!" Tonks went on, shouting orders at other Aurors.

Harry paused to give a quick glance at his godson who had managed to position the werewolf so that it was lying down with its head in its paws. Teddy himself was leaning on the werewolf's side, arms wrapped around its neck with a peaceful smile on his face as he stroked the werewolf's soft fur.

And Harry gave a small smile at the peaceful scene before him before turning around and getting back to work.

* * *

"Out of my way. Coming through. Coming through," Teddy opened his eyes as the Aurors in the Great Hall parted to allow one Madam Pomfrey to come whisking in.

"Now. Look at you!" Pomfrey went on, stopping in front of Teddy and his werewolf with her hands on her hips.

"After all these years and you still haven't gained a pound. A stick with fur that's what you are," Pomfrey went on as she scolded the werewolf before her. Teddy hid a grin in the werewolf's coat as Pomfrey took out her wand.

The werewolf started to growl at this new stranger but Pomfrey wouldn't have it.

"Shush now," she commanded and with a flick of her wand a huge piece of raw meat suddenly appeared before them.

The werewolf stopped growling, instead staring in wonder at the food before him.

"Well, eat up eat up," Pomfrey went on briskly and the werewolf gave a hesitant sniff before taking a small bite. It wasn't used to eating things already dead but it would do.

"And this definitely looks broken," Pomfrey went on, turning her wand on the werewolf's injured hind leg. The werewolf gave a yelp of pain as bones shifted and gashes closed up to the flick of Pomfrey's wand and, meat forgotten, turned to growl at the intruder.

"Oh shush up and eat," Pomfrey said, inspecting her work from all angles.

"You might want to keep off of that for a few more days or at least until we get some Skele-Gro in you," Pomfrey said with a nod and the werewolf, confused at how easily he'd just been brushed off, lifted its hind leg and gave himself a tentative scratch behind the ears. Satisfied that his leg was now in proper working order the werewolf gave a happy bark and went back to his food now thinking much more highly of Pomfrey and her brisk attitude.

"And we'd better have a good look at you too," Pomfrey went on and Teddy gave her a sheepish grin.

"I'm OK, really. Just some little cuts and bruises," he protested as Pomfrey set about running him through several diagnostic spells.

"Yes, well, you seem to have come out relatively unscathed," Pomfrey went on with relief in her voice but Teddy interrupted.

"What about Vic and Roy?" He asked, he hadn't seen them since the time Greyback had fallen.

"The brothers are safe," Pomfrey said with a nod and Teddy let out a sigh of relief, "The younger one got hit with a nasty Imperious. Had to have the Aurors check him out. I'll be keeping an eye on him overnight but he should be right as rain by tomorrow morning. The older one's staying with him obviously. Boy used lots of energy with those fire tricks of his anyways so I'd like to keep an eye on him while I'm at it." Pomfrey finished, giving Teddy a look that said she had said enough and would be on her way.

"I'll have the Aurors turn off the lights. Save this one here from going blind," Pomfrey said, motioning to the werewolf who indeed never seemed pleased by the bright lights of the Great Hall.

"And I'd better give him this. He'll need it sooner or later," Pomfrey went on, conjuring up a blanket and draping it over the wolf who nuzzled the soft fabric and, deeming it safe, went back to eating.

With a nod, Madam Pomfrey turned on her heel and made her exit only to pause half way.

"Oh and Mr. Lupin?"

Teddy looked up at being addressed by his surname to find Pomfrey giving him a somewhat wary glance. Strange, he'd never seen Pomfrey ever look _worried_.

"Do be careful," she went on, letting her gaze drift to the wolf busy ripping apart large chunks of meat with his bare teeth.

Teddy's face turned solemn and he gave a quick nod, fisting the soft fur of the werewolf's neck in doing so.

The werewolf was still a dark creature. He couldn't completely lower his guard. It was somewhat depressing but it was just the way things were.

"You'd never hurt me..." Teddy whispered into the werewolf's ear as Pomfrey scurried out of the Great Hall, "...would you?"

The werewolf in question paused in his eating to give the boy a look and Teddy stared at the golden eyes before him. They were a different color, a different shape and a different size altogether but they were filled with something familiar.

Something that made Teddy feel warm and happy as if filled with new found hope.

Something that made Teddy smile with that undeniable feeling of being _safe_.

And that was good enough for him.

"I love you too dad."


	29. Chapter 29

"Remus? Remus..."

As Remus' brain cut through the thick veil of unconsciousness he was aware that he was lying on a stone floor. A voice was calling him but he didn't really feel like answering it. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in a soft, warm bed and sleep for days.

Remus then found himself being lifted slightly before his head was placed in someone's lap and gentle fingers stroked through his hair.

"Remus?"

Remus gave a small groan. _Everything _hurt. His head was throbbing and he really didn't want to move. Whoever was stroking his hair had the right idea and Remus wished to fall back asleep once more to that touch.

"Severus. Give him the potion,"

A barely audible grumble was heard. Someone gently lifted his head once more and someone else poured something cool slid down Remus' throat.

Soon enough Remus found his massive headache dissipating. With another groan he slowly opened his eyes...

And came face to face with a scowling Severus Snape.

_"Bloody hell,"_ was the first thing his brain registered before Remus rotated his eyes to focus on the wonderful image of his wife who still had her fingers in his hair.

He gave Tonks a weak smile and was rewarded with a gentle kiss on the temple.

"How do you feel Remus?"

Remus shifted his head to look at Pomfrey who had just spoken.

"Like shit," he groaned, weakly lifting a hand to rub his eyes. He'd had bad transformations in the past but this one had left him more tired and shaky than usual.

Pomfrey frowned at the use of language, "Yes well, it'll take more than a day to get you back on your feet. Looks like transforming without the pull of the moon will do that to you. Not to mention you were hit with two Cruciatus curses last night," she replied before motioning for Snape to give Remus another potion.

Remus took the potion obediently only for him to gag and choke on the terrible taste.

"Ugh," Remus groaned, making a face as Snape forced down the rest of the potion.

_"He's trying to poison me... Can't really blame him," _Remus thought to himself only to feel a shearing heat down his left leg.

He gave a hiss of pain but thankfully the heat cooled and Remus looked down.

"Look at this. I told you to stay off the leg until I'd treated it properly," Pomfrey scolded as she applied another healing spell on the damaged limb. Remus looked at her in confusion.

"How is this _my_ fault," he defended only to be cut off when Snape shoved another bottle between his lips; this one filled with more horrible potion than the last.

Another series of coughs and grimaces occurred and Remus glared tiredly at Snape. This was probably revenge for having to brew all these potions for a handicapped werewolf at three in the morning wasn't it?

"Well," Pomfrey went on, in answer to Remus's question, "if you hadn't felt the need to give your son piggy back rides all over the Great Hall last night it would have been fine until today at least," Pomfrey finished, firing off another series of healing spells as Snape forced Remus to down another potion.

Damn these potions. Sure they did wonders for pain but they were making him sleepy.

_"Last night..."_ Remus thought through his sleepy haze before his brain caught up with him and he jerked upward in panic, almost spilling Snape's potions all over him.

"I did _what_ last night?!" he asked, eyes wide.

"Teddy was there?! Is he alright? What happened to Greyback? And the brothers?"

_"Did __**I**__ hurt anyone?" _Remus thought, terrified at the notion but Tonks pushed her husband's head back down with a soothing noise.

"Shh. Remus it's OK," she cooed, running her fingers through his hair again and frowning when he didn't relax under her touch.

"Teddy's fine. Not a scratch on him and Greyback and his Death Eaters won't be bothering us for good long time," Tonks went on but Remus shook his head and tried to protest.

"But-"

"Shh. No buts," Tonks replied and Remus threw her a pleading look, "No buts, no what ifs, no nothing. Everything is perfectly fine. Sure the Great Hall's gonna need some redecorating but you _didn't_ hurt anyone Remus," Tonks stressed and finally, Remus looked up at her, eyes now full of confusion.

"Then how-"

Tonks sighed, "For the love of Merlin. Just relax. I'll explain everything later. Right now you need to drink up so you can rest."

Remus sighed in defeat, eyes drooping to half closed slits as Snape forced another potion down. This was embarrassing! Getting fed by Snape was the last thing on Remus's wish list but he was starting to feel drowsy and priorities were slipping.

He managed to finish off one more potion before he fell away to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Teddy woke up a few hours later to find himself on a soft bed, staring up at the ceiling of the Hospital Wing. They must have moved him after he'd fallen asleep.

Rolling over he found both his parents lying together on the bed next to his. Both of them were sleeping soundly and Teddy wondered if his mom had stayed up all night worrying about her boys and working to make sure Greyback and his crew were locked up for good.

Teddy frowned at the mere thought of Greyback and rolled over to the other side where he came face to face with his two best friends.

Roy, awake and alert as ever, looked up at Teddy's rustling and gave his friend a smirk, hands once more clasped around his Rubik's Cube.

"How you doing Ted?" He asked casually and Ted sprung out of his bed causing Roy to raise an eyebrow.

"Nice to see you too," he started but Teddy interrupted, slipping his shoes on he raced over to Roy and gave his friend a stern look.

"I think it's time you bloody well explained yourself," he said with a pout and Roy stared at him in confusion before recognition dawned and he smirked.

"Alright but not here," he said, carefully getting off the bed so as not to wake his brother.

"Come on. Let's got to roof," he beckoned as he too slipped on his shoes and lead Teddy out of the quiet Hospital Wing.

"So, what do you want to know?" Roy asked conversationally as he and Teddy settled themselves on the roof of the Astronomy Tower.

Teddy sighed, "Well for one. That whole part with that Killing Curse just ricocheting right off you just doesn't fly," he started and Roy nodded in understanding.

"True enough," he said before his eyes turned rather steely, "but you have to promise not to tell anyone," he finished and Teddy nodded, "I promise."

Roy gave a firm nod and sighed as if trying to gather his wits.

"Ok. I guess I have to start from the beginning huh?" Roy started, not waiting for Teddy to answer before continuing, "When I was born. I was supposed to be the Dark Lord. That's what that blasted prophecy said and everyone believed it. What they didn't expect was _another_ prophecy." Roy stressed with a small smirk.

"Ever wondered why there was a prophecy about me and not one of Vic? Well, Vic did and when we were kids he'd go looking for it," Roy's voice then took on a mellow tone, "In the end he never found it and he got into so much trouble all the time that I convinced him to stop trying."

Teddy waited, absorbed as his friend went on but raising an eyebrow as Roy gave him an all knowing smirk.

"But_ I_ did," he went on and Teddy sat up a bit straighter.

"And I'll give you one guess where it is now," Roy went on holding out the Rubik's Cube that Teddy had all year associated Roy with.

"It's in the Cube?" Teddy asked half in confusion and half in wonder.

"Bingo," Roy said with a gleam in his eye and suddenly things started to piece together for Teddy. Like how Roy had totally freaked out that time when Kimblee had gotten hold of his Cube during that scuffle when Ted had first seen Roy's abilities. And that time when Roy had been so adamant about going back to retrieve the Cube when he'd dropped it in that graveyard.

"But what's this supposed to do with why you didn't get hurt by Xavia's curse?" Teddy asked but Roy flashed him a small grin although there was a sad look in his eyes. Without a word he began flipping his Cube panels around until they lined up neatly in a row. Then, slowly, the panels fell out, one after another until the whole Cube seemed to disintegrate right before Teddy's eyes. And there, in Roy's hand was a small glass ball, about the size of his palm and Teddy knew without a doubt that it was a prophecy.

Taking out his wand Roy calmly touched the prophecy with its tip and it glowed a faint silver before a voice, soft and sweet like honey, came drifting out.

_"Born from hatred but born to love. The cycle continues and with darkness comes light and it in turn brings hope. Together they beat back despair that lies within and ward off dark's consuming rage. A new era approaches, one of children with faith in all. For as long as darkness persists, light will be its guide as evil cannot exist if there is no good. Fate has chosen two to walk its path and it is this fate that has at long last brought unity to this world."_

Teddy stared, lost in thought as the prophecy finished speaking and dimed its light.

"Deep huh?" Roy asked after a while as he busied himself with reconstructing his Cube.

"...yeah..." Teddy said slowly, still processing what he'd heard.

"So, wait. What was that all about?" he asked, shaking himself slightly and Roy gave him a smirk.

"What was the first thing you thought when you met us on the train in September?" Roy asked and Teddy paused, frowning in thought.

"You expect me to remember that?"

"Well, what's the first thing you thought about _us_?" Roy asked, referring to him and Vic and Teddy laughed.

"That you were a sadistic kid with a weird Muggle toy and Vic was a hyperactive one who didn't know how to shut up," Teddy grinned and Roy snorted.

"Great. So. To summarize..." Roy went on, coaxing Teddy to finish and then Teddy had it.

"Vic is the Ying to your Yang," he repeated from all those months ago.

"So you're the Darkness and Vic is Light. Greyback wanted to get rid of Vic so that you would turn evil but he can't because without Vic, you wouldn't be anything."

"Oh trust me. I'd probably be _something_," Roy grumbled, obviously not liking the notion of Greyback "getting rid" of his brother, "I just wouldn't be under Greyback's thumb like he'd wanted it so they'd have to find some other way."

"And that was to turn Vic into a werewolf so you'd both be evil," Teddy concluded and Roy shrugged.

"I guess..."

"But wait. That still doesn't explain why you can fend off killing curses!" Teddy protested and Roy gave him a smirk which turned into a frown as he thought up ways to explain.

Finally, he had it.

"When Harry Potter got hit with the Killing Curse it rebounded off him right?"

Teddy nodded, he'd heard this story too many times to even count, "Yeah. Something about his mother sacrificed herself for him so it's like a barrier of love," Teddy recited and then he paused. Surely Roy's mother hadn't done the same thing.

"I thought... you hated your mother," Teddy asked slowly and Roy's face darkened.

"It doesn't have to be your _mother_," he stressed and Teddy slowly pieced together the facts.

"And it's not just that," Roy went on quickly, "When was the last time you ever hit me in duelling club?" Roy asked suddenly and Teddy frowned, thinking back.

"Never," he concluded, still lost in thought, "whenever I threw something at you you'd just flick it off."

Roy smirked. "The person who...sacrificed...herself had my cube charmed with every protective spell out there. They said it's more powerful than Dumbledore's magic. If I have my cube no one can hurt me except for those with my blood," Roy went on and Teddy finally got it.

"So that's why when Xavia was cursing the living daylights out of you that time after Christmas you didn't even flinch...and the time Kimblee attacked you in the mall it just rebounded off of you ...and the time the Dementors attacked us and you were still perfectly fine after!" Teddy concluded, hoping up and down on the balls of his feet as things finally started piecing together.

"Bingo," Roy went on, looking with a mixed sense of pride at his precious Cube.

But Teddy noticed something else a sort of sadness and a hint of anger was it?

"This person. You must have loved her a lot," Teddy started but Roy shrugged, busying himself with putting the Cube back onto the chain around his neck.

"Who knows…" Roy started with a far away look in his eyes and Teddy was left at a lost for what to say.

"….you want to talk about it?" he ventured and Roy shrugged again before launching into another tale.

"When Voldemort heard that prophecy about Vic he was furious. Killed the Seer on the spot and I guess only his most faithful men ever heard of it. Too bad they're all dead by now," Roy said with a shrug, "I guess the news never got out to my mother but either way, when Vic was born she was very hush hush about it you know? They didn't want any of the other surviving Death Eaters finding out that they'd just brought another kid into the picture."

Teddy stayed silent, some part of him telling him that Roy would probably make this swing back on topic in his own weird way.

"Of course you can't keep a whole frickin_ kid_ hidden, even with Voldemort gone," Roy continued, "so it was only a matter of time before_ someone_ found out. They told our mother. She went off to kill herself cause she's a moron and we ran away…." Roy trailed off, brow furrowed in concentration.

"And then we met someone. She was nice. Gave us a place to stay. I found the prophecy around that time and realized we were in danger." Roy took a deep breath before continuing, "And then they came. I think they wanted to get rid of the good one but I guess they couldn't really tell since Vic was bigger than me by then. Maybe they thought the younger one meant the smaller one," Roy shrugged, "Either way, they came after me…and then she died….." Roy finished and Teddy held his breath.

After a long silence Teddy finally spoke, "What was her name?"

And Roy gave a him a dark humorous look filled with anger and hate,

"I don't know," he answered darkly, "I can't remember,"

Teddy's world ground to a halt. Never had Roy admitted that he couldn't remember. Roy remembered _everything._ It was a fact of life by now.

"They hit me with an Memory charm and then they killed her," Roy went on, staring at his shoes, "And I can't remember her name or her face or the way her voice sounded or anything!," Roy went on, voice turning angry before looking straight at Teddy, "and it's all because of stupid magic!" he ranted and Teddy felt that last piece of the puzzle click soundly into place.

His heart felt heavy for his friend but his brain now understood. Roy hated magic. He'd known that since the first day he met him.

And now Teddy knew, Roy hated magic because it had taken away the closest thing he would have had to a mother.

Teddy wondered what he would feel if his mother had died. If any of his parents had died. Would he feel this hatred to magic like Roy?

But then he realized that he probably wouldn't because even if his parents were dead he'd be told about their greatness from Harry and Gran and all those people. He would have laughed at their moving wedding photos, changed his hair color to matched his mum's and try his hardest at everything to keep his parent's memories alive.

Roy didn't have that. No stories, no pictures, no _memory._

"But you have _us_," Teddy finished strongly and Roy looked up at him once more in confusion.

"It doesn't matter what you do or what you say. You've got me and Vic and somewhere out there she's watching you and I know that she's proud of you," Teddy went on, pointing up to the sky in emphasis.

And Roy stared at him for a beat before recognition dawned and he gave Teddy a smile.

"Thanks Ted."

Teddy gave his friend a grin before standing up and stretching.

"Well, I think that was bloody damn depressing so I'm up for breakfast. You game?" Teddy asked and Roy nodded as Teddy gave him a hand up.

"Great. Let's see if we can get some food for Vic too," Teddy said happily as the made their way back.

"You know. Even with all that shit you've been through, Teddy mumbled as they climbed through the window, "at least you know you have a purpose. I mean it's pretty cool don't you think? To have a prophecy about you," Teddy glanced over to Roy who was looking at him with a bewildered expression.

"Ok. Nevermind. Forget I said anything," Teddy laughed, nervously rubbing the back of his head but Roy frowned.

"I guess it's kind of cool if you look at it. I guess you can't say that everyone out there has a prophecy made about them," Roy went on with a shrug still eyeing Teddy's change in behaviour

"Yeah!" Teddy said with false enthusiasm, "And you'll know you're not a mistake either…." Teddy trailed off, he had tried to keep his point light but he still felt somewhat miserable.

"You're a moron Ted," Roy replied after a while and Teddy looked up to find his friends glaring at him.

"Don't tell me you're actually starting to believe what Xavia's telling you!"

Teddy winced. Ok. Maybe he was…. but who could blame him? It sounded to him that he was just getting in the way all the time anyways.

"Who was the first person you met on the train?" Roy asked exasperatedly and Teddy raised an eyebrow. What did this have to do with anything?

"You guys, duh," he replied. He'd have though that was pretty obvious.

"Which one of us?" Roy pressed and Teddy frowned in thought.

"Vic I think. He said something about my hair," Teddy finally replied and Roy sighed.

"You just don't get it do you? _With darkness comes light and it in turn brings hope. _I'm the darkness. Vic's the light. And you, Ted, are _hope_," Roy finished, giving his friend a smirk before walking out of the Astronomy classroom.

But Teddy stayed behind, staring at the entrance to the class that Roy had just walked though, lost in thought as his brain processed this new piece of information.

Teddy suddenly remembered a few words he'd said so many months ago on that fateful day when he'd first realized that his best friends were the sons of Death Eaters. He and Vic had gone back up to the Astronomy Tower in that blizzard to try to bring Roy back down from his despair. And on that day he'd said it:

"So you're destined to be the Dark Lord. We're here to make sure you don't."

And that had just summed it up. That was his purpose. His proof that he wasn't a mistake. He had said it so long ago but it was only now that he realized what those words really meant.

_Together they beat back despair that lies within….._

That's right. _Together._

And so, with a grin on his face and a heart filled with hope and happiness, Teddy Lupin ran down the steps of the Astronomy Tower after his friend.


	30. Chapter 30

"Finally!" Vic shouted as he ran outside, Roy and Teddy right behind him. Madam Pomfrey had made Vic stay in the Hospital Wing for most of the morning but by lunch time Vic was jumping off the walls so much that he was deemed all clear and free to go.

Classes were cancelled for today as much of Hogwarts needed repairs and students were enjoying their free day. The most studious of them locked themselves away in the library or their rooms to prepare for upcoming exams in a months' time but not the golden trio.

Vic had insisted on football and Roy and Teddy didn't have much of a rebuttal so football it would be. The three practiced some passing and dribbling for Teddy's sake before Vic had deemed it a go for an all out game. They were joined by a few more students and soon, the Quidditch pitch became a soccer field of running and laughing students…..

At least, until a certain Jason Kimblee came by with his pack of Slytherin fourth years…..

"Oi! It's our turn to use the pitch you little runts so get lost," Kimblee shouted to the other students. Several of the students stepped back from the Slytherins but Teddy and his friends stood their ground.

"We were here first Kimblee," Teddy growled and Kimblee scowled down at him.

"Respect your elders wolf cub now move it, Kimblee answered, taking out his wand and the others took out theirs as well.

"Don't back down Ted!" Vic shouted, getting into a fighting stance as several other students took out their wands behind Teddy.

Things deteriorated pretty quickly. Teddy narrowly avoided a stunning spell before throwing down his own.

Vic flew up into the air and managed to smash two of the Slytherin's heads together while Roy fended off a bunch of them from harming two Gryffindor first years.

Children from all houses and all years ran all over the field blasting away at each other until one of Kimblee's men fired a hex at Vic.

Vic easily flew around it but it smashed into a small Hufflepuff boy who just so happened to be protecting the soccer ball.

The ball flew out of his hands right into a Slytherin teen's outstretched hands. With a sadistic smirk and a nod from Kimblee, the boy dropped the ball to the ground and kicked it with all his might.

Teddy and the rest of the students stared open mouthed as the ball went sailing well over their heads. It fell several feet away from a giant tree, rolling and bouncing until it came to stop by one of its roots.

"I'll get it!" Vic shouted, taking off for the ball but Teddy grabbed his ankle in mid flight.

"Are you crazy?! That's the Whomping Willow!" he shouted and he turned to glare daggers at Kimblee and his gang.

"Well, we'll be going now!" Kimblee said much too pleasantly and all the students stared dejectedly at the ball amidst the swirling branches of the Whomping Willow.

"Now what?" A Gryffindor girl asked as she sat down on the grass with a dejected look on her face.

"Cheer up. We can grab some brooms and play some Quidditch," another girl said but the first girl shook her head.

"But I wanted to play football!" She complained as she and the rest of the students glumly filled back into the castle.

"Well now what?" Teddy muttered, shooting Kimblee's crew a glare even though they were halfway through the grounds by now.

"Now we get my ball," Vic said determinedly before flying off to the direction of the Whomping Willow.

"Hey! Wait up!" Teddy shouted, running after his friend only to make a dive to the ground as the Willow's longest branch whipped past his head.

"Maybe we should stay here," Roy muttered as he pulled Teddy to his feet and Teddy was just about to agree when a root suddenly wrapped around his ankle.

He and Roy shared a split second look of panic before Teddy felt himself being jerked upwards violently.

Roy, acting on impulse, grabbed Ted's arm but logic wasn't working then and he too was sent flying.

"Vic!" Teddy shouted, grabbing onto Roy to make sure he wouldn't fall, "Vic! We could use some help here!"

"Busy!" Vic shouted in reply and from Teddy's view upside down he was vaguely aware of Vic ducking and weaving through the air trying to avoid the wild branches.

"This was a stupid idea," Teddy heard Roy grumble before it rose to a shout, "Just get over here Vic!"

Vic tried his best to obey his brother and when Vic was close enough Roy grunted and conjured up a small flame. The flame burnt through the tree root that was holding Teddy and Teddy felt a small surge of hope as the iron grip disappeared.

But now they were falling...and Teddy had just enough sense to let loose a scream, screwing his eyes up for the inevitable impact with the ground.

"Vic!" Roy shouted as they fell. The root hadn't gone silently and instead had flung its prey towards the main trunk. Right where Vic was.

"Gotcha!" Vic shouted as he grabbed both Teddy and Roy's arms. Unfortunately the momentum of the two boys caused them to crash to the ground and Teddy managed to get up first with a groan.

"You alright guys?" he mumbled but Vic was already up and running for his ball still lying innocently by the willow's trunk.

"Got it!" he shouted happily only for Teddy and Roy to instantly widen their eyes and scream a warning.

And then as if in slow motion, a lone branch came up to slam into Vic's back sending him toppling forward, right through the ground and out of sight.

* * *

"...What just happened?!" Teddy shouted as he and Roy watched Vic disappear right before their eyes.

Roy was lying flat on the ground so that the branches of the Whomping Willow had less of a chance of hitting him but he was still staring in amazement at where Vic had been just seconds before.

"Vic! Where the bloody hell are you?!" Teddy shouted as he dived out of the way of an incoming branch.

"Here!" a faint voice replied after a pause and Teddy and Roy gave each other a confused look.

"Where?!" Roy shouted at last and suddenly, Vic's head popped right out of the ground.

"Here!" he shouted, waving his arm around only to quickly duck back down as an enraged root nearly took out his head.

From their positions, Roy and Teddy's eyes almost bugged out as it looked like Vic's head was missing its body but they quickly collected themselves.

"I think it's a tunnel and my ball rolled down! I'm going in!" Vic's voice resonated and Roy and Teddy shared another look.

"Do you really need that ball Vic?" Teddy asked only for Vic's head to pop back up again, "Of course I do!" he shouted back, looking at Teddy like he was a moron for even suggesting leaving the item in the dark pit of Merlin knew what.

"Well fine but wait up! We're coming!" Teddy shouted as he and Roy made a mad dash towards the entrance to the tunnel.

Branches whipped overhead as the two boys ducked and dived out of their way and after what Teddy felt was far too long, they finally reached the tunnel and Vic dragged them inside.

The tunnel was fairly small and Teddy looked down to realize that all he saw beneath them was a pitch black void.

With an adventurous gleam in his eyes, Teddy started his long trek downwards after his two friends, hands and feet slipping on the mud covered slope.

Once they'd reached the bottom they realized they were at a tunnel.

Roy silently conjured up a small flame and the boys took in the large stone passage that twisted and turned all through the bottom of Hogwarts castle.

"Accio ball," Roy muttered and eventually Vic's precious soccer ball came floating up to him.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?!" Vic asked as he happily passed the ball back and forth in his hands.

Roy shrugged, "didn't come to mind until you went down the tunnel and I can't do it if I don't know the general direction the object is in," he replied not that everyone didn't already know that magical alternatives weren't Roy's forte.

"So. We've got the ball. Can we go now?" Roy went on with a pointed look at Vic only for him to give his brother a cheeky grin.

"Sure. Which way?"

"My bet's on that way!" Teddy replied as he and Vic grinned in unison and practically dragged Roy further into the tunnel in their bid for adventure.

With a grumble Roy shook the two off before leading the way down, "you guys better remember how to get back," he muttered.

The trek through the tunnel was relatively silent other than the soft dripping of water from unknown sources. The tunnel was made out of stone from floor to ceiling but weeds had long since pushed their way through the cracks in the rock to grow undisturbed.

Other than that there wasn't much to it really. Teddy wondered if they were off Hogwarts grounds yet but figured that it'd be impossible after only such a short distance.

But when they reached the end of the tunnel all there was was a small beaten up door.

With a hesitant hand, Roy opened it and the boys found themselves looking into a small dark room. The room was relatively old, made of wood which Teddy noted had several gashes and chunks missing in the door frame almost like...

"We're in the Shrieking Shack..." Teddy whispered, feeling a sense of awe and fear at this realization.

"Kinda creepy isn't it?" Vic asked, "Been here before Ted?"

"Never inside it. They said it was inaccessible from the outside,"

"Well we got in," Vic said face full of pride and eyes eager for excitement.

"Found the stairs," Roy called out, pointing to them in the darkness of the room. Without so much as a glance the boys walked up the steps and found themselves in a larger room this time with an old bed covered in dust in the corner.

_"This is where dad went to transform,"_ Teddy thought to himself looking around at the dusty place before him. _"For eight years of his life and maybe even more he had to be locked up in this dreadful place so he wouldn't hurt anyone,"_ Teddy wondered what it would have felt, to be locked up in such a miserable place to await a time when your humanity was torn apart and-

A huge gust of wind made Teddy shiver, cutting off the rest of his thoughts and his mind finally realized how damn cold it was in here.

"Come on, it's freezing, let's go back," Teddy said, pulling Vic by the sleeve.

"I know but don't you find it weird?" Vic asked suddenly and Teddy paused.

"Wait. What? Did I just miss something?"

"The wind. You'd think if there was no place to get in then at least it'd stop the bloody wind from getting in too," Vic muttered as they descended back down the stairs, "at least outside the sun didn't make it feel so damn cold. Come on, let's get out of here."

"No wait," Roy suddenly spoke up and Teddy and Vic turned to the last one of the party.

"Vic's right. It's weird that so much wind is getting it..." Roy muttered before he frowned down at the flame in his hand. Upon careful inspection, Teddy realized that it was flickering mildly as if it was being blown at from a certain direction.

"Over here!" Vic shouted from his place by the staircase.

"I think it's coming from behind here," Vic mumbled as he tried to pry apart the floor boards at the bottom of the staircase.

"Out of the way. You'll never get it like that," Teddy said as he took out his wand.

"Dissendium," he said and to his delight the floor boards retracted to reveal a hidden passageway.

"Dad taught me that one," Teddy said happily as Vic gave a hoot of triumph and leapt down the hole that had just appeared.

Without further ado, Roy and Teddy followed Vic down the hole and through the tunnel that ran adjacent from it. It was a lot smaller than the previous tunnel, a full grown man would have to crawl to get through and even then it would be a tight fit. It seemed pretty new too; the earth under Teddy's hands felt soft and fresh as if the tunnel had only been dug for a few weeks at most.

Teddy was so caught up with inspecting his surroundings that he didn't notice Vic stop in front of him until he'd cashed into him with enough force for Vic to fall forward.

"Whoa!" both boys shouted in unison as they tumbled out of the tunnel.

"Ugh. Where are we?" Teddy mumbled, getting up and rubbing a sore spot on his head.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Roy muttered from behind them and Teddy raised his head to take in the scene before him. They were on a hill. Behind them was the Shrieking Shack and in front of them was a pleasant little road that led to an all too familiar town.

Confused Teddy turned his head back to Roy.

"Of course we're not in Kansas! We're at Hogsmeade!" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Roy and Vic shared a glance before they both broke up into a collective sigh.

"You know Ted. One of these days we're gonna sit you down and watch some good old fashioned movies," Vic said, slinging an arm around his friend.

Teddy, still confused, shrugged it off.

"Well I guess we know how the Death Eaters got into the castle," he muttered and the other boys spared each other a glance before Vic stood up and started down the hill.

"Where're you going?" Teddy asked, rushing after his friend who gave him a cheeky grin.

"Well. We're already here. Might as well enjoy it while we're at it!" he said as he broke out into a run over to Honeydukes, "Come on Ted! We can get your dad some chocolate! I had to lie in bed all morning and I tell you it was torture! Can you imagine what it's like to be stuck in there all day?!" Vic shouted over his shoulder.

And Teddy and Roy shared a grin before sprinting off after him.

* * *

The trip through Hogsmeade was about as exciting as all the other trips but it was thrill of being there when you weren't supposed to that made Teddy and his friends giddy with happiness.

After emptying the little money they had at Honeydukes, the rest of the time was spent browsing through Tomes and Scrolls and the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes outlet that had once been Zonko's Joke Shop before the war. They made sure to steer clear of the Three Broomsticks in fear of what might happen if Madam Rosmerta ever found Hogwarts students in Hogsmeade when they shouldn't be.

And all was fine until Vic saw the corner of today's Prophet lying innocently on a nearby park bench.

"Uhh. Ted? I think you should take a look at this," Vic called out and Teddy noted the worried and uncertain tone his friend's voice had taken.

"What's up with you?" Teddy asked light-heartedly only to pause as Vic showed him the front page. For there, right in front of his eyes was a certain Teddy Lupin sleeping next to a huge werewolf in the middle of Hogwarts' Great Hall. The headline read "WEREWOLVES INFILTRATE HOGWARTS," in huge bold font with a smaller caption of "Werewolf child tames savage beast."

Teddy skimmed through the first few sentences, "...Fenrir Greyback leads pack under plot to infect Hogwarts children...using Remus Lupin...Plans were foiled by son...There's no mention of you two in here," Teddy said as he continued to skim, "...pack will be placed in court today at 1pm...parents claim Lupin must be fined for putting their kids in danger?! That's bullshit!" Teddy shouted and several people on the streets turned to look at him.

"Ted keep it down," Roy mumbled as several people seemed to realize the boy making so much noise was the same boy that was on the front page of the Prophet.

"But they made it sound like it's his fault!" Teddy protested angrily, not wanting to read the rest of the article and and tossing it into the nearest garbage can.

"Relax Ted, anyone can tell he was forced into it. Even people who've killed others under the Imperio don't get fined," Vic said, slinging an arm around his friend, "Besides, there's no fine if there's no proof and there's not a soul in Hogwarts who would say shit about your dad. He's the best Defense teacher Hogwarts has had in like fifty years! Even the Slytherin's think so!" Vic shouted with much enthusiasm before he paused, "well…most of them anyways," he admitted with a shrug.

Teddy sighed in response.

"Come on, we should be getting back. It's almost dinner time," Teddy said as he lead the trio back to the entrance of the tunnel at the foot of the Shrieking Shack.

"Think we should close it up?" Roy muttered as they re-appeared back into the Shack's gloomy interior.

"Yeah sure but how?" Vic asked and Roy shrugged.

"Well. We'll just put the floorboards back for now and deal with it some other time," Teddy said, nodding his head as if agreeing with himself that this was the right thing to do. To be honest though Teddy was quite happy having found a secret passageway on and off the grounds and he honestly suspected that it could be useful in the future.

"Got some big ideas eh Ted?" Roy asked with a smirk as the boys moved the floorboards back to cover the hole.

"Who knows?" Teddy replied cheekily as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Getting through the tunnel and out through the roots of the Willow was easy enough. Getting away from the Willow's swinging roots and branches was not, but after a few minutes the breathless boys managed it.

"OK," Teddy said as he collapsed on the ground, face to the sky, "Next time we're gonna find an easier way to do this," he said with a groan as he panted for breath.

"Agreed," Roy mumbled as he too sat on the ground and tried to regain his breath.

"Hey, at least it'll always be exciting!" Vic shouted optimistically and Teddy laughed.

"Come on. We'll get cleaned up, give your dad some chocolate and then get some dinner. I'm starving!" Vic said as he heaved Teddy to his feet.

In no time at all, all three boys had preformed their cleaning rituals in their respective dorm rooms and were out the door.

When Teddy and his friends had speed on down to the Hospital Wing they were brimming with excitement and Teddy couldn't wait to tell his father about his day.

"Hey Dad!" Teddy shouted as he reached the end of the Hospital Wing to where his father no doubt lay behind the thick privacy curtain.

"Guess what we fou-"

And Teddy paused when he snatched the curtain aside and realized that the bed was empty.

"Where'd he go?" Teddy wondered out loud, looking at his equally confused friends.

"Don't look at me," Vic protested, "when I woke up all you would hear was Madam Pomfrey demanding he stay in bed all day….and maybe a few more after that too," Vic added.

"That's very true. He should have stayed in bed," a stern voice said from behind them causing all three boys to jump slightly and turn around, "but I guess you can't argue with the Ministry," Madam Pomfrey went on with a disapproving frown on her face.

Teddy and his friends gave each other a look before Teddy braved the awkward situation and spoke up.

"So….umm….where's…uhh… Professor Lupin?" he asked, always finding it odd calling his father by that title.

Madam Pomfrey turned her attention to the boy that had spoken with a confused look as if it was the stupidest question in the world and Teddy felt the pit drop out of the bottom of his stomach at the witch's answer:

"He didn't tell you? He got called down to the Ministry."


	31. Chapter 31

"WHAT?!" All the boys shouted in unison, much to Pomfrey's surprise.

"But he hasn't done anything wrong!" Teddy protested and Vic nodded his head, "Yeah! He's innocent!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Pomfrey loudly interrupted and Teddy was just about to argue before she went on, "He hasn't been _arrested._ He's just giving a testimony!"

Teddy paused.

"...A what?!" he asked, turning to Roy, twelve year old vocabulary not quite up to standard.

"A testimony," Roy clarified, "It's a statement of a witness in court..."Roy trailed off when he was met with two awfully confused looks and sighed, "Your dad's going to tattle-tale on Greyback because he's been a very bad boy," Roy finished with a roll of his eyes, "It's nothing to worry about Ted."

And as Vic snickered into his hand and Pomfrey gave Teddy a comforting smile, Teddy felt a weight had been lifted.

"Well, now that that's been settled, you boys better be on your way to dinner. Your father should be back by the time you're done," Pomfrey replied briskly.

Sighing in relief, Teddy gave the matron a shy apology before he and his friends were ushered out of the Hospital Wing.

A few hours later and Teddy and his friends had managed to break in to the Defense office upon Teddy's insistence that he would be there to greet his father when he came back.

He didn't want to admit it but a small part of his mind still teetered over the fact that his father was at the Ministry for more than to just give a testimony. With the Ministry you never really knew how these things would turn out.

"Cheer up Ted," Vic said, passing Ted an Every Flavoured Bean, "You guys know the Minister himself. It'll be fine," Teddy graciously accepted the jelly bean but his head still spun from all the things that could go wrong. What if Kingsley wasn't allowed to participate in the hearing because he and his dad had known each other personally before? What if the Wizengamot didn't believe his dad and turned on him instead? All sort of things could go wrong...

And it was just about then that the fireplace to Teddy's right roared to life and out stumbled two men. One was wearing the purple and gold robes of the Minister and was supporting the other who had an arm slung around his shoulders.

"Dad! Are you alright?" Teddy asked worriedly. His father's face was as white as a sheet and he seemed to lean heavily against Kingsley, hand desperately clutching onto the gold fabric of the Minister's robes as if he would fall over without it. He looked up at Teddy's voice and gave him a weak smile.

"He will be," Kinglsey said lightly as he helped Remus over to the nearby couch before depositing him onto it.

"I haven't seen you in ages Ted. You've grown!" Kingsley went on, tuning around to ruffle Teddy's hair.

"Aww come on. I'm not a kid anymore," Teddy whined as he and the Minister broke out into grins.

Suddenly, the green flames flared up again and Teddy took a step back as two more wizards appeared. They both had the plum colored robes with the silver W of Wizengamot elders and Teddy felt sudden panic spread through him.

Unconsciously, he clutched his father's arm tightly.

"Nothing to be worried about," Kinglsey said after seeing the panicked look over the boy's face, "They're friends of mine. We need to ask your friends some questions," he went on, before turning to Vic and Roy, "would that be alright?"

"If that stops you guys from arresting Professor Lupin then OK," Vic mumbled a bit meekly and the Minister sighed, "No one's arresting him. There aren't even any charges. But come on, we'll take it outside then."

As the Minister led the small awkward procession out the office door he gave Teddy and Remus a smile before closing the door behind him.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Teddy repeated once they were alone but Remus' gaze hadn't moved from his son since they had arrived anyways.

Teddy stared back for a few seconds as he saw his father's eyes flicker between emotions.

"You're not going to Azkaban are you?" he ventured nervously and at last his father spoke.

"Are you alright?" he asked, ignoring all the previous questions and Teddy paused, "Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

"From yesterday. Did anything happen? Pomfrey said you were playing with...me..." Remus continued, reaching over to grab his son by the shoulders as Teddy clicked the pieces together.

Remus' face look exhausted but they were filled with fear and longing. Fear of having hurt his son and longing for his son's acceptance.

"Do you have any idea what I could have done to you Ted?" Remus continued but Teddy interrupted.

"But I'm fine dad! Honestly. Not a scratch on me," Teddy said, forcing his voice to take on a lighter tone but Remus did not look convinced.

Instead he continued with his talk, hands tightening on Teddy's shoulders "Promise me. _Promise me_ that you'll never do that again. If you see a werewolf, father or not, you stun it, hex it, _kill_ it, I don't care just get _away_ from it," Remus went on, face grim as he gave his son a little shake, "Don't try and make peace. We're dark creatures Ted we don't know the meaning of that word."

"Stop it!" Teddy suddenly interrupted and Remus looked at his son, startled.

"You can make me promise dad," Teddy went on angrily before he took a deep breath and his anger evaporated, "but you can't make me mean it," Teddy continued, not looking at his father's shocked face, "I can tell you that next time I'll be sure to stun you and run away but I know that if there really is a next time I'm going to do exactly the same thing I did _this_ time," Teddy stressed, looking pointedly at his father.

Father and son stared at each other for a long time after that, one consumed by his mother's stubbornness while the other tried to take in what Teddy's message had meant. It didn't just mean Teddy was willing to put his own life in danger for his father. It meant acceptance.

And with a defeated sigh Remus pulled Teddy into a hug, resting his head on the boy's shoulder.

"You're as stubborn as your mother," he murmured softly and Teddy wrapped his arms around his father's neck, "I don't deserve a son like you."

"Don't say that dad," Teddy replied before moving to face his father head on with a cheeky grin, "You're stuck with me whether you like it or not and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lupin's tired face broke out into a smile as he allowed his son to push him back down on the couch.

"You didn't answer my question," Teddy said softly now that his father was comfortable.

"About whether or not I'm being sent to Azkaban?" his father murmured sleepily from the couch and at Teddy's nod he gave off a soft chuckle.

"Of course not Ted. Give your old man some credit will you?"

Teddy, who had been suspecting from the start of his father's arrival that he had already been deemed innocent, heaved a sigh of relief none the less. It was one thing to think something. It was another thing entirely to have his father outright say it.

"Good," Teddy said with a grin as he looked down at his dad, "Cause bloody hell does Pomfrey have a lot of potions for you," Teddy replied, pointing to the desk at the other side of the room which seemed to be actually overflowing with small bottles of various medicine.

Teddy laughed as his dad made a face at the sight before rolling over, "If it's not chocolate I don't want it," he mumbled but Teddy went on regardless, "She said something like take two doses of this bottle, three of these and here's a sleeping draught...Or was it two doses from _this_ bottle," Teddy thought out loud and he found great amusement when his father raised an eyebrow at him with a clear uncertain look in his eyes.

"Just kidding!" Teddy laughed, grabbing the bottles and handing them to his father one by one, "But she said you have to drink them because that potion from yesterday had traces of silver in it and a whole bunch of other stuff that's gonna make you sick."

"Now Ted, I'm _already _sick and if I _die_ because we got the potions mixed up..." Remus half threatened but Teddy grinned on none the less.

"So, what happened to mom?" Teddy asked as his father sat up rather stiffly and began draining the potions, each tasting worse than the last.

_"Yup. Snape's definitely trying to kill me."_

"She was asked to stay behind and help with the trial. Harry's with her but your stubborn mother didn't want to leave so Kingsley agreed to help take me home," Remus summarized with a scowl at how much that story made him sound like a baby.

"And those other wizards?" Teddy asked, nervously looking at the door that no doubt they, along with Vic and Roy, were gathering behind.

"They want to get some information from Roy and Vic. Kinglsey promises that the news won't go public nor will it be discussed in court. Greyback's got enough strikes against him as it is," Remus concluded, finishing off the last potion and flopping back onto the couch with a groan.

"Hey dad?" Teddy asked suddenly as he busied himself by putting the bottle back.

"Mrmm?" Remus replied, closing his eyes as the sleeping draught hit his system.

"Do you remember anything?...from last night?" Teddy asked, "Or did mom say anything?"

"Mrmm. No," Remus slurred sleepily, "Why?"

And Teddy gave him a small smile, "Mom kissed you."

And his smile grew into a grin as Remus's drugged filled brain realized the impact of that message and turned to give his son a startled glance.

"And then I told you that I wouldn't trade you for the world," Teddy finished as he watched his father's eyes begin to cloud over with sleep.

And as Remus drifted off he felt happiness. It was warm and welcoming and spread out from his heart to the rest of his body and Remus embraced it.

And Teddy watched a small smile spread unconsciously over his father's sleeping face before he took out a chocolate bar from his pocket, slipped it into his father's cloak and went to join his friends outside.

* * *

The next few days were nightmarish to say the least. The Daily Prophet went on for days about the incident and Teddy became the talk of the school. Kingsley had promised nothing be said about Roy and Vic, having gotten much of the story from them and he had stayed true to that but not even the Minister of Magic had much control over gossip and rumours.

Greyback had been put on trial, taken off trial, put back on trial and it was just one hectic front page after another. Everyone wondered when the lazy officials in the Wizengamot would just throw the bastard into Azkaban and even more talk traveled throughout the school.

"They don't have Dementors in Azkaban anymore," people whispered, terrified at the notion that Greyback, once arrested, could and would escape. "They should just suck out his soul," "What if he comes back?" "Then Lupin's kid can tame him," someone would joke and they would all take turns looking up the table to where Teddy and his friends sat.

But Teddy was much too busy with his own thoughts to care about anyone else outside his ring of friends. For starters, his father wouldn't be back on his feet for a few more days and Xavia was locked up in Azkaban. Which meant two things: One, Headmistress McGonagall had to look after both Defense classes and Two, Teddy needed to find a way to get the Marauder's Map back from Xavia before his father got better and started asking questions.

"How the heck are we supposed to get something back from a witch that's locked up?" Vic whispered during a silent study period under McGonagall's watchful eye.

"After school, we'll sneak into her office and grab it," Teddy whispered back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We don't even know if it's in there! And your dad's office is down the same hallway! What if he sees us?"

"Aw come on, Pomfrey and Snape drugged him up so much on sleeping potions he wouldn't wake up if a purple flying unicorn came in and did the watusi," Teddy replied.

"Or he could be at home...?" Roy asked, a bit hopeful but Teddy shook his head.

"Mom's so wrapped up with the Greyback case that she's not home often enough and Pomfrey wants him around so she can check on him or something like that," Teddy said with a shrug, "and he won't be in the Hospital Wing. He says he hates that place."

"Yeah. I can relate," Vic said, nodding in agreement, "Half a day and I never want to go back in there ever again," he continued, making a face only to duck slightly when McGonagall cleared her throat disapprovingly at the boys for talking.

"After dinner. Meet at the library," Teddy whispered to his two friends before they all silently got back to their work.

* * *

Dinner was largely uneventful and before the boys knew it they were meeting up at the library where they were surprised at the amount of students.

"Holy crap! There's more people in here than there was at dinner!" Vic muttered and Teddy nodded, turning his head around the corner to await Roy's arrival.

"Yeah well, exams are in three weeks you know," Roy said suddenly from behind them causing Teddy to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Three and a _half_!" Vic stressed with a pout and Teddy snickered.

"Right. Now. Shall we?" Roy went on dismissively and Teddy nodded, leading the way to the Defense Tower.

Carefully, the boys tiptoed through the tower and past Lupin's office where he was no doubt sleeping within.

They walked further down the hall and finally reached Xavia's office door.

"Alohomora," Teddy muttered but when he didn't hear the usual click of a lock opening he frowned and tried again.

"Move over," Vic hissed, taking out his magical pocket knife that he'd received during Christmas, "This baby can open anything."

And sure enough, when Vic inserted the knife into the hole, the lock clicked open with ease and the door swung open.

"Come on!" Teddy whispered, urgently ushering his friends into the room, "Before someone sees us!"

The room was fairly small and Teddy couldn't help but proudly think that his dad's office was much bigger. But to his dismay he realized that a good half of the room was covered in paper.

As Roy held out a handful of flames for light and Vic shut the door behind them, Teddy made a beeline for the desk in the corner overflowing with paper.

"Bring the light closer," Teddy whispered as he and Vic began leafing through the papers scattered all over Xavia's desk. A quick mental check told Teddy that the documents he was leafing through would help greatly with the Wizengamot trials and he figured that within a few days, Aurors would be in here searching through everything.

_"So it's a good thing we got here now otherwise they might have taken the map with them,"_ Teddy though nervously as finished leafing through one stack of papers and moved to pull open a drawer.

"Bloody hell we'll be here for ages," Vic grumbled as he too abandoned his stack of vampire essays in the corner to go through another pile.

"Essays, assignments, tests, notes. Does Xavia mark _anything_?" Vic asked, in frustration and Teddy could only grunt in response as he concentrated on his work.

"Hold on," Roy suddenly spoke up, grabbing Teddy by the arm.

"What?"

"Gimme that file," Roy said, pointing to a folder that Teddy had just browsed through.

In confusion Teddy passed it over and both boys resumed their browsing before Teddy realizing something.

"Bloody hell! We're idiots!" Teddy shouted and Roy and Vic nearly tackled him to the ground for making so much noise in a place they weren't supposed to be in.

"Roy! Accio it! Now!" Teddy whispered urgently and Roy paused.

"Ten galleons says this ends in disaster," Roy muttered as he tucked the folder underneath his arm and took out his wand.

"Accio map!" Roy said in a low voice and suddenly, paper was everywhere.

The boys stood, terrified, as paper shot out from all over the place into a pile by Roy's feet. Each of them made loud rustling sounds as they were moved from their stationary positions and several disturbed other stacks in mid flight causing them to tip over as well.

By the time everything settled back down Teddy and his friends had quite well forgotten to breathe, totally expecting a teacher or even Xavia herself to break the door down and demand what all the noise was.

As seconds ticked by in fearful silence and no one entered, Teddy slowly let loose a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"You owe me ten galleons," Roy mumbled as all the boys began to relax.

"Well, we got a smaller pile," Teddy said optimistically.

"Yeah and now we have to put everything back!" Vic stressed, "Aurors are gonna comb this place out in a few days. If they find something's weird they're gonna know someone's been in here!"

"We're just here for a bloody map," Teddy protested and Vic shrugged helplessly.

"They don't know that."

"We'll put everything back just the way it was. Don't worry. Now let's just sort through this stuff," Teddy said, bending down to pick up what looked like a map of the world and some student's homework, "Next time. Specify what map," Teddy sighed and Roy shrugged, embarrassed, "How was I supposed to know she assigns map making as homework?" he replied with a roll of his eyes, "I can try agai-"

"NO!"

Teddy and Vic replied in unison, terrified at the idea of what might happen should Roy try again.

As the three boys got to work, illuminated by the light from Roy's flame, Teddy was reminded of something that Roy had mentioned earlier.

"So what was in that folder?" Teddy asked and Roy looked up from his search with an expression that asked if this really was the time for such questions.

"Xavia. Married a man named John Xavia. Her maiden name is Greyback," he said bluntly, tossing the file over to Teddy before quickly getting back to work.

Numbly, Teddy stared at the documents in the folder. There were Gringotts invoices, official ministry files, the works. All of them were dated well before Teddy was even born. And all of them had the last name "Greyback" signed neatly at the bottom.

"Whoa. Intense. So she's like what? Daughter? Mother? Sister?" Teddy said, quickly handing the folder back to Roy who tossed it aside and got back to work with a shrug.

That helped explain a lot of things. Like how Xavia seemed to hate his father and yet was still loyal to Greyback. Maybe she just couldn't stand the sight of a werewolf who didn't embrace his inner demon or maybe the fact that a werewolf who'd never hurt anyone just pissed her off.

_"Bloody hell, it doesn't matter!"_ Teddy told himself, _"If I don't find this map Dad's gonna kill me anyways!"_

As more minutes ticked by and the three boys silently processed the new information, one thought was running rampant,_ "What if we don't find it?"_

Another minute. The search was turning desperate as they neared the end of the pile.

Another minute.

"Found it!" Vic shouted victoriously only to be shushed urgently.

"But I found it!" he whispered happily, waving the map in the air proudly.

Teddy and Roy took a few seconds to breathe out sighs of relief before they got right back to work.

"This goes over there with the rest of the first year's assignments."

"Road maps over here,"

"World map. On the shelf,"

"What the heck is this?"

"If you don't know no one else will. Just put it on the desk."

And finally, almost fifteen minutes since the boys had entered, the room was back to its usual look. Papers were placed in the right position, maps were folded up neatly and the boys had achieved their objective.

"Great! Now let's get out of here," Teddy muttered as he quickly flipped open the map and touched his wand to it.

The map slowly revealed itself and Teddy scanned the surrounding area, the dot titled "Remus Lupin" was motionless in his office but otherwise, the path looked clear.

"No one for miles. Go Go Go!" Teddy whispered, shoving the map into his pocket as the boys ran out the door.

"Don't forget to lock it!" Vic whispered to Roy who nodded before all three boys ran like mad through the hall, down the stairs and back into the main hallway of the school.

"Well. That was exciting," Roy muttered sarcastically as the boys paused by the greenhouses to catch their breath.

"Yeah. That's one problem solved," Teddy agreed.

"There are others?"

"Yeah. Like if your dad doesn't get better soon and I have to sit through another study period with McGonagall I'm gonna blow!" Vic complained.

"Well maybe if you used that study period to actually study instead of taking naps she wouldn't be so mean to you," Roy replied with a roll of his eyes but Vic just crossed his arms with a pout.

"Yeah. This coming from the kid who's gonna fail Herbology _and _Astronomy if you don't start going to class!"

"Herbology is a stupid subject and Astronomy's just plain boring," Roy argued, making a face.

"What if they hold you back a year? Do you really want to hang out with the first years when you'll be a whole year older than them? And you won't be in our classes either," Vic whined and Roy rolled his eyes.

"All right all right," Teddy interrupted, separating the two, "But Vic's right Roy. If you don't start handing in your assignments and stuff you're gonna fail," Teddy added and Roy glared at him for taking Vic's side.

"It's true! Come on, you can take a look at our assignments when we get back. They're not that hard. The teachers will probably deduct some marks because they're late but still. And if you get good on the exam then you should at least be able to _pass_," Teddy stressed as he and Vic dragged Roy down the hall and to the direction of the library.

Now that all the excitement was over they had other things to worry about like school, grades, exams, boring classes and bitchy teachers. It was the same for everyone, Muggles and wizards alike because really, when it all came down to it they were just ordinary boys…..

Living in an extraordinary world.


	32. Chapter 32

The last few weeks of school was getting increasingly hectic.

After almost a week, Lupin got better….just in time for the _actual_ full moon and it had taken a couple days after that before he was well enough to teach.

By the time he got back the entire class seemed to be drowning in boredom and actually cheered when they realized that their professor was back and they didn't have to sit through another painful study period.

Xavia's students on the other hand got the short end of the stick. They still had McGonagall and Teddy and his friends had quite a bit of a laugh when they realized that not even Jason Kimblee could stand it.

Nevertheless, even the boys had gotten into the exam preparation mood. They spent less time in the Great Hall and more time in Lupin's office to study (since the library was just as full).

After a lot of pressure from his brother and his friend, Roy finally relented in doing those long overdue Herbology assignments "Just so you guys will shut up already," as he put it.

Teddy and Vic had built up a competition of sorts over who could get the best Defense mark and both refused Remus' help whenever they were offered "Cause where's the fun in that?" they'd say.

Finally, exam week was on and Teddy and his friends breezed by it. There had been a few emotional breakdowns like when Teddy didn't finish the last question on his Charms exam and when Vic had accidentally written the wrong ingredients on his Potions exam.

But in the end they passed. Teddy was victorious in Defense while Vic got the highest Astronomy mark in the whole school. Roy just barely managed to scrape by in Herbology and Astronomy but it evened out with his perfects in Potions, Charms and Transfiguration.

"How can one kid range from a one hundred percent to a fifty two?" Vic asked, comparing his brother's Herbology and his Potions marks.

"Cause I'm special," Roy replied with a smirk as he snatched his papers back.

"Yeah but a fifty two?"

"What's wrong with a fifty two? I passed didn't I?" Roy asked.

"…Yeah but a _fifty two?!_"

Teddy rolled his eyes at the two brothers before leafing through his own exams with a satisfied smile. He hadn't gotten any perfects but he was pretty sure that with exam marks like these he was sure to get one of the highest averages in his class and that pleased him greatly.

_"Wait till I tell dad!"_ he thought happily only to be startled as Roy tackled his brother to the floor of the Defense office.

"Alright alright!" Teddy shouted in an attempt to separate the two only to burst laughing at Vic's surprised face.

"Geez. What's the matter with you two? It's just school," he said with a grin as Vic and Roy got back up and glared daggers at each other.

"Now come on. It's almost dinner time!" Teddy said, bolting out the door to the common rooms to get changed.

The end of year feast was always the best feast Hogwarts ever had….or at least that's what Harry had said….either way, Teddy didn't want to miss it so, in no time at all and a lot of fussing by Vic to hurry up, the boys ran down the Great Hall before the ceremonies could start.

"I bet Gryffindor's gonna win the house cup!" Vic said enthusiastically as they walked and Roy rolled his eyes.

"Please. Slytherin's got this one. We've already got the Quidditch Cup."

Teddy whipped his head around. He'd totally forgotten that Slytherin had won only a few weeks ago. He wasn't on any of the Quidditch teams so he didn't really keep track of these things. Vic and Roy on the other hand were both bench seekers. Vic had complained of such a position because "when do the seekers ever get hurt? It's like a second goalie, he's not needed, he's just there," and which Roy had explained, "at least we get front row seats of the game."

Nevertheless, Gryffindor had lost to Hufflepuff before they'd even reached the finals and Vic had felt bitter about that for days. Not only that but he and Teddy had no clue who to root for in the finals. The team that had defeated them or _Slytherin._

"Exactly!" Vic suddenly shouted pointing a finger at Roy and snapping Teddy out of his thoughts, "You guys have your Quidditch Cup so _we_ get the House Cup!"

Teddy nodded his head vigorously before changing his hair to nice mix of red and gold.

"Damn I wish I could to that," Vic muttered and Roy rolled his eyes again as Teddy checked out his work using a reflection of himself from a shiny suit of armour.

When he was satisfied, he and his friends went on about the House Cup for a few more minutes with Vic even betting Roy all his Honeydukes chocolate that Gryffindor would win.

"Wow, that's extreme," Roy said with a smirk, "You're on!"

Teddy had sighed at his friend's usual arguments until they'd reached the Great Hall.

"See ya later Roy!" Vic shouted as he and Teddy gave a wave before the boys separated to their appropriate tables.

The assembly hadn't started yet and Vic and Teddy managed to wedge themselves beside two Gryffindor first years.

"So, what're your plans for the summer?" one of the girls asked Teddy conversationally and Teddy shrugged.

"I dunno. Just go with the flow I guess. You?"

"My sister and I are going to Japan!" she said enthusiastically and Vic leaped out of his seat.

"That's so cool!" he shouted and the girl leaped up as well, striking an pose much to Teddy's surprise.

Teddy left the two energetic first years to talk and instead turned to the person sitting opposite from him.

"What about you?" he asked to the older girl in front of him. The Gryffindors had had the second least amount of first years this year with the grand total coming to five so Teddy and Vic had gotten used to talking to the older students around the Gryffindor table.

_"Slytherin had it worse. Only three remember?" Vic had said on the first day of school, "and they're all girls!"_

_"Did you just say your brother's a girl?...or should I say your sister?" Teddy had responded with a laugh._

Nevertheless, when the teachers filled into the Great Hall to begin the ceremony, Teddy had heard stories of visiting their grandparents in the States to lying around and playing video games.

"Hey Vic. What're you guys gonna do this summer?" Teddy whispered to his friend and Vic shrugged, "Roy wants to go to the Summer Fair so we can get some more street money and then after that I dunno. It's gonna be dead boring without you," Vic muttered with a sigh.

Teddy turned to say something but was cut off when McGonagall began the ceremony.

"Welcome students! Or should I be saying goodbye? As it is, we see the end of another school year and what a year it has been! I do hope we've managed to make your heads a little fuller than they were from the start."

As McGonagall went on Teddy turned his attention back to his friend beside him. Vic had his head pooled in his arms and seemed to be busy rubbing off a mark on the wooden table with his finger. He sported a rather resigned expression on his face and was no doubt ignoring much of what McGonagall was saying.

_"Well of course he's a little upset,"_ Teddy told himself, _"He loves Hogwarts and now he won't be able to see it for another two months."_

But Teddy made a small smile as his brain thought up of another plan. He would make sure to ask his dad about it later.

"And now I believe the House Cup needs awarding!" the Headmistress continued and that instantly caught Vic and Teddy's attentions.

"But first, I believe some last minute points need to be awarded. For expressing extraordinary cunning, skill and resourcefulness when faced with mystery and danger. I award Roy Mustang fifty points."

The whole Slytherin table erupted into cheers. Teddy caught a Slytherin first year throw her arms around a rather pink faced Roy and laughed. He gave his friend a thumbs up when their eyes met and Roy gave a small embarrassed smile back.

"Slytherin through and through," Vic said although his voice didn't show a sign of ill intentions.

McGonagall held up a hand and slowly the Slytherin table died down a tad.

"Second. For the determination to stick up for your friends no matter what happens and the seek for adventure. I award Victor Sage fifty points."

This time it was the Gryffindors that broke out into cheers and Teddy turned to slap his rather shocked friend in the back.

"But I didn't even do anything that day!" Vic protested and Teddy laughed, "I don't think she means just that day Vic," he replied with a grin as the energetic girl beside him from before gave Vic a triumphant high five.

"And lastly," McGonagall shouted over the din, "For pure nerve, outstanding courage and an open heart. I award Theodore Lupin sixty points."

"Sixty?!" Teddy shouted, astonished as the Gryffindor table once more went off like a bomb. Vic practically tackled him to the ground in happiness and several people patted him on the back and gave their congratulations."

"Now_ that_ you deserve!" Vic shouted happily and Teddy turned back to the teacher's table and found his dad who gave him a wink as he clapped along with the rest of the teachers. Logan and Bobo beside him flashed him grins and a thumbs up and Teddy responded by an equally large grin. He rarely earned any points for Gryffindor all year. Actually, he'd been on the receiving end of having most of their points taken away really. Not to mention the look of pride in his father's eyes had made his heart soar.

As the noise finally died down with McGonagall's steady hand raised she cleared her throat before continuing, "And, with that, the House Cup goes to...!"

Teddy braced himself, Vic too looked like he was just about to leap out of his chair at any second.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"WHAT?!" Teddy and Vic shouted in unison as the Hufflepuff table exploded into their own celebration of victory. The noise was deafening, Teddy had known that this year the Hufflepuff students way outnumbered the other houses but still? Who had known that they could make that much noise?

Teddy looked around to their Gryffindor classmates. Several looked just as shocked as they did while others gave small smiles and shrugs as they too joined in to respect the Hufflepuffs' win.

Teddy turned to Vic, "But how did they? We-"and Teddy sighed as Vic clapped him on the back with a shrug.

"Cheer up Ted. We win some we lose some," Vic said as he gave off a few ear piercing whistles to their Hufflepuff friends.

Teddy sighed but who was he to deny them their victory and he gave a few happy hollers before clapping as well.

_"There's always next year," _he thought to himself as the tables before them magically filled with plates upon plates of food.

And before they knew it, Teddy and his friends had packed their trunks, cleared out their wardrobes and Hagrid was there to take them back to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake the next day.

"Damn I'm gonna miss that place," Vic said looking out the window as the Hogwarts Express finally took off leaving Hogwarts nothing more than a speck in the distance.

"Cheer up. It's not going anywhere. Just two months," Teddy said as he handed Vic an Every Flavour Bean, "Besides, you'll be too busy with your summer to even think about school," Teddy said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Roy, sitting across from him looked up from his Rubik's cube with a raised eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked slowly although Teddy could see a smirk forming at the edges of his mouth.

"I mean," Teddy said, throwing his arm around Vic, "You two get to stay in my house for the summer."

"SERIOUSLY?!" Vic shouted, jumping to his feet in excitement.

"Yup! I asked my dad this morning," Teddy said happily and he laughed at Roy's shocked expression.

"We still need to go to the Summer Fair," Roy said at last and Teddy shrugged.

"Well, until then you guys can stay at my house," he said with a nod and finally Roy gave him a grin.

"Besides, I finally convinced my parents to get us a computer. We're gonna need all the help we can get," Teddy said with a laugh and Vic gave a hoot of triumph.

"Alright go Ted!" he shouted, clapping his friend on the back once more.

"And soon you'll get a television and a telephone and then a CAR!" he went on enthusiastically and Roy rolled his eyes at his brother.

Teddy on the other hand was laughing his head off, happy to be with his two friends and he realized that it was in this very train that everything had started.

And as the Hogwarts Expressed eventually pulled into King's Cross Station, Teddy grabbed his friends and dragged them to meet his parents. All the time thinking back on this year's events and how this truly had been a year to be remembered.

**END**

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Reviewers get cookies!_

_I have a sequel titled "Here We Go Again" on my profile along with a few others from this AU. Until next time!_


End file.
